I Still Believe
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This is a story about secrets and lies how they always come out and usually at the worst possible time. It's also the third in a series of stories that began with 'Now or Never' then continued with 'Embracing Destiny,' and now I'm back with more Lois and Clark and their amazing family. Pairings: Clark/Lois, Joanne/Samuel, Bruce/Diana, Conner/Megan, Damian/Kara.
1. All I've Ever Wanted

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: Well, to say this story clawed its way out of me is an understatement. I knew where I wanted my characters to end up, but I hadn't a clue how to begin. I feel strong enough about it now though to let it go. Believe it or not, this saga actually began as a one shot, but decidedly became so much more. _Now Or Never_ began the story, then continued with _Embracing Destiny_, and now more intrigue and romance continues here. The last story ended with a few shocking surprises, and I hope you'll stick around and read what's ahead for Lois/Clark, Joanne/Samuel and the rest of their family, and I hope you like it. A heartfelt thanks goes out to Hanakt for the gorgeous story banner. You can catch it at my LJ account (feisty_voices). You rock lady! Please read and leave a comment when you get a moment. Thanks everyone! :D

_~o~o~_

_ACT I: All I've Ever Wanted_

_Chapter 1: Secrets_

_A maximum security prison in upstate New York:_

Alexander 'Lex' Luthor's final hours on this Earth were about to be witnessed by Talia Head, acting CEO of LexCorp and a prison doctor. Talia stood beside Lex's bedside still unbelieving that he was actually dying. The prison doctor informed her that the cancer had returned months ago and had spread throughout his body leaving him weak and unable to fight it off, not like the last time.

Talia had taken it upon herself, as acting CEO, to commit to the sale of LexCorp to the Wayne Foundation. Those plans would now have to be put on hold. As it stands now, Lex would have no say about the sale, but to ease her conscious, the least she could do was to see personally to his last wishes, and as it turns out, they were extensive and elaborate.

"Lex, can you hear me?" She leaned down to his ear and whispered to him, but there was no response.

The doctor shook his head despondently.

Then Lex's eyes slowly opened, but he was not able to focus on anything. He did manage to say one thing … "You … know … what … to do."

Talia nodded her head, but she knew what was coming then she leaned down again. "I'll take care of everything, Lex." With those words, Lex took his last breath and Talia could have sworn that there was a smile on his face.

An hour later, the doctor pronounced him dead at 67 years of age, but that blurring time between life and death, Lex's brain was technically still alive for the next few minutes. With a bit of persuasion, the doctor was able to administer a drug that would extend the cognitive brain function (including memories) before any irreparable damage could take place. This 'blurring' time could be extended indefinitely.

Lex was then quickly taken to LexCorp's secret laboratory. Talia was unable to restore the other labs all destroyed by the Justice League, but no matter. This secret lab would suffice for her purpose. A team of partial brain transplant doctors would then perform the removal of enough tissue to provide key memories and a sense of continuity of identity, and then Lex would be reborn.

"Hurry, Otis!" She instructed her bumbling assistant. She had kept him around because he was loyal, a bit slow, but dependable.

Here, in his secret lab, Lex would be reborn and hopefully, he would live long enough to exact revenge on the Man of Steel, as was his dying wish.

The question was … reborn into what.

~o~o~

_Almost two years later, the Kent house:_

Even now, Joanne Kent was still finding it hard to accept that Samuel Hamilton was, in fact, Lex Luthor's son. She should have accepted it by now, especially after the way he had treated her at her sixteenth birthday party because she had been clear about her feelings, but he seemed to be ignoring her again, and she hated when he did that to her. Days later after the party, Sam had gone off to college, but he would be returning home soon after being away for more than a year, and Jo could not stop thinking about him.

Suddenly, her mind flashed back to that fateful day of her party. It began as a wonderful day. She had chosen a dress, a grown-up dress that fit her perfectly, but then her Mother had told her that Sam would not be coming. She had been shocked by the news, but her Mom had gone over to his house and somehow convinced him to come.

~o~o~

_Jo's sixteenth birthday party:_

Jo had been dancing and trying to enjoy herself when Sam had tapped her partner on the shoulder. She was thrilled because it was getting late and of course he always seemed to be shy around her. They danced several dances not saying too much, mostly about his plans for college, but then he asked to speak to her alone.

"Alright," she replied, curious and a bit worried.

He took her hand and guided her to the den. No one seemed to notice, but her brother Jason watched them leave the party. Jason did not want to spy on them, but he knew that his parents had planned to tell Jo the truth about Sam later that day. He thought about it some more. _Maybe it would be better if Sam told her the truth himself._

After entering the den, Sam took a deep breath. "Take a seat," he instructed.

"What's wrong, Sam?" After taking a seat, Jo stared at him for a moment while he paced in front of her. "Does it have to do with you and your Mom arriving late to the party? I was worried you wouldn't come."

Sam finally turned to face her. She was so beautiful, and it was so hard to look at her. "I … ummm … I," he hesitated.

"Yes, go on," she encouraged him.

He took another breath and stared into her eyes hoping to convey how he felt about her. "I hope you won't forget me when I'm gone."

She frowned. "Is this a joke, because it is not funny."

He grinned in spite of his anxiety about leaving her. He took a seat next to her and took her hand and then looked into her eyes. "My beautiful Jo."

Jo swallowed her heart racing. "You … you think I'm beautiful?"

He touched her cheek. "You really have no idea, do you?"

Jo wasn't sure how to answer him, but then she couldn't think of anything to say because he was leaning towards her as if he wanted to kiss her.

He closed his eyes. She closed hers as well, but before their lips could meet, there was a knock at the door. It was Jason.

"Hey, birthday girl, you owe me a dance. Oops! Sorry."

Sam jumped up from his seat as if he had been burned. "I'll … I'll see you around Jo, Jason," he hurriedly said and left them alone.

Jo stood up and crossed her arms then gave her brother the evil eye.

Jason held up his hands. "What did I do?"

Jo rolled her eyes at him, sat back down, touched her lips and grinned. _He was going to kiss me._

~o~o~

_Later that same night, in her parent's bedroom:_

"Mom, Dad, its late and I'm tired," Jo told her parents as she came into their room.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other.

Jo was familiar with those looks. "Oh, no, not the glances, what is it?"

"Take a seat," Lois told her daughter.

"Sam said the same thing to me earlier tonight. What's going on around here? I feel as if I'm being kept in the dark about something."

"Honey, we found out something years ago, but you were too young, and …" Lois hesitated.

"Jo, your Mother and I do not want you to be hurt."

She frowned more confused than ever. "What are you talking about?" They were silent. "Just tell me."

"Sam …" Lois began.

Jo was truly worried now. "What about Sam?"

"He's Lex Luthor's son," Clark told her bluntly.

"What?" Jo was stunned. She shook her head. "But I don't understand."

"Before she met Uncle Emil, Kitty and Lex were together for a time, but soon after that she found out she was pregnant," Lois explained.

Jo was hurt, but not for the reasons they were thinking. She stood up, paced for a moment then turned to face her parents. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"As we said, we decided you were far too young to know the truth," Clark replied.

"Oh, I see, so Sam and I went about our lives while you decided to treat us like babies."

"It was not like that at all," Clark stressed his point.

Jo suddenly gasped to herself as tears sprang into her eyes. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Honey, listen …" Lois began.

"No, I don't want to hear any more lies." Jo suddenly realized something. "Sam isn't coming back," she sadly whispered. "He was saying goodbye. I know it."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked as he came over to her hoping to comfort her, but she moved aside. "Jo?"

She raised her tear-filled eyes to her Father. "He told me not to forget him."

"But that doesn't mean …" Lois began.

She shook her head. "I had a feeling he was trying to tell me something important." Shaking her head again, eyes shining, she continued, "Don't you see? I know him. He's not coming back, and it's all your fault!" She raised her voice having never done that before, then she ran from the room. "Just leave me alone!"

Jo's bedroom door slammed shut. Lois and Clark winced at the sound.

"I should go to her," Lois said.

"No, give her some space. She'll calm down when she realizes we only wanted the best for her," Clark said but now he wasn't so sure about their decision.

Jason came into their room. "What in the world is going on around here?"

Clark sighed. "Jo knows the truth about Sam."

"Oh, no. I had a feeling she would react this way after what I saw earlier this evening." Jason mumbled distractedly.

"What did you see?" Clark asked.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to admit he had been spying on them. "I watched them leave the party for a moment. They went into the den. I looked through the door, and Sam was about to kiss her. Before anything could happen, I interrupted them."

Clark sighed. "Maybe he was saying goodbye," he murmured also distracted.

"My poor baby … she must be miserable."

"She's crying," Clark and Jason said at the same time.

~o~o~

_Back to the present:_

After learning the truth about Sam, Jo became rebellious, closed off to her family, and nothing they could do seemed to pull her out of her funk. Clark even asked her to join Young Justice as a junior member, but she was not interested. Jo was now almost eighteen years of age, about to graduate high school, but she wasn't interested in college, not at all.

Lois and Clark were terribly worried about her, so they did something. They called Kitty and Emil for help hoping they could convince Sam to come home for a visit to talk to her and maybe help her to at least think about college and her future.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Hamilton house:_

The front door opened and then a voice carried to the back of the house. "Mom, Mom, I'm home!"

"Sam?" Kitty could not believe her ears_. Sammy was home_. She actually gasped when she saw him standing there so tall and handsome. It seemed like forever since she had seen him. She held out her arms then they were holding each other close, both silently crying. He had missed her so much.

"I'm home, Mom, I'm home."

Kitty pulled back after gaining her composure. "Let me look at you. You're all grown up."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, it happens. Where's Dad? Let me guess, at the lab?"

"You know your Dad is still the same. I'm still the same. We love you, and we are still your parents. You can come home anytime." She told him firmly then paused for a moment. "You know I'm so glad you're here."

"I know that, Mom, but it's been difficult, adjusting to … everything, and I couldn't do it here. You understand, don't you?"

She understood, but Kitty had to know. "Do you forgive me for not telling you sooner about your real father?"

"Of course, I have Mom. I understand why you did it."

"Thank you, Sam, but I'm afraid it's been hard for Jo, and because you weren't here, she's … different somehow. She quit cheerleading and her grades have slipped."

Sam felt horrible about all of it. "Is she going to graduate?"

"Yes, she will, but she changed, Sam."

He turned from her then, but he knew it was all his fault. "Don't make me feel any worse than I already do, Mom."

She touched his arm. "I'm sorry, Sam, but I'm just telling you the way things are." She paused. "You have to help her."

He sighed. "You know I would do anything for Jo."

She smiled. "I know." Glancing at her watch, she dropped a hint, "Dinner won't be ready for a few hours."

"I just got home. Are you trying to get rid of me?" He was only half-joking.

"Well, I know you and I know where you want to be, so get going!" She gently but firmly shoved him out the door.

~o~o~

_Minutes later at the Kent house:_

Lois and Clark had just told Jo about the call from Kitty that Sam was on his way over. Jo had been quiet about the news, but they knew her well and they could tell she was excited about seeing him again.

The doorbell rang. It was Sam. "Hello, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, I hope it's alright that I dropped by unannounced."

"It's ok, Sam, I just spoke to your Mom. Come in, come in," Lois greeted him warmly.

"Is Jo home?" Sam asked as he glanced up the stairs.

"Before you see her, I wanted to say something," Clark began after he shook his hand.

He sighed. "I know she's hurting, Mr. Kent and that was the last thing I wanted to do, but I always seem to be doing that, and I'm sorry."

"I won't deny that it's been tough since she found out the truth about you, but nothing we've said seems to have made a difference, and that's why we called your parents."

"I know. I just hope that she can still look at me, and not turn away in disgust," he uttered ashamed, head down.

Lois went to him then. "Don't do that to Jo or to yourself. Just talk to her and I think everything will work out."

He looked at Mrs. Kent and he believed her. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

"Good, now stay there while I go get her." Lois hurried up the stairs.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, "So, how's school?" Clark asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's Ok but … I was thinking about …" Sam's words died in his throat, because he caught a glimpse of Jo at the top of the stairs. His breath caught and then he thought … _How is it that she's more beautiful than the last time I saw her_?

~o~o~

TBC!

Song Inspiration: _I Still Believe_, Mariah Carey

A/N: Hang on for SammyJo's conversation and a few surprises. I have to say it … just how crazy is Lex? Stay tuned. Update in two weeks. Headed to the beach next weekend. Reviews are love, guys! I also wanted to say thanks again to all my readers (whether or not you review) and to those who took the time to leave a few words for me, thanks again! Remember now, reviews are love! :D


	2. Home To Stay

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: Hello all! I'm back from vacation, and I'm so ready to get this story going. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There was a lot more I wanted to say, but then I thought, hold off on SammyJo's big talk but I hope you like it. Please leave a comment when you get a moment. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 2: Home to Stay_

_The Kent house:_

Lois and Clark quietly stood by and watched Sam and Jo stand remarkably still watching, just watching, both content just to stare, not saying a word.

After glancing at his wife's raised eyebrows, meaning he should say something, Clark finally spoke up. "Umm, Sam, why don't you take Jo for a walk so you can talk … in private?"

Sam finally tore his eyes away from Jo and sighing to himself, truly grateful for Mr. Kent's suggestion, he said, "Thank you, Mr. Kent. Jo, would you mind taking a walk with me?" He walked over to the landing and tried to smile, hoping she would at least talk to him.

Jo felt so many emotions at the moment, it was hard to think when he was staring at her like that, as if to say, he would do anything if she would talk to him, but she truly wasn't sure what to do.

"Please Jo," Sam pleaded quietly.

Jo sighed heavily as if she were bored. "Alright but only for a minute; I have to study for finals."

"Of course, only for a few minutes," Sam replied, getting his hopes up that she at least agreed to talk to him.

"Alright, you two, we'll see you back here in a little while." Lois paused, neither one of them moved. "Go on now."

After they had left, Clark turned to Lois. "Remind you of anyone?"'

She shook her head. "Yes, it does."

Clark pulled her close and sighed against her hair. "I hope this works."

"I hope so too."

~o~o~

Sam followed Jo outside. "Jo, wait a minute. I have my parents' car. Would you like to take a drive?"

Jo closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to go for a drive. She wanted answers. "There's a city park not far from here. I'd rather walk."

"Sure, after you," he agreed then followed her close behind for a few steps then came up beside her until their steps were in sync.

After a few blocks, Jo could not stand the silence anymore. "So, you came home. Why, now Sam?"

"I wanted to come home before now to see my parents, to see you, but …" He hesitated.

She touched his arm to stop him from walking. "What stopped you?"

He sighed and began walking again. "You must have some idea."

She followed close behind. "It's me, isn't it?" It was a statement not a question.

He stopped walking. It was time to clear the air, time to set things right for both of them then he took her hand. They both stared at the joined hands, each breathing a bit easier.

"No, Jo, it wasn't you."

"Then why didn't you come home? Please Sam." She paused. "I missed you."

In spite of his resolve to stay away from her because he knew he wasn't worthy, her words warmed his heart. He grinned. "I missed you too."

"Then why didn't you come home or call me?"

"Things got busy at school, and …" he hesitated. He certainly could not tell her that he had spent countless hours finding out all he possibly could about his supposed Father and his illegal activities.

She frowned. "That's not it. I want the truth, Sam."

He turned slightly to hide his face. "The truth …? I don't know what that is anymore."

"What do you mean?"

He turned back to her then. "I don't know who I am, and I couldn't face you especially after the truth came out about … him." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize, Sam, I understand." She watched him closely. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yes, I do," he replied, with a hopeful expression. Jo was always so insightful and knew what to say to him, and he now knew that he should have come home sooner.

She pulled his hand and led him to the park where they sat down on the bench. "Sammy …?" She began.

"Sammy?" He chuckled.

She chuckled too. "Sometimes I think of us when we were younger, just Sammy and JoJo, but we're not kids anymore, and I think that's part of the problem."

She amazed him as always. "Oh, I know it is," he admitted. "When I look at you, Jo, I don't see that little girl with pigtails, but a beautiful woman completely open to me, and I got scared."

"We were both scared," she finally admitted it.

Sam didn't believe that. "You're not afraid of anything, Jo. You and your family are invincible. I'm just a lowly follower hoping to get a glimpse of you, hoping to be in your circle of brilliant light if only for a little while."

Jo could not believe what he had just said. "Is that what you honestly think of us? We're not gods, Sam."

"I didn't mean …" He began, trying to explain.

Disappointed, she stood up to leave, as tears sprang into her eyes. She continued. "Don't you remember what happened to Conner?"

"Of course, I remember." He stood up and grabbed her arm. "Jo wait, please don't go. That's not what I meant at all."

"There's no need to explain." She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand then she turned back to face him. "All this time, I thought you wanted to find yourself, so I made excuses in my mind. Oh, he'll come back when he realizes that none of it mattered, that I don't care who his father was, or any of that, but that wasn't the reason at all. It was me, who and what I am." She paused as she looked him in the eye. "Goodbye, Sam."

He managed to catch up to her before she reached the house, but she pulled away from him when he grabbed her arm again. "Jo, you know how I feel about you. I'm just confused about a lot of things."

She couldn't look at him and didn't know what to say to him, but he just admitted he had feelings for her. Jo couldn't breathe but stood there and waited for him to say more.

"Look, you were right. You were the real reason why I stayed away. I didn't come home because of my feelings for you. I've known for a long time." He turned her to face him, but she wouldn't look at him. He raised her chin. "I was confused about where I belong and how I fit in, but not about this, never about this." He touched her cheek and wiped away a stray tear then he leaned down towards her. He closed his eyes, and she closed hers, as well, then they kissed for the first time, tentatively and sweetly and then he pulled her to him. She kissed him back in spite of his confusion and her worry of him accepting who she was inside, meaning her super abilities.

Sam pulled back after a minute or two. Smiling at the look on her face, he whispered, "Now that was undoubtedly worth the wait. I've wanted to do that for so long."

Jo actually blushed. He stroked her cheek again. "Jo, I'll understand if you say no, but I'd love to take you to your prom."

"My prom, but …" She was shocked, but inwardly thrilled he would do that for her.

"Say yes Jo. It would give us more time to talk, to sort out our feelings, not that we won't have more time." He grinned at her confusion. "I haven't even told my parents yet, but I'll be transferring to MetU in the fall." He paused as he looked into her eyes. "I'm home to stay."

Jo tried to keep her composure and not burst into tears of happiness. He could see how happy she was with the news. He pulled her close. "You don't have to say anything."

"But, are you sure?" She asked as she closed her eyes, loving being in his arms.

He pulled back and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Let me reassure you this way," he murmured and then he kissed her again.

After a few minutes, someone cleared their throat. It was Conner. "Hello, brother."

~o~o~

Jo and Sam awkwardly jumped apart then sighed in relief that it wasn't her Father. Conner sounded and looked so much like her Father that it was uncanny sometimes. Even though her Father seemed to accept Sam, he still treated her as if she were still too young to be dating or seeing boys.

"Where did you come from?" Jo asked her brother.

"Home for a visit." He turned as Jason got out of the car and went to greet his sister and Sam.

"Welcome home, Sam," Jason greeted him with a handshake. He also hugged his sister. Conner was not one for much affection.

"Thanks, Jason," Sam said then he turned to Conner. He held out his hand. "Hello Conner. I know we haven't had much time to get to know each other."

"Well, how long are you here? We could remedy that," Conner said, shook his hand and waited for an answer.

Jo spoke up then as she took Sam's hand, and looked up into his face. "He's here to stay, right Sam?"

"Yes, actually I am. I'll be transferring to Metropolis University starting in September," he replied, eyes only for Jo.

"That is terrific news. Wouldn't you agree, Conner?" Jason asked his unusually quiet brother.

"Humm, if we could tear him away from our sister, I might agree with you," Conner replied only half-joking.

Jo swatted Conner's arm. "Just ignore him. Come on Sam, I wanted to show you something before you head home and give your parents the happy news."

As they entered the house, Jason and Conner watched them for a moment. "Take it easy on him. Jo was miserable while he was away. We want her to be happy, Conner."

"I know that Jason, but what was the real reason he stayed away? It's obvious how much he cares about her."

Jason thought about that. "That's a good question."

~o~o~

_Upstairs in Jo's bedroom:_

"I shouldn't be in here Jo," Sam stated looking around a little afraid he may be burned alive by her brother's heat vision or something.

"Don't be silly, come here. I never showed you these before. I feel like a silly kid whenever I look at them, but I truly loved the wedding and how lovely it was."

Sam sat down next to her on the bed and looked at the photos from over seven years ago. "Why would you want to look at these? Look at me," he chuckled. "My suit was hanging all over me."

"I liked your suit," she stated with a straight face and tried not to laugh.

"Uh, huh, but you looked beautiful, Jo. Lavender certainly becomes you. Any color would look fantastic on you, but with me, no such luck. With my strange hair color, I have to be careful what I where."

"I like black," she encouraged him.

He chuckled. "Humm, now that you mention it, I do tend to lean toward that color." He could tell she was teasing him. "If you want me to, I could try brown or beige or …?" He teased her back with a grin.

"Oh you!" She laughed at his teasing. It felt so nice to laugh.

Feeling bold, he touched her arm. "Jo, you never answered my question."

"What question?"

He shook his head at her. "Will you let me take you to your prom?" A beat then, "Well?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "It is short notice, only a week away, and I have had other offers. I'd have to think about it."

He frowned at her, but then he saw a quirk to her lips as if she were trying really hard not to smile, so he decided to wait for her answer. "I'm not leaving until I get an answer … yes or no."

After a minute or two of staring at photos, then she sighed. "Alright, I'll go."

"Was that so hard?"

"Actually it was," she admitted.

"But why?"

She turned to stare at him. "Sam, you've been gone for almost two years, and in a matter of a what, an hour, I'm supposed to change all my plans and go out with you?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What, what am I forgetting?"

"This," he murmured and then he leaned in for another kiss.

Jo was in heaven. After a minute or two, she pulled back and smiled at his teasing eyes. "Hey, you don't play fair," she pouted prettily.

"You know what they say … all's fair in love and war," he quipped, but then his eyes became serious after he realized what he had said. "I have to go. I'll call you later about our plans." He hesitated, hoping she would initiate a kiss this time.

"Bye Sam," she finally said then she leaned in and kissed him … a quick kiss, nothing too forward, just a kiss. "Welcome home, Sam." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jo. It's great to be home." He stood up then as if he couldn't bear to leave. "Bye," he whispered then smiled.

"Bye," she smiled back.

Then he was gone.

Jo couldn't help it. She was so happy that she threw herself onto her bed, the photos went flying, but she did not care. Sam was home.

~o~o~

Lois and Clark could hear their daughter's laughter. It had been a while. "I think we did the right thing, Clark."

"Yeah, I think so too." He agreed then he thought, _I_ _may as well get this over with_. "Lois, honey, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Clark? Is it about Jo?"

"In a way, here, let's go outside and talk. It's a beautiful day."

Lois frowned but did not reply as she held tightly to her husband's hand. They sat down on the two-seater swing. Clark pulled his wife close to his side and looked up at the sky. They sat that way for a while then he pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

Now Lois was beginning to worry. "Clark, is something wrong?" He didn't reply. "You're scaring me. What is it?"

"It's nothing, not really, but it's kind of hard to talk about it. I never for a moment thought this would happen."

"What happened? Tell me." Lois feared the worst.

He sighed heavily. "Superman will have a statue built, and it will stand in Centennial Park for the entire city to stare at and to mock." He wrinkled his nose not liking the idea at all.

"What did you just say? A statue built in your likeness? Clark, that's wonderful."

"How in the world could say that? It's a terrible idea." He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He had thought that Lois would understand how he felt. He never wanted any recognition for any of it.

Lois stood up, went to him then turned him to face her. "Clark, this isn't truly about you. It's about what you stand for and what you believe in. You know that, don't you?"

"I suppose, but …"

"Honey, think of it this way, your children and your children's children will look up at you and know what you stand for and think about being a hero, someone who would never hurt anyone, who wants to do some good in this world and most of all that one man can make a difference. That is what this is all about." She waited for him to say something.

"I never thought of it that way."

"You should think long and hard about this, Clark."

"I have thought about it for weeks now."

Lois was shocked. "Did you say weeks? Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"Well … I," he hesitated.

"Keeping secrets again? You know better than that, Mr. Kent." She tried not to be angry at him.

"I'm sorry, Lois, but …"

"No buts, Clark. We are a family and your decision affects all of us."

"You're right, of course. We'll have a family meeting in a few days."

"I think the kids will be thrilled for you, just as I am."

Clark was not so sure about that. "I hope so."

~o~o~

_Later that night at the Hamilton house:_

It had been a long day. Sam was exhausted but so happy to be home. His room was exactly as he had left it. Nothing had changed, except one important thing. His feelings for Jo had increased tenfold if that were possible. From the moment he had returned home, a part of him had wondered if they could pick up from the past, but it appeared as if it were true. It thrilled and excited him in spite of his earlier doubts.

Once in bed, he climbed under the covers, but all too soon his inner doubts reared their ugly head in his dreams. He couldn't fight those. They had become relentless in the past few weeks, but now there was no stopping them.

_Somewhere in the mists of a dream:_

_It was him. He could hear his laughter, a laugh that haunted him even in his waking hours, but this time there was a scream … a bloodcurdling scream that caused his heart to stop beating. "Jo!"_

"_Sam!" Her voice came to him clear and in pain._

"_Jo, where are you?" His mind screamed for her to come to him, but it was dark._

"_Sam!"_

_He saw him then standing before him, still laughing and taunting him._

He woke up then as sweat poured from his body, the fear of losing Jo caused his heart to plummet to his knees.

_What does it mean? Why am I having these dreams now when I'm so happy …why?_

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Home to Stay_, Josh Groban

A/N: I hope you enjoyed their talk. Stay tuned for more. Update in a week. Thanks for reading everyone, and reviews are love.


	3. Believe

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this chapter, things turn a bit plot-driven as the story starts to take shape. A wish comes true, a secret is revealed quite unexpectedly, and later Clark opens his mind to a new ability. I hope you enjoy it. Read on and please tell me your thoughts. Thanks everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 3: Believe_

_A few weeks earlier, Metropolis Spring Carnival:_

"Daddy, Daddy, look over there. Can we play and make a wish?"

Smiling at her question, James Olsen looked down at his little five-old daughter, Ariel, and often wondered about wishes and dreams coming true. Ever since he had found out that his true friend of nearly fifteen years was, in fact, Superman, a man from another planet, well, he believed that anything was possible.

"Of course, we can, sweetheart," he replied. They walked over to the magic game and wishing booth and after playing a few games and winning a beautiful Indian totem, he and his daughter took a seat. After stroking the totem and holding it tightly, they both looked up at the sky and made a wish.

"What did you wish for honey?" James asked his daughter.

"Daddy, I can't tell remember? It's like a birthday wish," Ariel explained and smiled at her Father.

James chuckled then he stroked her beautiful blonde hair back over her shoulder. "Oh, I see. You're right, of course. I won't tell if you won't." Smiling, he held up his little finger. "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." Ariel happily agreed and then, they went about enjoying the rest of the carnival.

A little while later that evening, James was at home about to head down to dinner, but then he went to the window and looked up at the sky again. He had to admit that after finding out the truth, he had become a bit obsessed with Superman and his family.

Years ago and long before he had found out the truth, James would often wonder if there was someone out there like Superman … a girl or a woman. He shrugged his shoulders feeling silly about the wish.

"James, what are you doing? Dinner is ready and what is so fascinating out that window?" Delores, his pregnant wife of six years asked her distracted husband.

He groaned to himself then he thought … _Oh boy, I don't think I'll tell her about my wish!_

~o~o~

_Gotham City, present time, late one evening:_

The breathless man and woman inside a high-rise penthouse apartment were totally unaware that a meteor was approaching their city, its endpoint far off course.

"I'm ready, Bruce," the woman purred in his ear then she kissed his throat waiting for her partner to go another round.

"Give me … a minute," the man managed to reply, flat on his back and still out of breath.

The woman leaned up on her elbow and tried not to smile. "Humm, minutes up." Still kissing him, she paused and decided to tease him. "You're not getting old, are you Bruce?" The beautiful brunette smiled, her eyes twinkling.

Bruce turned his head and smiled at Diana. _Damn, she's so beautiful and after all these years. _They'd given into their attraction nearly five years ago. They had been on a mission, and Diana had almost died then the rest was history.

"Not on your life," he replied then he was on top of her, kissing her and showing her just how much he wanted and needed her. Sometimes, it truly shocked him how much he still wanted her. Bruce was not the type of man to sustain any type of lasting relationship, but with Diana, there were no strings, no drama. It was just Bruce and Diana.

Diana then surprised and delighted him when she flipped him over and took control of their lovemaking. He loved that about her, but just before she leaned down and tried to kiss him again, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "What the hell?"

"What did you just say?" Diana asked then noted he was staring out the window. "What are you looking at?"

He didn't answer her, and firmly but gently removed her from his body, got out of bed and put on his robe.

"Bruce, what in the world did you see?" She also got out of bed and wrapped a sheet over her body and shook her hair back over her shoulder. "Oh my god, what is that?"

"It could be a meteor or something else." He paused for a moment. "I think we may need our special friends for this one."

Diana obviously agreed, as she went over to her communicator located on the bedside table and contacted their friends. Considering the circumstances, she contacted Superman, Wonder Boy and Superboy, and they were all immediately available.

Meanwhile, Bruce and Diana both got cleaned up and changed. Bruce contacted a few of his employees who would be discreet to meet him at a specific location not far from the river. Just before he left the apartment, he took another look out the window and the unidentified object was still streaking towards Gotham, but it was extremely close now.

"Once I know what's happening, I'll call you then meet you down there, but … ummm … wait a few minutes before you come."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Bruce, please not that again. Come on, it's not like everyone doesn't know. Let's just tell everyone."

"Diana, please, not now. We'll discuss this later." He hurriedly turned and left the apartment.

Diana fumed inside. She hated all this secrecy.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, not far from the meteor landing site:_

During his drive over to the river, the meteor landed causing a giant wave to wash ashore turning over cars and crashing into waterfront buildings, and because it was so late in the evening, no one appeared to have been hurt.

Bruce contacted Watchtower hoping they had some idea where the meteor would land, and it appeared that it would indeed land in the river. He arrived in his Batmobile not far away and gave instructions to his diving team to search the water.

Superman, Wonder Boy and Superboy arrived shortly thereafter. Apparently, the meteor had landed, but they saw no sign of it.

"Are you sure it landed here?" Superboy asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. I didn't actually see it land, but it was surely close by. I don't see any fires, and I certainly did not hear any explosions, so it must be in the water," Bruce thoughtfully replied.

"Makes sense, Bruce. Wonder Boy, Superboy, make a sweep of the area just in case," Superman instructed.

"Come on, Jon-El, let's look around," Superboy instructed his brother.

"Lead the way," Jon-El replied then they streaked up into the sky.

Bruce watched them fly away. "How's the family, Clark?"

"Everyone's OK now. Sam is back."

"He's back, really? Why? I thought he was doing well in school."

"He was, but Lois and I wanted him to come home for a visit, but now he's decided to transfer here and go to MetU in the fall."

"Humm, I wonder why," Bruce stated with a straight face. "Jo must be very happy," he concluded.

"Yes, she is," Clark admitted it, and he was happy for her.

Suddenly, the divers came up out of the water, and one of them removed his diving mask. "There is something down there but whatever or whoever was down there … they're gone."

"Gone?" Clark asked shocked. "Bruce, we have to bring it up and make sure it's not Kryptonian. There may be identifying markings or something to tell us where it came from. We have to be sure."

"Of course, we will Clark. I'll take care of it."

"Hello guys, did you find anything?" It was Diana.

"Oh, hi Diana," Clark greeted her then he frowned. "Where did you come from?"

"I contacted you, remember?" She tried to change the subject. "Well, did you find anything?"

"Yes, we found it, but there was nothing inside," Clark replied, eyeing her closely.

Wonder Boy and Superboy returned from searching the area. "There's nothing out there," Jason told everyone.

"We have to bring up that ship," Clark stressed feeling worried. "Look, we don't have time to wait for your equipment, Bruce. We have to bring it up as soon as possible. Conner, Jason follow me and stay close." Clark was thinking that if this person was Kryptonian and was wandering around the city alone, then things could get extremely complicated, and someone could be harmed.

Minutes later, they brought up the ship and of course, it was Kryptonian with markings inside indicating whoever or whatever had been inside had to have been terrified to disappear within moments of landing.

Clark was even more worried than ever. "We have to search the city and the surrounding area. I have this feeling that whoever or whatever was inside that ship, well, it could be bad for whoever finds them."

"Clark, why don't you take the ship to the Wayne warehouse? It's only a few blocks from here."

"Yes, I know where it is. I'll catch up with the rest of you in a few minutes." Clark picked up the ship and headed to the warehouse.

"I'll concentrate the search here in Gotham. Kon-El, Jon-El, you two head back to Metropolis, and keep each other informed. Let's go." Bruce commanded.

They dispersed and headed out to search for this missing alien. Bruce then contacted Mr. Fox and left specific instructions about the ship and to contact him as soon as it arrived at the warehouse.

~o~o~

_Inside Bruce's new flight ship:_

"This is nice, Bruce. Wow, you and your gadgets truly amaze me." Diana could not keep up with all of them.

"I'm glad you like it, Diana." He glanced at her trying to read her.

"Do you mean that, Bruce, because I get the feeling that you're getting tired of me and our relationship? Tell me now. I do not like games, Bruce."

He sighed. "Neither do I, Diana." He paused. "I don't want to lose you, as a friend nor as a lover. You mean the world to me."

"I feel the same, I do, but …"

"You want to tell everyone. I get it, but why? Things are perfect the way that they are."

"If they were great, we would not be having this conversation, now would we?"

"Maybe," he agreed. "Look, I'll think about it. After we clear up this alien ship business, then we'll talk again, but in the meantime, let's just keep things as they are."

Something caught Diana's eye. "Bruce, what is that?" She was pointing to a red light.

"Oh, no, tell me that was not on all this time!" He grumbled then shut it off.

"Is that what I think it is?" Diana hid a grin.

"Yes, it's an uplink to the JLA. Now everyone will know." He groaned again loudly this time.

Diana covered her mouth to hold in a laugh.

"This is not funny, Diana." Bruce pursed his lips to keep from smiling.

Diana saw it then she burst out laughing.

He did the same. They laughed so hard there were tears in their eyes.

It was a glorious moment for them. Diana reached up touch his gloved hand on the wheel. He looked at their hands, and a part of him, that part that had been closed off from his feelings, suddenly burst forth. The realization warmed his heart.

They both smiled relieved they would not have to carry their secret anymore.

~o~o~

_An hour later, not far from LexCorp:_

Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton, made her way through the city of Gotham and quickly found herself in the even larger city of Metropolis. She felt compelled to search for her cousin, Kal-El. She knew he was now a grown man. The last time she had seen him, he was an infant, and she wondered if she would recognize him.

In the past hour, she had managed to avoid people and cars, but of course, someone did see her. Unfortunately, for her, it was one of Lex Luthor's many cohorts and of course, he had the means to catch her.

He watched as she climbed up a building like a cat. She wasn't wearing much clothing at all only a large white cloth covered most of her body. Her long blonde hair was all over her head. Suddenly, she turned to stare at him, and it was something in her eyes. He'd seen those eyes before. _It can't be_, he thought.

He immediately contacted LexCorp and minutes later, he and his cohorts caught Kara. It took some doing, but with kryptonite at their disposal, it did not take too long.

She was brought inside the secret lab where she would meet 'Alexander Luthor II.'

The kryptonite kept her restrained, but they had to find another way to keep her under their control. There truly was only one way … with threats against Kal-El and his family.

Talia received the news that they had captured a Kryptonian, a beautiful young woman, who did not speak English. She was amazed at their luck. Not only was Alexander coming along nicely, but this, this was truly a miracle.

It was as if Lex was manipulating everyone from the grave. Talia sighed and thought about Lex's many last wishes and how she had found an alien, one that Lex would have killed for … if only he had known.

One of his many wishes was to locate Katherine Kowalski, now Katherine Hamilton. A private investigator had found her, but he also found her son, Samuel Hamilton who looked so much like a younger Lex, that Talia actually gasped when she saw the photos of him.

Not only did he live blocks from the Kents but he was also involved with Clark's young daughter, Joanne Kent. She saw the photos of them in the park and in the street.

She actually cackled with glee. Lex would have been thrilled with this knowledge.

_He will be when I tell him._

~o~o~

_Back in Gotham City:_

After the alien ship had been removed from the river and brought to Wayne Industries, Clark read the markings again and knew the truth. Her name was Kara Zor-El, and she had been sent there to find him … Kal-El of Krypton. She was his cousin. He felt terrible that they still had not found her.

Bruce had also returned to the warehouse. Diana was at Watchtower contacting all the members of the League about this newfound but troubling occurrence.

Kon-El entered the warehouse then and came over to the ship. He could see how worried his Father was about Kara. Jon-El was still in Metropolis searching everywhere but still no luck.

"We will find her, Dad," Kon-El murmured as he touched his Father's shoulder. "Don't worry."

"He's right, Clark," Bruce encouraged him.

"But how can we? She could be anywhere by now, probably alone and scared. She could lash out and hurt someone. I'm so worried about her."

No one knew what to say to that. It was true, she could be anywhere.

"If anyone has any answers on how to find her, please tell me," Clark hoped they had some idea.

"Well, aren't you telepathic, Clark? I know Superboy has that ability." Bruce suggested.

"How did you know about that?" Kon-El was shocked by this. He had thought it was his and Megan's secret.

"Everyone knows about it, Conner," Bruce replied.

"It was our secret. How would you like it everyone blabbed about your little secret? Oh that's right, it's not a secret now, is it?" He taunted him.

Bruce frowned as his back went up. "That has nothing to do with anything."

"Alright, you two, none of that matters now, because my telepathic abilities haven't made themselves known, not since I arrived here years ago, so we have to think of something else."

"But Dad, we should try it together. You never know, it may work," Kon-El told him excited at the prospect that they could communicate in that way.

"I suppose it's worth a try," Clark responded, doubtful that it would work.

After a few minutes, Bruce spoke up. "Well, did it work?"

"No, we haven't done it yet," Kon-El responded a bit annoyed.

Bruce rolled his eyes then crossed his arms. "I'll just wait over here while you two communicate."

"Conner, it's not working," Clark finally told him.

"Just relax and look at me. That's it; now concentrate on talking to me. Go on."

Clark did as he said and … nothing was happening. "I'm sorry, son."

Kon-El stared at his Father. _Maybe if I was a full-blooded Kryptonian then it would work._

_Your lips aren't moving, but … I heard you!_

_Told ya! _Conner smiled.

Clark spoke up then. "I can't believe this."

"It worked?" Bruce asked amazed.

"Yes, it worked," Clark replied more excited than ever before.

"Ok, then, let's find Kara!" Kon-El announced, ready to continue their search.

"Wait, doesn't she have to be open to me as well to hear me?" Clark felt deflated at that question.

"Maybe she already is, but doesn't know it yet … just like you," Kon-El thoughtfully replied.

"I hope she's ready, because I sure am." Clark was also thoughtful, but also determined to find her and bring her home.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Believe_, Josh Groban.

A/N: I've always shipped Diana/Bruce! I love them. I first wrote them in another story a few years ago called _Period of Adjustment_, and that was that! The telepathy angle also showed up in that story and I thought it was a remarkable ability, and I thought I'd add it here. It will come in handy! Now, tell me what you think. I would appreciate it. Until next week! Thank you for reading.


	4. Here I Am

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, several more wishes come true, as more shocking secrets are revealed. I hope you enjoy it. Read on, and please leave a comment when you get a moment. Thanks everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 4: Here I Am_

_The Kent house, the next day:_

Clark and Conner had just filled in both Lois and Jason about what they had found on the alien spaceship.

Lois took her husband's hand. "I know what this must mean to you, Clark. Is there still no sign of her?"

"No nothing yet, but I haven't given up."

"Of course, you can't give up. You'll find her, I know you will."

"Thank you, honey."

"Well, it's nearly time for Jo's grand entrance. Sam should be here shortly. I'll go check on her." Lois then hurried to her daughter's room.

After Lois had left, the three heroes had a few minutes to talk.

"I still don't understand why the telepathy isn't working. I've tried to clear my mind as much as possible, sending out conversations to her, calling to her, but nothing happened," Clark thoughtfully said.

"I've also tried, Dad, still nothing," Conner said.

"Why haven't I heard about this telepathy power? Maybe I could help," Jason commented feeling a bit left out.

"I'm sorry, son, but I didn't think either of us could do it until yesterday. I've never tried it before." He paused then thought about it. "Would you like to try it?"

"Me, but I don't know how."

"Just speak to him but without using your mouth, just use your mind," Conner instructed. "Go on, try it."

"Alright, I'll try," Jason said then he closed his eyes for a moment and tried to clear his mind of the noises all around him. "This is hard. All I can hear is Jo upstairs fussing about her prom dress and her hair."

"Just concentrate on me, here look at me," Clark instructed.

Jason did as he said and tried to speak to him. _Can you hear me, Dad?_

Clark frowned then he spoke to him. _Keep trying, Jason._

_I can hear you. Can you hear me_? Jason spoke to him through his mind again.

Clark frowned then shook his head. "I'm sorry son, but I can't hear you. Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you," Jason replied, very disappointed. "It's not going to work, is it?" He hung his head.

"Don't give up, Jason. You both just need more practice at it," Conner encouraged them.

Suddenly, Lois poked her head inside. "Jo's ready, come on, come on, and Sam, Emil and Kitty just got here, hurry up, guys!"

~o~o~

_A few minutes earlier in Jo's bedroom:_

Lois knocked then entered her daughter's bedroom, but the excitement on Lois' face pretty much told the story.

"He's here?" Jo asked her Mom.

"Yes, honey, he's here. Turnaround, let's get a look at you." Lois suddenly put her hand over her mouth and tried not to cry. "Red is your color honey and your hair down like that, it's perfect."

"Thanks, Mom," Jo replied, turned back to the mirror and smoothed her hair down over the shoulder.

Lois went to get her evening bag from the closet. "What changed your mind about going!" She asked, knowing the answer.

Head down, Jo sighed. "I can't explain it Mom, but it's the way he makes me feel when he looks at me. He has a power over me, and I know that sounds like I don't have a mind of my own, but when I'm with him…" She hesitated.

Lois came over to her then raised her chin. "I know you have a mind of your own, honey, but it's your heart that speaks to him. Is that not true?"

Jo's eyes widened, understanding what her Mother was trying to say. "I suppose it's been that way for as long as I can remember."

She took her hand. "You should also remember that those feelings can't override your good sense and what your Father and I have taught you."

Jo understood what her Mother was trying to tell her. "Mom, I'm not going to do anything. Neither of us is ready for anything like that." She shook her head.

"Honey, all I'm saying is just enjoy yourself tonight and don't think about anything, ok? Don't worry about the future, the past, just this moment. Are you ready?"

Jo took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

~o~o~

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, all three Kent men greeted Sam and his parents pleasantly then shook their hands, but each of them had something to say about the big evening.

Clark started first. "Sam, now there's a curfew tonight. The prom ends promptly at 2:00 am and that will give you about half an hour before you arrive back here. Lois and I will be waiting up for you."

"Yes, sir, but … ummm … " Sam was afraid of telling him their plans.

"What is it, Sam?" Clark asked.

"Well, I had hoped we could go to dinner after the prom. A friend of mine invited us to an after-prom dinner party at his parent's house on the lake and …"

"Who are these people?" Conner asked.

"Actually, his father works at the paper with you and Lois," Emil answered.

"Really, what are their names?" Clark asked.

"Mr. And Mrs. Armstrong," Kitty replied.

"Yes, we know them and their son, David, right?" Clark asked, feeling confident their daughter would be alright with them.

"That's correct, Mr. Kent," Sam replied, getting his hopes up.

Lois came down the stairs then and told everyone to gather around.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat loudly. It was Jo. "Sam, I'm ready," she said and slowly came down the stairs.

Sam came over to the railing, walked up several stairs and held out his arm. "You look lovely, Jo," he commented. She slipped her arm into his.

He suddenly remembered the moment he had laid eyes on her after a year, but nothing compared to this. Her hair was just as he liked it, long and loose about her shoulders, her makeup did not hide her beautiful complexion, and her dress was low cut showing just a hint of cleavage. He swallowed and tried not to think about what lay underneath.

"Thank you," she said and smiled.

"Pictures, pictures!" Martha and Kitty called to them as they took photos of the happy couple. Their outfits matched of course. Jo looked beautiful in red, and Sam's bowtie and cummerbund showed off his hair and not too badly either. Actually, his hair color seemed to be darker now than when he was younger. It's more reddish-brown now, and of course, the curls were gone.

Both smiling, more photos were taken as Sam placed the corsage on her wrist.

Earlier in the evening, Martha and Ben had been watching the news before Sam had arrived, and the television was still playing. Suddenly, the announcer spoke up.

_This is Joyce Masters at CNN, and we have just been told that Alexander Luthor II will be making his first appearance in just a few short minutes._

Everyone stopped talking, the picture taking ceased, the laughing stopped then everyone turned to the television.

Clark immediately went over to it and shut it off.

"Clark, we need to hear the announcement," Lois told him needing to hear more.

"No not right now. We can watch it later after the kids are gone. They always replay the news every hour anyway."

Emil had his arm around his wife's shoulders. She was in shock, but they only had eyes for Sam.

Jo and Sam had not said a word. Jo turned to him. "Sam, are you alright?"

Sam acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"Sam, did you hear me?" Jo tried again.

Sam shook his head, not believing what he'd just heard. "He's an imposter."

"How could you possibly know that?" Conner asked, very suspicious.

"I just know," Sam replied.

Clark thought it best they just leave before it totally ruined their evening. "It's getting late, and the limo is here, so go ahead and have a terrific time. Call us when you arrive at the lake. Give the Armstrong's our number, honey. We'll wait for your call," Clark instructed the stunned young couple.

"Alright, Dad, I won't forget. Goodnight, everyone!" Jo called to her family then she pulled Sam's arm away from the television.

Sam finally turned to everyone. "Yes goodnight."

After they had left, Clark immediately turned the television back on.

_Thank you, Joyce. This is Bob Jones. We're coming to you live from inside the massive lobby of LexCorp headquarters here in Metropolis. We've just been told that Lex Luthor had a son and his name was Alexander Luthor II. Here he is now._

Moments later, Alexander Luthor II made his appearance. Everyone at the Kent house gasped because he looked too much like Sam to be believed.

His hair was red and curly like when Sam was younger, they had the same height and build but there were striking differences between them. Their eyes were a different color. Sam's eyes were blue/green, while Luthor II had brown eyes.

Flashbulbs went off as reporters were all clamoring for Luthor II's attention.

"I can't believe this. Clark, what is it with Perry? Are there any Daily Planet reporters at this conference?"

"I don't see any." Clark paused as he thought about it. "Lois, do you remember what Perry said to us when he and Jimmy had found out the truth about us? I understand now what Perry is doing."

"Clark, you're right, I had forgotten about that. He's trying to shield our family from all of it, but Clark, this is our jobs here." Lois watched Luthor II then shook her head. "Do you think he really is an imposter, like Sam said and that's why Perry didn't send anyone down there?"

"You may be right, honey. I'm calling Perry now."

Kitty's instincts were also kicking in. "I think Sam is right."

Clark had just pulled out this cell and was dialing the number when suddenly a beautiful blonde young woman walked up and stood beside Luthor II, and she was wearing the colors and crest of the _El_ house, meaning it was her … it was Kara.

No one said a word, not at the Kent house, nor in the LexCorp lobby.

The reporters came out of their stunned silence and then they went wild with their questions.

"Oh my god, Clark! Is that her? Is that Kara?" Lois exclaimed stunned.

Clark was shocked speechless. "It … has … to be."

"How did he find her? That's why we couldn't contact her. He must be controlling her somehow." Conner summarized the situation. "Look Dad, what's that around her neck?"

"Yes, it's Kara alright. It's kryptonite in some kind of necklace," Clark thoughtfully said.

"Dad, you have to head down there right away and get her away from him," Jason said, also stunned.

"Everyone calm down. We'll figure this out." Clark said but inside he was terribly worried about Kara and what this could mean for all of them.

After a few minutes of silence, it was Martha who spoke up then. "Clark, look closely at Luthor II. What strikes you as odd about him?"

They all stared at the television. "What are you thinking Mom?" Clark asked.

"Well, I don't think he's as old as he appears. Remember when Sam's hair was like that? He was about twelve years of age."

"Martha, you're right. That is strange," Kitty commented.

Conner realized it then. "Do you think he's a clone? That's the only explanation."

"Of course, that's it!" Lois exclaimed.

Clark was thoughtful but cautious. "Now wait a minute, everyone. There's only one way to prove he's a clone, and that means a confrontation, and since Lex's estate is wide open and no one else has claimed to be his heir, we have to tread carefully."

~o~o~

After the conference had ended and everyone had left for the evening, including Jason and Conner, Clark and Lois were upstairs in their bedroom. Clark could not put it off anymore. "I have to show you something. Come with me."

"What is it now Clark?" Lois put on her robe and followed her husband downstairs. She followed him into the den then watched as Clark pulled out a flat mailer and handed it to her.

Lois opened the envelope then she frowned. "Where did you get these?" She could not believe this was happening. "They look as if … oh, no, someone is stalking my family and taking pictures?" She picked up the envelope, and it was addressed to Clark Kent at the Planet offices.

"How long have you had these?" Lois was getting upset.

"There was no card, and I had no idea who had sent them. I've had them only a few days and …" He hesitated not wanting to upset her more.

Lois put two and two together. "Luthor II is behind this, isn't he? Is that what you were thinking?"

"Yes, who else could it be? Lex must have given him all of our secrets before he died. That's the only explanation."

"But why?"

"Look at the rest of the photos, Lois." Clark sadly instructed her.

Lois looked at the photographs and then she gasped. There were pictures of her and Clark in his red and blue, and they were at Niagara Falls. It was a few weeks ago during their annual trip up there to renew their unique history. They were standing on a balcony … kissing. "Oh, my God!"

"Luthor II knows everything."

Lois was in shock. "I can't believe this. It's as if Lex is coming after us from the grave."

"He's a clone, Lois. He must have Lex's memories."

"You're right." Lois shook her head. "Now what do we do?"

"Time is of the essence. Not only do we have to rescue Kara from his clutches, but we have to make sure he's exposed as a clone, and we have to find a way to shut him up before anything else happens."

"But he could send these to the press, and our lives would never be the same."

He touched her cheek softly. "I know, but this time we may not have a choice but to come forward and tell everyone."

Lois gasped again, truly shocked he would think of doing that. "We can't do that. I know in the past I wanted everyone to know I was the mother of your children, but you were right all along. No one can know who I am to you. That hasn't changed."

"I know, believe me, I do know that." He sighed. "I'm heading over to Watchtower now, and maybe we can come up with a solution that will stop Luthor II and his threats."

Lois put the photos down and held tightly to her husband. "We can't lose this, Clark, we can't."

Clark closed his eyes and held her tightly to him, maybe a bit too tight, but Lois understood. They were both terribly worried.

"I love you," she whispered against his chest.

"I love you too," he whispered back then he lifted her chin and kissed her ever so sweetly. He turned then, left the den and headed out. Lois watched him for a few minutes from the window.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the limousine:_

Once Sam and Jo were inside the limo, the driver announced they would be at the hotel in about half an hour.

Jo tentatively touched his arm. "Sam?"

"He's an imposter." He flatly stated again looking out the window not looking at her.

"How can you be so sure?"

He shook his head deep in thought. "I can't explain my feelings. I just know that he can't be his son." He paused dramatically. "I know because … I am."

Shocked, Jo sat back in the limo seat, closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them, Sam was leaning over her trying to explain.

"Jo, I … I'm sorry. Of course, I'm not his son. I just meant that I have to prove to everyone that he is an imposter. That's all I meant."

"I see," she replied, but for a moment, he did not sound like her Sam.

"Come here," he whispered and pulled her stiff body close to him.

After a few minutes, she did relax against him. She pulled his label of his tuxedo and breathed him in. He was her Sam again. "Sam?"

"What is it, Jo?" He stroked her hair loving her in his arms like this.

She pulled back and stared into his beautiful, blue/green eyes. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you, always will be."

That pulled him out of his funk. He touched her cheek. "You always know what to say to me don't you." He frowned suddenly. "Why is that?"

She smiled at him thinking about what her Mom had said to her earlier in the evening. "I don't know, but I want you to be happy Sam, always."

"I want that for you too, Jo. That's why I came home." He paused. "Are you happy, Jo?"

For an answer, she pulled his head down and kissed him, not tentatively, not sweetly, but firmly and determined, like a woman in love.

After a few kisses, he pulled her arms from around his neck. "We should stop."

"I know," Jo whispered then she laid her head on his chest. Content, she closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, the car suddenly stopped then the driver pulled the privacy compartment aside and announced to the young couple, "We're here kids!"

They both pulled back and stared at each other. Sam was straightening his bowtie and Jo was fixing her lipstick.

"Kids!" They spoke at the same time.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Here I Am_, Leona Lewis

A/N: I haven't decided yet if they're going to give into their feelings or not. Lois did give her daughter sound advice about that and Sam is a decent guy, but they are still both confused, and now with this Luthor II and Kara business, it's just a crazy time, and I just don't know. Anyway, still throwing more plots in here to build up this story. Tell me what you're thinking. Reviews are love everyone. More in a week. Stay tuned..! :D


	5. Gravity

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Sam and Jo finally arrive at the Prom, Alex is frustrated by his inability to communicate with Kara, and later the League must move quickly to save a life. I hope you enjoy it. When you get a moment, please leave a comment. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 5: Gravity_

_A little while later at the Prom:_

Jo finally convinced Sam to stop watching the Luthor II video because it was ruining their evening. After putting his cellphone away, Jo did her best to pull him out of his quiet mood with talk about the fall semester and how they would see each other just about every day at the university. That did cheer him up but not by much.

David Armstrong and his date Tiffany Jones watched Sam and Jo arrive late to the prom and immediately stopped dancing and went over to them, cellphone in hand.

"Have you seen this?" David asked and tried to hand Sam the phone.

"Well, hello to you too, Dave, Tiffany. It has been a long time." Sam did not want to watch the video again.

"Hi, Tiffany, I love your dress," Jo commented to her friend.

"Oh, Jo, red is definitely your color," Tiffany also commented as they both giggled.

While the girls chattered about their dresses, David continued his chatter about the video.

"It's really uncanny how much you two look alike."

Sam ignored him. "Jo, are you thirsty? Let's grab something then we can dance." He turned to David and tried to be polite. "We'll see you both later at the lake."

They both watched them head over to the punch bowl then, Tiffany poked David in the ribs. "I told you not to bring it up. He could care less about that Luthor guy."

"If you ask me, I think it's just the opposite," David thoughtfully said. "Come on, let's dance."

~o~o~

Sam continued to think about the video then he became more and more upset. "Maybe we should leave. Everyone knows who I am now."

"No way, Sam. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find this dress? Days, I tell you, days!" Seeing him relax a little, she hid a chuckle. "Not to mention these shoes were specifically ordered to match my dress, plus my nails and my hair …" She stopped when he put his glass down and took her hand.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Well, yes, you did, but it's nice to hear it again." She smiled at him.

Returning her smile, he led her out onto the dance floor, and they had their dance that had been put off for way too long. First, a few upbeat dances and then a slow dance began. She'd dreamt of this moment for so long now.

With her head on his shoulder, she whispered to him, "Sam?"

"Yes, what is it?"

She pulled back and put her arms around his shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Jo." Just then the song ended, so they headed outside to get some fresh air. It was cooler outside. Sam took off his tuxedo jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Sam," Jo said and smiled. They slowly walked over to the landing, and it was a beautiful night. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Sam was getting upset by her constant worry about him. "You know everyone was staring at us," he mumbled then glanced at the crowd of dancers.

"No, they weren't. You're imagining things."

"Don't try and make me feel better by lying to me, Jo."

Her back went up. "I'm not lying to you Sam."

He suddenly ran his hands through his hair, feeling regretful. "I'm sorry, Jo. I know you're not lying. I guess I'm just paranoid because of the video." Sighing he turned to watch the crowd of young people in the dance hall, so carefree and without a care in the world, but everything was a blur to him now, so out of focus and so confusing like nothing he had ever felt before. He turned to Jo, and she had that look on her face, as if she wanted to make it all go away. _If only she could, _he thought.

"What are you thinking?" Jo asked quietly. He was staring at her so strangely.

"I was just thinking about you." He went to her and took her hand. "I'm sorry I'm being such a downer on your night. It's your prom, your night to have fun. You should be enjoying yourself and not constantly worrying about me." He stroked her hair and put it behind her ear.

Jo came closer then she touched his chest. "I like worrying about you," she told him sincerely.

He actually believed her. "You mean that, don't you?"

Her heart pounded like never before. She raised her eyes to his face, and she had to say it. "Sam, I …" She hesitated.

It was as if he could read her mind, but now was not the right time for her or for him, so he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, as he pulled her closer. They both groaned as the kiss became heated far too quickly.

Sam suddenly ended the kiss, pulled his coat tighter around her shoulders to cover her up, and then he rested his forehead against hers. A little breathless, he whispered, "We can't keep doing this." He paused as he stared into her eyes. "It makes me feel …" He hesitated.

"It makes you feel what?" Jo wanted and needed to know if he felt the same way.

"I … ummm …." Before he could form a coherent thought, David came out onto the veranda with an announcement.

"Hey guys, let's go. The photographer just announced he's leaving in an hour, so if you want your picture taken you'd better hurry because the line is already long."

Sam took Jo's hand and smiled. "We had better hurry then."

~o~o~

A few hours later, they arrived at the Armstrong's lakeside home tired and hungry. Jo texted her Dad as she promised that they were at the lake safe and sound.

Not far away, the nearly silent but clumsy stalkers were getting impatient.

"How many more photographs are we going to take anyway? We got plenty at the hotel," the stalker whispered to his partner.

"I know, but just a few more should do the trick, just in case."

Not far away and hand in hand, Sam and Jo exited the limo, ready to eat and relax. Jo suddenly thought she may have heard something strange. She had pushed the sound away at the hotel, but now out there by the lake where it was so quiet that the strange sound felt as if it were blaring in her ears. "What is that?"

"What is it Jo?" Sam listened but did not hear anything.

"Quiet, follow me," she instructed and hurriedly moved toward the sound. Jo did not realize how fast she was going until she heard a gasp from behind her. She was floating a foot off the ground.

Sam had to run to keep up with her. "Where are we going?"

The stalkers realized they could be caught, so they picked up their equipment and ran as fast as their legs could carry them, but they were not fast enough. Jo pulled them both up by the scruff of their necks and dropped them down on the ground.

"Alright, why were you following us and taking photographs?"

The stalkers gathered up their belongings. "Not you, him!" The stalker pointed to Sam who had just arrived out of breath.

"Who hired you?" Jo asked the one who appeared a little meek to her.

"It's our job," Otis lied.

"But why?" Sam asked, knowing the answer.

"Didn't you hear him? It's our job," the other one replied getting testy.

"Let them go, Jo. They aren't going to tell us anything," Sam told her sadly.

Jo reluctantly let them go. "Get lost, and don't come back and stop following us, or we will tell the police," she told them sternly.

The stalkers scurried away, one of them falling to the ground, but he got up quickly.

Sam slowly turned back and headed toward the Armstrong's house.

"Sam, wait a minute. Stop walking so fast. My high heels," Jo complained.

He stopped so she could catch up to him. Chuckling, he said, "High heels were not a problem a few minutes ago."

"That was different. Hold still for a minute while I take these things off. What a relief," she sighed and rubbed her aching feet.

Sam grinned at her, then suddenly took her hand and headed in the opposite direction of the Armstrong house.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" Jo asked and turned to look over her shoulder just as her stomach rumbled a bit. She was starving.

"No, are you?" Sam asked as he continued to walk.

"No, not really," she lied, hoping her growling stomach would not give her away.

"We can eat in a few minutes. I wanted to talk to you."

"You know, Sam, we could have pressed a little more to get answers from those guys. They would have caved eventually."

"I don't think they would have caved. I think they were instructed to lie about why they were out here." He stopped and looked out at the beautiful view. "I feel violated and dirty somehow."

"I know what you mean. Our evening has been ruined all because of some nosey paparazzi." Jo suddenly had a thought. "I hope they weren't filming us or recording our conversations."

"I think they just wanted photos. I didn't see any video cameras."

"I hope you're right, but who could have sent them?" She pulled his jacket closer.

"I have no idea. It's cold out here. Let's go back."

After walking for a bit, Jo put her thoughts into words. "I was thinking that I didn't see any press badges or anything. They were dressed as if they were up to no good."

Sam thought about that. "You're right."

They suddenly both turned to each other with the same thought.

"It was him." They both came to the same conclusion.

"Oh, no, he could hurt you Sam. If he knows about you, who you are, he could come after you, hurt you or threaten you."

Sam could see she was getting worked up about this. "I'll be ok."

"But Sam, what if …"

He didn't let her finish, but pulled her close. "Jo, I'll be alright."

Jo was not so sure about that. She closed her eyes and pulled him tighter against her.

Sam groaned suddenly and not in a good way.

Jo stepped back feeling awful. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Let me see." She tried to unbutton his shirt to check his ribs.

"Jo, I'm alright, really." He pulled her hands away.

Jo felt horrible. She suddenly put her hand over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

"Stop it, Jo, please stop." He touched her cheek and wiped a stray tear away with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Sam. I never want to do that."

"I know you don't," he whispered and pulled her close again. The pain was there, but he ignored it.

He stroked her hair for a few moments until her breathing became a bit more controlled. "Everything is going to be alright." He pulled back and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "Trust me."

She tried to smile. "I do trust you, Sam … with all my heart."

"There you are. What is with you guys always running off?" David asked as both he and Tiffany eyed them closely. "Come on, my parents were worried."

Tiffany, of course, knew what they were doing. "I hope you guys are hungry?" She asked and winked at Jo.

Jo ducked her head feeling a bit embarrassed.

~o~o~

_The LexCorp lab shortly after Kara's capture:_

Kara was disoriented and afraid of her captors. She slowly opened her eyes suddenly realizing she was flat on her back. By taking deep breaths, she tried to get her bearings. Her instincts told her that she should not be here because there was no sign of Kal-El and she wondered where he could be.

"I see you're awake," the young man spoke to her. Alex watched her closely for any reaction to his words. Apparently, she did not speak a word of English, but he had to know for sure.

Kara frowned not understanding his words. "Where am I?" She asked in her native Kryptonian language. "Where's Kal-El? Tell me, tell me now!"

Alex frowned at her gibberish, but he did understand one word. "Stay calm. I don't know where Kal-El is."

She also understood one word. "Tell me where he is … please!" She was getting agitated and upset. _Didn't he understand me?_ Kara suddenly realized that she was unable to move. She was being held down with restraints on her wrists and ankles, and she could not raise her head. She was a prisoner then she began to struggle to be free. "Please you have to let me go. I have to find Kal-El."

Alex held her down to keep her calm. "Be still, you'll hurt yourself."

She did not understand his words, but his demeanor told her that she could not trust him. Kara began to struggle harder, but her powers were now gone. W_hy am I a prisoner here? _Her eyes filled with tears then she began to beg. "Please, let me go."

Her actions shocked Alex as he stared at her. He was actually moved by her tears. He closed his eyes and shook his head freeing himself from that shocking emotion.

Kara saw his reaction and played on it. "Kal-El must be looking for me. Please."

After hearing that hated name again, his eyes snapped open. The hatred returned, and he relished it as he grabbed her arms again to keep her still. Kara winced at the pain. He actually smiled at her discomfort then he leaned down inches from her face. "Kal-El does not want you. That's why he's not here. If you want to see him ever again, do as I say and there won't be any problems."

His demeanor spoke volumes to her. She stopped struggling, but that did not stop a few stray tears from sliding down the sides of her face and into her hair.

Kara made a desperate plea in her mind.

_Help me, somebody … please help me._

Alex watched her tears with a thoughtful expression. Now he knew. Superman could cry. He narrowed his eyes then he inwardly smiled.

~o~o~

_Present time, at Watchtower:_

After the news conference, the League was called together to come up with a strategy to defeat Luthor II and tell the world that he was a fraud and an imposter. He had not made any threats, and the conference was pretty tame, but considering who was being held hostage, they had to act, and act quickly.

Everyone watched the newsfeed again. It was still on all the channels as well as the Internet.

~o~o~

_Luthor II's news conference earlier that evening:_

"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Luthor!" Mona Miles was an eager reporter and a thorn in the side of Lois Lane-Kent.

"Yes, Mona, your question," Luthor II picked her out from the crowd.

"How did you meet this … Kryptonian and what is her name?"

"Unfortunately, she does not speak any language that I or my staff could recognize. I found her quite by accident roaming our city, lost and alone. I suppose Superman was … ummm … too busy to help her."

"What do you intend to do with her and where have you been all this time. Your father has been dead for more than a year."

"Well, I didn't know Mr. Luthor was my Father until recently. That information was kept from me all my life, and I had to learn to accept it. I did not come forward because well, Mr. Luthor was not what you would call a nice person. He died in prison. Everyone hated him. I wanted to spare my Mother the scandal."

"That's my next question. Who is your Mother?"

"I'd rather not say."

"And the Kryptonian, what are your plans for her, and is she free to go?"

"It would not be wise to let her go. As I said before, she does not know any of our languages. As soon as Superman shows that he has her best interest at heart, then she can leave."

More hands were raised asking for more questions about the Kryptonian and Superman.

Luthor II held up his hands to quiet the crowd. "That's all I have to say on the subject. Now, any questions about my current business ventures and my charitable organizations? Yes, Phil, go ahead."

~o~o~

Superman turned off the video. Luthor II continued to speak to some of the reporters about a few of his 'legitimate' ventures, but no one believed any of it, especially the League.

Clark turned to his friends for help. "What's the plan?"

Hours later, they were still at it.

"No, no, no!" Clark stopped the conversation right there. "I won't have Sam involved in any of this."

"There's no way around it Clark. Sam is Lex's true heir. If Sam came forward …?" Diana stressed her point.

"I don't think Sam coming forward would change anything. All it would do is expose him and my daughter to danger. Luthor II could retaliate, and I can't have that happen," Clark told her firmly.

"Clark has a point Diana. We have to think of something else," Bruce thoughtfully said.

Conner suddenly had an idea. "Dad, I think I may have the answer."

"What is it Conner?" Kon-El had joined the League a few years ago.

"Dad, you and I could be twins. I could walk right into LexCorp and the kryptonite would not bother me at all."

"How would you find her? I'm sure there are lead walls everywhere." Clark stated the obvious.

"Well, if I realize that I can't see through the walls, then she must be inside. Make sense?" He asked and smiled.

"Perfect sense," Clark agreed. "Remember, Conner, she will be weak and probably won't have any powers, so she could be hurt. You have to be extremely careful, but if you communicate with her through your minds, I'm sure it would calm her, and she'll come with you without being afraid."

"I understand, Dad, I'll protect her."

"Once we find her, we'll take her to the Bat Cave. No one would think to look for her there, and I have the equipment to analyze her and find out exactly where she came from."

Clark frowned. "Bruce, we saw the spaceship's markings. She's my cousin."

"I'm not saying she isn't, but we need to know more about her, Clark."

"Alright, but I want to be there when you run the tests, and nothing invasive. She's been through enough as it is."

"There won't be anything invasive just a few scans."

"Alright, let's set our watches. I'll head over there now to scan the area to see where the guards are posted. I'll see you all there in say an hour?"

"We'll be there," Bruce responded.

~o~o~

TBC!

Song Inspiration, _Gravity_, Sara Bareilles

A/N: I had not intended that 'the Prom' would take up so much of this chapter. I wanted to flesh out their feelings and how it relates to the rest of the story, and you all know how much I enjoy writing them. *hugs Kara* It won't be long now. Tell me what you're thinking. Reviews are so much love. More in a week! Stay tuned..! :D


	6. Collide

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Luthor II has stirred up quite a can of worms as everyone seems to be affected by his many schemes, and Sam and Joanne try their best to stay above it all, but that may not be possible. Read on and please leave a comment. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 6: Collide_

_At the Armstrong's lakeside home:_

Jo and Sam were seated at the table about to eat when Jo got a text from her Mom. She was immediately on alert. Her mother rarely sent her a text. "I'm sorry, Mr. And Mrs. Armstrong, but there's an emergency and Sam and I have to leave."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll put together a few plates to take with you. I know you two haven't eaten yet."

"Thank you, Mrs. Armstrong. We'll try and eat some of it in the limo."

Once at the door, Jo and Sam turned and thanked them. "Good night, everyone," Jo said, hoping to be polite.

David and Tiffany both smiled at their friends. "Good night, guys."

Once they were inside the limo, Jo explained what was in her Mom's text.

"So, he's a clone?" Sam concluded.

"It was only a wild idea, but it definitely looks that way." Jo then texted her Mom back that they were on their way and would be there shortly.

"And what can we do about it?" Sam was trying to put it all from his mind, but that appeared to be impossible at this point.

"That's what my Mom wants to talk to us about."

"Where's your Father?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there. Here, let's eat some of this chicken. It smells real yummy."

"I'm not hungry." He turned to stare out the window.

Jo scooted over to him. "You have to eat something, please Sam. Here, take a bite." She held up a drumstick and of course, he had no choice but take a bite.

They ate in companionable silence for a while.

Then the limo pulled up in front of her house. They exited the limo, thanked the driver and headed inside.

Lois had changed and had been waiting for them. They were both startled when the front door opened before Jo had a chance to use her key.

"Mom, what in the world is going on?"

Lois felt bad about the entire evening. "I'm sorry to pull you away from the Armstrongs. Did you get a chance to eat?"

"We ate in the limo. Just tell us what's happening." Jo and Sam then sat down on the sofa. Jo returned Sam's coat to him. She thanked him and smiled. He warmly returned her smile.

Lois couldn't miss their hidden exchanges. It warmed her heart, but it also worried her, especially with everything going on with Luthor II. "I'm sorry all of this happened on your special night, Jo, but things have gotten a bit crazy around here since the news conference."

"Tell us, Mrs. Kent." Sam was terribly worried.

Lois paced for a moment then told them everything she knew. "Jo, your Father took off a little while ago, and the League is making plans to storm LexCorp and retrieve his cousin."

"His cousin?" Jo and Sam exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, her name is Kara, Kara Zor-El. She's your Father's uncle's child. She was sent here at the same time as your Father, but she was waylaid by a kryptonite meteor, but she's alright, from what we can tell during the news conference."

"And this Luthor II clone has her, and he's holding her against her will," Sam concluded.

"Yes he is, and the kryptonite that's around her neck could take away her powers indefinitely, if she's exposed to it for too long, but we can't be sure about that."

"I can see why Dad feels as if it's urgent that he rescue her as soon as he can," Jo thoughtfully said.

"That's true, honey, but there's more to it." Lois sighed. "Luthor II knows about us. He knows Clark Kent is Superman." When neither Sam nor Jo said anything, Lois became worried. "What is it?"

"Luthor II knows about Sam too," Jo sadly confessed.

"But how?" Lois was astounded.

"While we were at the lake, we caught two men spying on us and they were taking photographs."

"They told you that Luthor II knows about you?" Lois asked Sam.

"Not in so many words. They did say that they were specifically instructed to take photos of me."

Lois began to pace, then she put it all together. "Luthor II is a clone so he must have Lex's memories somehow. That explains how he knows about Clark, but he must have found out about Sam some other way."

"This is all just too unreal," Sam said then he stood up and paced as well, then he thought about what this could mean for him and those he loved.

Jo could see how worried he was, so she came over to him and took his hand. "Mom, is Sam in any danger?"

"Honey, we all are, and who knows what he might do. I called Jason a little while ago and he'll be here as soon as he returns from Hawaii with the team. He can watch over us until your Father takes care of Luthor II and rescues Kara."

"So Dad has a plan?" Jo asked, wondering again if she should actually join a team and fight.

Sam watched Jo for a moment, and he could see how excited she was about becoming a part of a team with her Father and maybe with the League one day.

Lois went to them and pulled them both into a hug for a moment. "Yes, he has a plan, but please be careful and stay close to home for the next few days."

"Of course, we'll be careful Mom."

Jason arrived just then. "Mom! Oh, there you are. Hi, Sam, Jo! I'm glad you two are alright."

"We're fine, honey, and thanks for coming so quickly," Lois greeted her son. "Would you please escort Sam home then I'll explain everything when you get back?" Lois asked her son.

"Sure, Mom. Are you ready Sam?"

"In a few minutes, Jason." He paused as he squeezed Jo's hand. "Mrs. Kent, could Jo and I have a moment alone? All of this has our heads spinning." Sam was truly worried about her.

"Of course, you can go into the den. We'll be right here, won't we Jason?" Lois could not help it as he popped his shoulder then raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm sorry I spied on you two before."

"It's in the past Jason. I know you were watching out for me, but Sam and I are not kids anymore." She paused and turned toward the den. "Come on Sam." Hand in hand, they headed into the den.

Jason turned to his Mom. "Who was that?"

Lois chuckled. "That was your sister … a very beautiful and smart young lady."

"I'll say, and forceful too, like her Mother." Jason shook his head as he rubbed his arm pretending to be hurt. "I guess I can't call her squirt anymore."

Lois chuckled. "No, I guess not."

~o~o~

As soon as the door closed, they pulled each other into a tight hug. "I can't believe this is happening." Jo was so worried about him.

He stroked her hair. "Me neither. I'm just glad I decided to stay." He pulled back then pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you, Jo. I promise." Sam could not forget about his dream.

"Sam I have to say this." She paused, eyes shining. "I love you. I've loved you for so long," she finally admitted it.

He smiled at her glowing face. "I can't think of a time when I haven't loved you, Jo."

And then they were kissing a bit desperately feeling as if they didn't, they wouldn't get another chance.

After a minute or two, they reluctantly pulled apart. Sam did not want to leave her. "I'll see you soon."

"Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Jo."

Then he was gone.

~o~o~

_The Kent house, a little while later: _

Jason had returned from escorting Sam home. He was in one of the guest rooms. Jason and Conner had both moved out within a year of the other. They actually lived together for a time, and then their love lives got in the way of that.

They now had separate apartments. They double-dated a few times, but it was surprising how long they were still seeing the same people after all this time. Conner was still seeing Megan and Jason was still seeing Zatanna.

Over in Jo's bedroom, she was on her bed trying to sleep, but it was impossible. She then got out of bed and found herself at her parent's bedroom door and then she knocked. "Mom, are you awake?"

"I'm awake, sweetie. Come in." Lois sat up in bed. Jo climbed in beside her and pulled her Mother close.

"What's on your mind, honey?"

"Have you heard from Dad?"

"No, not yet, but they should be at LexCorp in a little while."

"I should be there with them." Jo stated determined to think about this superhero business again. She was wasting her abilities.

Lois perked up. Jo had not mentioned wanting to be a superhero for so long now, since she was little. "Honey, you are not obligated to do any of it. It is in your blood, but that does not mean you have to be a superhero." She pulled back and stared at her daughter. "Have you thought any more about going to college?"

"Yes, I have, and I think I can do both, go to school and help Dad now and then."

Lois smiled and pulled her daughter tight against her. "I can remember long ago when you were willing to help your brothers in any way that you could but going to college, I think that should be your priority right now. Your powers will always be there."

"That's true, Mom, and I have thought about it."

Lois knew what brought on this change. "How was the prom?"

"It was a lovely evening. We danced, talked and we took photos too. It was … lovely." Jo repeated herself. She wasn't ready to elaborate about what had been said downstairs. She couldn't look her Mother in the eye. It was still too close to her heart right now.

Lois understood so she did not push her daughter. "I know you're tired. Go and get some rest. It's a Saturday so no rush to get up too early. I have a feeling that things are going to get rather hectic around here, especially when your second-cousin shows up."

"Wow, it's actually true? I have a second cousin. She's beautiful, isn't she? I saw the video."

"Yes, she's beautiful. It's the _El_ blood, I suppose." Lois chuckled.

"Good night, Mom." Jo got out of bed, but then she suddenly heard birds chirping. "I guess its morning already."

"Good morning, honey." Lois smiled at her daughter.

Jo left her Mother's room, climbed into bed and was immediately asleep.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Hamilton house:_

Upstairs in his room, Sam could not stop watching the news stories about Luthor II. It was running on all channels now, apparently all during the night. He wanted to throw the remote at the screen. Sam was thinking. _This is not right. He's an imposter. _

Sam stared at the television getting more and more agitated. There was no doubt in his mind what all that money was being used for … all kinds of shady dealings. It should be used for charity, greening the world, helping starving families and children, not nefarious dealings with criminals trying to hurt one man.

Kitty was so worried about her son. Jason had briefly filled Sam's parents in about the planned rescue of Kara from Luthor II and also about him knowing about Sam and who he was. Conner had spoken to Jason earlier to update him about the League's plans.

Kitty was headed to her bedroom when she heard the television in his room. The television was obviously turned down low, but she heard the name Luthor II and knew what Sam had been watching.

Emil had headed back to the lab. As soon as he had found out the possibility of another Luthor clone, he headed there hoping to help the League find answers.

Kitty knocked then entered her son's room. "Honey, turn that thing off. It's late. Aren't you tired?"

"I can't sleep."

Kitty took the remote from him and turned it off. "Enough of that now. You can't do anything about it."

He looked up from the television screen and spoke his thoughts. "Maybe I can."

Kitty sat down next to him. "What do you mean?"

"I could tell the world who I am."

She shook her head at him wondering if he'd gone mad. "No, no, no, you can't!"

He took her hand. "I know it's a terrifying thought, but I'm not afraid, and I know you're not afraid of anything, Mom."

"It's not me that I'm worried about. It's you, Sam. What if …?"

"Mom, we can't live our lives like that. What if this happens? What if that happens?" He paused then squeezed her hand. "You know I'm right."

She pulled him tight into a hug. "I can't stop you." She pulled back and touched his cheek. "I'm proud of you Sam, remember that."

"I know you are." He sighed then he glanced out the window. "I wonder what Jo will say to the news."

Kitty smiled. "She'll love you, Sam, no matter what you decide to do." Her eyes twinkled when he turned to face her.

"You know?"

"Honey, I've watched you two for years and it's not surprising to me nor anyone else how she feels about you."

He shook his head resigned to his feelings a long time ago. "I love her too, you know."

"Well, duh!" Kitty smiled at him.

They both shook their heads and chuckled. She stood up then. "I don't have to tell you to be careful."

"No, I'll be careful. Good night, Mom."

Kitty leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I love you. Good night, honey."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, high over the streets of Metropolis:_

Clark had a few minutes, so he dialed Emil who was hard at work at S.T.A.R. Labs. "Emil, is there anything you can tell me?"

"Yes, I have a few reports here with me." He paused. "Lex's body has been found."

"What? He wasn't buried?"

"No his body was found on the streets of Gotham a few weeks ago and brought to the morgue as a John Doe."

"Unbelievable. What else did you find out?"

"His body was badly decomposed, but … his brain had been removed."

Clark was stunned. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, it's true."

"I've heard enough. This Luthor II is a sick clone with Lex's brains." He shook his head. "Thanks, Emil. I'll call you later."

"What was all that about?" J'onn had overheard some of it.

"I'll tell you later. We have to get Kara away from him, the sooner the better."

"What's the layout, Blue Boy?" It was Batman, pushing Clark's buttons as usual. Diana rolled her eyes at him. They were in his Batmobile sitting and waiting two streets over. It was almost dawn, and the streets were pretty deserted, plus it was an early Saturday morning, which served their purposes immensely.

Clark took one last look inside LexCorp then he spoke into the communicator. "All clear, only a few guards, no real threat," Clark replied. He ignored Bruce's jibe.

J'onn and Clark both watched from the sky as Conner entered the building in his Superman costume looking so much like Clark that everyone stared at him when he first appeared at Watchtower just before the mission.

The guard at the front desk was immediately surprised but cordial to him. "Is there a problem, Superman?"

"No problem. There was a silent alarm, and I'm here to check it out." The guard went to his monitors and did not see any alarms. He turned back to tell him that very thing, but moments later he wouldn't be telling anyone anything for a while. He was knocked out with a finger pop to his forehead. Conner took his revolver, removed the firing pin rendering it unusable. He then dragged him out of sight behind some false bushes in the lobby.

"There's another guard below ground, and that's probably where they're holding her," Superman told Kon-El through his hearing device.

"Got it; I'm headed there now," Kon-El responded. He took the stairwell two at a time looking through the walls as he went. He could clearly see through them so nothing yet. Then the third level down the walls became too dense, and he could not see through them.

He entered the floor and spotted the guard as he came from around a corner. He shot laser vision from his eyes just as he pulled a revolver from his side holster. The guard screamed for a moment then another finger pop, and he was also out. Conner also took his revolver and removed the firing pin. It too was rendered unusable. He then continued down a corridor and the walls were still dense. "This must be the place."

He then lifted a massive door, and it opened easily and there sat Kara. She was huddled on a bed in the corner wearing the same clothes as during the conference, her knees pulled up as if to support her head. He could tell she was awake. He spoke to her through his mind in their shared Kryptonian language. _Please don't be afraid. I'm here to rescue you_. She did not appear to have heard him, but seemed terribly weak and barely able to hold her head up from her knees. He came closer.

"Don't move." It was Luthor II holding a kryptonite gun at his chest. "Well, well, well, we meet again … Kon-El."

"Move in, NOW!" It was Superman.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Collide_, Leona Lewis

A/N: Man, this story is seriously getting tough, but my Muse came through for me over the past several days. I've been in a writing frenzy for days now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's a crucial one! Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are so much love.


	7. Long Time Coming

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Conner gets a shock during Kara's rescue, a bit of regrouping going on here, as four committed couples reconnect, and later, one super powered young woman needs a lot of attention. When you get a moment, please tell me your thoughts. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 7: Long Time Coming_

_Inside LexCorp's secret lab:_

Talia rushed into the lab through a secret passage out of breath. "Alex, what happened? Superman?"

"He's not Superman, Talia. It's Kon-El, my son."

"But he looks just like him. Are you sure? You may not remember everything, Alex."

"Stop calling me that. My name is Lex," he snapped, annoyed.

All during their bickering, Kon-El went over to Kara and jerked the kryptonite necklace from around her neck and threw it away, and then immediately tried to surround them with his force field but it did not work.

Kara slowly lifted her head then she spoke to him through her mind. _Is that you Kal-El_?

Conner decided to lie to her for now, but they had to hurry. _Yes, it is I. Come with me._

"You can't stop us, Alex, so don't even try," Kon-El told him then he helped Kara to stand. She was barely able to walk on her own.

"Don't move another inch or I'll shoot!" Alex fired when he wouldn't stop. The k-bullets bounced off Conner's back, but shockingly, he felt a few pin pricks as if the bullets had actually hit him.

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman all arrived just then. Diana went to help Conner with Kara who seemed pretty frightened by the chaos all around her, but seeing Diana did seem to calm her somewhat.

Batman shot dangers at Talia for her part in all of this, while Superman, disgusted with this faux Lex and his assistant tried to keep his temper in check, and then his eyes burned. "I suggest you both leave now or be caught in an inferno."

Bruce briefly locked eyes with Talia then shoved her out the door. Their brief stares were witnessed by Wonder Woman and by Alex.

Alex and Talia did not need to be told twice. Clark proceeded to burn the lap to the ground. As soon as the fire consumed everything in its path, he blew it out with his super breath. The sprinkler system was not fast enough to stop all the flames. The lab was no more.

Clark then left the lab, turned to Alex and Talia, his eyes still burning. "Stay away from my family, or you will regret it."

And with those words hanging in the air, everyone followed Superman out onto the street.

"I'll take her." Batman then took Kara from Kon-El and Diana, picked her up and took her to his Batmobile.

Diana watched them with a thoughtful expression, not knowing what to think. She trusted Bruce, but sometimes he set her teeth on edge. He was an incredible lover and boyfriend, and she was surprised at how long they had been together, but all things must end.

And now she had Talia to think about. _How far did her loyalties lie with Luthor II? They still had no idea the person or persons who had sent the photographs to Clark. Maybe I can find out the truth woman-to-woman. Could she have sent them?_ She sighed to herself. That was not the only reason she wanted to confront Talia, she told herself staunchly. It had nothing to do with Bruce. Her attitude also surprised her, but better to get out now than stay and have her heart broken, but the thing is, there was no way of stopping that from happening now.

The other members of the team watched Bruce for a moment. "I'll meet you all at the Bat Cave shortly." Bruce then jumped inside and took off.

"That was interesting," Clark commented, as he watched Diana out of the corner of his eye. "Are you alright?"

"I'm OK. Why wouldn't I be?" Diana replied still watching the Batmobile until it was out of sight.

"No reason; just asking." He paused. "Are you coming? I'm headed over there now."

"No, but I'll expect an update later today."

"Alright, if you're sure." Clark, Conner and J'onn all lifted up into the sky and took off. J'onn headed back to Watchtower to update the rest of the League.

A few minutes later, Diana also took off and headed to Bruce's apartment. She was so confused right now, so she decided to wait for him there.

~o~o~

_Back inside the now destroyed LexCorp lab:_

Talia was beginning to wonder if fulfilling Lex's last wishes were worth all of this trouble. She had been stunned to see Bruce again. The negotiations of the sale of the company had been done over the phone and online, but now she couldn't help remembering their haunting past.

Talia had been raised by an Eco terrorist Ra's al Ghul. Her father wanted a suitable heir for his empire and a mate for his daughter. To this end, Ra's masterminded the kidnapping of Batman's partner, Robin, as well as his own daughter, in order to determine the Dark Knight's worth. Batman successfully passed the test but turned down the notion of marriage despite being strongly attracted to Talia. She became torn between the two warring men and, not wishing to be a pawn, left to make her own way in the world.

All of these shocking events had taken place before Bruce and Clark had met years ago on that fateful day in Gotham and before the Justice League had been assembled.

Talia now had her own agenda. Alex would not be taking over the company, if she had anything to say about it. Furious with him, she watched as he surveyed the damage to the lab.

"Look at this mess. You wouldn't listen to me. I told you not to reveal Kara to the world until we had a plan. That was not a smart move. You knew they would come after her." Talia continued to scold Alex for his mistake.

"Blah, blah, blah. I knew they would come, both of them just like before."

"And did you expect they would defeat you again? No, I don't think you did."

"It was all part of my plan. I wanted to see how far they would go to get her back, and now I know." Alex was also thinking about Kon-El. The k-bullets had bounched off his back. His powers were diminished, but he had no idea why.

She crossed her arms. "Oh, I see, and when were you going to inform me of this plan?"

"In due time, my dear, in due time."

"Don't call me my dear. Coming from you, it's creepy."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't try my patience, Talia. You are expendable."

"Is that a threat?"

"What do you think?" He left her there staring after him.

_I have plans too, Alex_, she thought.

~o~o~

_High over the skies of Gotham City:_

It was now a few hours after daybreak and Lois was awakened by her phone. It was Clark. "Clark, what happened? Do you have Kara?"

"Yes, we have her. She's with Bruce at the cave. I'm headed there now. Conner is with me."

"But why aren't you bringing her here to the house? I made up a room for her."

"We need to check her out first then I'll bring her there in a few days. We want to find out how she's doing and make sure she's up to it. Her powers are still gone, and she's going to need time to adjust."

"Of course, I understand, just keep me informed. I actually can't wait to meet her."

"Well, she can't speak English right now, but that will be remedied shortly."

"I can tell from your voice how excited you are. I'm extremely happy for you Clark."

"Thanks, honey. I'll call you later. Oh, how's Jo? She's home isn't she?"

"Yes, she's home Clark. Everyone is OK. Jason is here looking out for us."

"I'm happy to hear that, Lois. I'm glad you called him to stay over."

"Me too. Bye, honey."

"Bye Lois."

~o~o~

_The next morning at LexCorp:_

Talia was half asleep at her desk. She should have gone home and gotten some rest. It was imperative that she finalize the sale before Alex found out about it.

Suddenly, Alex walked in on her, surprising her. She tried to shut off her computer, but he was too fast.

She hadn't noticed before how quickly he could move. _Did he have superpowers_? She shook her head at that ridiculous thought then she suddenly remembered the transplant doctors with their heads together whispering and administering strange vials of blood. She shuddered remembering.

"What are you hiding, Talia?"

"Nothing."

He didn't believe her. "Get up."

"But, I'm busy working."

"I said, get up."

Talia sighed then stood up. "Alex, I don't have time for this."

A few clicks of the mouse, then, "I see you have time to sell my company out from under me."

"It's not your company. It belonged to Lex."

"But I'm his son."

"You are not his son. You're some type of hybrid abomination." She wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something odorous.

Alex stood up then. "How dare you?"

"I dare because I could expose you for who and what you are and then where would you be?"

Alex backed down a little. "I know a threat when I hear one."

"I see we understand each other. Now get out!" Talia demanded and smirked at him.

"How much more time before the sale goes through?"

"A week, maybe longer, I think."

"What do you mean, you think?"

"There are a few details to be worked out." After renewing their plans for the sale, Talia had not heard from Bruce Wayne for about a week which surprised her. She thought he was eager to take LexCorp into the Wayne Foundation, but that had been months ago. Maybe he had changed his mind.

Alex narrowed his eyes at her. "We'll see about that." He turned and left her office.

~o~o~

_The Bat Cave a little while after the rescue:_

Kara felt stronger by the minute. She lay on a slap of some sort. Her eyes opened slowly then she looked at her surroundings. Strange looking machines surrounded her, and she was surprised when two men wearing the El crest walked over to her. They looked alike, even had on the same costume, but now that they were standing close together, they were different. One was slightly talker than the other, and one was clearly younger. The older one had a bit of gray at his temples. This time she did speak but not with her mind. "Kal-El?"

"I'm Kal-El. This is Kon-El, my son. He rescued you. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I speak English," Kara replied.

"But he said …"

"I led him to believe that I could not speak the language, but I can."

"That was a smart thing to do," Kon-El remarked.

"Thank you." Kara then turned her head and stared at the stern one. "Who is that?"

"That's Batman," Clark replied.

"Bat … man? That's a strange name."

Clark and Conner chuckled.

"How's the examination going … Batman?" Clark asked and kept his smile in place.

Bruce turned from the monitors and gave them the results of his test. "She's stronger than either of you. Her molecular structure is extraordinarily dense meaning she can absorb more of the sun, and she probably won't need the sun's rays as often you two."

"Wow, that's incredible." Clark was astounded.

"What does it mean, Kal-El?" Kara was curious about the stern one's report. "Is he talking about me?"

"Yes, Kara. Here on Earth the yellow sun affects us differently than the red sun on Krypton."

"Oh I see." She frowned not understanding.

"How old are you?" Conner asked, curious about her. Something was not right.

"I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen?!" Conner and Clark exclaimed at the same time. They thought she was legal, eighteen at the very least.

Bruce chuckled at the looks on their faces. "I could have told you. She's just a child."

"I'm not a child, stern face." Kara sat up a bit too quickly. Her head swam. She touched her forehead.

"There, there, lie down, that's it." Clark helped her to lie down.

She watched him for a moment. "Kal-El, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it Kara?"

She stared into his eyes. _Can you hear me? Kon-El heard me. Can you?_

Clark replied with his mind. _Yes, I can hear you._

Kara was truly hurt as tears sprang into her eyes. _I called to you days ago, and … no one came._

Clark didn't know what to say. _Kara, I … I'm sorry._ He took her hand hoping to show her how sorry he was. "Bruce, is there some place we can take her now? Are you done with your tests?"

"Yes, I'm done. You can take her upstairs. Just look for …"

"I know Alfred. Come with me Kara." Clark helped her to sit up and then he carried her out of the cave. He then took the elevator up into the mansion.

"Wow, sixteen? I still can't believe it." Conner shook his as he watched the elevator.

"Maybe they mature faster on Krypton than here on Earth," Bruce commented with a straight face.

Conner chuckled. "I think you're right."

~o~o~

_Bruce's high-rise apartment, a few hours later:_

Diana had just hung up with Clark, and now she knew the truth. Kara was the last survivor of Krypton, Clark's cousin and more powerful than any other Kryptonian here on Earth, and she was only sixteen.

Diana was actually relieved to hear that. She now felt ashamed for feeling jealous of a mere child, not to mention Talia. Seeing her again after all this time sent a jolt to her system. She tried not to feel jealous when Bruce and Talia stared at each other. _What is wrong with me_? She thought. _You know what it is, just admit it_. Her inner voice was relentless. "Shut up, shut up!"

"Who are you talking to?" It was Bruce. He came into the suite dressed to the nines looking so sexy he took her breath away.

She ignored his question but could not help it as her eyes looked him over. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Did you forget? We have plans tonight." She was still in her costume. He frowned at her. "What is going on with you, Diana? Even since our 'secret' dropped, you've changed."

Diana had forgotten about their date. She looked away. "I haven't changed."

"Yes, you have." He paused. "Is this because of Talia?"

"No of course not; I know that part of your life is over."

He sighed and walked over to the window. "It was your idea if I remember correctly. You wanted to drop the secrets, the hiding and now everything is different." He ripped off his tie and headed to the dressing room.

She quickly followed him. "Bruce wait, I know everything has changed, but it may take some time to adjust to this 'outing of our relationship.' I'm willing to work at it, but are you?" She waited for him to say something. A full minute went by. "I'll get my things."

Bruce suddenly realized he was not ready to give her up not by a long shot. "You're not going anywhere. Get over here."

"Giving me orders, Bruce? I don't think so." She waited for him to come to her.

He growled under his breath then he came over to her. "You won't need these unless you plan on dodging bullets this evening."

"Bruce wait, I have to say something."

"Diana, now … don't say something you'll regret."

Diana pulled her arm away and stepped back. "Are you sure about this, Bruce?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Aren't you?"

"You know I am, but …"

"No buts Diana, we can make this work. I'm ready and willing. What more do you want?"

"I want all of it Bruce." Diana surprised herself with that answer, but she couldn't keep it in anymore.

Bruce's heart was pounding. This was it, this was the change. Was he ready? "You drive a hard bargain, but I don't run away from a challenge."

"It's not a challenge Bruce. This is between you and me no one else." She waited.

He thought about it for a moment. "I'm ready, Diana."

Her eyes lit up. "Really, Bruce, I mean ..."

"Shut up, enough talking," he murmured and then he kissed her hard slanting his mouth against hers. She kissed him back loving him beyond distraction. Her mind gave into her feelings. Her heart and her mind were now in sync together for the first time. It was a thrilling and exciting feeling.

Bruce was thinking about how far they had come over the past few years, from the flirting, the fights, the near death experiences and now this. A commitment to her and only her, but was he really ready? There was one thing he was sure of … he needed her with him no matter what. That was enough for now.

~o~o~

_Conner's apartment, a little while later:_

_What a night_, he thought. He rarely felt exhaustion, but ever since his illness and almost dying his body was different from before. He headed into the bathroom, twirled out of his suit and then he saw the bruises on his back.

He didn't feel any different, but it is true. He was now vulnerable to kryptonite and his force field abilities were either gone or diminished, he wasn't sure. I'll have to tell everyone and soon. His Father would be able to help him. Sighing, he was happy to have him and his family in his life.

He then put on his sleeping pants and decided to meet the new day early to meet the sun rise. He didn't want to make too much out of this, but thinking back on the past few years, he did seem to need the sun more often than he had before. Resigned to these changes, he was willing to make that adjustment. He was alive and that was all that mattered.

The bathroom door suddenly opened, just before he could put on his robe. "There you are!" It was Megan, the love of his life. He knew that now. Neither of them had changed. They still looked the same, and even though they had been living together for nearly three years now, they were completely committed to the other.

"Here I am!" He flirted with her then he kissed her hard. Even though he was exhausted, he always found kissing her invigorating and exciting.

"Humm, you missed me. I can tell." Out of the corner of her eye, Megan saw the bruises from the mirror but did not say anything. Conner would tell her what happened eventually.

"Let me show you just how much," he murmurred.

And he did.

~o~o~

A little while later, in bed, Conner had a question. "Are you happy, Megan?"

"Very happy."

"Really?"

"Conner, what's wrong?" She waited for him to explain about the bruises.

"It's nothing."

She leaned up on her elbow to see his face. "I love you, Conner. That hasn't changed and it never will."

He touched her cheek softly. "I guess I just needed to hear it."

"Anytime." She snuggled back into his arms. She sensed his mood, so instead of asking about the bruises, she asked, "So I want to hear all about this 'Kara'!

_It's going to be a long night_, he thought.

~o~o~

_Over at the Kent house:_

"When are you coming home?" It was Zatanna. Jason had called to tell her what was happening.

"Not for a few days," Jason responded.

"Oh, I see. I understand. Your family needs you."

"I need you."

"I need you too."

"This is hard."

"Jason, we've been apart before."

"I know, but this is different somehow."

"How do you mean?"

"It's my family and they're in danger. There's a lunatic out there and he could hurt them."

"They'll be alright, as long as you're there to protect them. I have faith in you, Jon."

He liked it when she called him that.

"Well, I'll call you in the morning. How are things in Hawaii?"

"Hot."

That one word sent his heart and mind into a tailspin. "Zee, I have to go."

Zatanna chuckled. "I'm sweating … it's so … hot."

Jason's costume suddenly became too tight. "You're mean."

She laughed then. "Good night, Jon." She paused. "I love you."

"I love you too."

~o~o~

_Later that morning at the Kent house:_

"I miss my husband," Lois whispered into the telephone.

"I'll be home in few days."

"But Clark, Perry wants a story about Lex Luthor II."

"Oh, now he wants a story?"

"He apologized and I accepted his apology for both of us. He just wanted to spare us from all the craziness that is Lex Luthor."

"I understand but you told him that was not necessary, because we're fine and we can take care of ourselves."

"Yes, I explained all of that to him."

"Good, because that's why I'm calling. I have a scoop. You can print all you have on Kara Zor-El. In a few days, I'll introduce her to the world as Supergirl."

"Supergirl? Is she ready for that? Doesn't she need training and help adjusting? You said it yourself." She paused as she thought about it. "Clark, I don't know about this."

"Lois, everything will be fine."

"How do Bruce and Diana feel about that? I can't imagine that they would go along with it."

"They will."

"Uh, huh, I don't think I'll take that bet."

"You'll see. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

Clark hung up as Bruce came into the kitchen. "Was that Lois?"

"Yes it was. How's Kara this morning?"

"Still resting, I suppose."

"You suppose? Didn't you check on her last night?" Clark was shocked.

"Clark, she's not a child," Bruce commented, getting some coffee.

"Yes, she is. You said so yourself. She knows nothing about our culture or how we live from day to day."

"Shouldn't _you_ be teaching her all of that?" Bruce was getting bored.

"Men!" It was Diana coming into the kitchen and getting a muffin and some coffee. "Alfred let me in. I'll take Kara with me to the island. She can regain her strength and learn a few things about her powers and how to control them. I know that look." She pointed to the two of them. "She'll be in good hands with me."

"How long will she be gone?" Clark wanted to know.

"Only a few months," she responded sipping her coffee.

"Months?" Bruce and Clark asked at the same time.

Diana rolled her eyes. "I'll go get her now." She turned to leave but almost ran into the very person they were discussing.

"Good morning. Oh, hello," Kara greeted Diana pleasantly. "I remember you from last night."

"I'm Diana Prince." They shook hands. "Nice shirt."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but my clothes were dirty. I liked the costume, but I need clothes."

Diana raised an eyebrow at Kara's protectors.

Bruce and Clark both groaned to themselves.

"Come with me, Kara. We need to talk."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Long Time Coming_, Maria Mena

A/N: Wow, a lot of couples in this chapter. I wanted to delve more deeply into these couples and to update them. I love writing superhero ships. It's so much fun. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you're thinking. Reviews are love.


	8. Cause and Effect

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Sam and Lois have a particularly important meeting with Perry, Clark is furious when he finds out, but why, and later, the League sends a message just by their shocking appearance. Please read and review. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 8: Cause and Effect_

_The Daily Planet, several days later:_

Lois knocked then opened the door to Perry's office. "Perry, are you ready for us?"

Perry waved her in without looking up from his work. "Give me a few minutes. I'm almost done with these edits.

Lois and her invited guest entered his office and shut the door.

"There all done," Perry announced then he finally looked up from his desk and shook his head realizing what Lois had told him was true. They could almost be twins.

"Perry, this is Samuel James Hamilton …and…" Lois started the introductions.

He interrupted her as he stood up and came to stand in from the young man. "You're Lex Luthor's son, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir, I am," Sam responded then he held out his hand.

They shook hands. "It's good to see you again, Sam. I remember you at the wedding of Clark's mom."

Sam chuckled. "Yes, I was there."

Perry chuckled too. "You were a tall and skinny little thing, as I recall, now look at you."

"Yes, Sir." Sam didn't know how to respond to that.

"Take a seat. Lois …?"

Everyone sat down then Lois spoke up. "Perry, I explained everything over the phone. Time is of the essence, especially after what happened the other day."

"Yes, I understand, but my question to you Sam is why … why are you honestly doing this? Aligning yourself with the name 'Luthor' is not what any sane person would do."

"I realize that Sir, but when I found out that I was a Luthor, I knew deep inside that it really was just that … a name."

Perry shook his head. "Not around here, son."

"I know that Sir, but I had to come forward. I had no other choice. I want everyone to know about me and about the other one … the imposter."

"Imposter, you say?"

"Yes, Perry, Luthor II is an imposter," Lois stated firmly.

"Now, Lois, don't go throwing that around without any proof."

"But, Perry …?"

He held up his hand to stop her from speaking. "Lex's body has been found then the truth will come out about Luthor II."

"The thing is … he's a clone," Lois told him bluntly.

"What? Come on. Is that true?" Perry was shocked to hear this.

"It's true Perry. We all know it's true," Lois replied.

"And how do you know that?" Perry asked, needing to know more.

"Well, ummm, his hair is …" Lois tentatively began.

"His hair? What about his hair?" Perry wondered if they knew what they were talking about.

"Mr. White, my hair was exactly like Luthor II's, but I was twelve years old at the time," Sam explained.

"I see, but that doesn't mean …"

"I know it doesn't Sir, but we have to find a way to make him show his true colors, and that's what my coming forward will do. He may do something to prove he's not Lex's true heir," Sam explained his plan.

Perry stood up, deep in thought. "You do realize that there are now laws protecting clones. They've been in place for over ten years."

Sam was shocked to hear that. "Is that true, Mrs. Kent?"

"Yes, it is true Sam, but I think we can prove that this clone is not truly a clone."

"But you just said …" Perry was confused.

"Perry, the law is highly specific … no human organs or tissue shall be used in the growth of a clone. We may be able to prove that Luthor II has Lex Luthor's brain or a part of it anyway."

"Is that true?" Perry could not believe it.

"Yes, we believe that it is true," Sam answered.

"Well, that changes everything … if it can be proven," Perry stated.

"We will prove it, Sir." Sam was extremely determined.

Sam and Lois stood up then. Sam had something else to say. He came over to him. "Mr. White, Mrs. Kent told me all about you and what your paper stands for … honesty, integrity and truth."

Perry glanced at Lois out of the corner of his eye. "And …?"

Lois grinned at Perry's look.

"I am Lex Luthor's true heir, and I should be running that company." Perry raised an eyebrow at that statement. "It's not about the money, Sir."

"Then why? Once we bring it to the authorities about the clone, he will be brought down. There truly is no need for you to come forward." He paused. "I can't imagine that your parents are happy about this."

He sighed, turned from him and went over to the window deep in thought, and as usual, his thoughts turned to Jo and why he was doing this.

Lois watched him closely, came over to him and touched his arm. "Sam, what are you thinking?" He didn't answer her. "Have you changed your mind?"

He turned back to Mrs. Kent and suddenly he knew the truth. He was doing this for Jo. He never wanted her to regret being with him, to look at him one day or regret loving him. He finally answered her. "No, I haven't changed my mind. I have to do this, Mrs. Kent. I have to restore those virtues to the Luthor name somehow … truth, honesty and integrity. I know it will be an uphill battle but with my friends and loved ones around me, I think it can be done." He paused. "It's about time, don't you think?"

She squeezed his arm. "Oh, yes, I think its way past time." She turned to her boss. "Well, Perry?"

He nodded his head, impressed with Mr. Hamilton. "Give me twenty-four hours, say, tomorrow at Noon?"

Sam shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. White."

"You're welcome Sam."

~o~o~

_A few hours later, the Kent house:_

Upstairs in the master bedroom, Lois had the house all to herself. Jo was at school, Conner and Jason were close by, and Clark was getting Kara settled with Diana on Themyscira, a mystical island she had only heard stories about, but apparently it does exist. She shook her head and went about finishing up the final preparations for Sam's news conference tomorrow. "There all done," she murmured then sent off an email to Clark with the news from her laptop computer. She genuinely hoped he could be there to support him.

Minutes after sending the email, she heard the front door open, "Lois!?" It was Clark.

"I'm upstairs!" She called back.

Putting the laptop aside, she went to greet her husband, but when she opened the bedroom door, she stepped back at Clark's furious expression. "Clark, what's happened? What's the matter?"

Clark didn't say anything but came into the bedroom and slammed the door. Lois jumped at the sound, her heart pounded just by the look on his face.

"How could you?" Clark was so furious, he was shaking.

"What did I do?" Lois was at a loss.

"I can't believe you would set up this news conference without talking to me first."

"The news conference, but is that what's got you so upset?"

He shook his head at her. "You don't even realize what you've done."

"But, I was only helping Sam. He …"

"Helping him?" Clark was incredulous.

"Yes, he wanted to come forward with his identity and I wanted to help him."

Clark tried to rein in his temper. "Lois, you do realize that Jo and Sam are involved, seriously involved."

"Of course, I know that, but …"

"Then, if Sam reveals himself, both of them could be in danger. Have you seriously forgotten that they were both kidnapped?"

"Of course, I haven't forgotten." Lois took a deep breath. "Look, he was determined to do this. Kitty and I both tried to talk him out of it."

Clark had calmed down somewhat then he groaned to himself. "Hard-headed kids," he mumbled. He ran his hands through his hair. "Of course, he wouldn't listen."

"Like I said, he was determined to do this, and there was no changing his mind." She paused. "Clark, you should have heard him in Perry's office. He's grown up into a remarkably smart young man. Jo has chosen well."

He shook his head still extremely worried. "This is bad, Lois."

She went to him then, took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I know this is scary. Kitty, Emil and I are terribly worried about them." She paused as she watched his face closely. "You are too, I can tell." Lois looked up at him, and her eyes were filling up.

Clark felt awful for the way he had acted. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." He pulled her close under his chin. "I've never been so scared."

"I'm sorry too." She hugged him tightly.

He kissed her hair then closed his eyes and breathed her in. "We will get through this, Lois, I promise." Clark needed her so badly, and he knew she needed him too. They always drew strength from one another and making love was their way of reaffirming that strength, devotion and commitment.

He kissed her hair, her cheek and then his lips traveled down her neck, leaving a fire in their wake.

"Oh, Clark," she whispered to him. He then helped her remove her clothes slowly until she stood before him in her bra and panties.

"It's my turn." She whispered to him.

She removed his glasses first, turned and put them on the night stand. He went to the door and locked it.

"Good idea," she murmured and smiled at him.

He then came over to her, but he still felt the need to apologize again. He smoothed her hair away from her forehead. "Lois, I'm truly sorry I snapped and took my worries out on you. You didn't deserve that."

"Clark, don't feel terrible about fighting with me. All couples fight, but …"

"But what?"

She didn't answer him but smiled and helped him remove his tie, his vest, and his shirt. "So warm," she whispered and kissed his chest just above his heart. He didn't have on the suit which surprised her. His trousers and boxers were removed slowly. She slid them down his long, muscular legs, thick calves and large feet, but his shoes were in the way. Giggling, she then helped him remove his shoes.

"Lois, what were you going to say?" Clark would not let it go.

She still did not answer him, but turned around and tried to unbuckle her bra. He helped her with it then his mind forgot everything but touching her and loving her. "God, you're beautiful, and I love you so much."

"I know you do," she whispered then leaned back onto his warm body. Lois closed her eyes as his lips moved over her shoulders and down her back. Her panties were removed slowly. Once she stepped out of them, Clark rubbed his hands all over her thighs, up to her waist, her breasts, and then back down to her buttocks and then he kissed her there running his tongue between her warm thighs. "Oh, Clark," Lois murmured and forgot how to breathe.

Clark couldn't remember a time when they were so into each other like this. He thought about it some more. It was the first time they had traveled back to Niagara Falls. The bells went off in his head and then he inwardly smiled. He remembered fighting there too. _Fighting with her and making up … nothing like it!_

He suddenly turned her around and then his mouth was on hers filled with the passion he always felt when he was near her. Even a bit of his anger was still there. Soon they were on the enormous bed kissing and caressing not being able to get close enough.

Lois's instincts were always right. He trusted those instincts more than he trusted himself. Maybe she was right, but only time would tell.

He closed his eyes as he kissed her over and over. The fever was back, raw, earthy and sweet. Perhaps it was because they were so familiar with each other's touch, taste and smell, he didn't know.

Lois was returning his kisses, falling against him, melting against him. Her fingers were everywhere, in his hair, trailing over his arms, down his back and then she touched that part of him that had her melting inside just to feel how ready he was. He nearly lost it.

She had found her knack for driving him crazy, her lips finding his throat, his wide chest, and then her body was flush with his, her breasts pressed against his heat, her lips everywhere they could reach.

Making love to Lois was as natural as breathing to him, and yet the pleasure he experienced seemed sweeter each time. Then there was only the urgency of fulfillment and the climax that rocked both their souls.

Finally spent he lowered his weight to rest gently on top of her, pressing tender kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids. As their breathing returned to normal, they lay together, Lois's head on his chest and their legs entwined.

She had always been in awe of their lovemaking, but she couldn't find the words to describe what had just happened. Lois sighed against his chest and then, "Wow, maybe we … should fight … every day," she suggested only half serious.

Clark shook his head then pretended he hadn't heard her. "I love you, Lois."

She smiled against his chest. "I love you too, Clark … always."

He grinned against her hair and pulled her closer. After several minutes and Lois had drifted off, his thoughts wandered to a way of stopping Luthor II.

_It may be our only hope of gaining the upper hand._

~o~o~

_The next day, the Planet offices:_

Minutes before the news conference, James managed to catch Lois in her office. She was unusually busy so he jumped in hoping she could answer his question about … the other one. "Lois?"

"James, are you ready?" Lois asked then logged onto to her computer.

"Sure," he replied, entering her office and closing the door. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, but make it quick," Lois replied, moving some papers around on her desk, looking for something.

"It's about … the other Kryptonian?"

Lois stopped what she was doing then it dawned on her. Grinning, she teased him a little. "What about her?"

He came closer. "Well, do you know her name, who she is and how she came here? Is she alright? She didn't look well during the conference the other day. Will we see her again and …?"

Lois pursed her lips to keep from smiling. "Whoa, there, you know as much as I do."

"Really, but is she alright? I don't trust that Luthor guy."

"I don't trust him either, believe me."

"Is she still with him?" James hated to think she was still with him.

Lois decided to cave. She stood up came over to him. "James, we do appreciate your concern for her, but rest easy, she's far away from him. She's safe."

James was hugely relieved. "Thanks, Lois."

She glanced at her watch. "James, one more thing?"

"Yes, Lois?"

She had to tell him. "James, you should know her name is Kara, and … she's 16 years old."

James was shocked. "Did you say 16?"

She chuckled at his expression then patted his arm on her way out. "Oh, look at the time. It's time to go."

~o~o~

_A few minutes later before the conference:_

Conner peeped inside one of the smaller conference rooms where Mr. And Mrs. Hamilton, Sam, and Joanne were waiting for the conference to start. It was almost Noon, and Conner wanted to show his support. It was an extraordinarily brave thing that Sam was about to do, and he felt proud to call him brother.

Conner knocked briefly then entered. He greeted the Hamiltons, and Jo then came over to Sam hoping to show his support. He touched his shoulder. "Nervous?" He quietly asked.

"Oh, hi, Conner, I didn't hear you come in." He shook his head. "You have no idea. My stomach is in knots."

"I can just imagine." He paused. "Sam, I wanted to thank you for you know, saving my life."

"Oh, that, it was nothing," he responded his attention clearly on his notes for the conference.

Conner shook his head. "Nothing, you say? I don't think so."

"Let's not talk about it, ok?"

"Of course, but … I know why you did it."

His head came up at that. "I did it to save your life. What other reason could there be?" Sam was genuinely confused.

Just then, Jo came over to them and put her arm through Sam's and smiled at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt but … are you ready? It's nearly time to begin."

Sam immediately relaxed. He smiled in return then took a deep breath. "I guess this is it."

Conner grinned at them then held out his hand. "Good luck today."

Sam shook his hand. "Thanks, Conner, I appreciate it and thanks for coming."

"No problem." He paused. "I'll be around Ok?"

Sam frowned but then he understood. "Ok … thank you."

The next sound they heard was Perry White trying to get everyone's attention by announcing that the conference would start in exactly five minutes.

Lois entered the small conference room but without her husband. "It's time everyone."

Sam squeezed Jo's hand. He stared at her beautiful and trusting eyes, then he suddenly wondered if he were doing this for the right reasons. Her encouraging smile gave him the answer.

He squeezed her hand again.

"Are you ready son?" It was Emil coming forward.

"I'm ready Dad, but before we head inside, I wanted to thank you both for understanding why I had to do this, for trusting me, and for being there for me my whole life." He was getting emotional.

"We love you, Sammy, and of course, we would be here for you. Where else would we be?" Emil whispered, and both he and Kitty's eyes were bright then they gave him a warm hug.

Hearing his old nickname, he closed his eyes, enjoying their closeness. "I know. I love you too," he whispered to them eyes tearing up.

Conner and Jo were both extremely moved by the scene.

~o~o~

_In the DP's main conference room:_

The massive table along with chairs had been removed for the huge crowd of reporters. The DP staff and onlookers were milling around waiting for the conference to begin. A raised podium was installed along with a microphone then Perry approached, tapped the microphone and began the conference.

"May I have your attention please?" A moment or two of mumbling, then silence. "Thank you all for coming."

"As many of you may know, Alexander Luthor II has come forward claiming to be the only heir of Alexander 'Lex' Luthor. That is not the case. I've watched this young man grow up right here in Metropolis. His parents are two well-respected, hard-working and law-abiding citizens of our fair city.

"When their son came to me yesterday and told me that he too was Lex Luthor's son, I was stunned, but the more we talked, I knew that what he wanted to do, come forward and tell the world who he was, I could not help but the feel proud of him. It took a tremendous about of courage to do this.

"And now without further ado, please welcome Samuel James Hamilton and his parents, Kathryn and Emil Hamilton."

The main conference room doors opened as Kitty, Emil and Sam came up and stood behind the podium. They each thanked Perry with a handshake.

Everyone gasped and stared. Flashbulbs went off as everyone realized that the resemblance between the two Luthor brothers was astounding.

As soon as Sam tapped the microphone to test for sound, frantic reporters held up their hands and hollered rapid fire questions at him. "Mr. Hamilton, Mr. Hamilton?"

Sam calmly raised his arms for everyone to quiet down, then he said, "I will answer your questions but first I wish to make a statement."

But before he could start, the conference room door opened and then Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern all entered and stood to one side of the room arms crossed and waiting.

Everyone immediately took photographs, as they were rarely seen together like this.

Sam was shocked. Jo ran up to the podium. "Did you know about this?" She whispered to him.

"No idea and I don't think your Mom knew anything about it either." Sam nodded his head toward her Mother.

Jo searched the crowd and her Mother had her mouth hanging open, which meant she too had no idea what was happening.

Lois snapped her mouth shut, but she didn't know whether to kiss him or smack her husband upside the head.

One person in particular was also shocked to see the League, but it certainly should not have surprised him, considering the circumstances. He was not happy about seeing the League, but he supposed the Kent family was behind it.

At first, no one noticed him. He was wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses, and a press badge. Grumbling to himself, he had hoped to catch Hamilton alone after the conference, but even that seemed like a dumb idea now. Suddenly, he turned and left the conference room.

Batman did notice him. He found it odd this person was leaving and the conference had not even begun. He caught Clark's eye then he nodded in the gentleman's direction. Clark narrowed his eyes and watched as the mystery man hurriedly summoned the elevator, but just before he entered someone else jumped on board.

Happy with what he could see, Clark smiled to himself.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Clark and his friends making an appearance at the conference was something that I wasn't sure about at first, but I think it served its purpose. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. *winks* Making-up scene. Update in a week. Thanks for reading. Now tell me your thoughts. Please, I would so appreciate it.


	9. My Confession

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, the League is desperate for an answer to stop Luthor II, Sam's press conference finally gets underway, Bruce comes clean about Talia and their past, and later, Lois takes drastic measures again to protect those she loves. Please read and review. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 9: My Confession_

_Moments later, inside a Daily Planet elevator:_

Alex thought he had made his escape, but just as he was about to push the lobby button, someone stopped the elevator doors from closing and entered the elevator right behind him. It was Conner, but he wasn't wearing his costume.

"Going so soon?" Conner couldn't help asking.

"Superboy?"

"You guessed right." Conner looked him up and down. "I'll take that." He pushed him up against the wall, turned him around and quickly removed his backpack. "Now what do we have here?" He took out a box then shook his head at another one of Alex's mistakes. "Is this what I think it is?"

Shocked at what he'd found, Alex's eyes widened. "I have no idea what that is."

Conner frowned and wondered if he were telling him the truth. "Let's just open it and see." He then opened the box and inside was a small revolver.

Furious at what he had found, Conner held up the gun to his face. "Care to explain yourself?"

Alex realized he'd been set up. "I have no idea how that got in there."

"Really? Tell me why I should believe you."

"Because, because … I … ummm…"

"Well, spit it out!" Conner was getting angrier by the minute.

Alex suddenly realized that whatever excuse he could come up with that it would not make a difference. "I have a permit for that."

Conner closed the box, returned it to the backpack then shook his head at him. "That was not a terribly smart thing to do, Alex. I wonder how the police would feel about bringing a loaded weapon to a news conference where a lot of people could get injured."

Suddenly, the elevator beeped meaning that they had reached the lobby. The doors opened and the League was there waiting for them.

Alex immediately scanned the lobby desperate for an escape, but there was none. He couldn't fight them all. _Damn you Talia. You'll pay for this._

After Conner hurriedly told them what he had found, Superman eyed Alex closely and wondered what he was thinking to do something like that. One thing was obvious. He was acting on impulse and not thinking ahead.

"Good work Superboy." Fuming inside, Superman turned to Alex. "We knew you could not resist coming here."

Then suddenly everything happened in slow motion. Conner was about to hand the backpack over to Superman, when Alex snatched it from his hand and ran from the building … at super powered speed. All everyone could do was watch in stunned silence as the revolving doors spun around and around.

Superman was not fast enough to catch him. He exited the building, but Alex was gone, but the League was not the only witnesses to Alex's superpowers.

Bruce then quietly stated the obvious. "We have a problem."

~o~o~

_Back in the Daily Planet main conference room:_

Only a few minutes had passed since the League had left the conference. Perry came up onto the podium and tried to get things started again. "Alright, quiet down, everyone. Sorry about the interruption. Let's continue. Go on Sam."

"Thank you, Mr. White," Sam said and walked up to the podium again.

Jo was about to discretely step down from the podium, but Sam grabbed her hand. "Stay," he whispered with an encouraging smile.

She wasn't so sure about that. Turning her head a bit, to see if her Mother had anything to say about it, but she didn't see her then she made a decision. "Alright."

Kitty took her hand, and Jo stood beside Kitty feeling so much pride for what Sam was about to do.

Sam tapped the microphone and began his speech. "Before I begin, I wanted to thank Mrs. Lois Lane-Kent and Mr. Perry White for putting this conference together and so quickly. Thank you both."

He took a deep breath.

"The League showing up like that was a complete surprise to everyone, including me, but I have to say I was happy to see them. Having them on my side means a lot and I will thank them one day real soon."

He took another breath then glanced at Jo and his family.

"When I found out a year ago that Lex Luthor was my biological father, at first I did not believe it and I could not accept it, so I left, went away to school. It was an excuse. I know that now. I left my family and my loved ones behind to find myself, with no intention of ever coming back, not ever. I didn't want my family to suffer the embarrassment because of what that name meant to this city.

"In spite of that, and while I was away, I found out as much as I could about Lex Luthor and why he died in prison. He did a lot of terrible things. He was not a respectable person."

He paused and glanced out of the corner of his eye. His Mom was holding tightly to Jo's hand. His confession about his research into Luthor's crimes against humanity and Superman in particular was the first time he had ever told anyone. He had to wonder what they would think about him now.

He continued.

"But no matter if I disappear or even travel as far away as I possibly could, I could not escape my destiny and I could not stop thinking about my family and what I had left behind.

"So, here I am standing here before you telling you the truth and accepting my responsibilities as I should have done over a year ago.

"Now I'll take your questions."

He pointed to Mona Miles, Staff Reporter for The Inquisitor. "If what you say is true, what are your plans? And have you met Alexander Luthor II?"

"I haven't actually made any plans. My first thought, when I returned home, was to reunite with my family and loved ones, to beg for their forgiveness and understanding as I try to make things right. I have not met Luthor II, but as you can guess, tests will be done to determine the true heir to the Luthor fortune and then we'll go from there."

Mona continued. "So you believe he's an imposter?"

"I did not say that. I, myself, could be an imposter. Tests will settle the matter."

Mona was relentless. "But you believe he is an imposter, don't you?"

Sam hesitated then he told the truth. "Yes I do, but I have no proof of that, just a gut feeling."

Minutes passed. "Are there any more questions?"

"I have a question." Lois had returned to the conference after taking a call from her husband about Alex, how he was super powered and dangerous to her family, including Sam. She realized that Sam needed the upper hand in his fight for control of LexCorp, and it wasn't about who was the true heir. It was about all those qualities he had told Perry about … honesty, integrity and the truth.

"Yes, Mrs. Kent?" Sam frowned then glanced at Jo, and she was also frowning. Now Sam was nervous. His heart began to pound with anxiety.

Lois slowly approached the podium. "Let's not beat around the bush here. I know everyone here has the same question."

Sam frowned again. "What question is that, Mrs. Kent?"

"It's not a hard question. Just tell us the truth."

"I am speaking the truth, Mrs. Kent."

"Then tell us the real reason you came back." She paused for effect. "Was it the money?"

"No, it was not the money," Sam replied firmly.

"Then why are you really here?"

"I had to come home. I had to … because …" He hesitated then he turned to Jo.

Lois hid a smile. "Because …?" She prompted.

He took a deep breath, then he held out his hand for Jo to take it.

Relieved, Lois closed her eyes for a moment. She smiled at Jo.

Jo took his hand then stood beside him.

"Is this a good enough reason?" He asked quietly, eyes only for the Jo.

Lois nodded her head in total agreement. "Yes, it is Mr. Hamilton."

"I love you," he whispered then he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Sam squeezed her hand. They both smiled then he impulsively pulled her into his arms holding her close.

Emil and Kitty began the applause, Lois followed suit then everyone applauded the happy couple.

After the applause had died down a bit, Perry cleared his throat then came forward. "Well, that seems like a good place as any to conclude. Thank you, Sam, for answering all our questions. Thank you all for coming."

Sam could not help but wonder. _It was over or was it just the beginning._

Kitty then came forward and gave her son and dare she hope her future daughter-in-law a hug. Emil did the same.

Lois came forward and apologized. "I'm sorry, Sam … but …"

"Please don't apologize Mrs. Kent. It needed to be done. Jo was the real reason I came home."

"Now everyone will know the truth Sam. There's nothing like the truth of being in love, there is no greater truth than that. It will make a difference to everyone, not just the readers of newspapers or the Internet blogs, but everyone."

"Including Dad?" Jo had to ask.

Lois inwardly winced. _Clark may not be happy about this_.

~o~o~

_LexCorp headquarters, Alex's office:_

"Back so soon?" Talia asked as she watched Alex gather up all his belongings, papers and whatnot. She had just finished watching the conference. Sam Hamilton obviously was a bright young man and extremely smart to have Lois Lane-Kent get at the truth about why he had returned. Talia could not help but feel impressed.

"You haven't won. I'll be back." Alex replied, not looking at her then he went into the bathroom to comb his unruly hair and put it back inside a baseball cap when he realized that his comb was full of hair. _I'm losing my hair_? _This can't be happening_.

"Problems?" Talia hid a grin.

Alex held the comb up for her to see. "This is your fault. You didn't follow my instructions, and now you're selling my company too. You won't get away with this."

Talia yawned, unimpressed. "You still think you can outwit the League. Going to the Hamilton conference was a stupid thing to do and now you're going to pay for it. You're not fooling anyone. I know you have powers, Alex."

He went back into the bathroom and hurriedly fixed his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She came closer and watched him for a moment. "You know we shouldn't be at odds. We can both get what we want."

He stopped fixing his hair and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I may be able to help you live a lot longer, but without my help, it won't be long before you die." She paused. "But you have to do what I say from now on, no questions asked."

Only one word stood out for him. "Die, but …?" Alex was shocked.

"Yes, you will die." She told him again.

Alex was desperate. "How can you help me?"

Instead of answering him, Talia picked up her cellphone and dialed someone who could help him, but she had to wonder if Alex would pay the price, a high price.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at Watchtower:_

Clark was pacing, Bruce was worried, Diana had left because of an urgent message from one of her sisters on the island, and everyone else was still in shock at this shocking new development.

Alexander Luthor II had superpowers, but just how super no one knew for sure.

"Well, who has any ideas? This definitely changes the game." Hal Jordan stated their obvious dilemma.

"I'll say it does," J'onn also stated what everyone was thinking. "He has to be stopped and put away, the sooner the better."

Conner was terribly worried. "You know, he could be … another me." He shuddered at the thought.

"I don't think he is," Clark commented with a thoughtful expression.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, curious about that comment.

"When Conner came to us years ago, I remember how powerful he was right from the start."

"I see what you mean Dad. I'd never felt stronger. I felt as if I could do anything."

"And Luthor II is different?" Hal asked.

"Yes, he is. I remember the rescue of Kara and I could see his complexion clearly. He's not well," Clark thoughtfully said.

"Is he dying?" Bruce asked shocked by the news.

"I have no way of knowing for sure, but it is very possible he is dying." Clark began to pace again. "I've been thinking and especially after Sam revealed himself to the world. We may not have a choice, but to … take his powers away."

"But how …?" Conner thought about it for a moment. "Oh no, not that!" He gasped fearing what he would say.

"If you can think of anything else, tell me." Clark was desperate for an answer.

"It may not work." Conner paused. "It's very possible that it could kill him."

"Are you talking about the k-virus?" J'onn asked, remembering that terrible time.

"Yes, I am, but it would be our last hope of stopping him," Clark replied.

"Now, just hold on everyone. I'm all for depowering him, but if we can't be sure that it won't kill him then we can't use it," Hal told them firmly.

"We could have him arrested for carrying a concealed weapon?" J'onn suggested.

"That won't work. He had a permit, plus I was the only one who actually saw the gun. It would be his word against mine," Conner replied, but then he thought about Alex's reaction upon seeing the gun. "I got the distinct impression that he didn't know it was there. I'm sure of it."

"Really, but he could have been lying," Clark said.

"I don't think he was," Conner thoughtfully responded.

"So why did he come to the conference at all? It makes no sense," J'onn asked.

"Who knows what the man is thinking. Everything he's done since revealing himself has made no sense. He had the upper hand with Kara, he had leverage, but he essentially challenged us to come after her." Bruce thoughtfully said. Everyone was confused by Luthor II's actions. "It's as if someone else were pulling the strings."

Clark was also thoughtful. "Bruce, what do you know about this Talia Head? She's running the entire corporation, isn't she?" Clark asked his friend.

Bruce was silent for a moment. "That's true, as far as I know."

"Could she have set him up?" Clark probed for answers.

"I have no idea," Bruce was being tight-lipped about Talia and Clark had to wonder why.

"Do you know her? How long has she been in Metropolis? Since Lex went to prison?"

"Why are asking me all these questions? Pull her up on the computer." Bruce was getting annoyed.

"Alright, we will. J'onn would you please punch in Talia Head and see if we can find out anything about her? Thank you."

Moments later, everyone turned to the monitor. Talia Head was an extraordinarily beautiful woman with long dark hair, a gorgeous figure, a brilliant business woman and second in command of the Luthor fortune.

"She is lovely," Hal commented. "And she is your type," he stated then smirked at Bruce.

Bruce stood up almost knocking over his chair. "I know her. We have a history, an intensely painful history but that was a long, long time ago."

"But can you trust her?" Clark asked, hating to do this to him.

He shook his head. "I doubt it."

"I'm sorry Bruce, but we need to know everything you can tell us about her," Clark regretfully said.

Bruce took a deep breath, paced for a moment, and then he began his story. "I was twenty at the time, extremely young and inexperienced, but I was also … in love. It was that simple, but nothing is ever that straightforward … is it?" He shook his head at that rhetorical question.

Silence followed that question as everyone glanced at each other now understanding Bruce's reluctance to talk about Talia.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on Diana's beautiful and secluded island:_

After briefly speaking with her sisters about Kara and her disobedience and other issues of being unfriendly and her lessons seemingly giving her problems, Diana found her in her room, and it was a mess. Clothes were strewn around the floor, and a few broken pieces of furniture were lying about.

"What happened here?" Diana asked then she shut the door.

Kara turned from the window at the sound of Diana's voice. "You came!" Kara ran to her and impulsively gave her a hug almost knocking her over.

Diana frowned. _Was Kara crying_? She patted her back for a moment, then pulled her from her arms and wiped a tear from a cheek. "What's this?"

Kara wiped at her eyes with back of her hand. "I knew you would come."

Diana suddenly figured it out. She frowned at her then walked around her room. "Was this part of your plan to lure me here, destroying furniture, acting out, being unfriendly to people who are trying to help you? And this is the thanks we get?"

"I'm sorry Diana, but I hate it here," she blurted out and went to sit on the bed and pouted like a spoiled teenager.

Diana was truly stunned. She came to sit beside her. "I don't understand. Has anyone been hurtful to you, said something to upset you?"

She hung her head. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Then why do you hate it here?"

"Hate may have been a bit too strong. I don't hate it here, but I do miss Kal-El and his family."

"You haven't met any of his family."

"I met Kon-El and Kal-El's friends from the League. Why can't I work with them? I can help with Alex."

Diana frowned. "What do you know about him?"

Kara shook her head then tried to explain her powers. "I hear everything. People talk besides I have a score to settle."

Diana frowned not liking that comment. "We don't settle scores, Kara. That's not what the League is about."

Her payback for Alex would have to wait, but she had to get home first. "Please, can't I come home and help Kal-El, help the League? Please Diana." She paused. "I may have a plan to stop him."

Diana raised her eyebrows. Alex's superpowers were a serious problem. "Let's hear it."

Kara smiled, but when she finished telling Diana her plan, Diana was thoughtful. "I do like your plan, Kara, but the League would have to decide whether we'll use it or not."

"I hope they at least listen to what I have to say."

Diana had made a decision. "Get dressed, we're going home."

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet conference room, an hour later:_

Jo watched her Mother closely and wondered what she was thinking. "Well, am I right, he's not going to be happy about what happened here, is he?"

"Yes, honey, your Father and I argued about it yesterday."

"Oh, Lois, I hate to think that you and Clark were arguing about this," Kitty said, truly worried about her friends.

"We worked it out," Lois said distractedly.

"Mom what's wrong?" Jo was starting to worry.

"The League surprised an unexpected guest earlier at the conference."

"It was him, wasn't it?" Sam asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, it was him, but Conner cornered him in an elevator before he could escape, but something happened …"

"What, what happened?" Emil asked as he pulled Kitty to his side.

"He had a gun with him."

Everyone gasped at that comment.

"What? He actually brought a gun here?" Sam was shocked.

"He claimed he was set up, and I think the League believed him, but before the police could arrive and question him, he … ummm … ran off."

"Ran off? Couldn't they catch him?" Jo asked the obvious.

"No they couldn't. Apparently, Luthor II has superpowers," Lois admitted and shook her head still unbelieving.

"Oh, no, not superpowers? That's terrible," Kitty spoke for everyone.

"What is Dad going to do?"

"I have no idea, but I know what I'm going to do. Come with me."

Everyone followed Lois to a small conference room. Jason was waiting for them. "Mom, I can't believe you're serious about this."

"Jason, we have no choice," Lois stressed again, determined to protect her daughter and her boyfriend. "It's only for a few days."

"What are you planning, Mom? Does Dad know about this plan of yours … whatever it is?" Jo had to ask.

"He'll know soon enough."

"Lois, what's going on?" Kitty asked, wondering what Lois had on her mind.

"I know a place where the children will be safe at least for the time being."

"Where?" Kitty asked.

"The Watchtower space station."

Everyone gasped, including Jason. "Mom, I thought you were joking."

"I'm dead serious, Jason."

"Lois, I don't know," Emil was doubtful about her plan and Kitty did not want him to be so far away.

Lois knew that they were worried. She went to her friends and tried to reassure them. "They'll be safe there, and with the world's finest looking out for them, we won't have to worry about them at all."

"But for how long?" Jo asked.

"I would think a few days, a week at the most, until your Father comes up with a plan, whichever comes first."

"But my birthday is in a few days, what then?" Jo asked her Mom, wondering if she had forgotten with everything that's been going on.

"We'll all come up and celebrate. How does that sound?"

Jo and Sam were warming to the idea as they turned to each other. A birthday celebration on a space station sounded like a once in a lifetime occurrence. "Well, what do you say?" Sam asked, hoping she would agree.

"I suppose it would be alright," Jo replied, still a bit unsure about her Mother's plan.

Sam turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad, what do you think?" Sam asked with a hopeful expression.

Seeing Sam's enthusiasm, they both grinned in spite of not being able to see him for a while. He had only just returned home only a few weeks ago, and now he was going away, far away. "Will we be able to talk to you from space?" Kitty asked, missing him already.

"Of course, Mrs. Hamilton," Jason replied. "Video conferencing is an art form up there."

Kitty and Emil glanced at each other with resigned expressions. "Alright, when will they be leaving?"

"Just as soon as they can pack a few things, then Jason will escort them to the station."

"I guess you thought of everything, Mom." Jo was astounded at her Mother's forethought.

"Alright, let's get going!"

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _My Confession_, Josh Groban

A/N: I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I know what you're thinking. Sending Sam and Jo to the space station will serve several purposes, not just the one that's in your head! *lol* Giving Alex superpowers was not a tough decision. It is canon, and as you can see, it clearly rattled the League and Mrs. Kent. I hope you enjoyed it too. Thanks for reading, everyone. Please leave a comment. Thank you.


	10. Heartbeat

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: A pivotal chapter ahead. In this next chapter, which will end ACT I, Talia's stunning plan is revealed, Supergirl comes home, and later, Sam and Jo drop a bombshell on her Father. What will Clark do? This is one of my favorite chapters. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Read on. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 10: Heartbeat_

_Meanwhile, back on the Watchtower space station:_

Everyone listened to Bruce's long and rather sad history of how Talia and him had become extremely close, but circumstances pulled them apart, and then he dropped a bombshell. He'd had a son.

Everyone gasped at that. "A son? Bruce, where is he?" Clark was hurting for his friend.

"Talia miscarried. He was stillborn."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. What was his name?" Clark asked then he went to him and touched his shoulder.

"Damian, his name was Damian." He paused as he glanced around the table. "There's nothing more to tell. Talia and I went our separate ways. Her Father and I did not get along at all, and he was an immensely powerful man, a terribly vicious man. He had tremendous power over her. We just couldn't make it work."

Clark took him by the shoulders. Bruce's eyes were bright. "We'll understand if you want off this one, Bruce."

"No, I'm OK, but you were right. I need to confront her about Alex or Lex or whatever his name is."

"But are you sure about that? The memories ...?"

"I'll be alright. Besides, we need to finalize a deal we've been working on."

Clark frowned. "What deal?"

"To sell LexCorp to me."

Hal chuckled. "I wouldn't imagine Alex would be happy about that."

Suddenly, the Hall of Justice doors opened then Kara and Diana walked in. Kara was wearing a brand new costume, designed by her sisters. It was glorious. She looked like a queen, head held high, red boots clapping on the floor, the glorious cape and long blonde hair flowing back behind her shoulders and a smile that could light up a room.

"Kara?!" Clark hurriedly came over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Kal-El?!" She hugged him close. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." They stood that way for just a moment, then everyone gathered around Kara and welcomed her back.

Meanwhile, Bruce and Diana stared at each other, not saying anything. Bruce had missed her a lot. She had been gone nearly a day, but she looked fantastic as always. He walked over to her. "Hi," Diana tentatively said. He was staring at her so strangely.

They'd never done any public displays of affection, but he did not care at the moment, especially after his earlier confessions about Talia. He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Welcome back," he whispered in her ear.

Bruce's welcome surprised and delighted her and she instinctively hugged him back, but she couldn't help but wonder what had brought this on. "It's great to be back."

They pulled apart, truly happy to be able to see each other again.

Clark had a few questions for Diana. "Welcome back, Diana. Now, would you mind telling me why Kara is here, although we're all happy to see her, but didn't you say at least two months before she was ready to use her powers and adjust to her new home?"

"Kal-El, I'm right here. You can ask me those questions," Kara told her cousin.

"Kara …" Kal-El began.

She interrupted him. "Diana brought me here because it's time. With Luthor II running around lose with superpowers, you need me plus he needs to pay for what he did to me."

"That's not how we operate around here, Kara. We will take care of Alex, but not by force and he will not be harmed."

Kara fumed again but held her tongue.

Diana came over to them. "Clark, Kara has a plan. You should listen to what she has to say."

"While you guys hash out Kara's plan about Luthor II, I'm headed to Gotham, then I'll set up a meeting with Talia." Bruce paused then turned to Diana. She looked worried and upset. He did not want to make a scene, so he hurriedly headed to his flight ship which was docked on the lower level.

Diana was shocked at his plans. "Bruce wait, I'll walk you out."

Clark and Conner hated their super hearing right now. They heard them clearly arguing in the elevator.

~o~o~

"What is going on?" Diana asked, hands on hips. "Why are you going to see her?"

"Now Diana …!"

"Why are going to see her?" She asked again.

He sighed heavily. "She may have answers to a lot of questions, especially about Luthor II, the extent of his powers, and what we'll need to do to defeat him."

"You can't trust her, Bruce, not after what happened between you two."

"I know that Diana. I don't trust her, believe me, but … umm … we need to finalize the deal to sell LexCorp."

"But I thought you said you didn't need to see her in person to finalize the deal. Everything was being handled by your lawyers."

Bruce closed his eyes, sighed again and tried to be civil. Diana was worried about his meeting. He turned to her, took her by the shoulders and went straight to the heart of the matter. "Diana, it's over between Talia and me. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, but I know how much you cared for her." She paused. "She wanted to marry you, and you know why." Diana shocked him with that statement.

Bruce was done talking about Talia and Damian. Before he could reply to that stunning comment, the elevator doors opened. He quickly exited, headed to his ship and jumped on board.

"Bruce, wait, please! I should not have said that!"

He was not listening. The ship dropped from its docking station then shot up in to the sky turned and shot down to Earth.

Diana closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them, her eyes were bright and she couldn't see the ship anymore. "I'm sorry, Bruce."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the Hall of Justice:_

J'onn interrupted the meeting with an announcement. "We have a shuttle arriving in a few minutes, Clark."

"Who is it?"

"It's Jon-El, your daughter Joanne and … Samuel Hamilton."

Kara was thrilled. "Oh, I get to meet your children, Kal-El? That's wonderful."

Clark was stunned. "Who did you say?"

J'onn hid a grin. "You didn't know they were coming?"

"Of course, I did." Clark tried to cover his slip. He inwardly groaned then shook his head. _Lois._

Kara was thinking that her plan to thwart Luthor II would have to wait for now.

Everyone headed down to the landing platform and waited for Kal-El's children and Samuel Hamilton to arrive. Clark was happy to see them in spite of Lois not telling him her plans, but he knew what Lois was thinking. After what had happened at the conference, the hidden gun and Luthor II's super powers, she was terribly worried about them. He was too, even before he knew about Luthor II coming to the conference, the hidden weapon or his devious plans.

Jo was the first to greet him. "Dad!"

"Hi, honey." He hugged her close and kissed her cheek. "You haven't been up here in years, well, since …" He couldn't finish. It was right after Conner's illness. She wanted to be there to support his recovery, and coming to the station had been a thrill for her.

"I know, but Mom …"

"I know your Mother, and under the circumstances, it was a good idea."

"Mr. Kent, it's good to see you again Sir," Samuel held out his hand.

Clark shook his hand. He'd seen the news conference. "How are you Sam? My wife can be a bit … ummm …"

"Determined?" Sam suggested with a smile.

"Yes, just a bit. Come aboard and we'll give you a tour, but I want you all to meet someone first."

"Who is it Dad?" Jon-El asked his Father.

Kara tentatively peeked out from behind the airlock doors. "Hi," Kara greeted everyone with a smile.

"You speak English?" Jo asked her cousin.

"Joanne, Samuel, Jon-El, this is Kara, or as everyone will know her soon enough, Supergirl, my cousin from Krypton," Clark introduced her.

"Supergirl?!" Jon-El asked.

Kara came out to stand before them. "Supergirl?"

"Yes, I gather you like the name?" Kal-El asked, smiling at the look on her face.

"Yes, I do," she replied and returned his smile.

Then after meeting the League again, shaking hands, everyone headed for their tours.

Clark could not help but wonder about the sleeping arrangements. Sam would have his own quarters, the same for Jo. Jon-El would probably head back to Hawaii to be with his girlfriend, whom he not seen in over a week, the same for Conner. And since most of the League did not normally stay on board at night, himself included, they would practically have the place to themselves. _Oh, boy_. They needed a chaperone. _Any more bright ideas, Lois? I know … Kara and Diana could stay on board. Where is Diana anyway?_

After showing them most of the station, the sleeping quarters, the galley, the med lab, the monitoring center, the Hall of Justice and the flight deck which was manned every hour of the day by retired NASA scientists, they headed back to the Hall of Justice.

Sam was excited and thrilled to be on board. "This place is amazing, so much more than I ever could have imagined." He pulled out his cellphone to take photographs.

"Sorry, Sam, photographs are not allowed up here," J'onn told him.

"Oh, I see." He was extremely disappointed.

"You understand why, right?" J'onn asked.

"Of course, I do." He put his cellphone away.

"Has anyone seen Diana?" Clark asked anyone who was listening.

"She left a message that she was headed home for a few days," J'onn replied.

"Home, do you mean Washington?"

"I guess, she didn't say," J'onn replied.

"Dad, when's dinner?" Jo asked her Father.

He glanced at his watch. "In about an hour."

"Ok, Sam and I will checkout our quarters, and we'll see everyone in the galley in an hour. Come on Sam."

Kal-El gave Sam the stern face just in case.

Sam got the message loud and clear. "I'm coming!"

Kal-El watched them leave. _Lois trusted them, so why am I so worried_? Jo was old enough to know her own mind, but Sam was almost twenty. _I do trust them_, he told himself staunchly. And after the press conference, he was sure of them, just as Lois had been.

Sighing to himself, he headed back inside and hoped to drum up a few babysitters for his daughter and her friend. He was still her Father no matter how old she was.

~o~o~

_Sam's quarters, a few minutes later:_

"I still can't believe we're actually up in space," Sam whispered with awe in his voice. "Wow, look at this view."

"It's still amazing after all this time." Jo went to the window, and they looked out at the moon and the stars. They appeared as if they were almost close enough to touch.

"It's like a dream," he said then he looked down, and Jo had taken his hand in hers. He squeezed it tightly. "Your Mom must have been truly worried to send us up here."

"I know, she's usually pretty aggressive about protecting us, but this surprised even me."

"Are you talking about the big reveal seven years ago?"

"Yes, my Father explained to me why he had done it."

"It was because of Luthor's threats, the fact that he knew the truth about your family, wasn't it?" It was a statement not a question. He didn't give her a chance to answer. "And now, your family is taking desperate measures to protect you." He turned from her and went to sit on the bed.

"Sam, please don't do this. None of it was your fault."

"If I hadn't come forward, Luthor II would not have come to the conference, and now? Look at us."

She came over to him, sat down and took his hand. "Look at this as an adventure, something we can tell our … ummm …" She looked at her shoes, embarrassed by her slip.

He couldn't help but smile. He raised her chin. "Were you going to say … grandchildren?"

Now seemed to be the perfect time to tell Sam about her dream so long ago. "Sam, I had a dream … about you after I rescued you and your family that night at least I think it was you."

He frowned, remembering his dream. "What did you dream?"

Jo wondered why he had frowned. "It was a good dream."

Relieved, he squeezed her hand. "Go on."

"Well, I was in a wedding dress." She peeked at him from underneath her lashes. He did not appear shocked, only a bit amused.

"What happened next?"

"I danced around for a while in front of a full-length mirror because I was so happy and then suddenly I was at the alter standing in front of a man. I looked up into my future husband's face, but then I woke up."

"And you think it was me?" He smiled at her then he couldn't resist her as he touched her cheek and then her lips. "Don't answer that." Suddenly, he leaned back on the bed and Jo leaned over his chest.

He raised her chin, leaned up a little, and then he kissed her ever so sweetly. Jo opened to him freely. After a few kisses, he murmured, "It was me."

"Oh, Sam," Jo cried and kissed him again.

Sam suddenly rolled her to his back. His kisses became a bit frantic, then he kissed her cheek, her ear and then down her throat.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Dinner is ready!" It was Kara.

They both jumped up from the bed. "Coming!" Jo and Sam said at the same time.

"This was not a good idea," Sam whispered to her and tried to make light of their unusual situation.

Jo came into his arms, eyes closed and then her eyes suddenly popped open. "Don't move. I can hear it."

"What, what do you hear?"

"Your heartbeat," she said, and smiled from ear to ear, still holding him close.

He smiled indulgently over her head. "Jo, of course you can. I mean, you do have your head on my chest."

She leaned back and tried to explain her powers. "But it's different for us, Sam. My Dad can hear my Mom's heartbeat from miles away."

"You're joking."

"I'm not joking."

"That's incredible. Wow, you truly are something." He reached up to smooth her hair so it didn't look too wild. "There."

Her eyes were bright as she stared at him. "We've waited so long, but we can do this."

"You're stronger than I am, Jo." He paused. "It's just …" He paused again then he looked into her eyes. "I want you."

Smiling, she whispered, "I want you too."

He suddenly took her hand then closed his eyes for a moment at their heartfelt confessions. "Let's go eat."

~o~o~

Kara was outside their door waiting for them, and decided to give them some advice. She had overheard them earlier and knew what they were doing.

It was true. Girls do mature faster on Krypton. If her planet had not exploded, she would probably have been married by now to her chosen husband with maybe a child on the way within the year. But this was Earth and things are different here. She'd heard the sisters on the island talking about pre-marital sex and the problems it could bring. It did not have to be that way.

After they had exited the room, she raised an eyebrow at them. "Hungry?"

They glanced at each other. "What's for dinner?" Jo asked her cousin.

"Dinner can wait for a minute. We should talk."

"Are you going to give us a lecture? We don't know you," Sam declared.

"No, no lectures, just a word of advice."

They reluctantly followed close behind. "Go on, we're listening," Sam said and braced for a lecture anyway.

They approached a seating area on an observation deck looking out over Mother Earth, the blue Moon and the twinkling stars. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Both Sam and Jo agreed then they all took a seat.

Kara watched them for a moment. "There's only one thing you can do."

"Oh, and what's that?" Jo asked, curious about her answer.

"Get married … in secret."

"What!?" Jo and Sam exclaimed at the same time.

"You're in love. Any idiot can see that. Why wait years and years for your parents to agree or not? Or you can break up now," Kara stated bluntly.

Sam took Jo's hand. "We are not going to break up."

"Then what's stopping you?" Kara asked.

"I'm not old enough." Jo shook her head not believing that they were actually having this conversation.

"Jo, you'll be of legal age in a few days and ..." Sam began.

"Are you actually considering her advice? Our parents would kill us."

"I don't think so. They know us, and they know we would not have come to this decision lightly."

"I'm not so sure about that, but …" Jo was reluctant to think about this, but her heart was almost about to burst with happiness at just the thought of marrying Sam.

"You have a lot to discuss." Kara stood up then. "I'll see you at dinner, but if you want to talk, you know where I live." Smiling, she left them alone.

~o~o~

_Gotham City, Bruce's office, a little while later:_

Just before his meeting with Talia, Bruce tried unsuccessfully to reach Diana.

_You've reached Diana Prince. I'm unable to take your call. Please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can_. Bruce shut off the phone then cursed a blue streak. _She's still not answering my calls_.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Talia. "May I come in?"

Bruce sighed but didn't bother to get up from his chair. "Of course, come in, take a seat."

Talia watched him for a moment then she shook her head. "What happened to you Bruce?"

"What are you talking about Talia?"

"The Bruce I knew would never allow a lady to come into his office without helping her to her seat or even offering a drink or something."

"We're past formalities Talia." He stared at her trying to see past all the years of pain and regret. She was still the same, just as lovely as ever on the outside, but she had changed. They both did. "Why did you do it?"

Talia ignored his question. She poured herself some water from the bar then took a seat. "Do what?"

"Build that monstrosity."

"He's a clone. There's no law against that, not anymore." She took a sip of water appearing bored to him.

"I want the truth, why did you do it?"

Sighing, she decided to tell him what he needed to know. "I thought I could control him. He may have Lex's memories, not all of them apparently, but I saw it as a way to boost profits. You know, a Luthor back in the fold, running the company, but he's a child. Everything he's done since revealing Kara has been my doing."

"You told him to do those things?"

"Actually, I told him not to do any of it, but he did just the opposite, as a child would do."

"Unbelievable. So, where is he now?"

Talia purposely did not answer his question. "He's dying, Bruce."

"Is it the clone disease? I've heard of that, but his powers … how extensive are they?"

"It's hard to say for sure. He can run fast, but that's all I've seen so far."

Bruce was thoughtful. "Talia, did you send revealing photographs to Clark Kent?"

"What photographs?"

"Tell me the truth, Talia." She wouldn't look at him. Bruce continued, "Why would you do it?"

"I needed leverage." She took another sip of water.

Her behavior should not have shocked him, but it did. "You wanted leverage against Superman, against the League … but why?"

"I have my reasons."

Bruce stood up and came over to her finally realizing what she was up to. "What do you want?"

It was clear. She looked him in the eye. "You."

He couldn't believe it. "Me? That's over, Talia." He turned from her and went to stand by the window.

She followed him and stood just behind him. "Is it? I saw you when you looked at me during the rescue at LexCorp."

"Talia, we can't go back. It's impossible."

Then Talia put all her cards on the table. "Damian …"

His face was furious when he turned back to her. "Don't you dare go there …"

"Bruce … he's alive."

~o~o~

_The Watchtower, later that same evening:_

After making a decision together, Sam and Jo reluctantly approached her Father. He was busy with Watchtower staff making preparations for Kara's debut in a few days.

"Dad, can we talk to you for a few minutes?" Jo asked her Father, her heart pounding for what was to come. Sam felt the same way.

"What is it Jo?" Clark asked. He sensed something was obviously wrong by the looks on their faces. They looked terrified.

Sam and Jo glanced at each other. "Can we go somewhere?" Jo asked.

Clark frowned. "Of course, we can go to my quarters." He then briefly spoke to the staff saying they would finish their meeting first thing in the morning.

After entering his quarters and shutting the door, Clark turned to face them. "Alright, what's going on?"

Jo began by asking her Father a few questions that had been bothering her for years. "Dad why haven't you taken me to the Fortress, introduced me to my grandparents, given me a Kryptonian name, not to mention informing me of my true heritage? Is it because I'm a girl?"

Clark was taken aback by all of her questions. "No, honey, you were too young and …"

She interrupted him. "That's always been your excuse, hasn't it? Well, it won't work this time. I'm not too young to do this." She squeezed Sam's hand. "We love each other and … we want to get married."

Clark was truly stunned. He didn't know what to say. He shook his head. "What did you just say?"

Sam jumped in hoping that he wouldn't get burned alive by heat vision. "Mr. Kent, I love your daughter and …" He tentatively began.

Clark turned on him. "You did this to her. This was your idea wasn't it?"

"Dad, we made this decision together. Please can we talk about this rationally?" Jo asked her Father.

Clark took several deep breaths and tried to calm down. "My answer is no. You're too young." He turned to leave hoping to end the discussion.

Jo stopped him with her next words. "If we were on Krypton, I would be married by now."

Clark stiffened then he slowly turned back to face them. "How did you know about that?" He frowned. "Who have you been talking to … your brothers?"

"No, it was Kara," she answered, stunning him again.

"Kara!?" His lips thinned.

"Don't blame her. She thought I knew about my heritage."

"Jo, we are not on Krypton."

Jo sighed and went to him and took his hand. "I know that, Dad, but Sam and I, we've always had this connection and it's not going away, not ever." She paused. "You can't keep us apart, and we don't need your permission to do this. We're old enough to know what we want, but I wanted to tell you our plans out of respect."

Clark closed his eyes for a moment, and then he opened them and stared at his little girl, his baby girl. When he looked at her, he always saw her that way. It had been the same with Jason. He remembered that first moment he had seen him in the bullpen all those years ago. Sighing, he touched her cheek. "Honey, I do know what you're feeling, I do, but …"

"You can't give your blessing," Jo murmured feeling devastated and so hurt that tears sprang into her eyes.

"No, I can't." Clark felt horrible when he saw her tears.

She dropped his hand, turned to Sam and said, "Sam, let's go."

"Jo, wait ...!" Clark called to her, but she refused to talk to him.

They left her Father's quarters without a backward glance.

_End of ACT I: All I've Ever Wanted_

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Heartbeat_, Leona Lewis.

A/N: Takes a deep breath! I've decided to end this chapter as the first Act. In the upcoming second Act, Sam and Jo are at a turning point in their lives, and what they decide to do next will turn this story on its ear. Bruce and Talia are in for a world of hurt, even more so than years ago. Stay tuned for more.

_**ACT II: When You Believe**_, will begin in _**two weeks**_! Sorry about the delay, but plots need to be plotted. Thanks for reading. Please tell me your thoughts. Reviews would be so wondrous and so gratifying! *begs unashamed*


	11. When You Believe

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter which will begin the second Act, Sam and Jo open up about their respective dreams, Bruce is rocked to the core of his being with Talia's news, but was it actually true? And later, Diana and Bruce are finally on the same page. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_ACT II: When You Believe_

_Chapter 11: Vision of Love_

_Jo's quarters, a few minutes later:_

Once they entered her quarters, Jo barely made it to her bed then she fell on it and burst into tears.

Sam climbed onto the bed then he pulled her close and let her cry for a few minutes. "Jo, honey, it's going to be Ok. We'll wait. We can do this. It's only a few years." She cried harder. He stroked her back, leaned over to the nightstand then gave her a tissue. She wiped at her eyes and tried to gain a bit of composure. "Look, I could take the accelerated courses, finish early, then we can be together forever."

She looked up into his eyes. "But I don't want to wait. It's just so unfair." She sniffed then she blew her nose.

"I know." He paused. "How about we live together?" Sam eagerly suggested.

"Sam, we don't have any money."

"I've been thinking about that. After the tests are done, and it's proven that I'm the true heir, then we'll have plenty of money."

She stared at him. "Sam, do you really want his money?"

He gave her a determined look. "As long as we're together, I would do anything to make that happen. That's all that matters to me."

"You mean that, don't you?" She sniffed about to cry again.

"You know I do. Come here," he murmured then pulled her close, stroking her back and her hair. Sam suddenly realized that if he didn't leave her now, he didn't think he could stop himself from taking her right there with her Father and the entire League above floors possibly interrupting them, but at this moment, with her sad eyes and loving glances, he found himself lost in her eyes.

He leaned down just for a quick goodnight kiss, but he should have known better and then she said the one thing he was dying to hear.

"Don't go," she murmured with a look that sent his heart to pounding and other parts of his body reacted to her words.

Sighing to himself, he found the strength to remove her arms from around his neck. "Jo, we shouldn't."

"Why shouldn't we? Our parents won't let us be together. We may never have another chance to be together like this."

"We just have to be patient, Jo, just for a little while."

"But Sam, please, I need you. Don't you need me too?"

After that telling question, he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he stared at her beautiful eyes then he touched her cheek, her throat and then even lower.

Jo closed her eyes and waited.

Sam also closed his eyes, but then all he could see were Jo's Father and her two brothers all staring at him with fire in their eyes.

~o~o~

_His voice hoarse, he whispered, "You don't know what you're doing to me, Jo." He raised his eyes to her face and waited for her to look at him. "I desire you more than life itself."_

_She surprised him by saying. "Isn't that what life is about, lovemaking, being a part of someone, no matter how short or long it lasts?"_

_He nodded his head in total agreement, and then he was kissing her, and this time was different, she could feel it. Desire flowed through her veins making her dizzy for more._

_Sam was just as inexperienced as she was, but he knew enough to know that foreplay was what made lovemaking remarkable for a woman. He then nibbled her ear and down her throat. Her blouse was pushed aside,__and so was her bra. He stared at her chest and wondered again how lucky he was to have found her. He tentatively reached out with his tongue and licked her nipple with his lips causing her to moan and sigh at his ministrations. He increased his movements then her chest lifted up from the bed._

_Her hands were in his hair encouraging him to continue, and he did. Suddenly, he pulled her up from the bed and they both helped each other undress and then they climbed under the covers._

_He pulled her tightly to him loving her in his arms. They both felt as if they had come home at last. "We'll take it slow, alright?"_

"_I'm yours Sam. Do whatever you want with me." She paused and smiled at him. "I love you."_

_Sam thought he might lose it with those words, and then he was kissing her desperately hoping to show her just how much he loved and needed her._

_She met his hunger with her own, kissing him back, digging her fingernails into his back, pulling him closer until he was top of her. His lips and tongue returned to her breasts, and Jo thought she would never tire of the sensation. This is what heaven feels like; she was sure of this._

_And then he whispered to her. "Open for me."_

_Her legs opened and then he touched her. He closed his eyes as her heat and moisture met his fingers. He slowly entered her warmth with is fingers swirling and moving in and out. He touched her bud of nerves, and she moaned even louder._

_He kissed her again to cover her cries fearing someone may hear her. She opened her eyes when she felt his body leave her. "Sam?"_

"_I'm here." He pulled her close. "This will hurt but only for a moment."_

"_I'm ready, Sam." She tried to smile._

"_I love you, Jo, always." He stroked her hair._

"_I know you do."_

_He kissed her over and over bringing more moans and sighs and then he pushed forward until her encountered her barrier. He closed his eyes and opened them after a moment and watched her face. She was bracing herself for what was to come._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered and then pushed forward and broke through her membranes for the first time._

_Jo didn't cry out, but a few tears slipped down her cheek. He kissed them away then he held still until she became accustomed to his size. He continued to kiss her and dipped his tongue inside her mouth and she eagerly kissed him back moaning softly. Her hands began to explore his body again caressing him and responding to him again._

_Jo felt the fire burn low in her belly, and it grew hotter as Sam pulled out a little then slowly pressed back into her. He repeated the motion over and over again, and she moaned loudly then, in pleasure this time, he was certain. The words were there, and he had to say them again. "I love you so much." _

_The discomfort was gone, Jo realized as she began that climb toward climax and Sam was with her every step of the way, as she clung to his shoulders as his rhythm increased, riding the crest of his passion._

"_Sam!" She cried out as her climax burst upon her, washing over her in waves. He continued to kiss her drawing out the sweetness of their lovemaking for long moments. He slowly left her body, rolled to his back bringing her with him and held her close to his side._

_After a few minutes and their breathing had returned to normal, "Are you alright, Jo?" He had to ask as he stroked her arm and kissed her temple._

"_I'm alright." She snuggled closer. She was sore, but it was Ok._

_Sam slowly turned his head and looked out the window at the beautiful night of stars and wondered again how they could convince their parents that they were not like any other teenage couple. They had both been through a lot in their young lives, and now here they were. It was inevitable, their coming together._

_Jo sighed against his chest and whispered his name. She was asleep in moments._

_Sam was in heaven, and he never wanted to leave her side. He kissed her temple then he too drifted off into a lover's dream world._

~o~o~

Clark felt terrible about his talk with Sam and Jo. He hated that they could not come to an agreement. He went to her quarters about an hour after their talk and hoped to speak to her again and try to make her see reason, but then he couldn't help it as he peered through the door and they were both asleep … in bed.

He quickly turned and immediately went to his quarters and dialed his wife. He knew it was almost midnight, but he did not care at the moment.

"Hello," Lois answered, half asleep.

"Well, I hope you're happy."

"Clark, what is it?"

He sighed heavily. "Jo and Sam, they … ummm … made love."

"Oh, I see."

He hated her cavalier attitude. "Is that all you can say?"

"Clark, they love each other. I'm surprised they waited this long."

Clark couldn't take this. His daughter was far too young. "Lois, they came to me earlier this evening asking for my blessing because they wanted to marry."

Lois was actually surprised they would take it that far. "And what did you say?"

"What do you think I said? I said no. They're far too young."

"Clark, honey …"

"Don't 'Clark, honey' me. I'm right about this, and now look what happened."

"Clark, take a deep breath and listen to what I have to say."

He did as she asked. "Go on."

"I know they're young, but their love is strong, Clark. We both witnessed this over the years, and they've been through so much together."

"I know that, but …"

"And I'm sure when you rejected their feelings, their love, dismissed it as if it didn't matter, they rebelled."

"I didn't dismiss it. I told them to wait that's all."

"It's the same thing."

"Ok, so now what do we do?"

"Well, we sit them down and tell them that having sex is Ok, as long as they're careful and monogamous, that we support their relationship because honey, they are going to make love. We can't stop them from doing something that is as natural as breathing."

Clark groaned to himself. "Alright, please come up to the station so we can tell them together? I may sever Sam's head from his shoulders if I have to do it alone."

"Don't make jokes about hurting Sam."

"It's not a joke. Good night, Lois."

Lois shook her head at her husband's weird sense of humor. "Good night, Clark."

~o~o~

_Earlier that evening, Bruce's office in Wayne Towers:_

Bruce was so stunned that all he could do was stare at her then disgust and anger tore through him like lightning. He took her by the shoulders. "Is this another one of your leverage schemes, because if you think you can control me with your lies, then think again!" He didn't give her a chance to answer him. "This is your father's plan to hurt me, isn't it? I know he hates me." He pushed her away from him.

Talia stumbled a bit, but she regained her balance.

"Now get out!" He roared then he went to the door and opened it.

"Bruce, it's true, Damian is alive, and I know where he is. My Father did this to us, not me."

Bruce slowly closed the door then turned to face her. He wanted to believe her. His heart cried out for his son, but he knew he couldn't trust her. "I need proof."

She hesitated.

That was all the proof he needed. "Until you can prove to me that Damian is alive, we have nothing more to say to each other. And another thing, our deal is off.

"But, we had an agreement."

"Our agreement was verbal. It won't hold up in court."

"Of course, it will."

He walked over to her. "The only reason you wanted LexCorp within the Wayne Foundation was because of me, to be near me, well it's not going to happen."

"Bruce, please, I can prove he's alive. You just have to give me a little time."

"We don't have time, Talia. Alex or whatever he's calling himself is out there somewhere. Who knows what he'll do."

"You don't have to worry about him."

He frowned. "What did you do?"

Instead of answering him, she turned toward the door, opened it and then left him with a parting shot. "I will have your proof, and you will come back to me Bruce."

He frowned again. "Never!"

"We'll see." When she turned to leave, she almost ran into Diana.

Diana was stunned to see Talia there, but all it took was one look on Bruce's face to realize Talia was not wanted there.

"Well, hello Diana, this is not a surprise."

Diana was fuming inside, but she was civil to her. "Talia."

"I'll sure we'll see each other again." Then one more parting shot for Mr. Wayne, "Good bye, Bruce. I'll be in touch."

Then she was gone.

Diana watched her leave for a moment then she shut the door. Taking a deep breath, she decided that now was not the time for jealousy. "What did she want?"

"Nothing good," he replied then he changed the subject. "I'm surprised to see you here." He paused. "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"To be honest, I didn't know what to say, but … I am sorry for what I said."

"Me too, and I'm sorry I ran off, but …" He hesitated.

She came closer then she touched his arm. "Tell me."

He sighed. "Before you came back with Kara, I'd just told the League my history with Talia."

"You told them about … Damian too?"

"Yes, they know about him, and … Talia brought him up just before you arrived."

She frowned. "What did she say?"

Bruce was finding it hard to get the words out. "She told me …"

She took his hand. "What did she tell you?" She paused as watched the play of emotions on his face. It broke her heart. "You can't believe anything she says Bruce."

"I know, but …" He looked into her eyes and Diana was shocked to see his tears. "She said that Damian … he … he's alive."

"Oh, Bruce, no, she said that?" She rubbed his arm hoping to help him get through this.

"Yes, I didn't believe her at first, but now …?"

She knew him so well. "You want to believe it, don't you?"

He looked into her eyes and told her the truth. "I do, I do want to believe it."

"Oh, Bruce, I know you do. Here, come and sit down."

They both sat down on the sofa then he shocked her again by pulling her close. Pulling her closer, he closed his eyes enjoying her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're here. I never want to fight with you. I hate it."

She grinned against his chest loving being in his arms like this. "I hate it too."

Sighing, he kissed her hair. "I told Talia that I wanted proof that he was alive and that our deal was off."

Frowning at that remark, Diana was also curious about his decision not to complete the deal. "Was that the only reason you called off the deal, because of what she told you about Damian? I remember how excited you were to absorb LexCorp into the company, the final standing legacy to Lex."

"I was excited at first, but Talia said that she wanted me back and that was the only reason she agreed to the deal."

Diana shook her head. "She's living in a fantasy, Bruce."

"I know, and I told her in no uncertain terms that I was not interested."

She leaned into him and touched his cheek. "Humm, I wonder why."

He had to smile. "Fishing for compliments, are you?"

"As many as I can get," she replied and smiled right back.

Bruce was lost. _I love her smiles_. Shaking his head at that telling train of thought, he did not want to analyze anything at the moment. All he wanted right at this particular moment was Diana in his arms, open to him, ready for him. "How's this for compliments? Your lips are luscious, your smile excites me, your body thrills me, and … "

"And…?" She smiled from ear to ear.

"I need you … NOW!" He cried and kissed her hard, slanting his mouth against hers, his tongue gaining entrance, as they both groaned enjoying their kisses like never before. Their kisses were different somehow. He felt it, and Diana felt it too. He'd never said he needed her before.

He pulled her closer, causing Diana to moan into his mouth, and their tongues danced around each other. He ran his hands up and down her back. Her hands were in his hair, on his neck, and around his shoulders. They could not get close enough. He stopped suddenly, rested his forehead against hers and tried to regain a bit of control then took her hand. "Come with me."

"Bruce, where are we going?"

Instead of answering her, he pulled her to the other side of his office, picked up a remote control and the wall slowly slid open to reveal a massive bed with white satin sheets.

Diana gasped, but she couldn't help herself, then she ran and jumped onto the bed, arms wide, hair flying, her dress rising up from her long legs. "Oh my, this is so nice!"

"I thought you'd like it." Bruce thought, _she'd never looked more beautiful_. He loosened his tie and removed his shirt, never taking his eyes from hers. She sat up onto her knees and undid her blouse then pulled it from her skirt. Her skirt was unzipped and slid down her thighs and down her legs. She had to lay down to accomplish that, but she didn't get up again but lay there waiting for him.

He undid his belt and slid his pants down his legs. Soon, they were staring at each other in their underwear, not saying anything.

Diana raised her arms to him. "I need you too Bruce," she whispered to him.

He slowly climbed onto the bed, entered her arms and held her close, and he realized that he was home. He leaned back and pushed her hair out of her eyes. This is what she meant … just me and her. He smiled at her and then he was kissing her again.

She pulled him within the circle of her arms and gave him everything. He needed her, and she needed him too.

Her bra and panties were removed slowly. His underwear also disappeared and then they were back into each other's arms, both sighing with the feeling of being this close to another human being.

Diana could not remember ever being so turned on. Diana was squirming on the bed. She needed to be closer to him. Bruce was staring at her with an intensity that Diana had never seen before.

His hands were everywhere, smoothing over her breasts and tweaking her nipples, down her back, touching her thighs. Diana's hands were anything but still. She loved touching him. He was so smooth and hard. She couldn't hold back the pleading sounds in her throat.

This is what matters, belonging to someone, needing that person more than anything else in the world.

Bruce and Diana realized this is it and in that moment, he was inside of her loving her with everything in him. _Yes, I love her_, he thought. _Always have_. Inwardly smiling at that thought, he kissed her harder and then he began to move slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of her muscles tightening around his length, the friction, the flow, it was unbelievable.

"Oh yes, Bruce, yes!" Diana cried, her head thrown back on the pillow her lips open on a moan. It felt glorious.

Bruce buried his face in her neck, clutching her closer to him if that were possible, and then it happened.

Diana surrendered to his touch. Then with a cry, she screamed his name and shattered in his arms. It was heaven on earth. He pulled her closer as he too felt that little death that only they could feel.

_Together._

~o~o~

_The Watchtower, later that same night:_

Jo was pulled from an amazing dream by Sam mumbling in his sleep. She shook his shoulder. "Sam, Sam, wake up!" _Did he just whisper my name_?

"Jo, where are we?" Sam had forgotten for a moment that they were onboard the space station, and he was in bed with her. Groaning to himself, he thought, _not another terrible dream_.

"We're in my quarters on the space station." She paused. "Were you dreaming … about me?"

Sam thought about her question. He suddenly realized that he had to tell her about his dreams. Maybe they would stop if he did. They were only dreams after all. He couldn't look at her though. "Yes, I was dreaming about you."

Thrilled, Jo sat up and pulled him up beside her. "Tell me about it."

He sighed, sat up against the headboard then turned his sad eyes to her face, but he didn't need to say anything.

Her face fell. "Was it bad?"

"Yes, Jo, it was bad and … it wasn't the first time," he unhappily replied. He rubbed his tired eyes wondering again if she should tell her. It would upset her, he knew.

She braced herself. "Tell me."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "It was about him."

"Oh, I see. What happened?"

"I couldn't see much of anything in the first dream. It was too dark, but then I heard you scream, a horrible, horrible scream. I searched for you, but I couldn't find you, but then I saw him. He looked like the photographs I'd seen of him from when he was younger from around the time he tried to destroy your father."

"I've seen those photos from when he was arrested. What else?"

"I woke up then. The dream from just now was pretty much the same only this time he was younger like at the news conference." He paused, hating to say it. "He looked like me, Jo. I was staring at myself."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He pulled him close. "They were just dreams."

"I know, but …" _What did it mean_? He thought.

"Please don't think about it anymore, OK? He can't hurt us."

Sam closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. "I'll try."

~o~o~

_The Watchtower galley, a little while later:_

Jo and Sam excited about their plans to stay the course, to be true to what they wanted for themselves, and moving in together seemed like the perfect plan, but it would have to wait a little while longer. Smiling at each other, they entered the galley looking for food and Sam's parents were there as well as Mrs. Kent.

"Mom, Dad!?" Sam was shocked to see them there unannounced.

"Mom!?" Jo was thrilled to see her Mother.

Clark gave Sam the stern face then he said. "Grab your food, we'll eat and then we'll talk.

Jo and Sam glanced at each wondering what this was about.

Sam tried to keep a conversation going, but everyone was avoiding eye contact, not speaking or just acting weird.

Jo shrugged her shoulders, when he glanced at her. She didn't have a clue either.

Everyone was almost finished breakfast then Clark dropped a bombshell. "We know what happened last night."

"Sam, how could you?" Kitty exclaimed.

"How could I what? Mom, what are you talking about?" Sam was at a loss.

"Son, Mr. Kent saw you two last night." Emil was extremely disappointed.

"We didn't do anything!" Sam exclaimed.

"Nothing happened!" Jo exclaimed right after Sam's outburst.

"I saw you two in bed. Are you going to deny it?" Clark snapped, getting upset.

"Oh, no," Lois muttered then she groaned to herself. "Jo, your Father thought you two had made love."

"What? Dad, no, you got it all wrong." She paused. "We wanted to, but we changed our minds. We're not ready."

Clark felt like a fool. "But what about all this talk of you two wanting to get married?"

The Hamilton's gasped having not heard that before. "Married?!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Jo and I decided to wait until we were older." Sam glanced at Jo to see her reaction to those words.

The pain of those words caused Jo to close her eyes, but that didn't stop them from tearing up. She wiped away a stray tear as it slipped down her cheek.

Sam wanted to scream at the heavens at the injustice of it all. He was thinking about the past few weeks and how happy they had been now everything was spinning out of control, and he had no idea how to stop it. He glanced at Jo again, and the pain in her eyes broke his heart.

Lois caught their looks. She had to say something to help them. "Jo your Father and I ..." She hesitated.

"Oh, I know he's thrilled with the news," Jo snapped, getting more upset. "He spied on us, Mom. He doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves."

"That's not true, Jo," Clark felt horrible about what he had misinterpreted.

"Jo, do not be disrespectful. He is your Father," Lois admonished her.

"Don't remind me," she said, not caring about anything they had to say. She suddenly stood up then. "I'm leaving." She turned to Sam. "Are you coming?"

He hesitated but only for a moment. He also stood up. "I'm coming."

Kitty felt terrible for them. She stood up and came over to them. "Sam, Jo, wait, please we can work this out."

"Sam, listen, we do trust you, we do, its just …" Emil began.

"I know, Dad, we're too young, but we're old enough to know what we want. We just thought you would understand and help us, but I guess that's too much to hope for," he sadly said.

Clark also tried to stop them. "Jo, wait a minute!"

They quickly left with their parents staring after them.

"Well, I hope _you're _happy," Lois quipped, annoyed.

Clark winced at her look.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration:_ Vision of Love_, Mariah Carey.

A/N: I hope everyone understands why I had to make Sammy/Jo's first time a dream. They will get together at some point in the story, but it will take a while. And Clark finding them together had to happen. Bruce and Diana are so fearsome together. I so enjoy writing them. Now, Bruce and Talia are just getting into their issues. Stay tuned for more. Hey, where's Alex? Answers are coming. Until next week! Thanks for reading.


	12. Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: I'm putting this chapter up a little early. A lot of family stuff going on this weekend. Also, this chapter is crucial. Lives will never be the same. Coming up next, Jo and Sam may be headed to the alter, Alex gets a new leaf on life, but there's a price, Talia gets sidetracked from what's most important, and later a life is put in danger. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 12: Bleeding Love_

_The Watchtower, minutes later:_

Jo and Sam entered an elevator heading to the sleeping quarters. "Jo, where are we going?" Sam asked, trying to keep up with her.

"Kara will help us."

"Help us do what?"

"Get married."

"But Jo, we decided to wait."

"Why the hell should we?"

"Jo, come on now, we can't. You're too young."

"I'll be old enough tomorrow." Soon they found themselves in front of Kara's door. She hurriedly knocked.

Kara opened the door. "Jo, Sam, what's happening?"

"Kara you have to help us," Jo pleaded to her cousin.

"Come in, and tell me how I can help you."

~o~o~

_Days earlier, somewhere on the outskirts of Casablanca, Morocco:_

After traveling for who knows how many hours, Alex was at death's door. He'd faced death before, but he always seemed to find a way to defeat it, but not this time. He was so drugged up with morphine, he did not know where he was, and he did not care.

His curly locks were now gone and in its place was a shorter hairdo reminding him of how much he now resembled Sam Hamilton. He had apparently come full circle, and he found it ironic and rather sad.

"Are we there yet?" Alex sounded like a petulant child but did not care at the moment. The drugs were wearing off, and his insides were screaming for more drugs. His head ached and he knew he was running a fever. He should be at a doctor's office not running all over this godforsaken country.

"It's time," Talia told Alex's doctor.

The Lazarus Pits do exist. Founded by her Father centuries ago, they are composed of a unique and unknown chemical blend that bubbles up somewhere within the Earth's crust to the surface at key points on Earth, typically at the junction of ley lines. The substance possesses the ability to rejuvenate the sick and injured, and even resurrect the dead. The pits also decrease the age of the user depending on how long they stay submerged in the pit. If a healthy person goes into the pits, they will be killed in most instances.(1)

Talia went on to explain what all of this could mean for him. "Alex, look at me."

He tried to open his eyes. "I'm … listening."

"Once you enter the pit, you will not be the same person inside. Your sickness will be cured and … you will live a long time, but if you feel sick again, you will have to go back inside."

"How long … will I live?"

"A lot longer than most humans, but that does not mean you cannot die. You can be killed."

"Killed, but …"

"Yes, you can be killed. Your appearance will not change. You will remain exactly as you are now, but as I said before there will be a high price."

Alex nodded his head. "My soul … I understand."

"I hope you do, because if you do anything, meaning any crime, and you get caught and it lands you in prison, well, just picture what that come mean for you and the rest of your life."

Alex began to have second thoughts about this. "Any … crime?"

"Yes, any crime." She paused. "Are you ready?"

Alex still had no choice. He had to live at any price. "Yes, I'm … ready, but … answer one question … for me."

"What is it?"

"Why … why are you … doing this?"

"To save the company, what other reason could there be?"

"You're lying … it's about him … isn't it?"

"We don't have time for this."

"It's true. I've seen the way your face lights up … whenever you mention him. Saving me ... will not get him back."

"It can't hurt. It's time, Alex, no more questions."

He sighed. "I'm ready now."

Talia inwardly smiled. She had intentionally failed to mention that Alex would go temporarily insane.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back on Watchtower:_

A few minutes after checking both their rooms, Lois, Clark, Emil and Kitty could not find them. They were gone, but gone where?

Clark suddenly had a thought. "Kara!"

"What are you thinking?" Lois asked her husband, as they all followed him.

"Kara was the one who put this marriage business inside their heads in the first place."

"Oh, no, could she be helping them somehow?" That was Emil.

"Who knows what's going on inside her head," Clark stated, frustrated and extremely worried at this point." Clark was the first to arrive at her door. "Kara, open this door now!"

"Oh, no, is she gone?" Kitty asked, also worried.

Clark peered through the walls. "She's not there."

Suddenly, Clark got a text. _I'm sorry, Dad, but you cannot stop us from being together._

"It's Jo," Clark sadly replied. "I think they're running away, and they may try to elope."

"Elope, but Jo is far too young," Lois exclaimed, truly worried now.

"I know that Lois, but …" He suddenly had a thought then he reached out to Kara. _Kara listen to me. You must stop them from making a terrible mistake. It's too dangerous for them. We can work this out. Please Kara._

"Clark, what are you doing? We have to find them," Lois said as she tried to get his attention.

Clark shook his head. "Lois, I never told you this because I just found out myself just before Kara was rescued."

"What is it?"

"On Krypton and here on Earth, Kryptonians have the ability to speak to one another … ummm … through our minds."

"Really and when were you going to tell me this?" Lois asked, trying not to scold him for withholding this crucial information.

"I'm telling you now?" He tentatively asked then he inwardly winced at her expression.

Emil thought it was best they move on. "Clark, were you able to … ummm… contact Kara?"

"No, she hasn't responded to me."

A few minutes later, he was about to contact the tower to inform them of Kara, Jo and Sam possibly leaving the station, he got a call from the tower. A shuttle had just taken off.

"Who was in it?" Clark asked, knowing the answer.

"On board are Kara, your daughter, Jo, and Sam Hamilton."

Clark turned off the communicator. "We're too late; they're gone."

~o~o~

_Metropolis International Airport:_

The LexCorp jet was about to land in Metropolis, when Alex spotted the Watchtower shuttle. He could not believe his luck. The plane had not even landed, before he unbuckled his seat belt and headed to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Talia asked him.

"I have to see her just once."

"You can see her from here. Sit down … NOW!" Talia commanded.

Alex reluctantly sat back down then he stared out the window. He then saw Kara, Joanne and Samuel exit the shuttle. "I cannot believe this. Where are they going?"

A black limousine then pulled up then they all jumped inside.

"They seem to be in a hurry," Alex commented.

Talia was done with Alex's infatuation with Kara. She'd been witness to it at the lab. "We need to get back to the office. Things to do and deals to finalize," Talia said. Then she shoved Alex out the door.

_I can't watch him twenty-four hours a day, but if he wants to throw his 'new life' away, so be it. I don't need him to finish the deal._

Her cellphone rang. It was Bruce.

"Well, this is a surprise. Are you ready to meet my demands?"

"Meet me in Gotham in a hour."

"Bruce, I just got back into town. Give me two hours. I need to stop by the office first."

"Two hours," he replied then he hung up.

Alex was not an idiot. "You want him back, don't you? I knew it." He slowly shook his head at her. "He's taken you know."

"I know about Diana."

"And you think you can compete with her? You're fooling yourself."

"Just get in the car!" She snapped, but inside she knew it was true.

~o~o~

_LexCorp headquarters, half hour later:_

Alex gleefully watched as Talia entered her car and left for Gotham. Her words rang inside his head. _No crimes, don't get caught, you could go back to prison. _He shook his head dislodging those thoughts. He did not care. He had to see Kara again then he thought about where they could have gone.

Kara was new to the city and wouldn't know where to go. Joanne and Samuel were probably the instigators in this drama, but he had no idea why. He had seen the news conference. _Well, well, they're in love and probably running away._ _Knowing Kent, he wouldn't be able to stand still for his baby girl being in love._

_Perfect, this is perfect._

~o~o~

_A little while later, Metropolis City Hall:_

Jo, Sam, and Kara thanked the limo driver. They had extra hours to spare from their prom and used him to take them to City Hall.

Sam and Jo were about to enter the Hall, when Kara stopped and watched them climb the stairs.

Jo realized Kara had stopped moving. "Stand up with us, Kara, please?" Jo held out her hand.

"This is wrong, Jo. Both of your parents should be here. This is not right." She paused. "I know about your dream, Jo."

Jo glanced at Sam. "Did you tell her about my dream?"

"No, of course not," Sam replied, hurt she would think that about him.

"Jo, I overheard you two talking. I'm sorry about that, but you were just across the hall." She paused. "This is not what either of you wants, so I can't stand up for you. I'm sorry."

Jo stiffened her back. "Fine, go away, we don't need you any way," she told her, hurt that no one from her family would be at her wedding. This was obviously not her dream.

They were about to enter the Hall, but now Sam had stopped her with a touch to her arm.

"Sam, please we have to do this."

"No, Jo, we don't have to do this. It's payback for your Father spying on us and not trusting us. Isn't it?"

"No, Sam, I love you, don't you love me?"

He came closer then he touched her cheek. "Always."

She took his hand from her cheek and kissed it softly. "Then marry me."

"I will marry you, Jo, just … just not like this."

Suddenly, they were surprised when a voice spoke to them. "Jo?" It was Kara.

Standing before them was Kara but behind her was … Alex.

~o~o~

Alex was thrilled how everything had fallen into place. His first impulse had been to go to the Kent house then he thought they would not go there. It would be the first place their families would have looked for them.

"Well now, aren't we just one big happy family. Should I call you brother?" Alex asked, looking directly at Sam.

Sam was shocked. It was as if he were gazing into a mirror. "I'm not your brother."

"Oh, but you are." Alex held the green rock to Kara's back. She could feel the effects, and it may have been the reason why she could not reach her cousin or Kon-El. This was not good.

Jo was thinking about what Kara had said about speaking to each other through their minds. Maybe she could reach her Father through her mind, but she had to calm down, but that was impossible at the moment.

"Let's go… NOW!" Alex commanded. "Don't try anything, I'm warning you." Then they all spotted the gun, its handle was just peeping out from his pocket.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Kent house:_

Jason arrived at the house after searching the neighborhood. "They're not around here."

"Now what? Clark, we have to find them before they do something crazy." That was Lois.

"I know," Clark replied. Then he tried to reach Bruce and the rest of the League.

Minutes later, Diana, J'onn and Hal were available but, not Bruce.

They arrived at the house, wearing their costumes. "So, they ran away, Clark?" That was Diana asking questions. "How long ago was this?"

"Not long, about an hour," Clark responded.

Lois suddenly put two and two together. "Clark, they don't need our permission. Jo is of age. It must be City Hall."

"Of course, marriage, they wanted to get married." Clark could not believe they would actually go through with this.

Diana read their faces clearly. They were truly hurting. "I'll go. You stay here in case they come home." She paused. "Maybe they'll change their mind when they realize how much they'll be hurting all of you if they go through with it."

"She's right. I think they'll come home." Kitty tried to keep her hopes up, even though her heart was pounding with dread.

Kitty put her arm around Lois' shoulder. "We'll find them, Lois, I know we will."

"I hope so," Lois murmured to her friend.

Clark tried again to reach out to Kara and now that he knew he could do it, he tried to reach out to Jo as well. But nothing was happening.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Gotham City:_

Talia stood at the entrance of Bruce's office, and she tried not to get her hopes up, but she could not help it. After their last meeting, her plans were falling apart. The sale of the company and getting back together were not coming together like she had hoped.

After entering his office, Bruce had only one question for her. "Well, did you bring me the proof? You said you were out of town."

"Oh, well …I …ummm…" She hesitated.

"You lied, didn't you? Damian is not alive. You were only testing me." He was getting angrier by the minute.

"No, Bruce, he is alive, but that was not the reason why I left town."

"What other reason could you have? Damian should be your priority right now. He is for me."

"I know that Bruce, and I will get you the proof you need."

"All I want from you is the truth. When will you have it? I do not enjoy meeting with you Talia. I have better things to do."

His cellphone peeped. It was a text. "I have to get this."

Talia sighed and wondered where she could get the proof that Damian was alive. Then she thought about it. _I know what it is._

Bruce glanced at Talia then back at his cellphone. He texted the person back. "I have to leave." He escorted her out. "Just get the proof I need, otherwise, I do not want to hear from you."

"I'll be in touch, I promise." Talia told him then she left his office, but decided to listen at the door.

He called Clark on his cellphone. "Yes but, where could they have gone? They're not at City Hall? I can't believe they ran away. Kara is with them?"

Talia had heard enough_. Alex, you stupid, stupid man!_

Then she smiled to herself.

~o~o~

_LexCorp headquarters:_

Alex actually did not want to take Joanne and Samuel with him, but he had no choice now, but separating them seemed the best way to handle them. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to hurt them all somehow, but he needed more green-k for that, so he headed back to LexCorp.

He thought about it some more. If not for Sam revealing himself as my true heir, and trying to take my company, none of this would have happened. _Yes, he needed to die, they all need to die._

Pulling out his gun, he pointed it at Sam. "Move it, move it."

"Why are you doing this? Please let us go." It was Joanne. Even though he wasn't pointing the green-k at her, she could still feel the effects. She moaned a bit too loudly.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked Jo. He came closer. "Well, what do you know?"

"Alex," Kara spoke for the first time. "Let them go. It's me that you want, not them."

He slowly turned to face her. "Oh, you do speak English."

"Yes, I do."

"That was pretty smart, but it won't help you now. Get in there."

Kara stiffened "No, I won't go in there."

"Kara, don't try my patience. Get in there NOW!"

"Or, what? What will you do, Alex? If you do anything to hurt us, you will go back to prison. Do you want that?"

That got his attention.

Kara continued, but then she came closer. Her eyes began to burn, and so did Jo's. They would have to move quickly before the green-k totally debilitated them.

Sam meanwhile could see that Alex was getting distracted by both women. He saw his chance. He dived for the weapon. Alex and Sam found themselves rolling around on the floor, the gun held high above their heads. They were both evenly matched by weight and height. Sam had the advantage because he was protecting the love of his life. The gun was brought down between them. They were both intent on destroying the other.

Kara meanwhile got her hands on the green-k and threw it away. They both felt a little stronger. Kara aimed her vision toward the gun, but it wasn't working, plus she couldn't take the chance of hitting Sam. Jo felt the same way then Kara spoke to Jo through her mind. _Jo can you hear me?_

Jo jerked her head up at the voices in her head. _I hear you, Kara._ Jo was thrilled they could do this.

_On the count of three, we dive for the weapon. One, two … three!_

But it was too late, the gun went off.

Kara and Jo both screamed at the sudden sound. Jo gasped, the sight of red blood slowly flowing out onto the floor, but they could not be sure who it belonged to.

Sam slowly raised his shocked and pleading eyes to Jo.

~o~o~

_High above the Metropolis skies:_

Conner was the last person who had been pulled into the search for Jo, Sam and Kara. With his knowledge of LexCorp, he decided to head over there. Then he heard the gunshot. The sudden sound blared in his ears.

He was wearing the Superboy costume. He entered the building. The guard remembered him from before, but he had on the Superman suit. _That's odd_, he thought.

"I know you heard that." Conner briefly spoke to the guard, but he didn't have time for pleasantries. He quickly headed to the stairwell.

The guard ran after him. "I didn't hear anything, Superboy."

"I have to go with or without your permission." He did not wait for a reply but entered the stairwell. Then he heard the screams and cries. It was Jo and Kara.

Then he entered the room next door to the burned out lab. Kara and Jo were both on the floor blood all around them. Jo was clutching Sam to her chest, rocking him, pressing her hand against the wound, but Sam was awake, and he was loosing a lot of blood.

He squatted down beside her then touched her shoulder. Her eyes streaked with tears, she turned to him.

"Jo, we have to get him to a hospital."

Sam found the strength to speak. "I'll be … alright, it doesn't hurt … that much." He hoped to soothe Jo with his words. The wound appeared to be high on his chest close to his right shoulder.

"Have you called an ambulance? Oh, I hear it now." Conner ran back to the door and directed the EMTs. "We're down here!" He hollered from the door hoping they would hear him.

Kara had Alex tied down with rope, his hands tied behind his back.

"Does he still have superpowers?" Conner asked, worried.

"No, they're gone," Kara replied as she stared at Alex.

Conner thought that was odd. He did look different as well, more like Sam, if that were possible.

Suddenly, the EMTs entered the room and took over from Jo. She had done well by slowing down the blood flow.

Sam was still conscious but barely. Conner thought that was a telling sign that he would recover.

Kara and Conner were truly curious as they both stared at Jo. She had not said one word throughout the entire ordeal.

Kara remained behind to wait for the authorities. For some strange reason, she felt compelled to see this through.

~o~o~

Jo was speaking but not out loud. She had to blot out her inner voice and Sam's heartbeat. _All of this was my fault. Sam could die, and it would be my fault_.

Her parents showed up at the hospital shortly after the EMTs had arrived. Kitty and Emil also rushed to the hospital.

Sam was now in surgery. Jo still had not spoken one word. She was obviously in shock.

After the doctors examined her, they indicated that she would be alright in time. She just needed to rest.

When Lois and Clark arrived at the hospital, Jo was covered in blood. They both gasped and clutched her to them.

Still, not one word from Jo.

Jo did hear everyone around her, but they couldn't blot out the sound of Sam's heart. She heard it loud and clear, and it was beating strong and true. Then she broke down in tears.

Her Mother was there holding her and telling her that Sam would be ok. Clark was also there stroking her back and smoothing her hair.

A few minutes later, the surgeon came up to them. "He's going to be alright. He's in recovery. We removed the bullet and he can go home in a few days." He paused. "He's an extremely lucky young man."

"Thank you, doctor." Emil and Kitty held each other close, thankful he was going be alright.

"You see, he's alright, honey, he's ok." Lois told Jo and held her tightly to her. Jo was sniffling and trying real hard to hold it in.

"When can we see him?" That was Kitty.

"He'll be in his room shortly."

"Thank you, doctor." Kitty thanked him again then she held Emil tightly to her.

Jo suddenly turned to the Hamiltons. She felt horrible about all of it. She came over to them. "Aunt Kitty, Uncle Emil … I … I'm sorry this happened. Please forgive me."

Kitty took her hand. "Oh, Jo, this is not your fault. Sam will be alright."

"I know, but …" She hesitated. "He didn't want to come, but I talked him into it."

"Sam is a grown man. He knows what he wants, Jo. So please, don't do this to yourself." Emil also tried to help her get through this.

"Thank you both for … understanding." She paused. "Tell him …I …"

The nurse came over to them. "He's in his room now. He's awake and asking for someone named 'Jo.' Take the main elevators to the third floor. He's in room 302."

"Thank you, nurse," Kitty said then they headed to Sam's room.

Lois and Clark headed there too, but Jo was rooted to the spot.

"Jo?" Lois whispered to her. The look on her face broke their hearts.

Jo slowly shook her head, eyes welling up again then she backed away. "I… I can't see him. I can't." She turned and ran out the door at superpowered speed.

They all stared after her, too shocked to realize what had just happened.

"Clark, go after her! Hurry, please …!" Lois was so worried about her, she wanted to cry. She put a hand over her mouth to hold it in.

Kitty came over to her and guided her to Sam's room, but of course, she had to look over her shoulder praying that Clark would find her.

Clark ran quickly too, but instead of looking down the street, he looked up. Sure enough, Jo was flying for the first time.

He sprinted behind some trees, twirled into the suit and took off into the sky.

~o~o~

Clark had to pick up his speed to catch Jo, but she did not even realize he was following her, so intent was she on running away. He then thought of their telepathy abilities. It may work. _Jo, this is your Father. Jo, I'm right behind you. Stop flying … NOW!_

That did the trick. She stopped and waited for him. Moments later, Clark hovered in front of his heartbroken daughter, her head down, shoulders shaking as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She raised her eyes to his, not saying a word then she spoke to him using her mind. _I can't go back. Please don't make me go back. I can't see him … I can't._

Sighing, he picked her up in his arms and headed home, not saying anything. _Don't cry, please don't cry. We won't go back._

TBC!

~o~o~

Note: (1) Lazarus Pits & Ley Lines, Wiki.

Song Inspiration: _Bleeding Love_, Leona Lewis

A/N: *wipes eyes* I've been crying and blubbering for days while writing these scenes and the ones to come. My Muse has taken me down this road and although it's tearing my heart out, I feel as if it had to happen. They've been brought down to Earth with stunning clarity. As far as Alex is concerned, the soul to me is spiritual, not physical. You cannot take away someone's soul. That is what I believe. Tell me your thoughts. Until next week! Thanks for reading. *sniffles*


	13. Everything I Do

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they are mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, is it actually over between Jo and Sam, Kara has a few choice words for Alex and then Sam overhears a shocking and painful conversation. This one was so hard, as you can imagine. Takes a deep breath, as my Muse says "wipe your eyes and move on already." Ok, Ok, I hope you enjoy it. *sniffles* Please read and review. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 13: Everything I Do_

_Sam's hospital room, minutes later:_

Sam was getting excited. Even though the pain in his shoulder was numb from the drugs, his mind was clear. Today was Jo's birthday. He couldn't wait to see her.

Suddenly, the door opened. He sat up a little straighter, protective of his arm, which was in a sling and his entire right shoulder was covered in bandages, but then his face fell. He peeped around his mother's and even Mrs. Kent's shoulders but Jo wasn't there. "Where's Jo?" He paused and thought about it. "Is she alright? Where is she?" He was getting worried.

"Calm down, Sam. Jo had to go home and change. She was covered in blood," Kitty told him hoping he would not ask any more questions. "Don't your parents get a hello?" She smiled at him then she wrapped her arms around him, mindful of his arm as well.

"I'm sorry. Hello, Mom, Dad."

"How are you really feeling son?" Emil asked.

"I'm alright, just anxious to get out of here." He then watched everyone's faces and he could tell something was wrong. "Mrs. Kent how long before Jo comes back?"

Lois glanced at Kitty and Emil and they were shaking their heads that Lois should not say anything, but then she decided to lie. She hated it. "Sam, Jo is … ummm … not feeling well."

"But Mom said …"

"I know, but I got a call from her Father and she's not up to it. She'll probably come by tomorrow and see you."

Something was going on. "Tomorrow, but today's her birthday. Did everyone forget?"

"Lois, is that right? Is today her birthday?" Kitty felt guilty.

"Yes, it is her birthday," Lois sadly replied.

Sam threw the covers off and tried to get up. "I have to find out what's happening. I can't just sit around here while she's at home wondering why no one has said anything."

Lois and Kitty gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Sam, now stay right there. We were planning a celebration on the space station, but those plans fell by the wayside because of what happened," Lois told him.

He closed his eyes, feeling guilty about everything. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent, but Jo and I, we …" He hesitated.

"You love each other, and we believe that Sam, but …"

"We're too young, I know, I know," Sam said, getting too upset.

Emil changed the subject. "Why don't you give her a call later today and wish her a happy birthday," he suggested.

Sam sighed, needing to see her. "It's not the same."

Kitty, Emil and Lois all glanced at each other and then Lois received a text on her cellphone "I'll take this outside. I'll be right back."

Lois quickly walked down the hall, texting as she went.

_Clark, where is she_?

_I got her to stop flying for a bit by using our shared telepathy._

_Wait, back up, Jo flew?_

_Yes, Lois. Jo flew for the first time today._

_Oh, Clark, it's her birthday today._

_I know, honey. Meet us at the house in a little while._

_Alright, but Sam is very upset. He wants to see her._

_How is he?_

_He's alright, but our baby is hurting. We have to help her._

_I'll do what I can. I'll call you later._

_Bye, Clark._

Lois closed the phone, took a deep breath and wondered how much longer before Sam realizes the truth, that Jo may break up with him to release him from any more pain. She knew her daughter and the dismal look on her face just before she ran out almost broke her heart. Of course, she understood her reasons, but it did not have to be this way. She prayed Clark could convince her.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the Kent house:_

Clark held his daughter tightly to him. Her grip was strong, but it was her tears that tore at his heart. He drifted down to the back of the house and let himself in. Jo would not let go of him.

"We're home, honey."

Jo peeked out from under her Father's chin and then she slowly released him.

"Why don't you go shower and change and then we'll talk."

"Dad, I can't talk about this, not right now." She shook her head.

"I know, honey, but we should talk about this." He paused. "Sam is still asking for you."

Her eyes filled up again then she covered them and started to cry again. He picked her up and took her upstairs to her room. "Here wipe your eyes." He gave her a tissue. Jo wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

He then went to her dresser and pulled out a change of clothes. "Go on now, I'll be here when you get back." He surprised her when he twirled out of the suit and was standing there in jeans and plaid.

Shaking her head, she did as he said. Ten minutes later, she had showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Her Father was sitting on the bed waiting for her, but he had a wrapped gift in his hand.

"Dad, what's that?"

"It's a gift for you. Happy Birthday, Jo."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Clark patted the bed and waited for her sit down beside him. "Daddy…? You haven't called me that since you were ten." He frowned then. "Jo, please don't pretend that the last twenty-four hours didn't happen."

She couldn't look at him. "I'm not pretending."

"Yes you are. We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to say." She paused then glanced down at her present. "It's over." The pain of those words caused her heart to wither in her chest. The pain was indescribable.

He frowned again. "Jo, look at me. What's over?"

She steeled herself as only a Lane could. "Sam and me."

"You don't mean that."

"Of course, I do."

"No you don't. Honey, listen to me …"

Jo covered her ears then she jumped up from the bed, her present falling to the floor. "Dad, it's over and you can't make me see him."

Clark frowned at her then he picked up her present. "Why are you covering your ears?"

She lowered her arms then shrugged her shoulders. "No reason, I hear things all the time now."

Clark knew what this was about. "You can hear him, can't you?" He sadly asked.

She couldn't deny it then she raised her tear-filled eyes to her Father. "Yes, but it won't stop… make it stop, please Daddy, help me, please…" The tears fell freely then, heartbreaking sobs and Clark wanted to cry with her.

"Honey," Clark whispered then he pulled her close. He rocked her, stroking her hair, her back. They stood that way for several minutes. "Jo, I wanted to apologize for spying on you and Sam. I'm sorry."

He held her Father close. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"I know, sweetie, sit down for a minute."

Sighing he took her hand and placed inside his own. "Jo, I know exactly what you're feeling."

She knew what he was referring to. "Is it because of Mom?"

"Yes, honey, and you know how much your Mother and I have been through to be together."

"I know, Dad. You left her behind because you couldn't bear to see her hurt."

"Yes, that's right honey, and it was the biggest mistake of my life." He squeezed her hand. "I regretted those decisions."

"But it's different with Sam and me."

"How is it different?"

Jo could not give him an answer.

"Jo, no matter how long you may be apart, no matter how hard you may want to blot out his heartbeat, you can't do it."

"I can try." The Lane determination showed its head.

He shook his head. "Jo, you have to go and see him. He deserves that at least. He did save your life and Kara's as well."

"But bullets can't hurt us."

"That's not true, Jo. Green-k can take away your vulnerability."

Her eyes lit up. "Sam saved my life?"

"Yes he did honey."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was Lois. "Can I come in?"

"Mom!" Jo jumped up and ran to her Mother.

Lois squeezed her tightly to her. She hoped this was a good sign. Lois pulled back from their hug, pushed her hair out of eyes and tried to smile. Jo's eyes were red from crying. "Are you ok?"

"I think so. How's Sam?"

Clark nodded his head at Lois's unspoken question. "Well, you have to come to hospital to see for yourself."

"Jo, you didn't open your present," Clark reminded her then held it out to her.

"Oh, Ok," she said and opened the pretty box wrapped in gold ribbon. Inside was a crystal shaped like a star. "Dad, it's beautiful, but where did it come from?"

"It's from the Fortress. I shaped it myself. Look inside, there's more."

Inside was a note in her Dad's strong hand. It read:

_We love you sweetheart. Here's your Kryptonian name_.

_Live as one of them, Lara-El, see where your strength and your power will take you, but always remain in your heart the pride of your special heritage. _

_Happy Birthday, Jo._

_Xxx Love, Mom and Dad xxx_

Jo raised her shining eyes to her Father. She didn't know what to say. Her throat had closed up.

He stroked her hair. "Jo, you must live your life. Your powers are a part of you but they don't define you. You found someone, someone special. You love each other. Please don't throw that away." He paused becoming emotional. "You may never get it back."

She ran the beautiful name over her tongue a few times. "That's my grandmother's name."

"Yes, Jo. Do you like it?"

She went into her Father's arms. "I love it. Thank you, Dad, and you're right." She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "I do love him."

Clark nodded his head finally accepting the fact that his little girl was all grown up.

"We know you do, honey. Are you ready?" Lois asked, excited for her.

Jo looked down at herself. "I should change, oh and my hair!" She ran into the bathroom.

Relieved, Lois and Clark went into each other's arms, holding each other close. "Thank you, Clark."

"No problem." He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, but a few tears leaked out on their own.

~o~o~

_Metropolis Police station, an hour after the LexCorp incident:_

Kara still had drops of blood on her clothes, but she did not care at the moment. She was led inside the visitor waiting area. She had to talk to him to find out why he had done it. The League had filled her in on Talia Head that she was the mastermind behind all the plotting and schemes perpetrated against them, not Alex.

Suddenly, a door opened and Alex was led in, his arms behind his back in handcuffs. His 'insanity' period had worn off and he was back to his old self, whoever that may be. He sat down and stared at the beautiful woman before him, but why was she there? "What do you want? Come to gloat?"

"I've read up on your situation Alex and I have to ask you one question."

"What's that?"

"Why did you let her do this to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. Talia is behind this isn't she?"

He gritted his teeth. "I did this all on my own."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I will find out the truth." She suddenly leaned over the table, surprising him. "I could help you get out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"You could turn against her then turn her in."

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"Because she's a bad person; she manipulated you. We know why you did all those unpredictable things, like bringing me before the press. You knew my cousin would come after me, but you did it anyway." She paused. "Why?"

_What did it matter? _He decided to speak the truth. "You were dying. She said to keep you there … to kill you, but I could not do it."

Surprised by his answer, Kara leaned back in her chair and stared at him.

"You don't believe me?" He asked when she hadn't said anything.

"Actually, I do believe you." She stood up then. "Have you confessed to anything?"

He nodded his head. "No, I haven't."

"Good, don't say anything." She paused. "I'll be back."

~o~o~

_Later that evening, Metropolis General Hospital:_

Unable to sleep, Sam was in his room and he could not stop thinking about Jo and why she had not come to see him. His parents and Mrs. Kent were being evasive unable to meet his eyes, even lying to him. He knew they were lying; he saw it clearly. Then suddenly, he knew the truth. _Was it over?_

Lois and Jo had just gotten off the elevator to see Sam but Lois had a question for her. "Jo, come and sit down, we need to talk first before you see him."

At that moment, Sam had left his room to get a little exercise. Maybe it would help him to relax and possibly to sleep so he forget about Jo and why she would do this to them. And then he saw her with Mrs. Kent. He came closer, glad she had come to see him. They had their backs to him standing over by the visitor area.

"There's nothing to say, Mom. I know what I have to do."

Lois frowned, confused by that statement. "What does that mean? I thought you had made up your mind."

"I have made up my mind." Jo paused. "We need space. Sam and I need space."

Sam must have heard her wrong. _What did that mean … space? No, no, Jo. We can make it work, please Jo._ His mind screamed for it not to be over. His hopes were dashed with her next words.

"What do you mean space?" Lois asked, extremely worried now.

Jo stood up. "Mom, please, this is between Sam and me. It's getting late and visitor hours are almost over."

Lois sighed then she took her hand. "Alright, just please don't do anything you'll regret."

Jo frowned. "I won't."

Sam had already left and had gone back to his room. He slowly climbed back up onto the bed, pulled the covers up to his chin and tried not to break down in tears, but they would not stop no matter how hard he tried to stem the flow.

Jo took that moment to enter his room. His back was to her and he was facing the window. At first she couldn't see if he was asleep or not. "Sam, it's me; are you awake?" No answer, then she thought she heard sniffles.

Sam had to face her no matter how much it would hurt. He slowly sat up then. His arm was beginning to throb. Taking a deep breath, he stared at her. She was so beautiful, he almost broke down again. He managed to say something, "So you came after all."

She came closer. "Sam, were you crying?"

He stiffened his back. "No, of course not."

"Yes you were. Tell me why." She thought about it. "Was it another bad dream?"

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't a dream." He paused as he stared at her. "I wish it were."

She frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Stop pretending, Jo. It's not very becoming."

Now she was totally confused. "I don't understand."

Sam was done with this. "Alright, I'll spell it out for you." He paused as his next words nearly broke his heart again. "It's over between us."

"What did you just say?" Jo was stunned.

"It's what you want, isn't it? I heard you and your Mother talking about it."

Jo was quiet, not meeting his eyes.

Sam's tears threatened again. "Well, isn't it? You said you wanted space. Well, you can have it. Just … just leave me alone." He turned from her so she wouldn't see his tears.

He had misunderstood her words. She wanted them to be alone, not apart, never apart. She had to fix this before things got too far out of hand. She went around to the other side of his bed and took his hand firmly in her own so he couldn't pull away. "Sam, look at me."

She took a tissue from the nightstand and wiped at his eyes. "Now listen. I won't lie to you Sam. When I left the hospital earlier today, I wanted to disappear. I wanted to run away and never come back."

His eyes widened not wanting to believe it. He shook his head. "But I don't understand."

"I never wanted to hurt you Sam, and everything that happened … it was all my fault."

"No, I wasn't your fault. It was that Alex guy. It was all his doing, but everything turned out OK. I'm alright." He squeezed her hand. "So why are you really here? Did you change your mind?"

"I'm here because this is where I want to be. I can't run away from my feelings." She squeezed his hand. "My Father told me of a time when he had left my Mom, ran away from what he was feeling, what he wanted the most. It was the worst decision of his life."

He looked into her eyes. "Just so you know if you haven't figured it out by now … everything I do, Jo, it's for you. It's always been that way."

"Oh, Sam, I do know that." She touched his cheek. "How did I get so lucky?"

His eyes lit up. "Does that mean … you aren't going to leave me?"

Both their eyes welled up. "No, Sam, I could never leave you, never, never, never!" She cried then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back, pulling her onto the bed to lie beside him, slanting his lips against hers loving her beyond reason, beyond any rational thought. She stroked his hair, his cheek, his strong throat, gripping his gown, pulling him closer.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was the nurse.

Jo jumped out of bed at super powered speed and stood at the foot of the bed, seconds before the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company." She glanced at her watch. "Visiting hours will be over in fifteen minutes, Miss." Then she gave Jo a serious look. She turned to Sam and flashed a brilliant smile. "The doctor prescribed something for you to sleep, Mr. Hamilton."

"Ummm, thank you nurse." Sam took the pill to get rid of her.

After the nurse had left, Jo crossed her arms. "What was that look she gave me?"

"I think she has a crush on me." He sheepishly admitted. "Forget about her. Come here." He patted the bed. "She won't be back until morning."

"Sam, I can't stay. My Mom is just down the hall waiting for me."

"Tell her to come back in the morning. We aren't going to do anything."

"I don't know Sam. Aren't we asking for trouble?"

"I promise, Jo, nothing will happen. I need you."

She needed him too. "Ok, but only until that sleeping pill works and you go to sleep."

Sam gave in. "Alright, until I fall asleep."

She climbed back up onto the bed and put her arms around him.

He yawned. _Stupid pill is working faster than I thought it would_. He kissed her hair. "I love you Jo."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I love you too."

Ten minutes later, Sam was almost asleep. "Happy… Birthday … Jo," he whispered softly.

She didn't want to leave him, but he needed his rest. Jo slowly climbed down, smiled at him, kissed his forehead and left him with a slight smile on his face.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at Watchtower:_

Clark had just received a text from Lois that they were on their way home, that Jo had visited Sam and that everything was fine between them. Clark was very relieved to hear it. He shook his head at his stubbornness and obstinate behavior that had set all of this in motion.

"How's Sam?" It was Kara. She had returned from the police station and was updating them about what had happened at LexCorp with Alex, Jo and Sam.

"He'll be fine in a day or two." Clark replied. "We're listening Kara. What is this crazy story about Alex being manipulated by Talia?"

Kara got right to the point. "Once you listen to everything I have to say, you will notice that Talia has been behind all of it since the first moment that Lex Luthor died." She paused. "J'onn, pull up everything on the computer about … the Lazarus Pits?"

Bruce frowned. "Why would we want to know about that?" He got a bad feeling. He hadn't heard about the pits in a long time.

"I did a bit of snooping and apparently Talia took Alex to one of the pits. He was dying and she needed him to finish her sadistic intent to kill me, Jo and Sam."

"Here's everything the computer could come up with," J'onn told them.

"Is this for real or is it a myth?" Hal asked, reading the computer output.

"Oh, it's real alright," Bruce responded. "I've seen it work myself."

"Really, who was this person?" Clark asked.

"Talia's father has used it on numerous occasions. He's well over two hundred years old."

"Astonishing!" Clark exclaimed.

"Go on, Kara, we want to hear more," J'onn encouraged her.

Kara stood up and began to walk. "Alex may have feelings for me."

Clark frowned. "He told you this?"

"Not in so many words, but one of the reasons Talia's plan worked was his obsession with me. After he captured me, he … he knew I was powerless against him. He enjoyed it but for a moment, I did feel his struggle, but there was also a moment when I thought … I thought he was going to … hurt me."

"Oh, no, Kara, I … I'm so sorry," Clark said, still upset she had not been rescued earlier.

She shook her head. "He couldn't go through with it. Hours later, Kon-El rescued me."

Clark came over to her and gave her an impromptu hug. "We're here for you now, Kara."

"I know you are," she said holding him close.

"Kara, before you tell us the rest of your plan, I have something to say," Kon-El began, dreading this, but there may not be a better time to tell them what was happening to him.

"What is it, Kon-El?" Clark asked, concerned. He did look worried about something.

"My powers, they're … diminished."

"Diminished, but … how do you mean?" Hal asked.

"My force field abilities and I'm no longer invulnerable to kryptonite."

Silence for a minute or two as everyone digested that information. Clark then came over to him and touched his shoulder. "How long have you known?"

"Since Kara's rescue, I felt the bullets hit my back and then when I got home, there were bruises there as well."

Clark squeezed his shoulder. "That's it, nothing else?"

"Yes, I think that's it."

"But you're not sure?" That was Bruce.

"Conner, we have to check you out. We should head over to S.T.A.R. Labs first thing in the morning. Son, we have to be sure."

"I know," he sadly replied. "I didn't intend to bring this up now but I thought it was important considering Alex and what he may have planned for us down the road."

"I'm glad you felt you could trust us with the truth," Kara told him.

"I do trust all of you."

"We know you do son," Clark whispered, squeezing his shoulder again.

"You still haven't told us your plan," Bruce reminded Kara, hoping to change the subject.

"Alright, let's continue." She paused for a moment as she glanced at Kon-El. "Everyone, take a moment to read up on the Lazarus Pits. It can revive anyone to a healthy condition if you're at death's door and Alex was dying. He did not know, however, that he would briefly lose his sanity."

"And that's when he kidnapped you, Jo and Sam?" Clark asked.

"Yes, he did not know what he was doing."

"I see where you're going with this, Kara, but he did shoot Sam," Hal said, raising a valid point.

"I know he did, but as I said, he did not know what he was doing, and he could help us defeat Talia and put her away."

"How can he help us?" Bruce asked, leery of this entire plan. Talia was far too crafty. Her tracks were always covered. He wasn't even sure how long she had been planning this. Kara could be right about all of it. Talia may have put the idea of a clone in Luthor's head months before he died. He then suddenly wondered where Diana could be at this hour.

"First, we have to get him released from jail," Kara answered Bruce's question but her words were met with stunned silence.

~o~o~

At that very moment, Diana Prince was standing on the steps of LexCorp hands on hips. She had only one thing on her mind … to find out the truth.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Take It All, _Adele.

A/N: Clark and Jo's words just about broke my heart and the same for Jo and Sam, but everything worked out. I'm glad those scenes are over. *sniffles again* Diana and Talia's fight had to happen. Stay tuned for that! Thanks for reading everyone. Please tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love.


	14. Thinking About You

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Talia and Diana come face to face then things turn deadly, the paternity test results will arrive sooner than expected, and later Jo and Sam celebrate as only young lovers can. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 14: Thinking About You_

_Meanwhile, at LexCorp, Talia's office:_

Diana Prince, dressed in a two piece business suit, a silk blouse, her hair long and loose about her shoulders, and her lasso was inside her bag. She needed questions answered and now was the time.

Bruce had told her about Talia's delaying tactics and then she realized how much this was hurting Bruce. Either Damian was alive, or he wasn't. Bruce needed to know the truth and she intended to find out one way or the other.

The security guard was leery of Diana. He knew who she was.

"Talia Head. She's not expecting me."

"Please wait here and I'll ring her number." He quickly dialed the number. "Ms. Head, Diana Prince is here to see you." A moment, then, "Yes, I'll send her right up."

"Follow me, please," he instructed. He then swiped a security card over the penthouse level access bar. Diana entered then the elevator door closed.

When Diana exited the elevator, she was greeted by two more armed guards. She had on her bracelets under her suit. She immediately raised her arms.

"Gentlemen, leave us, but stay close, I may need you." Talia waved her arm, bowed slightly then, "After you."

Diana entered her office then she chuckled. "Are you afraid to talk to me Talia?"

Talia gritted her teeth. "I know you, Diana. I don't trust you."

She turned to face her. "The feeling is mutual."

Talia crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"The truth ..."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the bar. "Drink …?" She held up a bottle of scotch.

"No thanks. Just answer one question, Talia."

Talia took a sip. "And what question is that?"

"Where's Damian?"

Talia could not believe it. "Did Bruce send you here to fight his battles for him?"

"Of course not," Diana quickly replied. "Stop stalling Talia. Tell me where he is … NOW!"

"Or what…?" Talia asked, unconcerned.

Diana then twirled for a moment then she stood there in her costume, lasso in hand, hands on hips. "I think you have some idea." She paused as she watched her closely. "Don't yell for the guards Talia. I can handle them, and you know it." That shut her up. "Now, come over here, sit down and let's get to it."

Talia did as she asked. She slowly walked over to the couch then she suddenly reached inside a drawer behind the couch and pulled out a gun. She fired several times.

Diana easily stopped the bullets with her arm shields then she dived over the couch and tackled Talia. They wrestled around on the floor for several minutes neither getting the upper hand. Diana's lasso slide across the floor, as Talia tried to reach the gun.

Diana immediately landed a few knuckle punches to the face and head, not to mention martial arts moves meaning kicks to the head and torso.

The guards entered the room after hearing the shots. Diana raised her head from the floor. "Get out."

They hurriedly left, closing the door behind them.

Diana pulled Talia to her feet. She was groggy but awake. Lasso in hand, Diana pushed her down onto the sofa. "Let's begin shall we?"

~o~o~

_Bruce's apartment, early the next morning:_

Bruce was still chewing Diana out about her meeting with Talia. "Diana, you should have come to me before going to see Talia."

"Bruce, I know where he is. Talia told me everything."

Suddenly, Bruce's cellphone rang. "Yes, tell me." He listened for several minutes. "Are you sure?" He listened again then hung up. He turned to Diana. "Talia is gone."

"Gone, but you can't be surprised Bruce. I mean …"

"I am surprised Diana. She was my only lead to finding him. Now, she's gone."

"But Bruce, she told me where he was."

"She lied to you Diana. My contacts have already checked it out."

Diana could not believe it. "But how could she resist the lasso? No one ever has before."

"It has to be the pits, Diana. It's the only answer. If you had been at the meeting, you would have realized that Talia must have been in the pits at least once."

"No, she hasn't really, Bruce?" Diana was shocked by this revelation.

"Yes, that's the only explanation."

She finally realized she had made things so much worse. "I'm so sorry, Bruce."

Bruce sighed and pulled her close not holding it against her. "It's alright. I know you just wanted to find him for me." He sighed again. "It was a dream, a fantasy, nothing more."

"But …"

"Shush, don't say anymore. It's over."

Diana held her tongue, but her mind was going in circles. She hadn't given up … she couldn't do it. _If Damian is alive, I will find him for you Bruce, I promise._

~o~o~

_The Hamilton house, several days after the shooting:_

Kitty helped her son from the car even though he didn't need it. She was mothering him, but she realized he was a grown-up now, but she loved mothering him. "How are you, Sam?" She asked, still worried about him.

"I'm alright, Mom. My shoulder is still a bit sore, but the doctor said it could be a few weeks before complete movement is possible."

Kitty was hugely relieved. "Are you hungry?"

He chuckled. "Actually, I am a little hungry."

"Go on up and I'll bring you a sandwich and your favorite soup … tomato?"

He smiled at her. "That's fine, Mom and thanks." He headed upstairs, dropped his bag and looked around his room. He went over to his desk and picked up a photograph of Jo taken at her graduation. She'd given it to him, just before the news conference. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Kitty entered his room then. "Here you go honey. Eat up and why don't you take a nap. I need to head into the office for a while." She paused. "Apparently, the test results are almost done."

"Really, but I thought it would take months before we would hear anything."

"Well, your Father is a pretty powerful guy, he pulled a few strings, and the tests will be concluded by the end of the week."

"Wow, I guess we won't have to wait and wonder. This is good news."

"It really is," she agreed. "Go on now, eat up. I'll be back before dinnertime."

"Thanks Mom."

A half hour later, Sam was in bed resting, when he heard tapping at the window. "What in the world?" He went over to the window, and Jo was hovering outside.

"Jo, it's pouring. What are you doing here?!" He asked but inside he knew why. His heart began to pound. He knew she could hear it.

"Hi, are you going to let me in?" She smiled at him. It was a good thing that Sam's bedroom faced the back of the house with high trees and a fence surrounding the property.

Sam watched stunned into silence, his jaw on the floor as Jo hovered into his room.

"I … I can't believe this. Wait here while I get you a towel. So, you can fly now?!" He hollered from the hall closet.

"Yep, it happened … ummm …."

He understood as he handed her a towel. "On your birthday?"

She toweled her hair. "Yeah, but isn't it wonderful? Hey, would you like to go for a ride, after it stops raining of course?"

Still unbelieving, his jaw hit the floor again.

"Well, the rain has almost stopped!" She pulled his arm.

"Jo, wait a minute. Should we be doing this? I just got out of the hospital. Besides, everything is cool now with your parents, my parents, and …"

"It's Ok, Sam. They know I can fly, and I kind of hinted that you would love to go flying with me one day."

"Uh, huh … one day? They didn't mean today, did they?" He raised an eyebrow at her knowing he was right.

Jo sighed. "I suppose they didn't mean today."

"Jo, there's no rush. I want to do this right you know, no more problems, on the up and up."

She frowned. "When did you become such a goody-two-shoes?" She was teasing, but he did not see it that way.

He stiffened. "I'm not a goody-two-shoes." He rubbed his arm, turned and went to sit on the bed.

Jo followed him and realized he only wanted to do what was right for them. "I'm sorry, Sam. I just … I miss you." She sat close to him, a bit too close Sam realized. "How's your arm?"

"It's fine," he replied, smiling at her. "I miss you too Jo. I was lying here thinking about you, about the past few weeks, and I can't help it." He paused. "I need you."

They stared at each other. Suddenly, the air in the room stilled.

She touched his chest. "Flying wasn't the only reason I came over." She paused her eyes on his lips. "I need you too."

"Jo, we …ummm …" His throat closed up because she was staring at his lips. His heart felt as if it might leap from his chest.

Jo heard his heart beating double time. It was calling out to her rapidly beating heart.

Smiling, she touched his leg. He seemed to relax but only a little. He closed his eyes then felt her lips on his cheek his ear. "Jo?"

"Uh, huh?" She paused as her kisses returned to his ear then his throat. "Don't say … we shouldn't …"

He turned to her then. "That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh?" She asked, still staring at his lips.

He slowly raised his hands to frame her face and had to ask her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yes, very sure."

"Me too," he whispered and then he was kissing her over and over again gaining access to her mouth, swirling and tasting her tongue. He pulled back after a minute. "You should seriously get out of those clothes. You don't want to get sick do you?"

"Sam I've never been sick."

He frowned and realized it was true.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Jo?" He asked as he lifted her shirt and touched her stomach and watched as her eyes closed at his intimate touch.

She opened her eyes, but she had to know. "You have a condom, don't you?"

He smiled. "Yes, Jo, I have several actually."

She returned his smile then she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He kissed her back, slanting his mouth across hers then she opened to him. He happily took her inside. They both moaned loudly then.

Clothes were removed swiftly, a bit frantically knowing they did not have a lot of time. And then they lay together in each other's arms with nothing between them, their hearts beating as one.

She touched his shoulder softly. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt not anymore."

"Oh, Sam … you saved my life." Jo still could not believe what he had done to save her. "It's just … I'll see the scar every day and remember."

He pulled her close. "Don't think about it. Think about this." He kissed her sweet lips for a moment or two, but he had to ask her to be sure. "Jo?"

"Yes Sam?" She smiled, stroked his chest again and wondered what he was thinking.

"If you want to, we can still wait until our wedding night."

Jo was done with waiting. "Sam, after everything that happened do you truly want to wait?"

He shook his head, unable to deny it. "No, Jo, I want you more than anything else in this world." He smoothed her hair back from her forehead.

"I want you too."

He pulled her to him, clutching her to his chest. "I love you so much, Jo. When I thought you wanted to break up with me, I didn't know what to do, what to think."

"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry about that, but when you were shot?" She couldn't finish.

He held her ever tighter. "I know, but I'm alright Jo."

"I was so scared for you Sam."

"I know you were, and I understand why you weren't there when I first woke up, but everything is alright now." He paused as he looked into her eyes. "Promise me that we'll talk about anything and everything, no secrets, no doubts, just trusting in each other no matter what," he told her firmly.

"I promise." Jo was also firm in her resolve.

He smiled. "I promise too."

"Sam, let's seal our promises the way we want, right here, right now."

He didn't reply but leaned over her then he was kissing her again, then his mouth went lower. He kissed and stroked her breasts all around the nipple. He never realized before how warm she was but also so sweet, he wanted to go on kissing her forever and ever. "You taste like heaven Jo. I never imagined," he managed to say between kisses.

"Oh, Sam," she whispered to him over and over. The feelings he created were like nothing she had ever felt before. Her hands would not be still. She ran her fingers through his hair, down his back, his shoulders.

His kisses on her breasts were driving her crazy. She could not be still. His kisses on her breasts felt wonderful and so sweet. She arched her back squirming for his touch. "I have to kiss you now… Sam!"

"As you wish," he whispered.

Her arms went around his neck pulling him into her arms never imagining how much the feeling would encompass her entire being.

He kissed her over and over never tiring of it. He would never tire of it, he knew. His hands began their exploration of her beautiful body. She was so fit and strong and soft in all the right places.

He then covered her body fully with his own. Her legs parted inviting him in. She arched her back loving him being so close and then she opened her legs for him. "Oh, Sam, please."

He answered her pleas with a single touch. He closed his eyes as her heat and dampness touched his fingers and then one long finger slide inside her warmth. "Oh, Jo, you feel so warm and so soft." He took several deep breaths. "We …we should slow down for a minute."

"Ok," she managed to say. Her heartbeat was so fast, and his was too. She wondered if they both might faint or something.

He lay with his head close to hers, their foreheads touching. "Are you Ok?" He asked, worried about her.

"I think so, but …" She hesitated, stroking his hair, his cheek, his arms, she couldn't seem to stop touching him.

"I know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

He smiled at her glowing face. "Let me show you instead." And then he kissed her throat, down to her chest and then his lips were on her breasts again. "God Jo, I never imagined, but the reality is so much sweeter than anything I could ever have dreamed."

Jo was thinking of her dream. "Oh yes, so much sweeter." Then he lay on top of her again. His kisses rained down her throat and back to her beautiful breasts over and over again. "So warm so beautiful."

"Oh Sam… please … I'm ready."

He leaned over her and reached inside his nightstand. A minute of awkwardness, then he managed to slip it on.

She pulled him close then he rested his head on her throat breathing her in. "Jo?"

She stiffened. "I'm ready," she whispered again.

He pulled her close for a moment then reached down and rubbed his erection against her nether lips. She was still slick with desire. He leaned up slightly then he slowly entered her just a little. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, I'm Ok."

He slowly pushed forward a little and then he couldn't go any further. He kissed her to distract her a little. Jo responded to his kisses as she kissed him back.

Sam was also a virgin and making love with the woman of his dreams, his future wife, felt like a miracle, a once in a lifetime thing, and he felt so blessed. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth over and over and then pushed forward and broke through her membranes for the first time.

Jo whimpered but only for a moment. A lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Jo." Breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against hers.

He kissed her again, and she kissed him back for a few moments. He began to move a little hoping he wasn't hurting her anymore.

She did move with him for a few strokes, and he felt encouraged. He moved with her slowly at first, then he picked up his rhythm, and Jo was with him as if they had done this before maybe in another lifetime.

Then she followed him to that peak as she screamed his name. Sam pushed once more, and then he let everything go. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He then pulled out a small towel from the drawer and cleaned her up. There was blood, but only a little.

"Oh Sam, you're so sweet to me. Thank you."

He leaned over her and clutched her to him his head on her stomach. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but the next time won't hurt nearly as much."

She stroked his hair. "I know, but I should leave soon."

His head came up at that. "Before we leave, I have news, and we may be able to be together every day if we want."

"Oh really, tell me."

"The paternity tests will be concluded by the end of the week."

"So soon, but I thought it would take months."

"I thought so too, but my Dad pulled some strings, and we should know any day now."

"That's fantastic news Sam."

"I just want it to be over so we can be together … forever." He stroked her hair.

Smiling at the look on his face, she whispered, "Oh, Sam, I hope so."

He kissed her sweetly not wanting to stop, but he managed. "Go on now, take a quick shower and then I'll take you home."

They both cleaned up, only a bit awkward between them. "Come here. I love you, Jo."

Holding him close eyes closed, she whispered, "I love you too Sam."

~o~o~

_The Kent house, a half hour later:_

Jo and Sam were standing on the porch kissing goodbye when Lois drove up and watched them for a moment. Getting out of her car, then grabbed her bags one in each arm, she looked at Jo closely and then back at Sam and knew the truth.

Jo saw her Mom out of the corner of her eye standing in the driveway watching them. "Oh, hi Mom!"

"Oh, hello Mrs. Kent. Let me get those for you," Sam said then went over to help her with her bags.

"Thanks, Sam," Lois murmured.

She followed him to the door. "How's your arm?"

"It's good, no problems," he responded not looking at her.

"Mom …?" Jo tentatively began.

"Let's go inside, Ok?" Lois suggested then she sighed. _My baby girl is no longer a baby_. She was a woman now, but there's always more to it, so much more.

"Sam, just put those on the kitchen counter, and I'll unpack them in a few minutes," Lois told him.

"Sure Mrs. Kent."

Lois turned to her daughter. "Well, what's done is done." She came closer then she touched her cheek. "Are you alright honey?"

"I'm OK Mom." She paused. "Are you going to tell Dad?"

She lowered her hand. "You know I have to."

Sam came back just then. He put his arm around Jo's shoulder hoping to show his support. "It's best that he know. Remember, no more secrets."

"I know, Sam, but … what if …?" She hesitated.

"What were you going to say?" Lois asked.

"If he forbids me to see him, I can't go along with that Mom."

Lois sighed and walked into the living room. "He won't forbid you to see him."

They followed her. "But what if he does?" Jo was truly worried about her Father's reaction to all of this.

"I think he will accept it in time." She paused for a moment. "I'll tell him myself."

"Thank you, Mom. It is best if it comes from you."

"I think Jo is right, Mrs. Kent."

Lois sighed then nodded in agreement. "I certainly agree." They both looked so worried that Lois had to cheer them up if only a little. "Everything is going to be alright … I promise."

Sam and Jo were so relieved that they pulled each other close. After a moment, they pulled back both smiling.

Jo then went to her Mother and impulsively gave her a warm hug. "Thanks, Mom."

Lois held her daughter tightly, eyes tearing up a bit. _My baby girl is all grown up._

Jo sensed what her Mother was feeling, so Jo held her tightly just a little longer.

~o~o~

_Later that evening at Watchtower:_

After rather vigorous and sometimes explosive arguments about what to do about Alex, everyone left for the evening. A possible solution was reached, but Sam and his parents would have to be told. Bruce and Clark were the only superheroes still at the station.

Clark had just hung up the phone. "That was Lois. She has significant news for me."

"Clark, before you go, I wanted to talk to you." Bruce paused and went over to the window. "Things have come to a head with Talia."

Clark followed him. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Apparently, Diana went to see her."

"Oh, no, I can't imagine that was a friendly discussion."

Bruce shook his head. "No it wasn't. They argued, they fought then Diana used her lasso on her to find out the truth about Damian."

Clark frowned. "But I don't understand. You told us that he had died years ago."

He turned to face him. "Clark, this is between you, Diana and me. I don't want anyone else to know."

"Of course, what is it?"

"It's highly possible that Damian may be alive." He sighed. "Talia has known the truth, but kept it from me."

Clark put it all together. "And you believed her didn't you?"

"Yes, I believed her at first, but now I don't know what to think," he replied. He couldn't deny what he wanted, not to Clark.

"You don't have to say anymore." He sighed, hurting for his friend. "Talia was holding this over your head. Wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was, and there's something else. Talia was behind taking those photographs of your family."

He shook his head. "I can't say I'm surprised. So, Talia knows about me."

"Yes, and to make matters even worst, the lasso did not work. Apparently, she has a resistance to it because she has been in the pits at some point in her life."

Clark was getting upset by all of this. Talia needed to be stopped somehow. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, she's gone."

"Gone? You mean disappeared?"

"Yes, and it's not the first time she's run away."

"I see."

"Clark, I'm telling you all of this because Talia's and my history was painful and I couldn't help but think of Sam and Jo and what they're going through."

"What do you mean?"

"Talia and I were pretty much the same age when everything went to hell. At first, her Father was all for us being together, but he never fully trusted me. Then because of my other job, her Father's constant trials for me to prove my worth for his daughter, things did not work out. After she miscarried, we went our separate ways." He paused. "She couldn't choose between us because she was devoted to her Father. As I said, he was an extremely powerful man."

"I still don't understand what the similarities are between what happened to you and Talia and Jo and Sam."

"Clark, the point I'm trying to make is this … don't let it come down to Jo having to choose between you and Sam."

He frowned, understanding. "I would never do that to her." Clark was adamant in his feelings.

"I hope not." Bruce touched his shoulder. "Just think about what I said."

"I will."

"Good night Clark."

"Yes good night Bruce."

Clark watched him leave and of course it was all he could think about.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Thinking About You_, Whitney Houston.

A/N: I wanted to make of point with Jo and Sam's first time, and of course, it was totally different from Jo's extremely romantic dream. Isn't it always? *sigh* Bruce gave Clark some real sound advice. I hope he doesn't lose his temper again. I truly hope not. Readers, what do you think? Stay tuned. Update in a week. Thanks for reading! :D


	15. Against All Odds

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter which will end Act II, the search for Damian begins, Clark receives unsettling news, a decision is made about what to do about Alex, and later, Bruce gets his hopes up of finally meeting his son. My favorite chapters are piling up! I hope you enjoy it too. Please read and review. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 15: Against All Odds_

_Later that same night, on Diana's invisible jet:_

"Yes, what did you find out?" Diana was on the cellphone on her way to find Damian. Her government communication in D.C. was helping her with the search. Apparently, Talia had left the country and was headed back to Casablanca, and Diana was now on her trail.

Diana listened closely, but then she heard something that should have shocked her but considering everything Bruce had told her about the pits and that Talia's father was of an advanced age, she still gasped at the news.

Damian was actually alive and living with foster parents. Talia was behind keeping Bruce in the dark about his son, not her father. It was all Talia's doing, telling Bruce lies, that he had died, but Diana knew that Talia still cared for Bruce, so why all the secrecy?

"Yes, thank you for your help. I'll be in touch in a few days." She sighed and decided to call Bruce with the news.

"Diana, where are you?" He had returned to his apartment expecting to see her, but she wasn't there. He did get a message stating that she was on the quest to find Damian and that it was the least she could do after ruining everything and scaring Talia off.

"I'll be in Casablanca in an hour," Diana responded and waited for the inevitably blow-up.

"Diana … I thought I told you not to …" He began but she stopped him.

"He's alive, Bruce. I have proof." A minute or two of silence then, "Did you hear me Bruce?"

Bruce thought about that. "I hope this isn't some wild goose chase." But then he thought _what if it isn't_? "Give me your coordinates."

She gave them to him. "I have a hotel room reserved at the Kenzi Tower." Smiling she said. "I'll see you in … five hours." She paused. "I … ummm … I'll see you soon." Biting her tongue, she almost said those words.

"Diana … thank you."

Inwardly smiling, she murmurred, "You're welcome."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in a hotel in downtown Casablanca:_

A knock came at the door and Talia opened it, knowing who it was … her Father. She thought it better they meet at a hotel instead of their own residence.

"Now what have you done?" Her Father Ra Ghul asked, not in the mood for her dramatics.

"I haven't done anything. I did everything you told me."

"So why are you back? What happened?"

"Diana Prince, that's what happened. I was not expecting her to be involved with Bruce."

"Oh, I see, so you couldn't handle her?"

"I did handle her, but she got too close. I had to tell her a few lies about … Damian."

He frowned. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"I told her he was in Hay-Hassani, Morocco."

"Not far enough away." He began to walk. "And she believed you?"

She looked away. "Probably not."

"Why wouldn't she believe you?"

"She used that lasso of truth on me and I got confused, so she's probably on her way here as we speak. She knows about Alex and that I had brought him here, so this will probably be the first place she looks."

Still pacing he said, "Well, this is unexpected, but we may have a window to fix this."

"What can we do?"

"Only one thing we can do, move him."

"But Father, he's of age, we can't keep moving him all over the country. He will have a say in this, and the last time I talked to him, he said he had suspicions about who his real father was."

"He never said a word to me," Ra Ghul was upset about this.

"I'm sorry, but … when he asked me about it, I told him the truth. I didn't see any harm in it," Talia admitted then she winced at her Father's countenance.

"No harm? Are you kidding me?" He paused then he thought about it. "You want Bruce back, don't you? You couldn't leave well enough alone. Now, everything is in jeopardy. We could lose him forever now. You do realize that, don't you?"

Tears sprang into her eyes. "I know and I'm sorry, Father."

He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. "Come with me."

~o~o~

_Earlier that evening at Watchtower:_

Kara stared around the table at her fellow superheroes and waited for someone to say something.

"That is not going to happen," Bruce finally spoke up.

"Now, before you make a decision, hear me out," Kara tried to explain after her advice about releasing Alex from jail.

"Kara, they can't release him. He had a loaded gun, he fired it and he almost killed someone. The police can't let him go. It's not an option," Clark explained.

"But if we tell them what happened, why he was acting that way, they'll release him."

"No, they won't. If we tell them about the pits, that he was temporarily insane, they'll look at us as if we were crazy. The pits are a myth, no one really believes they exist." Bruce also tried to explain it to her.

Clark then watched her closely trying to figure out why this was so important yo her. "Is there something else you want to tell us, Kara? Why this urgent need to release him from jail? Is there more to it?"

"No, I just hate to see someone put away because of someone's manipulations. Talia did this to him."

Bruce stood up then and began to pace. He wanted to tell them about Talia disappearing but he couldn't without telling them why.

"Is there nothing we can do? I told him I would help him," Kara admitted.

"You really should not have done that, Kara," J'onn spoke up then.

"I see that now, but there must be something."

"Well, if Talia would confess, which is highly unlikely at this point," Hal suggested.

"Yes, that's it!" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara, it was only a suggestion. Talia has manipulated all of us, not just Alex, but if we could convince her to help him, maybe a deal could be reached," J'onn suggested.

"What kind of a deal?" Bruce asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Well, we need to find out why she did it? Why did she save his life? Why all these schemes and manipulations? What's the real reason behind all of her actions? I just don't get it." Hal was concerned.

"All good questions," Bruce murmured, knowing the answers to most of those questions. He then decided he would tell Clark everything. Maybe they could get a deal with Talia, but she would have to be found first.

~o~o~

_Back in Metropolis, the Kent house, later that same evening:_

"Lois, I'm home!" Clark called as he entered the house.

"Clark, I'm upstairs!" Lois called back.

Lois took Jo's hand. "I'll do all the talking, honey."

Jo nodded her head. Lois thought it best that Sam not be there for this.

"Oh, hi, Jo," Clark greeted his daughter first. After his conversation with Bruce, she was on his mind and he was still quite worried about her.

"Hi, Dad," Jo greeted her Father.

"Honey, it's late," he said to his wife. Clark suddenly realized that something was off. He looked between his wife and daughter. Frowning, he stared at Jo and she did look somehow different but what was it?

"Clark, sit down for a minute. Jo and I have something to say to you."

He stiffened and then it hit him … hard. He shook his head unbelieving. "Jo … why …?"

"Daddy, I …"

"Clark, please sit down." Lois was firm with him.

Clark sat down and put his head in his hands.

Lois sighed as she glanced at Jo. "It's not the end the world, Clark," Lois began.

He raised his head and stared at Jo, then his wife. "Of course, you would say that."

"Clark, don't get upset. Jo and Sam …"

He wanted to support them, he did, but he just couldn't do it. "Oh, I know … they're in love."

"Dad, we are in love and there's nothing wrong with what we did. Please try and understand." Jo knew he could understand and accept them but something was holding him back, but what was it?

"Clark, Jo and Sam have been moving towards this their entire lives. I support them. I know you do too."

Clark tried to hold back his doubts and fears, but he couldn't do it anymore. "I do support them, I do, but …"

"Clark, what is it? Please tell us so we can understand," Lois asked, as she came over to him and took his hand.

He stared at Jo. "It's … Sam." There he said it.

Jo gasped. "What about Sam?" Then it dawned on her. "It's because he's a Luthor, isn't it?" She shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"Honey, I just don't want you to go through what your Mother and I went through. He was always there between us, hurting us, our family and everything about him makes me sick. He … he almost killed me, your Mother and your brother, all of us… "

"But Sam is not his Father. He was raised by Aunt Kitty and Uncle Emil. He's nothing like him," Jo was losing it; she wanted to cry. "Please, Daddy, I love him so much. Please, don't do this to me, please ..." Jo covered her eyes then she burst into tears.

Lois was so upset. She had no idea he felt this way. She grabbed his arm. "Clark, that's enough! Sam is nothing like Lex and you know it. Did you forget that he saved her life and Conner's life as well?" She paused then she pointed to Jo. "Do you see what you're doing to her? You're breaking your daughter's heart. Look at her!"

Clark stared at his weeping daughter then he went to her and tried to comfort her. She tried to pull away from him but he held her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Jo. I didn't mean that about Sam. He's a good man." He rocked her and until she quieted down after a few minutes.

Jo pulled back, her face wet with tears. "Please Dad, don't make me choose between you. I can't do it, please."

That woke him up as he stared at her, his eyes wide, and then he realized his mistake. He was making her choose and that was not his intention at all. "Come and sit down for a minute, sweetie. I need to clarify a few things." She hesitated. "Please Jo."

Lois got a tissue and gave it to her. Jo blew her nose then Lois hugged her tightly. "It's going to alright honey."

Jo wasn't so sure about that. They both sat down and Clark pulled up a chair. He took Jo's hands in his. Lois put her arm around Jo's shoulder to show her support.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I guess my feelings were buried way down deep inside me because I saw how happy you were to be with him." He paused to collect his thoughts. "For a long time, I thought you would get over him, move on, but that never happened for either of you." He paused again as he thought about it. "You must have some idea what I'm feeling. I remember our talks about Lex and why he did those terrible things to us, and you said he needed help. You felt sorry for him. That's you, Jo, so full of compassion, but I don't feel that way not about him. He's done a lot of terrible things to our family for one reason … because we're aliens, different from everyone else on the planet."

"Dad, I appreciate your feelings, I do, but all of that was in the past." She paused as she stared at him. "You know Sam is not like that and … he's a part of me. It's been that way for as long as I can remember. He would never hurt me or do any of those terrible things to me or anyone else. He's a good person and I trust him."

He squeezed her hands again. "I know you do." He paused. "Just be careful and if you don't feel safe for a minute or even a second, you can come home, no questions asked."

"You don't have to worry about me. Sam loves me and I love him. We're going to be alright." She paused. "Tell me you trust him. I want to hear you say that. Please Dad." She paused again. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do," Clark quickly replied.

"You can trust Sam too." She turned to her Mother. "Mom trusts him, don't you Mom?"

"You know I do, honey," Lois replied, firm in her answer.

Jo turned back to her Father. "Dad?"

Clark suddenly looked back at all the years he'd known Sam and there was not a single moment when he could not be trusted. In fact, he'd proven that he could be trusted over and over again. "I do trust him, Jo."

"Thank you, Dad," Jo held up her arms and Clark picked up his little girl, truly happy for her.

Clark sat her down after a minute or two. He smoothed her hair away from her face. "You found someone you can trust, who loves you more than anything else in this world and that's what I want for you honey … always."

Jo smiled, so very happy. "He's all of those things, and more."

Lois was so relieved. "Honey, Sam must be crawling up the walls wondering what's happening over here," Lois said, joking a little.

"Can he come over, Dad, just for a few minutes?"

"Sure, give him a call," Clark replied, glad to see her smiling again.

Ten minutes later, Sam was knocking at the door. Jo had not said much over the phone just that her Father was willing to talk to him.

Jo opened the front door then she flew into his arms.

"Whoa, is everything ok?" Sam asked, still worried.

Jo pulled back and smiled at him.

He touched her cheek. "You're smiling, but I can see you've been crying." He stiffened. "What did he say to you to make you cry?"

"Sam, we should talk," Clark said as he and Lois came down the stairs.

"What did you say to her to make her cry?" Sam hated to see her like this.

"Sam, its ok, just listen to what he has to say," Jo said, hoping to calm him down.

"Please come inside and we'll talk," Clark said. He held out his arm for them to enter into the living room.

"It's Ok, Sam," Lois said, hoping to smooth the way for him.

Sam and Jo sat down on the sofa, Lois sat in the side chair, but Clark was also worried that he may say the wrong thing and hurt them. They had run away from him before but he couldn't let that happen again.

"Clark?" Lois encouraged him.

"First off, I wanted to apologize for everything that happened on the space station. I apologized to Jo for spying on you two and not trusting you. Jo, her Mother and I talked about you and everything that our family has been through over the years, and yes, we even talked about your biological father."

"But why would you be talking about him? He's gone and buried," Sam said, wondering what he was getting at.

"That's right Sam, but the sadness, the pain, and suffering that he caused this family will last a long time."

"Mr. Kent, I can't change the past. All I can do is be a better person than he ever was, to treat Jo with respect, to respect your family and most of all, to keep her safe. I've tried to do that." He paused then he squeezed her hand. "I would die for her Sir, you know that," Sam said, getting upset.

Jo squeezed his hand. "You have done that, Sam, and that's what my Father is trying to say. Go on, Dad."

"Thank you, honey. What I'm trying to say is this. We do trust you Sam, Lois and I, and we would be delighted to call you son, if you would allow us."

"Really, Sir?" Sam was elated.

"Really," Clark replied then he gave him a smile then he held out his hand.

Sam stood up and came over to him, but instead of giving Sam a handshake, he gave Sam a hug. Sam was startled at first then he hugged him back.

"Thank you, Sir."

Lois also gave Sam a hug, and of course, Jo wanted her share.

The phone rang. It was Kitty and Emil.

"Hi, Kitty. Yes, everything is fine. Yes, I'll call you in the morning. Of course, we'll have lunch. Good night, Kitty."

"Why don't you two go into the den and say your goodnights? In the next day or two, your Father and I will sit everyone down because he has some exciting news to tell us," Lois said then smiled at their curious faces. "It's a surprise; go on now."

"Thanks Mom," Jo said then they went into the den.

Once the door had closed, Sam whispered. "This room is pretty familiar to me now," he teased.

Jo giggled. "I know what you mean." She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I love you, Samuel James Hamilton."

He turned around and pulled her close. "I love you too, Joanne Josephine Kent."

They both smiled and then they were kissing, sweet kisses, and tender caresses. "I'm so glad that's over."

"Me too."

He pulled back. "It was hard, wasn't it?"

"It was pretty bad, but it's all behind us now."

~o~o~

"Clark, we have to tell Sam about Alex and what you plan to do about him," Lois urgently whispered.

"I think we should talk to Kitty and Emil first," Lois suggested

"I agree. We'll talk to them tomorrow, but they are not going to be happy about this."

"It's up to the courts now, but they should be told, I agree."

~o~o~

_Hours later in Casablanca, Morocco, the Kenzi Tower Hotel:_

Diana had landed in Casablanca and immediately checked into her room. She decided to wait for Bruce in the lobby. He should be arriving within the hour so she decided to get a bite to eat first, but when she exited the elevator and headed to the dining room, she spotted Talia and an older gentleman leaving the hotel. It must be her Father. She decided to follow them.

Several hours later, she returned to the hotel. She could not believe her luck. They had led her straight to Damian. She had even seen him at the front door and he looked so much like Bruce that it stunned her. He had the same build, height, but his eyes were remarkable, exotic, which only added to his striking features. Bruce will be thrilled.

After returning to the hotel, she realized that Bruce must have checked in by now. She had left specific instructions at the concierge, meaning she had added his name to the registration so he would be given a key. She called him on her cellphone to make sure he was there, he picked up.

"Diana, I'm all checked in. Where are you?" He suddenly heard the key in the lock. He turned and there she was and she looked amazing, stunning actually. Her hair was long and flowing about her shoulders, she was wearing an elegant black dress, one-shouldered, high heels and her makeup was immaculate. "Wow," he couldn't say much else. He was simply stunned.

"It's good to see you too!" She smiled, closed her phone and then they were holding each other close.

He kissed her deeply, amazed at how much he had missed her. He was also worried about her, being halfway around the globe away from him, not to mention way too close to Talia. Who knew what she was planning?

He pulled away after a minute.

"Wow is right. That was some hello," she commented and smiled.

"Sorry," he said and smiled back. "I missed you."

She touched his cheek. "I missed you too."

"So, tell me, what's happening?"

"I have great news. I found him."

He shook his head amazed. "So where is he?"

"Not far, only about ten miles south of here in a town called El-Maarif."

"That's a different address than what she told you while under the influence of the lasso. Let's go." He took her hand.

"Wait a minute I have to tell you something."

"Can't you tell me on the way? I have a feeling we should hurry."

"Ok, let's hurry. We don't want to miss this chance."

On the cab ride over, Diana wanted to tell him that she loved him and how much Damian resembled him, but the words got stuck in her throat.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived back at Damian's home, but he was gone. The house looked deserted.

"Oh no, I can't believe he's gone," Diana stated as she peeked through the window.

"Damnit! So close," Bruce exclaimed then he shook his head.

She touched his shoulder. "Bruce, we won't give up, we won't!"

They got back inside the cab, but just as they were about to pull away from the curb, someone came out of the house with a suitcase. It was him. It was Damian.

They stopped the cab, Bruce and Diana slowly got out and walked toward the house.

Damian stared at the two people coming towards his home, and he could not believe his eyes. He immediately recognized his real Father.

It was so, his Mother and his Grandmother wanted to keep his Father away from him. He never understood why but he was done with running and hiding. He was an adult, nearly twenty years old, and he was adamant that he did not want to leave his home. His foster parents were deceased and he rarely saw his Mother or Grandmother. He had felt deserted by the people who should be looking out for him, taking care of him, but then there was him. Damian had decided to find his real Father on his own, but there he was standing there looking at him. His Father had found him.

Bruce didn't know what to say. He came forward. "Damian?"

He managed to reply. "Yes, I'm Damian."

Bruce's eyes filled with tears. "I'm … I'm your Father."

Damian held out his hand. "It's … it's nice to meet you."

Bruce stared at his hand, but that was not how he wanted to acknowledge his only son. He held out his arms.

Damian hesitated but only for a moment, then they were clutching each other close. Neither saying anything, too moved to say anything, but both their eyes were bright.

Diana reached inside her purse and pulled out a tissue. She wiped at her eyes then blew her nose. "Sorry."

Damian and Bruce pulled back at the sound. Both smiling at her, everyone laughed a bit awkwardly. Bruce made the introductions. "Damian, my name is …"

He interrupted him. "I know your name. It's Bruce Wayne."

He smiled. "Yes, that's my name, and this is … Diana, Diana Prince. She's … ummm…"

Diana shook her head at Bruce. "It's nice to meet you, Damian." She had to ask him as she glanced at his suitcase. "Were you going somewhere?"

"Oh, well, believe it or not, I was coming to find you," he replied staring at his Father.

"Really?" Bruce was surprised and very pleased to hear that.

"Yes, my Mother and Grandfather wanted me to run away with them, but I wanted to stay here, but there's nothing for me here, so I was headed to America … to find you, but …"

"I found you, or rather Diana found you," Bruce smiled at her.

Diana smiled back, warmed by his approval.

Damian caught their looks. "You're in love, aren't you?" He suddenly realized what he had said. "I'm sorry, that's not any of my business."

Diana didn't know what to say. She stared at Bruce. They had never said _that_ word to each other before, not that it wasn't on her mind.

Bruce held out his hand, resigned to his feelings. Diana took it.

"Yes, yes we are," he finally admitted it then he smiled and winked at her.

Diana ducked her head, feeling a bit embarrassed. Bruce squeezed her hand.

He turned back to Damian. "Are you ready to go, son?"

"Yes, Father, I'm ready," Damian replied firmly, ready to begin his new life.

Bruce nodded his head. "Let's go home."

~o~o~

_The next day, Bruce's flying ship in route to Gotham:_

"Diana, are you there?" Bruce whispered hoping to talk to her. Diana was on her invisible jet. Damian was asleep beside him.

"Yes, Bruce, I'm here." She grinned at his silly question. "Are you nervous about something?"

"No, but I wanted to explain about what I said you know, the question Damian asked us?"

"Oh, that," Diana replied, but she acted as if it didn't matter. He had admitted it under pressure so it didn't really matter as far she was concerned. "Let's talk after we get Damian settled and …"

"And …?" He prompted.

"Father, is everything alright?" That was Damian a bit drowsy from sleep.

"Yes, everything is fine, son. Go back to sleep."

"We'll talk later, Bruce."

Sighing, he said, "Alright, we'll talk later."

"Wonder Woman, out."

"Wonder Woman?" That was Damian, who was wide awake now.

Bruce inwardly groaned then he couldn't help but smile.

_End of ACT II: When You Believe_

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Against All Odds_, Mariah Carey.

A/N: *wipes eyes* I had to make this happen for Bruce, I had to, and I didn't want to drag it out looking for his son chapter after chapter. Now, Clark's reaction to Jo and Sam having sex was so hard to write. I knew he would come around and realize that Sam and Lex are two different people, not the same at all. You know, I just realized Clark and Bruce both gained sons in this chapter. *sigh* Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are love, guys!

Oh and one more thing, if you were wondering why Clark held back his feelings about Sam and never said anything, just look at Jo's reaction. I think he knew that she would be terribly upset, and that's the last thing he wanted. Now whether it was dormant or not, I think he did the right thing by finally telling her how he felt. Suppose he had said this 'after' their maybe, thinking about it, wedding! *smiles* It would have been a lot worse and I don't think Jo would have forgiven him for a long while.

**ACT III: A Moment Like This, **the final Act will appear in **two** weeks. Stay tuned!


	16. A Moment Like This

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter which will begin the third and final Act, Kara visits Alex in jail, Clark finally tells his family the monumental news, but he's still not keen on the idea, but why, and later a cherished secret is revealed. A lot going on, and this is also another favorite! I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_ACT III: A Moment Like This_

_Chapter 16: Hidden Away _

_Metropolis City jail, several days after the LexCorp shooting:_

Alexander 'Alex' Luthor II was reluctant to talk to a lawyer, but he had no choice. Several days had passed with still no word from Kara or Talia. It appeared he had been left to his own defense, meager as it was.

The public defender had visited him just this morning. His arraignment had been postponed for a day, but now he had to decide on a plea … guilty or not guilty.

"What are the charges?" Alex asked his lawyer.

"The charges are clear … attempted murder and kidnapping, just to name a few."

"I see," Alex whispered, head down, feeling defeated and ashamed.

"Your bail hearing is set for tomorrow morning. Have you decided what your plea is going to be?" His lawyer asked.

"No, I haven't decided yet."

"Well, if you're still waiting for help from your so-called friends, your time is running out," his lawyer informed him. He stood up then. "I'll see you in the morning."

Alex sighed and put his head in his hands. _I swore I would never end up in prison again now look at me_, he thought.

Just when Alex was about to stand up to return to his cell, the guard shook his shoulder. "You have another visitor."

Alex perked up. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Kara Kent."

Kara walked in wearing a business suit, high heels, and her hair was in a ponytail.

Alex realized she could be wearing a potato sack, and she would still look stunning to him.

"I ran into your lawyer just now."

He sighed. "And …?"

She sat down and watched him for a moment. "He seemed intrigued with what I had to say to him."

"What did you say?"

"That a temporary insanity defense is not that farfetched considering."

"Really, but what should I do?"

"Don't say anything until I can meet with your lawyer later today."

He shook his head. "I still don't understand why you're doing this, especially after what happened … you know, in the lab?"

She looked away for a moment. "I know you were attracted to me."

He couldn't look at her. "Kara, I …"

"There's no need to explain. I know what attraction is, but you were able to control yourself, so there was no real harm done."

Alex was relieved and grateful. "I don't know what to say."

"Alex, I have to say something. Nothing is set in stone, but things may work in your favor, but you have to come clean about everything. There will be tests to prove your competency to stand trial. If you can't prove temporary insanity, you will go to prison for a long time."

"I understand … and … thank you Kara."

She stood up then. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Shaking his head at her kindness, he watched her leave. _Maybe there was hope after all_.

~o~o~

_S.T.A.R. Labs early that same morning:_

"Well, Emil, what do the tests say?" That was Clark, anxious to know the results of Conner's test.

Conner and Megan were both there also anxious and truly worried. They held hands and tried to be upbeat.

"I've gone back over your test results, Conner, from the first day you arrived, and yes there are changes to your body, your molecular structure is not as strong as it once was, but … it's true. You are now vulnerable to green-k, but that's all I can see," Emil told the anxious group.

"But what about the force field …?" Conner asked.

"I think, but I can't be sure, the force field should come back, and the Sun could help with that. The sunrise in the morning is beneficial for you, but the afternoon is when the Sun is at its peak. You should try that for a while," Emil replied. "We'll keep an eye on your progress over the next few months."

Conner was so relieved. "Then, that's it?"

"It definitely looks that way," Emil replied, and he couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"That's good news, Conner," Clark remarked as he squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes it is. I was so worried."

"I know you were son, but now, keep doing what you're doing. The Sun can replenish and help you."

Megan squeezed his hand. "No more keeping secrets?"

"Yes, no more secrets."

She hugged him close. "I love you Conner, no matter what happens."

He closed his eyes enjoying their closeness.

"I know you do."

~o~o~

_At lunch, later that same day:_

Emil and Kitty glanced at each other. Something was seriously wrong. Lois and Clark were usually upbeat and talkative, but they were quiet and not meeting their eyes.

Halfway through the meal, Emil wanted answers. "Is there something you want to say to us? Is it the kids? I thought things were worked out last night. Sam told us what happened how they took their relationship to the next level. It was a shock but not totally unexpected. They were safe if that's what you were worried about."

"No, both Sam and Jo were safe, and we're happy about that, but …" Clark hesitated.

"The kids are fine," Lois finished for him.

"Then what is it?" Kitty asked.

"As you know, Alex is in jail, but …" Clark hesitated again.

"But what …?" Emil asked.

"He may be able to plead temporary insanity because of what happened to him," Clark finally replied.

"I can't believe that. Is he insane or isn't he?" That was Emil.

"It's not that simple. You see, Alex was coerced into giving away a part of himself, albeit temporarily, or so he believed."

"Clark, you're not making any sense," Kitty commented, now totally confused.

Clark sighed. "Talia Head, the CEO of LexCorp, who recently disappeared, coerced Alex who believed he was dying although we can't prove that, but he agreed to enter the Lazarus Pits to restore his health but at a price. He lost his sanity for a time, but now he has it back."

Kitty and Emil glanced at each other, confused, but worried.

"Let me get this straight. All those terrible things he did to my son, your daughter and to Kara were not him. He wasn't himself, does that sum it up?" Emil was getting upset.

"Yes, Emil, it appears that way, but …" Lois began.

Kitty figured out where they were going with this. "You want to drop the charges?"

"No, Kitty, we wouldn't ask that of you, and the charges have not been dropped. We couldn't do that even if we wanted to. He will be charged with attempted murder and kidnapping, but … Alex will make his plea tomorrow at his arraignment hearing," Clark explained.

"I can't believe this … temporary insanity." He shook his head. "Do you think he'll get away with it?" Emil asked, not liking this conversation at all.

"We can't predict what the jury will do, but he may have a case," Lois replied.

"What case? The Lazarus Pits you told us about are a myth, aren't they?" Kitty asked.

"Well, he is different from when he first showed himself. He no longer appears as if he's going to die at any moment, and apparently those changes happened overnight. So you tell me if it's a myth or not," Clark stated to the shocked couple.

Kitty and Emil glanced at each other. "Does Sam know about this?" Emil asked.

"No, we haven't told him. At this point, however, the courts and mental health professionals will be taking over Alex's case. There truly isn't anything we can do." Clark paused. "I wanted to tell you this in person before it hits the press or the Internet."

"We appreciate it," Kitty said, still worried. She took her husband's hand. "We do, and thank you."

"I know this is a lot to take in, and Clark and I, well, we couldn't help but think of Conner …"

"What about Conner?" Kitty asked and then she thought about it. "Are you comparing them? They're nothing alike."

"In a way they are," Lois replied. "Conner is a clone and so is Alex. They're both a part of Lex, one weak the other strong."

"And …" Emil asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about Conner and our meeting with him earlier this morning," Clark thoughtfully said.

"Oh, I see, go on," Emil encouraged him.

"Conner and Alex are both dealing with Lex and what he did to them. They never asked to be clones, they never wanted this to happen to them, but it did."

"You feel sorry for him, don't you?" Kitty was not totally surprised by this.

"Lois and I do feel sorry for him. Talia Head along with Lex's obsession with Superman are responsible for what happened to Alex," Clark whispered, lowering his voice.

Emil thought about that. "Well, as you said, we can't do anything about it."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "Maybe we can," Lois suggested.

~o~o~

_The Wayne Mansion, later that day:_

Damian and Bruce had just completed their tour of the mansion, getting acquainted with Alfred and to his honor, a tour of the bat cave, including his many weapons, communication devices and so much more. He felt humbled by his Father's trust in him.

But then as they returned to his room to get settled, he watched his Father for a few minutes, and he had to admit he didn't want to talk about her either, but it could not be avoided. "There's an elephant in the room," Damian began.

"I know," Bruce replied as he helped his son unpack.

"You should also know, she never told me who you were until the other day."

Bruce shook his head then he turned to face his son. "What else did she tell you?" He paused. "Damian I too found out the truth myself days ago. You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes, Father, I believe you, but she told me everything and about what happened between you two, at least her side of it. I know Mother can be … what's the word … vindictive?"

Bruce shook his head. "She must truly hate me."

Damian then told him everything. "She and my Grandfather are not done with you."

"What do you mean?" Bruce never wanted to see either of them again.

"While I was packing, I overheard them talking. Mother blames you and Ms. Prince for all of her plans falling apart. They are seeking revenge, to hurt you, your friends and anyone else who stands in their way."

"She just won't stop until I stop her." He paused. "I'm sorry, son, but your Mother and I …"

"You don't have to explain. I have no loyalties to them, believe me." He paused as the pain of his next words lashed him to the core. "They tossed me aside as if I were garbage, like I was nothing."

"Damian …"

He looked his Father in her eye, but they were suspiciously blurry. "You wanted me, Father, I know that now. I'll never forgive them for it."

Bruce touched his shoulder. "Son, I know it will take time, but you must let go of those feelings. They are your family, no matter what they've done."

"How can you say that? They ruined my life, kept us apart, and for what, because of some evil scheme to hurt you, but they hurt me too." A lone tear slipped down his cheek.

Bruce squeezed his shoulder. "We'll get through this son." He then pulled him in for a hug. "You must believe that."

Damian pulled him close. "I want to believe it."

"Then believe it, because it's true."

Damian closed his eyes, as hope filled his heart for the first time. "I'll try Father."

"I'm glad son," Bruce said then he pulled back and smiled at him.

He liked his Father's smiles, but he wasn't sure about his next question. "Father, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I want to help you… and the League if I can?"

Bruce was not smiling. He was so shocked and then his eyes went wide.

~o~o~

_The Kent house, later that evening:_

After the past several weeks and the events that had almost tore their family apart, dinner that evening was a quiet affair. The brothers kept the conversation going mostly with discussions of their respective teams and their recent missions then Clark took over the conversation.

"Lois and I have a surprise for you. We've known about this for several weeks, but we thought you should hear it from us before the papers get wind of it. We have a few more weeks before that happens, but …" He hesitated.

Lois frowned. "Go on Clark."

He sighed. "There will be a statue built with my likeness, and it should be completed probably by this time next year."

Jason was the first to speak up. "That's great news, isn't it?" He asked as no one else seemed to be digesting the information, not saying anything.

Jo was thoughtful. "It is marvellous news, sensational news actually, but why didn't you say anything before now? I know it's been crazy around here, but the family needs this, Dad."

"Jo is right Clark. It is terrific news, and I can't wait for the unveiling." Lois was still thrilled with the news.

Conner had not said anything. He watched his Father for a moment, head down chewing his food.

"Conner, do you have anything to say?" Lois asked her son.

Conner was also thoughtful. "I get the feeling that Dad is not happy about this. Am I right Dad?"

Lois glanced at her husband. "I admit your Father was doubtful about it at first, but now he's fine with it … right Clark?"

Clark sighed and looked up from his plate then he decided to tell her how he truly felt. "No, Lois, I'm not." She frowned again. "Yes, at first I was doubtful because it would draw even more attention to _our _three children, and who they actually are, but that's not the only reason." He paused as he stared at her. "It's you, Lois."

"Me?" Lois shook her head. "It has nothing to do with me. It's all about you Clark and what you stand for."

"No, Lois, it has everything to do with you." He suddenly stood up becoming agitated then he began to pace. "Don't you see? If not for you, none of this would have been possible. The things I do, the lives I save, I do it because of you, Lois. If you hadn't taken me back, forgiven me for leaving you, I don't know what would have happened to me." He paused, becoming emotional. "I can't stand up in front of millions or billions of people and deny you again, deny everything we've been to each other. I can't do it."

"Clark, I …" Lois was left stunned by his speech.

"No, Lois. The children can be there, you can be there as Lois Lane-Kent, but I can't be there." Clark closed his eyes and shook his head. "I won't do it." He raised his sad eyes and looked around the table at his beautiful family his eyes brimming with tears. "I'm so sorry; I love you all, don't ever doubt that." He turned abruptly and left the house.

"Clark wait … please don't go!" Lois felt his pain. She wanted to cry. "I have to go after him."

"No, Mom, I'll go," Conner said.

"We should all go," Jo declared.

"Please, you have to help him understand. I feel the same way about him."

Jo went to her Mother and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, we will make him understand."

All three children left the house. They all looked up at the sky and then they spoke to him through their minds.

Conner spoke first. _Father, Father please listen to us. We love you too, and we will work this out. _

Then Jason: _Conner is right Dad. _

Then Jo: _Mom loves you so much. That's all that matters. You know that._

Clark was high in the sky, eyes closed, listening, forever listening to the world, but his children's voices came to him loud and clear. They spoke the truth. His heart knew the truth. Without Lois, his children, his family, this need to protect and care for every human being on this planet, wouldn't have happened, not without her.

Sighing to himself, he answered them. _I know she loves me. I love her too so much. I know it always hurts her to be in the background doing everything she can to protect our family, and I truly love her for it. But how can I stand up in front of all those people, and not tell everyone who she is, what she means to me. I can't do it. Please understand._

Jo had to make him see reason. _But Dad, please listen. Mom knows how you feel. She does, and it doesn't matter. As long as she has your love, none of it matters to her. Please come home. We love you._

A few minutes later, they all looked down the street and their Father was walking towards them in his jeans and plaid, hands in his pockets.

Jo ran to him and pulled him close. "Please don't be unhappy. It will be a fantastic day for all of us, including Mom." Jo pulled back and tried to smile. "She's extremely proud of you."

"I know she is." He looked up, and his boys were there with encouraging and loving smiles.

"Jo is right. You and Mom, all of us together as a family, that's all that matters to her, and that's the way it should be," Jason told him.

"I agree son," Clark said and smiled at all of his children, and then he saw her.

Lois was standing in the doorway with a look on her face that immediately melted his heart. Her eyes were brimming with tears then she smiled through her tears, so happy to see him. "Clark?"

"Go on, Dad!" That was Conner teasing him a little, giving him a shove when he just stood there staring at their Mother.

He walked towards her slowly at first and then he walked faster and then he was running, and Lois was running too.

The world was put right when they held each other tightly both of them teary-eyed trying to be strong for each other.

Clark was the first to pull back with an apologetic look, then he touched her cheek softly. "I'm so sorry."

She leaned into his hand. "It's ok honey. I understand what you're feeling."

Clark wasn't so sure about that. "Do you truly understand?" He had to know. It was just like all those years ago when he had first introduced their children to the world. She had been so hurt by all of it especially the rumor of Wonder Woman being the mother. The rumors would start up all over again. He couldn't do that to her.

"Let's go inside and talk," Lois said as she squeezed his hand.

He suddenly picked her up, surprising her, and carried her inside. Lois laid her head on his shoulder holding him close.

The children watched them for a minute, and suddenly they had the urge to see their significant others.

Jo sighed to herself, so happy for her parents. "I'm going to see Sam."

"I'm headed to Hawaii!" Jason declared.

"Later, dudes!" Conner announced.

They headed behind the house, changed and then took off.

"Hey, guys, wait, I need a costume!" Jo yelled to her brothers, hands on hips.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, upstairs in Lois and Clark's bedroom:_

Lois was thrilled by his actions. He rarely carried her unless they were flying, but they were inside the house. "Clark you can put me down now."

"But I don't want to," he replied, staring at her lips.

She chuckled. "So we're just going to stand here in our bedroom staring at each other?" Smiling, she smoothed his curl back from his forehead. "I can think of a few things we could do instead," she whispered, kissing his cheek, his ear and then his lips.

Enjoying her kisses for a few moments, he then rested his forehead against hers. "Me, too, but …" He set her down, twirled into the suit, picked her back up, opened the balcony doors and flew out in seconds. Lois didn't have time to even blink and then she found herself high in the sky flying above the clouds.

"Clark, slow down!" Lois hollered as she ducked her head under his chin. "Where are we going?"

He slowed down a bit and wrapped her up tightly in his cape. "Just for a ride," he replied and smiled at her twinkling eyes.

"You know I love flying with you," she whispered, pulling him closer.

"I know you do, and I love it too." He paused as he looked up into the night sky. "I just keep remembering the night when I apologized to you that first week I came back." He looked into her eyes. "If you hadn't forgiven me …"

She touched his lips softly. "I forgave you long before that."

Clark was surprised to hear that. "When did you forgive me?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Please try."

She thought about it some more. "Well, I remember thinking when I saw you on the plane that I was just so happy to see you, that you were home, and I could finally tell you …" She hesitated.

"Tell me what?"

Taking a deep breath, she pulled him closer, her arms around his neck. "That I never stopped loving you. How could I?" She smiled at the look on his face.

"You know I feel the same. Come here," he whispered and then he kissed her slanting his mouth on hers, kissing her as if he would never stop. Lois was a fever in his blood, a fire in his loins, a need to be inside of her, to be a part of her, a feeling so strong his head swam.

She pulled back trying to catch her breath. "Clark … we should … you know … take this home … to our bedroom!"

"Why should we?" He murmured as he kissed her throat. He suddenly pulled her blouse and bra aside lifted her higher so he could taste her.

"Oh my!" Lois closed her eyes enjoying the feeling, and with the wind blowing all around them, it felt like nothing she had ever felt before. "Oh Clark!"

"Humm, you taste like heaven, so sweet," he murmured. He pulled at the nipple and swirled his tongue all around her breast. Clark suddenly realized where they were. He hadn't planned this, but it was perfect.

Lois opened her eyes when Clark had stopped kissing her. "Why did you stop?" She asked a bit dazed, then she looked down and her heart began to pound.

Clark heard it. "Oh, Lois, I'm sorry. I just … I got carried away, and I didn't realize. We'll go home."

"No, Clark, it's alright." They were at the Fortress, and they hadn't been back there since Zod.

"Are you sure, we can be back at the house in minutes?"

"I'm sure. I need to do this, Clark." Lois then steeled herself against the memories.

He watched her for a moment, and her heart had slowed down a bit. Clark drifted inside the Fortress and hovered over to the console. He had returned there not long after Zod's rampage and fixed the temperature controls.

As the memories of Zod, and what he had tried to do to his family swirled inside his mind's eye, he pulled his wife close to him. He then headed to their distinctive chamber. It was warm enough for her now, so he released her from his cape. "Are you Ok?"

Sighing at the look on his face, she hoped to steer the conversation away from their memories of Zod. "You asked the same thing when you first came home, remember?"

Clark tried to smile relieved to talk about that fateful day. "Of course, I remember." He came closer to touch her cheek. She leaned into his hand. "You haven't changed at all. You're just as beautiful as ever."

"You are a flatterer, but of course, I've changed."

"Not to me."

"Oh Clark, that's so sweet." She went into his arms then, holding him close. "I know I'm getting older, and one day … well, I'll be silver haired with my face full of wrinkles, but you'll be just as you are now." She leaned back looked up into his face. Sighing, she said, "I don't mind so much, but it is strange to think of us that way."

Clark shook his head and decided to tell her what the doctors had told him years ago. "That won't happen for a long time, Lois, probably an unusually long time."

She frowned. "What do you mean? The gray hairs will come in and the wrinkles. I can't stop those."

He smoothed her hair behind her ear. "I have to tell you something."

Fearing distressing news, she murmured, "I'm listening."

"After Jo was born, the doctors told me that you are aging, but not like most humans … because of me."

Lois slowly left his arms, looked around the Fortress then she looked up at the sky then she covered her eyes and started to cry, so terribly happy.

Clark was truly worried about her reaction then he came over to her and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry, but I was surprised too, but I thought you would be happy about this."

She pulled back and tried to smile through her tears. "I am happy, Clark, so intensely happy."

Relieved, he whispered, "You know, Lois, after all these years, you would think I would have figured you out by now." Growling, he pulled her long dark hair and leaned back forcing her to look up at him. "You get more beautiful with each passing year."

He stared at her glowing face conveying everything he felt. Their love for each other never wavered only grew stronger over the years. Clark was certain, that at times like this, that without her, he would not even be able to breathe.

Lois saw his need, felt it clear down to her toes. She closed her eyes as their lips met. Holding her tight against him, almost hurting her. He kissed her over and over again, never tiring of it. He lifted her up and carried her to their bed and laid her down, twirled out the suit and there he stood before her stark naked and ready.

"Oh Clark!" Lois smiled and held up her arms. He came into them and then helped her remove her clothes slowly loving seeing her squirm and try to be still. "Oh Clark, I need you … NOW."

Clark pulled her back into his arms. He kissed her as his mind focused on the beautiful woman before him. He was taking too long. Lois was squirming on the bed. She thought she might actually burst into flames, her mouth was dry, and she forgot how to breathe.

He smiled at her actions and then his smile faded. Lois watched him and wondered what he would do next. _What is he thinking?_ Lois wondered.

Clark was thinking. _She's never looked more beautiful_. He held her tightly, touching her breasts, her straining nipples, and that warm and wet part of her that was ready for him. She was delectable to him, so soft and desirable.

Lois moaned at his intimate touch. His mouth wandered down her throat until he reached her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and tugged delicately. She gasped as a shiver of desire ran from her breast to her womb. She leaned back to give him better access. "Don't stop, please," she begged. She pushed her breasts higher for him to taste her and he did. He went to her other breast and laved the nipple over and over again. Lois could not help her moans. "That feels so good!"

Clark was so aroused that he thought he might burst from wanting her. He slowly lifted his head and stared into her eyes and kissed her again. He couldn't wait anymore. Then he entered her in one smooth glide. They both moaned loudly then both loving how they just fit together perfectly.

Lois pulled his head down and kissed him then lifted her hips to meet him, and her legs went around his hips to pull him closer. "Oh, yes," Lois closed her eyes and let it happen. She was truly a part of him and then she realized that they would be together like this for a long, long time. Her soul sang with happiness. She followed him to the highest peak and over.

A few minutes later after several loving kisses and caresses, Clark pulled the covers over them. Lois snuggled within his arms feeling safe and so darned happy.

"You honestly scared me there for a minute Lois. I thought you were unhappy about the news."

"Why would you think that?" She leaned up on an elbow to see his face. "I never want to leave you Clark, never, and now I won't have to. It makes me supremely happy, thrilled actually."

He then thought about the past few weeks. "I'm happy too." He paused to gather his thoughts. "You know Lois our wires were crossed there for a time or two. I was beginning to worry."

Pulling him closer, she whispered, "I know what you mean, but we've always had one goal in mind and that hasn't changed. Our family will always come first." She smiled remembering their make-up session. "And if our wires cross now and then, well, I think it adds a bit of mystery to our relationship."

"Mystery…? Don't you mean chaos?"

Lois giggled. "Actually, I like pushing your buttons. It reminds me of when we first met. We never saw eye to eye on anything."

He chuckled remembering. "You're right about that, but one thing we always agreed on …"

She leaned back to look at him. "And what's that?"

"This …" He whispered and then he kissed her ever so sweetly. After a minute or two, he said, "You amaze me, you know that?"

"I aim to please, and that is the point, isn't it?" She quipped and smiled.

"Oh, you please me alright, and yes, that definitely is the point." He quickly replied. He went on to show her just how much she did please him. He began at her throat.

Lois suddenly became serious as she pushed him away a little. "Clark, about the statue ceremony, are you going? I do know what you're feeling, but …"

He left her arms, closed his eyes for a moment, his mind made up. He turned back and couldn't help but see how hopeful she looked. "I'll be there."

Smiling and so relieved, she went back into his arms holding him close. "We'll get through it, Clark, the way we always have … together."

Clark was thinking … _her strength is what I need, what I've always needed_. He closed his eyes, holding her close, and followed her into a dream world.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Hidden Away_, Josh Groban.

A/N: *sigh* Writing Clois makes me very happy. I need them to be together, not apart, worried about the other both searching for that part of their souls to make them whole, just get it right DC Comics. Come on writers. I hope by the time this chapter is posted that the writers woke up and stopped the insanity. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next week, reviews are love!

Before I go, I wanted to say a few things about Alex. I suppose it had a lot to do with Conner and how he turned out. I know they're not the same, but they are definitely similar, and the fact that he looks so much like my beloved Sam, well, I never expected Alex would grow on me, but he did. We'll see how the rest of Alex's story unfolds in the next few chapters.

Please tell me your thoughts about all of this. I want to know, guys, I really do. Reviews are like bursts of sunshine. I love the Sun! *smiles*


	17. Love is Blind

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Alex's arraignment moves forward with Jo, Sam, and Kara in attendance, the paternity test results are released and Sam's reaction is surprising, Damian is introduced to the Justice League, and later, sparks fly between two very headstrong individuals. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 17: Love Is Blind_

_The Watchtower, hours before Kara's planned debut:_

Kal-El and Kara were on the observation deck. They had a few minutes to talk before Kara headed to Alex's hearing. "Kal-El, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you, Dr. And Mrs. Hamilton doing this for Alex."

"You were right, Kara. Alex did not know what he was doing. I'm convinced of this. I just hope the judge will be lenient."

"And if he is what do you think the judge will do?"

"It's hard to say. Maybe probation, psychiatric treatment, I honestly have no idea."

Kara sighed as she looked over her notes.

"Kara, it's just an arraignment. You won't be able to speak. The judge will place bail which will be extremely high considering the charges, and he won't be released."

"I know that, but I wanted to be there for him."

Clark watched her closely for a moment. "Is this pity or something else?"

Kara answered honestly. "I actually don't know. I guess I do feel pity for him, but more than that, I can't think about it."

Clark shook his head. _She's so young, and I hope Alex is worth it, at least for her sake_. He took her hand. "Kara, what you're feeling towards Alex, it's not uncommon."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"There's a name for it. It's called Stockholm Syndrome, when captors sympathize with their kidnappers. You have to be extremely careful, Kara. These feelings could become something more." He paused at her shocked expression. "You do realize that he is a part of Lex Luthor and …"

"Conner and Sam are too, and look how they turned out."

"That's true, Kara, but both Conner and Sam are honest, brave and trustworthy."

"I know. Alex is none of those things, but he could learn." Kara was surprised at how hopeful she sounded.

"I truly hope he can. Well, it's time to go. I'll expect you back here around Noon. You don't want to miss your grand entrance."

She smiled. "I'll be there."

Before she could leave, Clark stopped her with a touch to her arm. "One more thing, before you go, I don't blame you for what happened with Jo and Sam."

Kara was relieved. She wasn't sure how to bring it up. "You should know Kal-El that they did change their minds at the courthouse, but then Alex showed up."

He was hugely relieved to hear that. They both stood up and began walking toward the elevators. "I know now how wrong I was to deny their feelings, even though deep down I knew how much they were in love. I should have realized it before."

"Don't be hard on yourself Kal-El. You were just looking out for her."

"You too Kara. You're a part of our family now. We love you and don't want you to be hurt." He paused. "Just remember what I said about Alex."

"I won't forget."

~o~o~

_Metropolis Courthouse, 8:45 am:_

Kara, Jo, and Sam were at the courthouse a few minutes before the hearing was scheduled to begin. They were all pretty nervous thinking about hearings and judges. None of them had experienced anything like this. They were a few blocks away when they spotted the crowds of reporters and curious onlookers.

"Jo, Sam, I wanted to thank you again for agreeing to come with me today. I appreciate it," Kara said, truly grateful, still watching as the crowd seemed to have grown even larger in just a few short minutes.

"Kara, we still don't understand why you're doing this, especially after what he did to us," Jo asked her cousin. "I would think you wouldn't want anything to do with him. Sam and I want to understand, but we just don't."

"I know, and it is hard to explain." She turned to Sam. "I've read about your biological father, Lex Luthor, and both you and Alex haven't inherited his damaged soul, his irrational hatred of Superman, and there was a moment when Alex was holding me captive that I sensed his remorse for keeping me from my cousin."

"And that's what compelled you to do this, to help him?" Sam asked, trying to understand.

"Yes, that's a big part of it," Kara thoughtfully responded.

"You care for him." Sam drew his own conclusion.

Kara thought about that. "I do care," she answered honestly. "I care about someone like him. He has no one to help him and no one who cares whether he lives or dies."

Jo and Sam glanced at each other both understanding her reasons. "We understand, Kara, we do. Being here with you, well, it's the least we can do after you tried to help us get married," Jo told her, remembering their impetuous behavior.

"Thanks guys." She glanced at her watch. "It's time."

~o~o~

The hearing room was becoming more and more crowded. Luthor II was a bit of a celebrity with his recent and particularly famous press conference, but when the press spotted Kara, although she was not in the suit, cameras turned toward the beautiful Kryptonian. Kara did not pose or say anything, but the reporters were relentless.

"Look it's the Kryptonian that Luthor II found and brought before the press," one of the reporters said rather loudly. "Why is she here? I thought he held her against her will."

The bailiff came forward. "Alright, alright, enough of that leave the court room. No photographers allowed. You have your pictures. The hearing is about to begin."

Jo took Kara's hand. Kara squeezed her hand, truly grateful to her cousin.

Suddenly, the side door opened and Luthor II was brought in wearing an orange jumpsuit, in handcuffs, his hands behind his back, head down with a hopeless expression on his face. His head came up hoping beyond hope that she would be there, and suddenly his hope rose, his heart filled up to bursting, and he didn't know what to think. _She came_!

His attorney turned around and also spotted the Kryptonian and the rest of his victims. This was certainly a clear sign, and with Superman and the Hamiltons' statements, Alexander may be able to be free, but how long before that happens, he had no idea.

"All rise, Judge Joseph Banks presiding," the bailiff announced to the crowded room.

Judge Banks banged his gavel. "Take a seat. Let's begin. Call the first case."

"The People vs. Alexander Luthor II," the bailiff announced. "All parties are here, your Honor."

Judge Banks turned to the prosecutor's table. "Mr. Scott, what do you recommend for bail?"

Mr. Scott stood up. "Your Honor, Mr. Luthor has been charged with two of the most heinous crimes to come before this court: attempted murder and kidnapping."

"How do you plead, Mr. Luthor?" Judge Banks asked.

His attorney helped him to stand. Alex took a deep breath and stared at the Judge. "Not guilty, by reason of temporary insanity." Alex was firm in his reply.

"I see," the Judge thoughtfully said.

The prosecutor, Mr. Scott spoke up then. "Your Honor, I've read the statements of both Superman and the parents of one of the victims, and I have to say that I am appalled that these statements were even allowed into this proceeding. This is a bail hearing not a trial," Mr. Scott said firmly. "Mr. Luthor cannot be released under any circumstances until he can be examined by court-appointed psychiatrists, and that will take time, your Honor."

"I agree Mr. Scott," the Judge concurred. "Are there any objections?" He asked Mr. Burton, Alex's lawyer.

"No your Honor, there are no objections, but Mr. Luthor wishes to say a few words."

"I object your Honor!" Mr. Scott's voice rang out in the courtroom.

"Mr. Scott, as you said this is not a trial. I'll allow it. What is it that you wish to say, Mr. Luthor?" Judge Banks asked.

"Your Honor, the people that I hurt the most are here in this courtroom, and I wanted to speak to them, if you would allow it?"

"Go on, Mr. Luthor," the Judge replied.

"Thank you, your Honor." He slowed turned to face Jo, Sam and Kara, hoping he had the courage to face them again. It was hard to keep his composure, but seeing her there meant everything to him. "I wanted to say how sorry I was to all of you. I'm truly sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me, and I'm ashamed of my actions. I did not wish to hurt anyone. I wish to make amends. I'm truly sorry for what happened. Please forgive me." He turned back to the Judge. "That's all I wish to say your Honor."

Sam and Jo both wondered if he were truly sincere or just wanted to sway the judge in some way. They both glanced at Kara, and they could see she believed him or she wanted to.

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor. Mr. Scott, what is your bail recommendation?"

"The prosecution recommends that bail be set at $1M."

"Mr. Burton? Do you concur?" The Judge asked Luthor's lawyer.

He glanced at Alex. "Yes, your Honor, I concur."

"The bail is set at $1M. Mr. Luthor, you will be taken to a psychiatric facility where you will be examined to determine your ability to stand trial. These procedures usually take six weeks or longer. After that, if you can raise the necessary funds for your bail, you will be released but only if it is determined that you are of sound mind. You will stand trial then a jury will decide your fate. Do you understand?"

"Yes your Honor," Alex answered.

"This hearing is adjourned."

Everyone stood up to leave. Kara watched Alex and waited for him to turn around, but he didn't. She felt disappointed, but just as she was about to turn and leave the stands, he turned to her and nodded as if to say thank you.

Kara nodded back her eyes speaking to him.

~o~o~

_The Hamilton House after Alex's hearing:_

Emil had returned to the house after the arraignment, after receiving an envelope at the lab addressed to Sam. Jo, Sam and Kitty were there going over their respective courses for the fall semester which was gearing up and would start in just over a month.

Emil entered the living room, then Kitty came to greet her husband, but the look on his face spoke volumes. "Is something wrong, honey? What is it?"

He held up an envelope. "The test results are in. It's addressed to you, Sam."

Jo and Sam glanced at each other both thinking about their plans and what this could mean to them and their future.

Sam slowly stood up then he had second thoughts about all of it. He took the envelope from his Father. His heart was pounding with equal beats of hope and dread. "It's not like I don't know the truth."

"We're here for you, son, no matter what it says," Emil said hoping to encourage him.

He took a deep breath and glanced at his family. Emil, Kitty and Jo were there for him. He knew that. Taking another deep breath, he opened the envelope. He read it several times. "It says that the tests are conclusive. Lex Luthor was my father, and the percentage of accuracy is pretty high 99.99%."

"Is Alex mentioned? What does it say about him?" Jo asked.

"It says that Alex is what's called an illegal clone. He does have Luthor's DNA, and a few other DNA strands that the tests were unable to identify, meaning he won't be able to establish a legal claim to Luthor's estate because of his unknown DNA."

"I see." Kitty watched her son closely. "Are you alright Sam?"

"I'm alright. It's just strange seeing it in black and white." He then glanced at his family, and they all looked concerned. "I'm OK, but I think I may need some time alone for a while."

"Sam, I don't think …" Jo was worried about him.

He took her hand. "I'll call you later."

She squeezed his hand then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Sam."

He tried to smile. "I know you do." He turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad, I'll be in my room."

Kitty put her arm around Jo's shoulder to give her support.

Sam left them staring after him.

~o~o~

Upstairs in his room, standing by the window, Sam read the test results again. _It's a name, and I'm nothing like him. I know this, but why is this bothering me so much?_ He didn't want to believe it was true, but there it is. Shaking his head, he looked up at the sky.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock at the door, but he knew who it was. "Come in, Jo." He turned from the window.

"Are you alright? I know you wanted to be alone, but …"

"You had to come," Sam finished for her then he turned back to the window. Suddenly, his eyes filled with tears. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't understand why he felt this way.

Jo watched him closely then she saw his tears. She pulled him close.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He pulled her close and kissed her hair. "If you didn't love me Jo, I don't think I could get through this."

Jo understood. "I'll always be here you know that, don't you?" She pulled back and watched as a tear slide down his cheek.

For an answer, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly at first, then with more passion. She kissed him back for a moment tasting his tears. "Humm, your parents went back to the lab," Jo whispered, smiling.

He picked her up, surprising her, and they both fell onto the bed. He kissed her over and over again. "Humm, I'll never tire of kissing you Jo. I love your lips, your nose, and your beautiful, soft skin, all of you." He whispered as he touched all those places he mentioned then his hands helped her remove all her clothes, kissing every part of her that was revealed to him.

Soon, they were both naked and in each other's arms, touching skin to skin, the pleasure indescribable. Sam made her want to give herself to him without thought without reservation.

Holding him close, she whispered in his ear, "Sam, I need you to be alright. Are you alright?"

"I am now." He paused as he became serious then he stared into her eyes. "I guess I just needed you. I'll always need you Jo."

Smiling, she murmured. "I'm right here." Jo closed her eyes, but it felt as if Sam were everywhere at once, on her throat, her breasts, her belly, kissing and caressing as her desire felt almost painful.

His lovemaking appeared desperate as if he couldn't wait to be a part of her again. Jo's woman's heart realized what was happening. She felt it too. He hoped to blot out the world, but what they shared, what they felt. She became lost in him and when his fingers touched her damp curls moving in little circles, she instinctively opened her legs loving the feeling. "God, Jo, you feel so good," he whispered kissing her again and he couldn't seem to stop his exploration of her lovely body.

Jo was aching to be a part of him and then she felt the most glorious of sensations throughout her entire body, a deep pulsating feeling that rushed over her. "Oh, Sam, oh!"

He rested his forehead against hers for a few minutes. He reached for his condom, which was underneath his pillow, slipped it on then he pulled her back into his arms holding her close. He kissed her again, and she eagerly kissed him back. He pulled her beneath him and then he hovered over her. "It won't hurt this time Jo."

Unable to reply, she closed her eyes again and waited for him to pleasure her.

He used his knees to push her legs apart. Jo was ready for him this time, and when he touched her again she almost wept with the joy of it. Sam entered her slowly at first and then he glided inside unhindered by barriers. It felt incredible for both of them. Jo was moaning and clinging to him.

He then moved in a slow rhythm at first, groaning in his own pleasure. She leaned up and kissed his chest, dug her fingers into the hard muscles of his of upper arms, gasping for breath. His movements were becoming faster now and Jo was with him moving with him urging him on. She wrapped her arms and legs around him to pull him closer. "Oh, Sam, don't stop, please…" She whispered over and over.

Sam continued to move with her enjoying their closeness like never before, and then it happened. He held her tightly to him as his life's blood poured from his body. Jo shivered in his arms, moaning as her climax moved her body and soul.

After kissing her again, he slowly left her body, removed the condom and wrapped it in a towel next to the bed.

"That was amazing," Jo whispered trying to catch her breath. She had to kiss again then she pulled his head down and did just that.

Sam enjoyed her kisses for a few minutes. "I love you," he whispered then he covered them and pulled her close to his side. He was also thinking about making love to her without the condom. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what that would feel like. Smiling at the many possibilities, he pulled her ever closer.

Feeling sleepy, Jo whispered back, "I love you too."

~o~o~

_Bruce's mansion later that morning_:

"How's Damian doing?" That was Diana getting some coffee. She had just arrived, and after briefly speaking with Bruce about Damian coming to Watchtower, she had to wonder what Bruce was thinking getting him involved in his other activities.

"He's Ok, Diana. We talked about everything, including Talia and what happened in Morocco."

"Oh, I see, so he told you why Talia and Ra Ghul just let him go without a fight?"

"Yes, apparently Talia is not finished with me." He sipped his coffee.

"Oh, she's planning revenge, is she? Well, let her come. We'll be ready for her."

Bruce chuckled. "Come here. I'm sure you will."

She came into his arms this time without hesitation.

He kissed her hard. She kissed him back for a minute or two. After pulling back, she watched him for a moment. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

Her eyebrows rose.

"Oh, you mean that," he murmured, a bit amused.

Diana was crestfallen. "You didn't mean it, did you?"

He shook his head at her then touched her cheek softly. "Diana, I do love you. I guess I always have."

She leaned into his hand. Smiling, she said, "Oh, Bruce, me too."

"Me too what?" He smiled at her.

"Silly man, I love you too." They were about to kiss again, when someone cleared their throat.

"Are we ready to go? Oh, hello Ms. Prince. It's good to see you again."

"Hi, Damian. Are you settled in?"

"Yes, Ms. Prince," Damian replied and could not help grinning at her.

Bruce tried not to roll his eyes. "It's time to go," Bruce declared as he took her hand.

~o~o~

_Later that morning, on Watchtower:_

Kal-El and the rest of the League were in the Hall of Justice watching the news reports of Alex's arraignment, and it did not surprise them when he was released to a psychiatric facility. It would take a while to determine if he were sane or not at the time of the incident that lead to Sam being shot. It was expected because of his plea.

"Kara did say his powers were gone, right, Clark?" That was J'onn.

"Yes, that's true," Clark replied, still watching the news stories. He spotted Kara, Jo and Sam leaving the courthouse. He felt proud of all of them.

"So, when are going to see some action around here? It's been several weeks. It's too quiet." That was Hal.

"I agree. It has been quiet around here," J'onn agreed.

"Did someone say action?" It was Bruce entering the Hall with a young man with him, who looked exactly like him only younger. They immediately knew who he was.

"This must be Damian," Clark said coming forward to greet them.

"Yes, Clark, this is Damian Wayne, my son," Bruce said proudly.

"Welcome aboard, Damian," Clark said.

"Thank you, Sir," Damian said. He was then introduced to the rest of the League.

"Alright, who's missing? I know the lady of the hour. Where is she?" Bruce asked his fellow superheroes.

"I'm right here, stern face," Kara said coming out of the elevator and entering the hall. She had decided to change later at Watchtower. She was still in her street clothes.

Damian turned at the sound of his Father being called stern face. He was that and then he couldn't help but chuckle.

Then Kara and Damian's gazes locked. He could not help it as he looked Kara over too, but it was unmistakably a different look. It was a look of utter enchantment. She was utterly stunning.

Kara stared at him, then a feeling she'd never felt before came over her. Her heart or she thought it was her heart felt as if it were squeezing the life out of her. Her breath caught.

Apparently, everyone saw their looks. Clark made the introductions. He cleared his throat. "Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, meet Damian Wayne, Bruce's son."

"Supergirl?" Damian asked, still chuckling.

Kara did not like his tone. Her back went up. "Do you have a problem with the name?"

Bruce, Diana, and Clark all hid a grin. Everyone else's eyebrows rose.

"No of course not! Wow, you sure are full of yourself."

"Excuse me? Well I never." She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"No surprise," Damian muttered.

Kara gasped. "Who do you think you are? And why are you here?"

"Kara, I asked Damian here because we have a problem," Bruce told her calmly.

"What kind of problem?" Clark asked, beginning to worry.

"It's my Mother and my Grandfather," Damian replied. "They're plotting revenge against my Father, Ms. Prince and quite possibly the entire League."

Kara snorted. "Well, no surprise. Your family sounds like fun. I can't wait to meet them," she told him, the sarcasm rolling off her tongue.

"Ok, you two, that's enough. This is serious," Diana said. "What can you tell us, Damian?"

"Well, as I told my Father, I was trained along with many others as a member of the League of Assassins to protect myself. I too was trained to kill or be killed."

"And they could be coming here to Metropolis?" Clark asked.

"Yes, sir," Damian replied.

"Clark, everyone, it's up to me to fix this. I can't have these assassins coming here wreaking havoc on Metropolis or Gotham City."

"Bruce, you're not in this alone. We can help you."

"Clark, I know what these assassins are trained to do and what they're capable of. They won't stop until they are all dead. They've been brainwashed."

"Oh, I see, but what can you do to stop them? I can't let you do this, Bruce."

"Clark is right, Bruce, we can't let you do it," Diana was just as adamant.

"Father, you have to listen to them. I wouldn't put anything past Mother or Grandfather. I just found you and I … I can't lose you," Damian said, becoming emotional.

Kara was truly touched by his words. She regretted her earlier outbursts. "I'm sorry I said all those things." She walked over to them, eyes on Damian. "Forgive me."

Damian tried not to be moved, but he couldn't. His eyes gravitated to hers. "I'm sorry too."

They stared at each other. The air in the room stilled again.

Clark tried to ease the tension. "Damian, tell us everything you know about them. And J'onn, contact everyone and tell them to hurry."

"But Kal-El, what about the announcement?" Kara asked, wanting to get it over with.

"We'll have to postpone that for a day or so. I'm sorry Kara."

"Of course, I understand," she told him but inside she was disappointed.

"What announcement?" Damian asked, curious.

"Kara will be introduced to the world as my cousin. She came to us a few weeks ago."

"Oh, I see," Damian murmured. He hoped to make her feel better by saying, "Once we take care of my pesky relatives, I'm sure it will be glorious celebration for you, Kara."

She watched him from underneath her lashes, flirting with him. "If you're trying to make me feel better, it worked. Thanks, Damian."

He actually smiled at her. "You're welcome."

Kara's heart skidded to a stop by his smile. She frowned not understanding what was happening to her.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Damian, see what you can find out on the computers, then I'll fill everyone in on the League of Assassins."

"Of course," he replied then followed J'onn to the computers.

"What can you tell us Bruce?" That was Hal.

"The League of Assassins has demonstrated willingness to die at a word from Ra Ghul, Talia's father. They have included some of the most dangerous assassins in the world including Lady Shiva, David Cain, and Merlyn." He paused for a moment. "Punch in those names, Damian. But for much of its current history, any member who failed in an assassination was in turn targeted by the League themselves. Indeed, one of its best-known members, the master archer Merlyn, was eventually forced to flee from the League, fearing for his life, having failed to assassinate me. In more recent years, this policy has apparently relaxed somewhat."(1)

Bruce paused again then he continued. "I was thinking maybe we can convince Merlyn or any other former member to join us. But it is highly likely that this policy could be instituted. I'm not exactly sure." He glanced at Damian again. "As far as you know, is this policy still in force?"

"No, I don't think it is. My Grandfather rarely shared their mission assignments with me. I was only trained in the arts, but never went on any missions."

"I'm trying to understand Talia's motives. What does she want?" That was Hal.

Diana answered that question. "She wants Bruce. That's all she's ever wanted."

"It's not just me, Diana. She also wants Damian back."

"I'm not going back," Damian stated firmly.

"I'm sure she knows that, Son."

"So why are they doing this?" Kara asked then she paused and thought about it. "We will defend ourselves from bodily harm, Kal-El, no matter what they've been taught or what they believe."

"I realize that, Kara, but there must be some other way to stop them," Clark thoughtfully said.

"I think I may have the answer." That was Conner, as he glanced at Kara then he began to pace. "I was thinking. It may be up to you Kara because Alex supposedly has Lex's memories and if we can tap into those memories somehow, we can find a way to stop this League of Assassins. Lex has been known for brainwashing, among other things …" He hesitated.

Kara wasn't so sure about that. "But what if Alex isn't allowed visitors?"

"I think you can find a way to talk to him," Connor replied then he nodded his head to give her encouragement.

"Kara, this may be our only hope." That was Clark.

TBC!

~o~o~

Note (1): _The League of Assassins_, Wiki.

A/N: *sigh* Jo and Sam keep pulling at my heart strings. I love them so much. Now, as for those of you who've seen _The Dark Knight Rises_, I'll try my best _not_ to rewrite the ending of that movie. Before I saw the movie, I hadn't seen any spoilers or villains besides Bane. In my story outline, however, Talia was always going to be the villain from that first chapter. You truly should see the movie! You won't regret it. Stay tuned; there's a lot more to come. Reviews are so much love! :D


	18. Taking Chances

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Sam and Bruce meet at LexCorp, Kara asks Alex for help, but there's a price, Jo and her Father finally head to the Fortress, Talia plots her revenge, and later, will the League be able to stop the inevitable battle? You have to continue reading to find out. Thanks guys! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 18: Taking Chances_

_LexCorp headquarters, a few days later:_

Bruce was curious about Sam's call to his office the other day. Of course, he was willing to meet with him especially now that Talia had disappeared, and Luthor II was still under investigation concerning his ability to stand trial. Bruce thought it best he make an effort to at least stabilize the company. Ever since he had reneged on Talia's deal, things had gone from bad to worst.

Sam was a bit distracted when a knock came at the door. He was reading the Daily Planet headline which read 'Superman Statue Still On Schedule," by Lois Lane-Kent.

Putting the paper aside, he stood up to meet his guest. "Mr. Wayne," Sam greeted him, still feeling a bit unsure about this meeting, but the company was losing money every day. The tabloids were relentless with the latest news about Luthor II and Talia Head's disappearance hadn't helped matters either.

"How are you, Sam? How's your shoulder?" Bruce asked politely, coming into his office and taking a seat.

"It's fine. It's kind of you to ask." Sam also took a seat.

Bruce saw the newspaper. "Ah, I see you've seen the article about the statue."

"Yes, I have. Jo told me about it the other day. "

He smiled. "It's your world now, Sam."

"Don't I know it!" He shook his head thinking about his life now.

"Speaking of that, I can't stay too long. The League is at this moment alerting the authorities about a possible shall we say an invasion of assassins."

"Is this Talia's doing? I have heard stories about her from Kara and Jo."

"Yes, she's behind it." Bruce sighed. "We will stop her, Sam, don't worry."

"I am worried, Mr. Wayne. Jo wants to join the fight, and I can't stop her. It's who she is after all." Sam was only human, and, of course, he could not bear it if she were hurt.

"She'll be OK. She has her brothers, her cousin and her Father looking out for her."

"I know." Sighing, he decided to get to the heart of their meeting. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you. I've looked over Talia's notes about the sale of the company, and I think it's a solid offer. Would you be interested in dealing with me?"

Bruce's eyebrows rose. "Sam, I don't know. How old are you?"

"I'm nearly twenty, Mr. Wayne. I know my way around a business. My courses in high school were advanced and my first year of college included business administration, accounting, marketing, project management, global business management, and ..."

Bruce grinned. "I see, but …." He hesitated, but he was intrigued he had to admit.

"And I'm headed back to college early taking accelerated courses in a few weeks and …"

Bruce interrupted him. "Mr. Kent told me about your plan of finishing college in two years instead of four, but …"

He frowned. "Yes, that's true sir, but ..."

"He also told me the reason why …"

"I know my reasons have always centered on Jo and our future, but this company is also our future," Sam pressed his point.

"Oh, I see now. You want to work at LexCorp, but in what capacity?" Bruce was still curious.

"Well, I know I just can't walk in here and take over."

"No, that wouldn't work. There are hundreds of people here and after what happened with Talia and with Luthor II they will be, shall we say, untrusting of a new face."

"I understand that and that's why the sale must go through as soon as possible, to secure their jobs. I would hate to have to lay off anyone, Sir."

"I have to agree with you Sam." Bruce thought about it. He stood up then. "I think we have a deal. I have a few people at the Foundation who can step in with the transition until you return from college."

Sam also stood up. They shook hands,very pleased with the outcome of their meeting.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. I'll look forward to meeting with them."

"You're welcome, Sam." He paused. "How would you feel about changing the name of the company?"

"Well, actually, I have thought about it," Sam replied, stroking his chin.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to Jo about it first."

"Why would you want to talk to Jo?"

"Well, Jo was extremely interested in working here with me."

Bruce frowned. "Working together can be a tough road for any couple, Sam. You should think long and hard about that. Couples who bring their work home …well, it could lead to disagreements and in turn could cause problems in the bedroom."

Sam chuckled. "I realize that, but Jo and I won't have that problem. Her parents are proof that it can work … if love is strong enough."

Bruce could certainly understand his reasoning. Lois and Clark are a true testament to working, living and loving together. "I have to agree with you Sam."

They headed to the door. "Good luck and my lawyers will be in touch. Here's their card and it won't be long, since most of the deal was pretty much done except for signatures."

He read the card. "Thanks, Mr. Wayne, for everything."

"You're welcome, Sam."

~o~o~

_An hour later at the Kent house:_

Jo was in front of her mirror surveying her new costume. Her Grandma had done a remarkable job as usual. Martha Kent Hubbard was an expert at it, and after fitting everyone's costumes as well as Clark himself, Jo was extremely pleased with the results.

"Turn around Jo," Martha instructed, surveying her work.

"It's beautiful. I actually like how dark the colors are, Grandma."

"Your Father decided to change up the colors, and the reaction was mixed, but people came around."

"I love it!" Jo cried and threw her arms around her Grandma.

"I'm glad you like it." She paused. "Have you thought any more about a name? Wondergirl is taken, you know," Martha reminded her.

Jo pouted a little. "I know, and I have been thinking about it. When Dad gave me that name years ago, it was a spur of the moment, but now?"

"I remember, but we have to come up with another name." She paused. "Well, what did you come up with?" Martha asked, excited for her.

Sam took that moment to enter her room. "Your Mom let me in. She was on her way out. Wow, look at you!"

"Hi, Sam, do you like it?" Jo twirled for him, the cape swayed around her legs just touching the tops of her dark red boots.

"It's beautiful, Jo." Sam was truly happy for her, but he did not want her to see how worried he was and he could see how thrilled she was to be doing this.

Jo frowned at that look. "Grandma, Sam and I need to talk."

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll see you both later," Martha said, understanding what was happening.

"Thanks, Grandma," Jo said and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hubbard."

"Bye, Sam," Martha said then left them alone.

Hands in his pockets, Sam couldn't look at her.

Jo sensed what this was about. "Come and sit down, Sam." She sat down on her bed and waited for him.

"I know what you're going to say, Jo and I'll be alright. I just need to get accustomed to it, that's all."

She took his hand. He turned to face her. He was so proud of her, his throat closed up.

Jo sensed his worry then she threw her arms around his neck. "Please don't worry, Sam, I'll be fine." She kissed his cheek.

"I can't help how I feel." He pulled back and stared at her. "I knew this day would come from the first moment I knew what falling in love with you would mean, but I couldn't help myself." He stroked her hair.

"I'm so glad." She smiled at him then she touched his cheek. "I need you not to worry so much. I am new at this, but over the next few days, Kara will help me with a few training exercises to control my powers."

That did reassure him, but only a little. He then decided to drop the subject, and stop worrying so much. She had a job to do, and he was exceedingly proud of her. "How is Kara, by the way?"

She grinned as she touched his chest. He looked particularly handsome in his business suit. "Actually, she'll be at the psychiatric facility this afternoon. She gained permission from Alex's doctors and his attorney for a one hour visit."

"Do you think Alex will help us?" Sam was hopeful she wouldn't have to fight after all.

"I hope so, but …." Jo wasn't convinced of his loyalty, and neither was Sam.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Alex is highly unpredictable. Who knows what's actually going on inside his head."

Sam saw her point. None of them trusted him.

With a flirtatious smile, she loosened his tie. "We have the house all to ourselves." Instead of waiting for a reply, she stood up then, twirled, and she was standing there in her bra and underwear in exactly two seconds.

"Wow!" He murmured stunned as he looked her up and down. "How did I get so lucky?"

Sam stood up and walked toward her, shook his head at her, and he pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Jo pulled him close and kissed him back. Minutes later, they managed to come up for air then they both smiled.

They were about to kiss again when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Jo, are you in there?" It was Clark.

"I'll be right there." She twirled again and was back in her costume in seconds. She opened the door and smiled at her Father. "Dad, I thought you were at the office."

"Well, I managed to get away because Mom called and said your costume was ready. Oh, hi, Sam." He suddenly realized he had walked in on something. "Sorry, but I was hoping to speak to you."

"It's Ok, Dad. What did you want to talk about?"

"It's quiet at the office and I wanted to take you to the Fortress. It's time, Jo."

Jo's heart soared into the skies. She didn't need to say anything.

Clark touched her cheek. "You were right, Jo. I put it off way too long. Are you ready?"

Jo turned to Sam but her throat was clogged with emotion.

He knew how much this meant to her. He smiled, thrilled for her. "I'll see you later, Jo." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Sam," Jo managed to speak.

Clark and Sam shook hands. "Goodbye, Mr. Kent."

"I'll bring her over when we get back. It won't be long," Clark told him.

Sam nodded then he left them alone.

Moments later, Clark twirled and was standing in the suit in seconds. They both compared their designs, both similar in color and texture. "Mom certainly hasn't lost her touch. You look beautiful, sweetie."

"Thanks, Dad." She paused. "Before we go, I just wanted to say …." She couldn't finish then her eyes welled up again.

Clark pulled her to him. "I know. Here, wipe your eyes." He handed her a tissue. "Are you ready to go?"

"More than ready," she replied and smiled her eyes bright.

"Let's go."

~o~o~

_Minutes later at the Fortress:_

Jo was amazed at the beautiful sight before her eyes. She'd heard her brothers talking about their visit when they had come there for the first time, and of course after what happened with Zod, Jo had listened to them talk about it for weeks afterward. And now she was standing there with mixed feelings. Zod had almost killed her Mother, threatened the world with his mad schemes, but their lives had returned to normal and now the Fortress was as it should be.

She held tightly to her Father's hand. It was true, she wasn't cold at all. They walked over to the main console. Clark pulled out the Father crystal and placed it in the slot.

"Father?" Clark called out to his Father.

"I'm here, Kal-El," Jor-El responded.

He turned to Jo. "Father, this is my only daughter, Lara-El, but we call her Joanne."

A few minutes passed.

"Dad, is something wrong?"

"No, he's adjusting to hearing the news," Clark replied, hoping nothing would go wrong with this meeting.

Suddenly, his Mother, Lara appeared before them.

Jo gasped. "Grandmother?"

Clark pulled Jo close to his side. "Yes, honey, this is Lara, your Grandmother."

"Hello, Grandmother," Jo said. She was beautiful, just as she had imagined.

"How old is she, Kal-El?" Lara asked.

"Jo just turned eighteen, Mother."

"And are her powers fully developed?"

"Yes, Mother," Clark responded.

His Father and Mother both turned to each other. "Kal-El, Lara-El should have been brought to us when she turned twelve at the earliest," Lara admonished her son.

Kal-El sighed, but he had his reasons. "Things move slower here on Earth. Lara-El needed time to adjust to her powers, and her Mother and I felt a few more years wouldn't hurt, and then she would be ready." He cleared his throat. Jo was smirking at him. "Anyway, we're here now and Lara-El needs to know everything. Shall we begin?"

"Of course, Kal-El. You know what comes next. Lara-El, please enter the chamber. We wish to examine you and determine the extent of your powers," Jor-El said.

"Go on, honey, its right over there." Clark directed her into a chamber. A large crystal lifted up and Lara-El stepped inside.

Minutes later, she exited and her examination was complete. Jor-El spoke up then. "Lara-El, remember your heritage, be proud and strong in this. Because of your powers, your years on Earth will last a long time, far more than any human. It will be hard for you to accept this, but Kal-El and your brothers will be there for you. Now, it is time for your Kryptonian training, about our culture, beliefs and values."

Jo wasn't listening. She was still stunned by her Grandfather's speech. _I'll out live my Mother, my friends … and Sam?_

"Jo, are you listening?" Clark was concerned.

Jo shook her head. "Of course, I am."

Clark tried to lighten the mood. "They'll be a quiz later." He smiled at her.

"Oh, Dad," she said and tried to smile.

~o~o~

_Anderson Psychiatric Facility, an hour outside of Metropolis:_

After speaking with her fellow superheroes and gaining a bit of history about Lex Luthor, Kara felt she was ready to face Alex. No one else could do this.

She waited for several minutes then Alex was led inside. He wasn't in handcuffs, but he did look relaxed if not a little nervous. She tried to smile hoping to help him relax. The door was closed and locked behind him.

They both stood there staring at each other for a minute.

"We should sit down," Kara said.

Alex sat down not saying anything, then, "I know you want something from me."

"Did the doctor's tell you why I'm here?"

"No just that you wanted to talk."

Kara got right to the point. "I need your help."

"It has to do with Talia, doesn't it?" Alex was sure of this.

"Yes, she's coming back, and she won't be alone."

"Oh, I see," Alex was thoughtful.

"You know, don't you?" She paused as she watched him for a moment. "You know about the assassins?"

"Yes, I know about them."

"Did Talia tell you, or did you know from your memories?"

Alex had to chuckle. "That wasn't very subtle."

"Well, which is it?" Kara was losing her patience with him.

Alex wanted to help her, he did, but something was holding him back. "What's in for me?"

"Alex …" Kara did not have time to negotiate with him. She had no power over the judicial system, and she wasn't sure how it worked especially in these unusual circumstances.

At her silence, he murmured, "We have nothing more to say." He stood up then.

"I'll go out with you," she blurted out, shocking herself.

Alex was also shocked, as he slowly sat back down. He must have imagined it.

Kara continued. "Once you leave here, and it's proven that you're not insane, I'll go out with you." _I'm the one who's insane,_ she thought.

Alex regained his wits. "You mean that don't you?"

"Yes, I mean it." She paused as she stared at him. "I never lie."

He actually believed her. "Alright, I'll help you."

~o~o~

_Days later on the outskirts of Casablanca, Morocco, not far from the pits:_

"Is everyone ready?" Talia asked her Father, ready to head back to Metropolis, retrieve her son and rid the world of the so-called Justice League and Diana Prince was at the top of that list.

"Calm down, Talia, we have to think this through."

"There's nothing to think about. If not for Diana, none of this would have happened."

"I don't know about that. Your ridiculous plan to save that monstrosity did not help matters."

"I had to save him, Father. He was a distraction for the League so I could get back together with Bruce."

"Bruce, Bruce, I'm tired of hearing about him. Your plan did not work. If you had just stuck with the plan, we would have been set for life."

Talia fumed but did not say anything.

Ra Ghul watched his daughter come to terms with all of her mistakes. "You can't come up with an answer can you? Just admit it all of this was your fault."

"It's not my fault," Talia said firmly, even though she knew it was true.

"Of course it is. All of this started when you decided to keep Bruce's son away from him by telling him that Damian had died."

Talia fumed remembering. "He refused to marry me, so he had to pay for that insult."

Ra Ghul shook his head at her. "And now Damian will have to pay for your mistakes."

"What do you mean?" Her heart turned to ice at that statement.

"Don't play dumb. You know the Code," Ra Ghul stared at her shocked expression.

"You can't mean that. Damian is my son."

"Oh, so now he's your son but only when it's convenient for you? No, Talia, not when you've treated him as if he didn't exist, and now his blood will be on your hands."

Her eyes went wide, finally understanding what he was trying to say. "Please, Father, don't hurt him, please. He's your blood too."

"It's too late. The Code is all that matters. Damian knows this and so do you." He paused. "Now make the call."

As tears streamed down her cheeks, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, mid-morning at Watchtower:_

Bruce, Damian and Diana had just arrived to find out any news about Kara and what they could do to stop Talia and what she could have planned for them.

A phone rang. Damian pulled out his cellphone. "It's her."

"Put the call on speaker, son." Bruce instructed. Everyone else gathered around to hear what Talia had to say.

"What do you want, Mother?" Damian asked, seemingly bored.

"Damian, you have to come home." She sniffed. Everyone heard it.

"No, I don't, and I'm not coming home."

"Please, Damian, you have to." She paused and sniffed again. "If you don't …?"

Damian turned to his Father. "What if I don't?"

Silence for a moment then everyone could hear muffled voices.

"Mother, Mother, are you there?"

"The Code, Damian … I'm sorry."

Damian lowered the phone then he turned to his Father, too shocked to reply.

Bruce took the phone from him. "Have you lost your mind, Talia? He's your son." Still silence, then he realized she had hung up. "Damn her!"

"Bruce, what was that all about? What did she mean … the Code?" That was Clark.

Damian raised his shining eyes to his Father. "I knew my leaving was too easy. I have to go back. I'm sorry Father, but if I don't, they'll come."

"Let them come!" Bruce stated firmly.

"But Father ..?"

Bruce took him by the shoulders. "You're not going back." Damian bowed his head. "Did you hear me? You're not going back." He suddenly hugged his son to give some comfort.

"Do you think I want to leave you?" Damian held his Father tighter trying to hold back his tears.

Everyone was touched by the scene. "Bruce, what did Talia mean by 'the Code'?" Clark asked again.

Bruce sighed then turned back to his friends. "You fail, you die."

"Oh, no. Did she mean Damian?"

Damian spoke up then. "I was trained in the arts, Sir, and I know about the Code."

Everything seemed hopeless, and Clark was having none of it. He began to pace.

"What are you thinking, Clark?" That was Diana.

"Kara will come back with an answer."

Bruce stared at his son's defeated expression. "I hope she does."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the psychiatric facility:_

"Did you say this Westfield was in prison?" Kara asked when Alex had told her the story of a brilliant doctor who had been his accomplice in multiple crimes against Superman.

"Yes, for kidnapping and numerous other crimes," Alex replied.

"Who did he kidnap?"

"Sam Hamilton."

Kara gasped. "When was this?"

"I believe he was twelve years old at the time."

_How awful for him_, Kara thought. "And this Dr. Westfield knows how to reverse mind control, and you think he'll help us?"

"Yes, I believe he will." He paused for a moment. "Kara, I don't know if anyone has told you, but it was Westfield who constructed Conner … on my orders."

"I see, so Kal-El may not be so hard on him in spite of what he did to Sam?"

"I didn't say that, but I'm sure it will cross his mind." She seemed worried. "I wouldn't worry too much. Superman can be extremely persuasive when he wants to be." He paused then as he looked her up and down, unable to hide his attraction to her.

She looked down at his look. "Yes, he can be very persuasive."

He grinned at her uneasiness. "You haven't forgotten your promise have you?"

Her head came up at that, but Kara was confused at first. "My promise, oh you mean our date? No, I haven't forgotten." She suddenly decided it was time to go before things became awkward between them then she stood up. "Thank you, Alex and I'll be in touch."

Alex also stood up. "I'll look forward to it. Goodbye, Kara."

"Bye, Alex."

Once outside the door, she leaned against it and wondered what was happening. Kara wasn't attracted to him, at least that was what she told herself, but she had to admit there was something there.

What it was, she had no idea.

~o~o~

_Back at Watchtower, in the training facility:_

"That's it Jo, you're doing great," Diana said, pleased with per pupil, although she did appear a bit distracted. Her powers were giving her a bit of trouble, especially the heat vision. She was prepared for this and came up with ways to control it.

"This is hard. I never imagined how hard it would be," Jo said, trying hard to concentrate the direction of her laser beams and not her visit to the Fortress.

"You'll learn; it's just takes a bit of practice."

"But time is running out, with all of this Talia business. I thought Kara would be back by now." Jo wanted to talk to Kara about all of it because she felt she would understand how she was feeling.

"I know, but time is of the essence." She paused. "War is coming," Diana stated without preamble.

Jo closed her eyes for a moment to stop the beams. "Did you say war?"

"Yes, you and I and everyone else have to be ready."

Jo stood up straighter. "I'm ready, Diana."

"Yes, you will be, in time." She paused. "Have you given any more thought to a superhero name? We can't call you Jo in the field."

"Actually, I have come up with a name. I haven't told anyone, not even Sam."

"Oh, what is it?"

"SkyGirl," she replied. "It's silly, isn't it?"

"No, not at all, I like it."

Jo was happy about that. "You do?"

"I do too." That was Clark. "How are things going down here?"

"She's a fast learner," Diana replied.

"You really like the name?" Jo asked her Father, needing his approval.

"Of course, I do. I think it's … awesome."

"Awesome? You did not just say that." Her Father always surprised her.

"Well, it's true!" He chuckled at her expression. "I came down here to see if either of you heard from Kara."

"No, not a word," Diana replied.

"She should be back by now. I'll give her a call." She answered on the first ring. "Kara, where are you?"

"I'm right here," Kara answered and waited for him to realize she was standing right behind him.

Clark turned at her voice. "Kara, there you are! How did it go? Is he going to help us?"

Kara gathered her thoughts. She had decided not to tell anyone about the date until after all this business with Talia was cleared up. "Yes, he will help us."

"What did he say?" That was Diana as she and Jo came forward to hear more.

"He told me about Dr. Paul Westfield, a brilliant doctor, who could help us with a formula to reverse the mind control."

"Did you say Westfield? Paul Westfield?" Clark did not like where this was going.

"Yes, he said you could persuade him to help us. Can you, Kal-El?" Kara hoped this was true.

"Yes, I can persuade him," Clark replied, not looking forward to confronting the man.

"Alex seemed to think that you could do it and I know you can," Kara hopefully stated as she watched him closely.

"Dad, he kidnapped Sam, didn't he?" Jo asked her Father as the memories of that terrible time came back into her mind.

"Yes, he did, honey." Clark also remembered that awful time for Jo and for Sam.

"Dad, please don't lose your temper."

He frowned. "I won't. I know he can help us and he will." Clark was determined.

"I know it's a lot to ask, Kal-El, considering what he did to Sam." Kara felt he could get past all of those dreadful memories and convince Westfield to help them.

"I'll go see him." Clark was thinking. _If it would stop a war, then he had no choice but to see him._

~o~o~

_Minutes later, at a maximum security prison:_

Superman was led by the Warden to an uncommon visitor area reserved for those who did not want to be seen by other prisoners. Clark was getting inpatient, as he paced back and forth. The memories would not go away. His mind suddenly flashed back to Dr. Westfield and the last time he had seen him.

~o~o~

_Nearly ten years earlier:_

_After Kon-El had found Sam in an abandoned warehouse and Westfield had tried to use blackmail and extortion to obtain money from Emil, not only did he try to hurt him with green-k, but he had also pulled a gun to hurt Emil and anyone else who stood in his way._

_During the confrontation, the police had shot the gun from Westfield's hand, and Emil now had the green-k contained inside a lead box. _

_Suddenly, Superman quietly dropped down from the sky, took the lead box from Emil, pulled Paul up from the ground and held it up in front of his face. "Did you really think you could get away with this?" He didn't respond. "Where's Sam?"_

_"You'll never find him," he smirked at him, still under the delusion he could win._

_"Take him away," Superman told the police. Paul was led away clutching his bleeding hand._

_"Wait!" Superman called to him. He walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "I know what you tried to do."_

_"I don't know what you mean." Paul couldn't look at him._

_"I know you tried to contact Lex and start rumors _[about Sam's paternity]._ It's not going to work." Superman nodded, and the police took Paul away._

~o~o~

Clark's mind came back to the present when the door opened, and Westfield was led inside in handcuffs. He was then led to a chair, the handcuffs attached to the table.

"Wow, it has been a long time. You must want something."

Clark came forward. "I understand you're up for parole."

"No hello?"

"This is not a social call. I understand you've been a model prisoner. You could get out of here in five years instead of finishing your sentence of twenty years, but I need your help."

"I'm honored you thought of me."

Clark hated this. "I need your expertise."

Paul was intrigued. "Go on."

"I understand you know a formula to reverse mind control."

"Mind control …?" He thought about it for a minute. "Yes, it can be reversed."

"Write it down," Clark instructed, as he handed him a pen and paper.

Paul stared at the paper for a minute then he wrote down the formula. "You should know that in order for it take full effect you have to be extremely close to whoever receives the formula."

Clark frowned. "How close?"

"You can administer it through a shot in the arm, or even better in the side of the neck."

"I see what you mean. How about using it as a gas attack or something of that nature?"

"Possibly, but it will take longer not an immediate reaction which I suppose is what you wanted?"

"Yes, an immediate reaction would be preferable."

Paul handed him the formula.

_That was way too easy_, Clark thought. He watched him for a moment. "You want something, I can tell. What is it?"

_He's not going to like it. _"I have a few questions for you."

Clark stiffened. "What is it?"

"How's Sam doing?"

Clark was taken aback. He didn't have any idea what he would ask, but certainly not any questions about Sam. "He's fine." He frowned. "Why are you asking?"

"I can't stop thinking about him. How is he? I mean no lingering effects from … you know, what I did?"

"He's grown into a remarkable young man. We're all terribly proud of him," he replied a little wistfully. Clark felt as he were talking about one of own sons, that's how he thought about Sam.

Hugely relieved, Paul watched him for a moment. "You still look out for him from time to time?" It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm happy to hear it." He paused. "Thank you, Superman. You didn't have to answer me."

"You're welcome Paul." He held up the formula. "And thank you for this. It will save lives."

"I'm glad. You're welcome, Superman."

He turned to go. "Guard!"

~o~o~

_Minutes later, back in Metropolis:_

Before he headed to S.T.A.R. Labs to give Emil the formula, Clark decided to go home and update Lois with the news, particularly Jo's training, Kara, Alex, Damian, and a possible invasion of the League of Assassins.

Upstairs in their bedroom, Lois was trying to comprehend everything Clark had told her, especially about Jo and her training.

"So, she's doing well?" Lois asked excited for her daughter.

"Yes, she is. Diana and Kara are working with her."

"And she wants to join the fight with these … assassins? Do you think she'll be ready? I mean from what you told me about the formula, hand to hand combat may be the only way to stop them."

"Yes, it appears we will have to be near enough in order for the formula to work. And please don't worry about Jo. We'll look out for her."

"I know you will, but I don't know Clark. Talia knows our secret and your weakness. What do you think she will do?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. We can only prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

"I suppose you're right. And Jason and Conner will be there of course."

"Yes, everyone will be pulled into the fight."

"I can't believe she would take it this far."

Clark pulled her close. "I know, but we'll be ready for them."

Lois closed her eyes as she held her husband close. "I hope the formula works and no one has to die."

Clark was thinking the same thing. "Yes, that's the plan …"

_No one has to die._

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _How Will I Know? _Whitney Houston.

A/N: Talk about getting over the hump. This chapter was very elusive. My muse is killing me! *lol* I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Jo and Clark at the Fortress was tough. *hugs Jo* Stay tuned for the next exciting installment. It's a big one! Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are so much love! Pleaassssseeee leave a comment! Thank you so much! :D


	19. Blackest Night

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, war comes to Metropolis, but who will survive the battle? Big, big chapter ahead! Read on folks. Thanks everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 19: Blackest Night_

_Several days later at Watchtower:_

Now everyone was on high alert and ready to get to work. It was time to face the assassins with their unproven weapon … the 'Westfield' formula. The superhero teams, Young Justice and Teen Titans, were dispatched to watch over both Metropolis and Gotham City to keep an eye out for any unusual disturbances. Both teams were updated about the coming confrontation and knew what to look for.

Diana and her contacts in Washington were also helping her by keeping her informed of any large aircrafts, not including commercial jets, leaving Casablanca and headed to either city.

Emil had been working around the clock with his team of scientists to put the formula together to help the team combat the menace of brainwashed killers, to stop their intent to kill or be killed. He had been upset when he had heard the news that Paul Westfield would be helping them with thanks from Luthor II.

His former assistant who had kidnapped his son was the last person he wanted to help them. It felt as if Lex Luthor himself were helping them, well technically it was, but he had no choice but to put aside his hatred for the man do what needed to be done. Considering the circumstances of the coming battle, they needed all the help they could get.

As he studied the formula Westfield had given Superman, it became clear that the substance was rare, but it consisted of a potent sedative and several other ingredients Emil was not familiar with, but they did not have the time to test it or figure out if there were any after effects. They had no choice but to trust him, but should they trust Westfield?

He brought his concerns to the League and under the circumstances, and considering how urgent it was to complete the process, the League decided to overlook any ill-effects from the drug. As long as no one would be physically harmed only weakened from the effects, which is what Emil believed, they decided to move forward.

"Any news yet?" That was Sam, entering the monitoring center accompanied by Jo and her brother Jason.

"No news yet," Clark replied, surprised to see him. "Sam, I told you, there's nothing you can do here."

"Dad, it's no use, he wants to help us. He still feels responsible for all of this." Jo tried to convince Sam otherwise, but to no avail.

"It's true, Jo. If I hadn't come forward with the news conference, none of this would have happened."

"We can't be sure when everything spiraled out of control, Sam, but one thing I do know, it's not your fault. You only did what you thought was best," Clark told him, hoping to put an end to the discussion.

"I want to believe that, Superman, but …"

"Everyone, we may have something," J'onn announced.

Batman and his Son, now called Robin II, were also there. Damian was also feeling guilty about all of this. His Mother and Grandfather wanted him back at any cost. He knew that now. "Father, you have let me go back. It's the only way to stop this."

"Damian, we've been over this and over this. You heard what your Mother said. She's determined to start a war."

"But maybe I can convince her to go home before anyone gets hurt," Damian was pleading with him now.

"Son, we have to see this through, and now with the formula, we can stop this before it starts, and no one will be hurt."

He bowed his head. "I truly hope so."

"J'onn, what's happening?" Clark asked as he came over to the main computer.

"I've just received word from our contacts in Casablanca that a cargo plane has just taken off and headed east, destination … Metropolis."

"The time has come." That was Clark. "We have five hours to prepare. As soon as we can figure out where the plane will land, we'll have a few hours to get ready then we take care of Talia and anyone else. They will be sorry they came to our city."

"Sam, you stay here," Jo stated to her anxious boyfriend.

"Jo, could be have a minute to talk? I need to ask you something," Sam asked as he took her hand.

"Dad, do we have time?"

"Sure go ahead, but don't take too long."

"Thanks, Dad."

~o~o~

_A few minutes later in Jo's quarters:_

After shutting the door, Sam pulled her into his arms. "I remember the last time we were here." He paused, holding her close. "Just let me hold you for a minute."

Jo didn't say anything but held him close. After a few minutes, she pulled back and asked, "Are you still worried about me?"

"No, I know you'll be alright. Come and sit down for a minute."

"Alright, but what is it Sam? I have to prepare."

"I know, but I wanted to ask you something." Instead of sitting beside her, he took her left hand, then got down on one knee.

"Sam?" Jo's heart began to pound.

He pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. "I know this is not the right time or the right place, but our lives up until this moment had felt like a rollercoaster ride with ups and downs, and I feel as if I have to ask you this before anything else happens."

Her eyes filled up with tears because she felt exactly the same way. "Oh Sam."

"I love you Jo. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife … forever?" He opened the box and showed her the ring.

Jo gasped and tried not to think about a future … without him. Tears threatened again, but she pushed the thought from her mind. The ring was beautiful, not too large or too small, heart-shaped with rubies and diamonds. Jo was wondering how he could afford this. She knew the estate had given him a monthly allowance until his twenty-first birthday, but to use it all on her engagement ring, she didn't know what to say. Afraid to touch it, she nodded her head and held out her left hand.

"Yes, Sam, I'll marry you." Smiling, he slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly then she raised her brimming eyes to his face.

He stood up and pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly. He pulled back after a minute and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Why are you crying? I know you weren't surprised."

She stared at the lovely ring and tried to compose herself. "I was surprised. I thought it would be a few years before this happened."

"Well, about that, I think we should keep it a secret for a while." At her frown, he explained. "I know, I know, no more secrets, but just this once between you and me?"

She thought about it. "Well, just this once."

He smiled. "I was also thinking maybe you could wear it tonight as a necklace? I'll feel as if I'm there with you, protecting you somehow."

She touched his cheek. "Oh, Sam, you'll always be with me, no matter where I am or what I'm doing."

"I feel the same way, Jo, but would you wear it for me?"

If it would help him get through this night, then she whispered, "Of course, I will."

He then pulled a chain from his pocket, added the ring and slipped it around her neck. She then moved it inside her costume, hanging just below her neckline close to her heart. "There, safe and sound."

He came to stand in front of her and put on a brave face. "You be safe, Jo. Please be safe," he told her firmly. His voice quivered a little." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I believe in you, Jo, remember that."

"I know you do, and I won't forget." She glanced at her watch. "It's time to go."

~o~o~

_A few hours later, thirty miles outside the city, at an abandoned airstrip:_

All the superhero teams were equipped with earpieces for instant communication. The strategy was clear. First and foremost, remove their weapons, including any knives or guns. The plan was this … that any member of the Justice League, Teen Titans or Young Justice with superpowers, were not allowed to use them unless their lives were threatened or to protect their friends. The fighting would be hand-to-hand combat then as quickly as possible, administer the formula which were placed inside small needles. A few of the members had voiced their concerns about the drug but brainwashing were new to them, so they went along with it. They knew it would be awkward while fighting to administer the formula, but the trick was to distract the fighter, overpowering them then hopefully the fighting would end because of the effect of the drug.

Clark and his sky forces would be the first to greet the assassins, telling them that their weapons would easily be removed, and they shouldn't even bother to bring them. If they refused, then they had no choice but to destroy them as quickly as possible. He also instructed his family to look for any form of lead, particularly shaped like a knife because it could hide any form of kryptonite.

Bruce was the leader of the ground forces. At his instruction, they all spread out on both sides of the runway and waited. "Now remember, be careful and watch your back. With word from Superman, we will pull back if they don't drop their weapons."

Back on board Watchtower, all Sam could do was wait and wonder what was happening at the airstrip. He refused to leave Watchtower. Lois, Kitty and Emil were also brought on board. They too refused to sit at home and wonder and worry about their family. Sam was glad. He hated being there alone. He then opened the communications network in the monitoring center and listened.

~o~o~

It was late summer, and it was now dusk. Visibility was clear, but in a few hours it would be too dark to see much of anything.

The cargo plane had now landed. The time had come. Everyone watched as the plane slowly moved toward the main building of this small abandoned airstrip. The plane finally stopped moving. Clark had made the decision at the last minute not to contact the authorities until after the fighting was over. Once it had been determined that the plane would not be entering the main airport, then civilians would be caught in the crossfire.

Clark hovered in the sky ready to get this over with. Beside him were his children, SkyGirl, Jon-El, Kon-El, as well as the rest of the flying superheroes were also there, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Miss Martian. "Wait for my sign. I'll speak with Talia and her Father, but once the fighting begins, leave Talia to me. Batman will take care of Ra Ghul. See if we can end this before it begins."

Minutes when by, and then the main door opened from the rear of the massive cargo plan. Clark had one more thing to say to everyone, "Watch out for each other, remember what you've learned, and most of all take care of each other."

Bruce directed his forces to move forward as everyone followed him to the back of the plane.

Superman and his forces also moved forward cautious of anything that would spark a war. He could plainly see inside the plane that they were all heavily armed. He spotted Talia and her Father dressed in black with armor, adjusting their guns and knives strapped to their bodies. Clark frowned. If they didn't remove their weapons, they may have no choice but to remove them with laser beams. It would be tricky, but it could not be helped. He also scanned the assassins and few of them were carrying knives with lead shields. He frowned again and then warned everyone in his family through his mind_. Listen carefully, Jo, Jason, Conner and Kara. Be on the lookout. A few of the assassins have lead-covered knives. It can only mean one thing. Stay alert. I'm moving in now._

Clark came forward. "Don't take another step. Remove your weapons or be prepared to have them burned from your arms. You have been warned."

Talia came forward then she walked down the rear plank, weapon in hand. "Where's my Son?"

"Drop your weapon and then we'll talk!" Clark demanded again.

Talia refused to listen. "Not until I can see my Son!"

Damian listened to her demands and realized he had to do something to stop this. "Father, I should talk to her," he urgently whispered.

"No, Son, stay here with me. Remember what she said to you over the phone. You can't trust her."

Damian knew he was right. He didn't trust her not to hurt him, his Father or everyone else who had come there to stop her.

"Haven't you done enough? We won't let you hurt him. This is your final warning. Drop your weapons … NOW!" Clark shouted at her.

Without warning, Talia rushed forward along with everyone else on the plane, including her Father. Weapons began blasting at the sky forces firing at will.

Clark and his fellow Kryptonians had no choice but to use their laser beams to remove their weapons one by one. Most of the assassins immediately dropped their weapons as they were burned from their hands. Then they pulled out their knives, raised them above their heads and headed toward the ground forces, who had also rushed forward.

Clark kept a close eye on the k-soldiers, but he followed Talia cornering her not far from the plane. "I'll take that!" He shouted at her then removed her weapon along with her knives. "You should not have come back. Damian is staying here with his Father."

Talia struggled to get away from him, but she couldn't break free. He held her tightly, and wondered if he should administer the drug.

"If I die, everyone will know your secret," she whispered in a voice that sent chills down Clark's spine, but it also made him more determined than ever to keep his secret safe. Furious with her, he twisted her arm. "Do your worst. No matter what you may do to hurt me or my family, you won't win. You failed. Damian stays."

He then decided to administer the drug to keep her quiet. He left her weakened and unresponsive to him, and continued to fight concentrating on the assassins with lead-covered knives.

Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and the rest of the sky forces immediately reacted to the barrage of weapons fire by stopping the bullets with their unique ways. Diana, with her arm shields and Hal with his green shield, managed to stop the weapons fire as no one was hurt on their team.

Over a hundred men and a few women assassins exited the plane all firing away. It took about fifteen minutes before all of the visible weapons were destroyed. The superheroes were outnumbered, but now with the weapons removed, they only had to worry about the knives and any other hidden weapons.

Meanwhile, the ground forces were occupied as they joined in the fray and the fighting began in earnest.

With Damian by his side, Bruce fought hand-to-hand. It was easy to distinguish between the good guys from the bad. Bruce wore black as the cape and hood stood out amongst the fray. Damian wore a costume designed by his Father with deep shades of burgundy, black and gold with the letters 'R II' on his left shoulder. He also wore a cape like his Father, but he also wore a mask.

Inwardly fuming at how alike they were, Ra Ghul recognized his Grandson immediately. Even though his weapon had been removed, he still had his knives. He cautiously approached the unsuspecting pair.

Bruce and Damian each had their hands full with the assassins. They both recognized a few of them from photographs, but the odds were in their favor, especially with the formula, and it took only a few minutes to overpower them and administer the drug. The superheroes noted that not everyone reacted the same way to the drug. A few immediately collapsed, while others stopped fighting and gave up without any struggle, but the majority had to be subdued afterwards in some way either by force or with ropes or handcuffs.

Ra Ghul suddenly realized what has happening. He wasn't sure how to stop it. He tried to warn his fighters, but it was too little too late. Bruce caught Ra Ghul out of the corner of his eye and knew he had to administer the drug to him then maybe the rest of the fighters would give up and stop this before anyone got hurt.

"Well, Batman, we meet again," Ra Ghul taunted his hated adversary. "You'll never be able to trust him. You'll always wonder if he's like me or Talia."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and then it dawned on him. "Of course, I trust him. He's my Son. He would never do what you and Talia are doing … never." Getting angrier by the minute, he growled, "This ends … NOW!" Bruce shouted at him.

Damian managed to rush forward and stood by his Father, his choice clear. "Grandfather, please stop this, please!" He pleaded to him as the fighting seemed to be ending. Most of the assassins were now giving up after being given the drug.

"NEVER!" Ra Ghul hollered and raised his knife and tried to kill Bruce.

"STOP GRANDFATHER, NO PLEASE!" Damian hollered as they continued to fight.

Damian then spotted his Mother. Her movements were uncoordinated and slow, but then she picked up a knife and slowly approached his Father her intent was clear. "Mother, drop the weapon … NOW!" He shouted at her. Talia was not listening.

Bruce was gaining the upper hand with Ra Ghul. Conner was nearby and with a quick shot of his laser beams, removed the knife from his hand. Ra Ghul hollered from the pain and staggered back. Bruce took advantage and gathered him close from behind and administered the drug. Ra Ghul staggered back and slumped forward.

Ra Ghul suddenly raised his eyes and saw Talia approaching. Their gazes locked. _This was all her fault_, he thought. _We failed, all of us … failed. She will pay for this_. Before anyone could stop him, he pulled out a knife and threw it at Talia. It hit its mark, directly into her chest far too close to her heart.

Damian ran to her and caught her before she could hit the ground. "NOOOO!" Damian screamed then he cradled her in his arms. Tears blinded him, but he managed to speak. "Mother, can you hear me?"

The fighting continued all around them. Bruce had to concentrate on Ra Ghul who was able to fight off the effects of the drug but only for a few minutes. He suddenly collapsed on the ground, apparently unconscious.

Meanwhile, SkyGirl and Jon-El seemed to gravitate to each other, fighting back to back protecting each other, moving from one assassin to the next, fighting and removing their knives and weapons as they went. Jo seemed to be handling herself pretty well, but soon she became separated from her brother.

Jon-El spotted her and ran over to help her. He arrived just in time before an assassin pulled out a knife removed the lead cover and raised it over her head. It glowed green. He didn't feel the effects from a distance then his eyes glowed red, and the knife disappeared.

He scanned a few of the assassins, but did not see any more k-knives. His Father must have taken care of them. He continued fighting delivering blow after blow. They were no match for his strength. He too administered the formula.

The sky forces were now all on the ground. Clark then easily fought three men at once, each one given the formula one by one. It worked instantly, but something was not right. They appeared disoriented at first, their movements much slower than before, and then a few minutes later, something strange began to happen. Instead of giving up the fight, some of the assassins turned on each other.

The heroes were too stunned to speak. Bruce had some idea what was happening. "Everyone, the formula worked, but the Code is still there in their minds. They all realized they have failed, so they're turning on each other."

"Knock them all out … NOW..! Bruce screamed into the communicator. The other assassins were all knocked out one by one, but a few were killed by their own kind before they could be stopped.

Minutes later, the carnage was over, but Talia lay dying. Diana, Kara, Bruce, Hal came over and watched the distressing scene. Kara watched the scene, her hand over her mouth as her mind flashed back to the last time she had seen her parents. Her eyes filled with tears.

Meanwhile, Damian gathered Talia close and tried to stop the bleeding. "Mother?"

With blood bubbling from her throat, it was hard to speak. She tried to raise her hand to touch his face. "Damian … I … I'm …."

He took her hand. "Don't talk. You're going to be alright."

A lone tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm … sorry." Talia took her last breath.

Damian clutched her to his chest, rocking her, not believing it.

Bruce touched his shoulder. He raised his brimming eyes to his Father. "She's gone."

Damian thought he was prepared for the worst, but he wasn't.

His Mother was dead.

~o~o~

A little while later, police sirens could be heard in the distance. The paramedics arrived shortly thereafter and immediately checked all the wounded assassins, but Talia was pronounced dead at the scene.

It took a while, but with the superheroes helping them, all the dead and wounded were removed from the scene. All of them would need to be identified by the Metropolis police department. The international authorities, meaning Interpol, would be contacted. None of the assassins had any identification on them, except Talia and her Father.

Clark then spoke to the police and the paramedics about what had happened. He also told them about the formula and their plan to stop the assassins, explaining why it happened and how they had tried to stop it, but Talia and her Father were determined to kill them. Many lives were saved that night, but not all of them.

Damian, Bruce, and Diana watched as a stretcher was brought over to remove Talia from the field. Damian told himself that he did not care, but that wasn't the truth. Bruce held him steady. He touched his shoulder.

When the paramedics covered her face with a sheet, he lost it.

Bruce pulled him close and let him cry.

He pulled back after a minute. "Why, Father, why did he do it?"

Bruce had no answer for him. He shook his head and sighed. "I tried to help years ago, Damian, but they couldn't seem to break this bond between them. The Code was deeply embedded in their psyche, and no matter what I tried to do, it couldn't be broken. I'm so sorry, Son."

Bruce then informed the rest of the members that he was taking his Son home. Clark understood.

~o~o~

_A little while later at the Mansion:_

Diana, Damian and Bruce had all changed and were down stairs in the living room. Damian was quiet not wanting to talk even though Diana and Bruce hoped that he would open up and talk to them.

"Damian …?" Bruce began. "Sit down and then we can talk."

Damian was pacing, feeling agitated, hating the way things had ended between him and his family. "I know Grandfather did not know what he was doing when he killed her, but …"

"That's true, Damian. The Code …"

"I know, but it still hurts," Damian said and tried not to cry.

Bruce went to him and squeezed his shoulder. "Son, she was your Mother."

He wiped at his eyes then shook his head. "No, she wasn't, not really. She came to see me once in a while bringing presents and Grandfather was no different, so why do I feel this emptiness inside, like something was missing?"

Bruce understood, but it would take time to get past what happened. How much time, he didn't know. "Everything will be alright, Son. I'm here for you, and so is Ms. Prince."

His eyes filled up again. "I know, and thank you Father."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Master Bruce." Alfred opened the front door. It was Kara.

"I'm sorry to come by so late, but is Damian awake? My name is Kara, Kara Kent."

"Yes, I know who you are. Come in and wait here please." He directed her to a sitting area.

"Who was that, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Kara Kent is here to see Master Damian."

"Kara is here?" Damian asked surprised and inwardly pleased, he had to admit.

Bruce and Diana glanced at each other, both with raised eyebrows.

"Send her in Alfred," Bruce instructed.

"Well, I wonder why she's here." That was Diana.

"To pay her respects, I suppose," Bruce wondered aloud.

Damian left them to greet his guest. Kara had changed and was now in slacks, a sweater and a light jacket. She removed the jacket and handed it to Alfred.

"Thank you, Alfred," Kara told him politely. He left them alone.

"Kara, why are you here? It's kind of late."

"I had to see you. I had to say how sorry I was about what happened," she replied and watched him come closer. Her heart began to pound as she stared at him. He was entirely too attractive.

"That was very kind of you." He noted her nervousness, which surprised him. She did come to see him. "Would you like a tour? This place is huge."

She smiled, relaxing a bit. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great, I'll be right back while I speak to my Father and Ms. Prince."

After he had left, Kara paced back and forth trying to relax. _Why am I honestly here_? She had no answer to that question. _I do feel sorry for him, maybe that's it_.

Damian came back. "They're headed to the main wing to make some calls."

"Oh, was it about your …ummm …" She hesitated.

"It's Ok to mention my Mother."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Feeling like he needed comfort, she touched his arm. "I'm so sorry about your Mother. You may not know this, but I was in stasis for years before I arrived here, but to me, it's only been a matter of a few weeks since my parents died."

He looked down at her hand on his arm then he reached up and covered her hand. "You seem to be handling it Ok."

They both stared at their hands then they became self-conscious. They started walking.

"Well to be honest, I've kept myself busy since coming here. I felt that if I didn't I would break down in tears at any moment."

He stopped walking then he turned to face her. "You're not alone, Kara."

"I know, Kal-El and his family have been terrific, accepting me as if I've been here forever instead of just a few weeks."

He glanced at her then started walking again. "I meant me, Kara."

"You, but we hardly know each other. And besides I came here to help you not the other way around."

He stopped walking. "I know, but I would like to get to know you, Kara."

"You would?"

He chuckled. "Now why would that surprise you?"

She chuckled too. "Well, we didn't exactly hit it off at first sight." She suddenly remembered how she felt when she had first seen him. She would never forget it. "I apologized for that and so did you."

He ducked his head. "Actually, I kind of liked it."

She didn't respond.

"You did too, didn't you?" She kept her mouth shut. He chuckled at her expression.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Uh, huh, let's keep walking." She left his side and walked ahead of him. She had liked their banter, but she was not going to admit it.

As they came around a corner, she noticed a few portraits on the wall. "Oh, these are beautiful. Who are they?"

"My Father's parents, but they're deceased."

"How sad, so that means …?"

"Yes, my Father is an orphan. They were killed, murdered right in front of his eyes."

"Oh, no, how awful for him."

He walked up and stood just behind her. "He found the man responsible. Turn around is fair play."

"He killed him?"

"Yes, he did."

"Good for him," Kara surprised herself, but she meant every word. She glanced at the portrait again.

Damian believed her. She was breathtaking. He suddenly felt bold. He'd never done anything like this. His life up until this moment had been sheltered and secluded. Of course, he'd gone to boarding school, but he was not particularly outgoing and girls didn't gravitate to him, not like most of his friends. "Kara?"

"Yes, what is it?" As she turned to face him, her heart began to pound, just by the look on his face. She lowered her eyes as if that would stop her heart from pounding. _Maybe if I close my eyes?_ That did not help either.

He raised her chin, leaned down, but just before their lips could meet, his Father's voice rang out startling them both.

"Damian!?" Bruce cried out from the top of the landing. He was in his pajamas and a robe. It was almost midnight.

Damian groaned to himself. "Yes, Father!?"

"How's the tour going!?"

"We're almost done!"

"Well, I'm sure Kal-El is wondering where she is!"

"Don't worry, Father, I'll escort her home!"

"It is late. I'll call you," Kara said then she turned abruptly and ran down the stairs as if the devil himself were nipping at her heels.

"Kara, wait, don't run off!" Damian yelled, but she was too fast.

Bruce came down the stairs. He looked around. "Oh, she left?"

Damian crossed his arms. "What are you up to? Don't you like Kara?"

"No comment," Bruce turned and walked back up the stairs.

Damian's jaw dropped. "Father, wait, come back here!"

Bruce stopped walking, sighed to himself, sat down on the steps and waited for him.

They sat there for a minute or two. "Talk to me. What's bothering you?" Damian thought he liked Kara.

Bruce sighed again. "I don't trust her."

Damian was shocked. "But, why not?"

"You haven't been here long enough to understand. She's got it in her head to save Luthor II, even though he kidnapped her and almost killed one of our dearest friends."

"I see, well, she must have her reasons. Have you talked to her?"

"Of course I have, but she's determined to help him even though he admitted he has … feelings for her."

"Father, that doesn't mean she returns his feelings. She's just a trustworthy person and extremely considerate of others."

Bruce gritted his teeth. He knew he would stand up for her. "Please just be careful, Damian. I would hate to see you get involved with someone who has feelings for someone else, even though she may not know it."

"I'll be careful, don't worry."

Bruce had to know. "Son, have you ever had a girlfriend, and ... you know what I mean?"

Damian groaned to himself. "Father, I'm almost twenty. Of course, I've had girlfriends," he lied. "I've never had an intimate relationship if that's what you were asking."

Bruce watched him closely. "I see, well, just be careful, and you can come to me with any questions or concerns. No subject is off limits."

He had to smile. "I will, I promise. Good night, Father." He squeezed his shoulder as he went up the stairs.

"Good night, Son." Bruce ran his hands through his hair. _This 'being a Father' business is tough._

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I've been way too distracted the past few weeks with the national election and the terrible storm. I hope my readers are safe and warm wherever you are. So, as you can imagine, this chapter required a lot of attention. I've written a few other superhero 'battle' scenes, but I think this one came out alright, although I'm not entirely thrilled with it. Anyway, it's done and posted, but I need to get past it so my characters can move forward. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews would be so gratifying! :D


	20. How It Feels to Fly

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Lois' reaction to the engagement is surprising, Kara is finally introduced to the world, this time by the League, Bruce tries to rectify his feelings toward Kara, but in spite of that, Damian and Kara grow closer. Please read and review. Thanks everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 20: How It Feels To Fly_

_Earlier that evening, still at the abandoned airstrip:_

The paramedics and authorities were still collecting evidence and making sure no assassins had run off or disappeared. It appeared that everyone had been accounted for.

Jo, Jason, and Conner all silently stood side by side and watched the distressing scene. Jo suddenly turned to her brother. "Thank you, Wonderboy."

"No problem, SkyGirl," he said and gave her a hug then he became serious. "I'm proud of you, Jo. You did great."

"Thanks to you," she said and tried to smile. Then her hand instinctively went to her chest, but her ring was gone. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Jason asked.

She hesitated. "I have to talk to Superman." She went over to him and waited for him to finish speaking to the police.

Curious and a bit nosey, her brothers followed her and listened to their conversation a short distance away.

After her Father had finished speaking with the authorities, she told him about her ring and what it meant then waited for the inevitable blowup. He didn't appear shocked, only sorry she had lost it. "We'll find it honey. Don't worry."

Surprised and still worried, Jo stared at her Father and tried to read him. "You're not upset that I'm engaged?"

"No of course not."

Jo frowned. She truly wanted to believe him. "Really?"

Clark also frowned. "You don't believe me?"

"I do, it's just …" She hesitated not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"I think I understand." He thought about it for a minute. "My feelings about you and Sam have not been forthcoming, so now you're questioning how I truly feel." He couldn't blame her. He took her hand. "I won't stand in the way of your happiness. I promise. I want you to be happy more than anything, and Sam, well, I couldn't have found a better man for you."

Jo was so relieved. She went into his arms. "Thank you, Dad and I do believe you."

"Thanks, Jo. Hey, look over there!" Clark pointed to Jason, Conner and their friends.

Jo watched as her brothers searched for her Necklace.

Soon Conner held up the Necklace. "Found it!"

"Found what?" That was Megan and Zee coming over to him.

"Jo's engagement ring!" Conner answered them.

"She's engaged?! Megan and Zee spoke at the same time. "You never said she was engaged!" Megan exclaimed, arms crossed and unbelieving.

"Oh, boy!" Jason and Conner could not even look their girlfriends in the eye.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back on Watchtower:_

Clark found a moment to call his wife from the airstrip. "Lois, are you there?"

Lois spoke into the communicator. "Yes, I'm here. Is everyone alright?"

"Talia is dead."

Lois sighed, and of course she thought of Damian. "Yes, I heard."

"How's Jo?" That was Sam.

"She's fine Sam," Clark replied. A moment then, "Congratulations!" He let the cat out of the bag.

"Congratulations, for what?" That was Emil.

"Sam, do you have something to tell us?" Kitty asked and waited.

Sam cleared his throat. "Jo and I … ummm … we're engaged."

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful." Emil and Kitty both hugged him close.

"Mrs. Kent?" Sam tentatively asked as he came over to her.

"You're not getting married right away, are you?" Lois was worried about them plus if she were totally honest with herself, she didn't want Jo to move out.

"Well, no, but we did want to live together while we finished school, I mean if that's Ok?"

"Live together?" Lois was inwardly shocked. Now all of her children would be living with their significant others without the benefit of marriage. She had done it so she couldn't turn around and condemn them for it.

"Yes, we talked about this before Mrs. Kent," Sam reminded her.

"You remember, Lois, it was right after the paternity results came out," Kitty also reminded her.

"I remember, but I thought it wouldn't happen until after you finished school," Lois said and tried not to sound like she wasn't happy about the engagement.

Sam glanced at his parents. "We'll work something out, Mrs. Kent."

Awkward silence for a few minutes, then Clark and Jo arrived, entered the monitoring center and went to greet them. Kara had errands, and everyone else had dispersed to be with their loved ones.

Lois was so happy to see them. She ran to her husband then she gave Jo a warm hug. "I'm OK Mom."

"I'm proud of you sweetie," Lois said and put on a happy face.

Sam waited patiently for his turn. Relieved and very happy, he held out his arms and Jo was in them in a second. "Thank God, you're ok. Let me look at you."

Clark watched his wife for a moment. "You know, don't you?"

"I know, but I'm afraid I didn't take the news very well," she reluctantly admitted.

It appeared as if their views about Jo and Sam had been switched somehow. "You still believe in them, don't you, honey?" Clark asked not wanting to upset her more.

"I believe in them, Clark. It's just …"

"Just what?" He prompted.

"Marriage?"

He chuckled. "I know they're young, but I think they'll do just fine."

She turned and looked up at him. "You believe that. I can tell."

Clark groaned to himself. "Oh, boy, not you too?"

Lois frowned. "Me too what?"

"Jo was surprised how easily I accepted their engagement."

"Well, yeah, after the past few weeks, she's still worried about you and your reaction to all of this."

"I learned a hard lesson, Lois. And now she has you to worry about."

"I'll be ok. Don't worry about me. I just need a little time."

"Are you sure?" Clark asked, still worried.

"Yes, I'm sure, but how much longer are your sons going to live with their girlfriends before they get married? I know you've thought about it."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I have thought about it, but hey they're grown men, and if they're happy with their living arrangements, I don't see any reason for them to do anything they're not ready for."

"Not ready? Clark, they've been living together for years and years. My goodness, they'll never be ready at this rate." Lois was getting worked up.

"Let's talk about this when we get home." He turned to everyone. "Jo, go get changed, and then we'll head home."

"Mom, Dad, Sam and I would like to spend some time together. We thought we could head into downtown and spend the night there."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other, both with raised eyebrows, both trying extremely hard to accept it, but they did realize that it would be an adjustment for them.

"Of course," they both replied at the same time and tried to smile.

~o~o~

_Late that evening in downtown Metropolis:_

After a rather vigorous and tiring lovemaking session, Jo and Sam were in their small, but cozy hotel room, talking about the previous evening.

Snuggling close in her fiancé's arms, Jo held up the ring admiring it yet again. "I almost lost my ring tonight."

"Oh, no, but you found it?"

"Actually Conner found it. and that's when our secret came out."

"It's probably best this way." He hesitated, but she had to know about her Mother's reaction. "Jo, your Mother was not happy about us living together before we finish school and the engagement didn't go over well either."

Jo was clearly surprised to hear that. Her Mother had always been on their side. "I'll talk to her. We will move in together. It's decided."

"I know, but we have to be careful Jo. She's your Mom. We want her to be happy about all of this."

"I thought she was." She hugged him close. _I'm so happy. Why can't she be happy for me?_

~o~o~

_A few days later, the Daily Planet bullpen:_

Jo had come to her Mother's office to talk to her. She normally would not have done this, but it seemed as if she were avoiding her. They needed to talk about the engagement and the sooner the better. School would be starting in a few weeks and Sam had just told her this morning that he had found a small apartment not far from the university. Taking a deep breath, she tentatively knocked then entered her Mom's office. "Mom, do you have a minute to talk?"

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Lois stood up and came to greet her daughter with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry how that sounded. I'm just surprised to see you here. I thought you were headed to the university today."

"I was, but Sam and I planned to look at apartments this afternoon." Jo stared at her, and waited for the disapproval to appear.

Lois turned from her then pretended to be busy. "Oh, I see. Come in and sit down for a minute."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jo sat down and waited. "I don't understand why you can't get on board with everything. Sam and I …"

"I know sweetie, and I thought I would be able to accept it by now, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"But why not? You haven't given me a reason." Then she thought about it. "Is it because of Jason and Conner, how they've lived together for years and years and have never gotten married? Is that it?"

Her daughter was extremely perceptive. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"But Mom, look?" She held out her hand. "I have a ring, Sam proposed, and I accepted. After he graduates in a year, we are getting married."

Lois stood up and came over to her, took her hand in hers and smiled at her then she looked at the lovely ring. "It is beautiful sweetie."

Jo suddenly realized what was happening. She stood up, took her Mother in her arms and held her tightly.

Lois tried to be strong, but her eyes refused to listen. The tears fell.

"Mom, please don't cry."

She pulled back wiped at her eyes. "I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry."

Jo handed her a tissue from her desk. "I understand Mom, I do."

Lois was surprised. "You do?"

"Yes, Mom, I do."

She wiped at her eyes again. "Go on," Lois wanted to hear what she thought.

Jo slowly walked around her Mother's office. "You and Dad have worked at the Planet a long time, haven't you?"

Lois frowned. "Yes, a long time, nearly 25 years now."

"That is a long time."

"Well, I've been here a few years longer than your Father."

"And have you thought about the rest of your life?" Lois could not help her look of surprise that appeared on her face. "Well, have you thought about retirement or maybe a leave of absence?"

Lois shook her head. "Jo, I don't know about that."

"Now, just listen for a minute. You and Dad could travel around see the world, you know, just put yourselves first for a change."

"Your Father can't retire."

"Oh, you mean his other job?"

"Yes, he can't retire from you know, doing what he does."

"And why not?" Her head came up at that. "Mom, he has us now. Jason, Conner, Kara, me and a few others who can lighten the load. Maybe not right away but someday soon."

Lois was thinking. "I've never thought of it that way."

"Well you should think about it and so should Dad." Jo came over to her and took her hand. "Mom, I do want to finish school, but Sam and I have talked about having children someday."

"Children?!" Lois was shocked and elated at the same time.

Jo chuckled at the look her Mother's face. "Yes, children, maybe two or three?" She smiled at her.

"But that would mean, I would be a … grandmother?" Lois's eyes lit up at that wonderful idea.

"Yes, a grandmother." Jo gave her Mother another hug. "I have to go. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes, I'll see you at dinner, and Jo … thank you."

"I love you, Mom," Jo murmured.

"I love you too."

~o~o~

_On the other side of town, not far from the University:_

"Well, do you like it?" That was Sam showing Jo around the apartment. It was a thousand square feet, not too small, or too large either. The building was an old walk-up converted into six apartments in the building. Their apartment encompassed one half the entire third floor of the walk-up. It did need a bit of work. The floors needed to be refinished, and the landlord said neutral paint was acceptable.

"I do like it, and it's only a few minutes from school." Jo did not have too much else to say.

Sam sensed her reluctance. "It's the first apartment we've seen. We can look some more."

"No, Sam, it's OK. It's just …" She hesitated.

He took her hand. "How did it go with your Mom?"

"It went Ok, I think."

"Just Ok?"

"Well, about my moving out, she is sad of course, and maybe because my brothers haven't gotten married that she thinks we won't last or … I'm honestly not sure how she feels."

"But Jo, we're engaged."

"She knows that." Sighing, she went over to the window and looked at the view, but there wasn't any. "Not much of a view. There's a wall here. What if I need to leave, you know with an emergency or something? I promised my Mom that I, my brothers and Kara would take up some of the slack so she and my Dad could spend more time together."

"Jo, I understand, and like I said, this is the first apartment we've seen."

"Thanks, Sam, for understanding. I think we can find something better."

"We may not be able to afford much else. I used up most of my allowance for the month from the estate on your engagement ring and the hotel the other night, but once I turn twenty-one in two years, then all the money will go to me."

"Oh, I see." Jo then had a thought. "Sam, instead of us moving out right away ..." His eyes widened. "Now hear me out. Why don't we stay at home, save our money for a year for the wedding, then we can move into some place a bit better than this? In the meantime, we can see each other at school, every night if we want, and even go on long weekends together. What do you think?"

He turned from her and paced for a minute. Her plan did sound agreeable to him. He had hoped to receive all the money from the estate, but it hadn't turned out the way he had planned. Jo's idea did sound like the best for them, and he wanted them to have a firm ground to stand on, meaning money in the bank to get through their first year of marriage.

He turned back to her with a smile. "I like your idea."

"Really?" Jo was so relieved. She ran to him and held him close. "Time will fly by. Mom and I can plan the wedding, and it would give her a chance to adjust."

He smiled at her, but she wasn't fooling him. "This is for your Mom, isn't it?"

Jo couldn't deny it. "Yes, it is. Are you truly Ok with the plan?"

"Yes, Jo, I'm Ok with it. Let's tell them tonight."

"Thanks, Sam. I love you."

"I love you too."

~o~o~

They left the apartment and headed down the street, but Sam did not have his parent's car.

"How are we getting home? I'm not familiar with this neighborhood," Jo asked him, worried they would have to walk twenty blocks to get home.

"How did you get here? I caught the bus," Sam replied.

"You took the bus?!" Jo was surprised then she suddenly looked up at the sky.

"You flew here?" Now Sam was truly shocked.

"And why not?"

"No one saw you?"

"I was careful." She suddenly had a thought. "Sam, we haven't flown together yet. What do you say?" Instead of waiting for a reply, she pulled his hand and quickly walked behind an apartment building. There was a high fence and a few cars around. Jo quickly changed into her costume in exactly three seconds.

"Wow, I'll never get over that." Sam was getting turned on.

"Are you ready?" Smiling, Jo caught his look.

"Ummm, I suppose." Sam was also nervous.

Jo was so ready for this. "Here, put your arms around my neck and don't let go."

She pulled him close, then she streaked into the sky so fast that Sam had to close his eyes to keep from getting dizzy. Once she slowed down, the feeling was incredible. After a few minutes, he dared to open his eyes, but all he could see were clouds all around him. He breathed in the incredible smell, like nothing he had ever smelled before. He suddenly realized that Jo smelled that way, like sunshine and something else that turned him on. "I see why you chose the name … SkyGirl."

"You know, coming up with that name was not easy." He held Sam tightly around the waste, but her hair was flying all over her head.

"Here let me." Sam reached up and tried to smooth her hair, but it just kept flying everywhere.

"It's no use. I have to remember to put it in a ponytail before I fly or braid it first."

Sam tried again, but it was no use. He did manage to smooth it away from her face, and then he kissed her.

She held him tighter and kissed him back, loving the feeling of being in his arms so high in the sky with the wind and the sun beaming down on them. The feeling was incredible.

Sam pulled back after a minute then he looked down again. "Do you know where we are?"

"Not far from your house."

"How can you tell? I can't see anything."

"Well, I can see through anything, and that includes the clouds."

"Wow, that's wonderful." He looked her over and he had to kiss her again, and he did just that.

"Humm, that was nice. Hold on now, we're almost there. We'll touch down in back of your house because of the high fence and then we'll enter your room."

"My room?" Still turned on, he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Now Sam, you have to talk to your parents, and I have talk to mine, but I will be over later after dinner."

"Perfect, just like you."

"I'm far from perfect, Sam."

"To me, you are."

"That's sweet. Thank you Sam. Oh, here we are." They slowly dropped down outside of his room. Jo lifted the window with one hand then Sam climbed inside. He turned back to say goodbye, but before he could get the words out, Jo leaned in and kissed him firmly. "Bye Sam."

"Bye Jo." He watched as she drifted up and over the house. "Wow, I'll never tire of seeing that!"

~o~o~

_The next day, at Watchtower:_

Once the news had broken about the Assassins and how the League had thwarted their attack, how they had been arrested and sent back to Casablanca, the League prepared for Kara's debut. And of course, Lois Lane-Kent got the exclusive.

All the leading newspapers had been contacted, and Clark decided a news conference would be acceptable under the circumstances. It was not as if no one knew who she was after all. Luthor II had introduced her, but now it was Clark's turn and he wanted to do this right.

Everything was set. All teams were instructed to make an appearance. The newspaper reporters were there. Lois, Emil, Kitty and all of their friends from the Planet who knew his secret were there as well, but Clark needed to remedy an oversight. Lois had not been officially introduced to his cousin.

Lois and Clark stood at Kara's door and knocked. "Kara, are you ready? It's almost time." Clark asked her through the door.

"I'm coming Kal-El."

Lois whispered. "I like that she calls you Kal-El. I've wanted to from time to time, especially when you were in the suit."

"Really, I never knew that."

"Yeah, I like it … a lot."

"I'm in the suit now." He smiled at her.

She touched his chest and looked up into his eyes. "Well, Kal-El, now that I think about it, I like you out of the suit more than in it," Lois quipped and smiled at his twinkling eyes.

He pulled her closer and kissed her quick and hard. "We can remedy that later tonight."

"I'll look forward to it," she said and smiled.

Kara's door suddenly opened. "Oh, hi, Lois." She held out her hand.

Lois was not having it. She gave her a hug. "Hi, Kara, it's truly nice to meet you … finally."

Clark felt guilty about that. "Alright, ladies, we have a few minutes before the ceremony."

"Come in, come in." Kara led them inside her quarters.

"This is nice, Kara, but …" Lois hesitated. "Has Clark asked you to move in with us?"

"No he hasn't. I'd like that," Kara replied, hoping that she could do it. "It's quiet here, especially at night. No one stays on board."

Lois raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"Of course, you can stay with us Kara, but I got the impression that you liked it up here," Clark quickly commented.

Kara turned from them so they would not see her tears. "I did at first, and I suppose you may have picked up on that, but now …"

"How do you mean, at first?" Lois asked, curious. She came over to her then gestured to Clark to bring her a tissue. He brought it over, and Lois handed it to her.

"Thank you." Kara wiped at her eyes then took a shuddering breath. "Yes, at first I was happy to be here, so I pushed the memories and the pain from my mind. There was so much I needed to learn, and I was thrilled to be kept busy, but now, all I can think about are my parents and everyone else." She paused to get her composure then she glanced at her cousin as the tears welled up again. "They're all gone, Kal-El, everyone."

"Oh, Kara, I'm so sorry," Kal-El came to her and gave her a tight hug.

Lois stroked her shoulder hoping to give her some comfort.

Kara pulled back, and wiped at her eyes hoping to stem the flow. "I realize now that I need to be around family, people who know what I'm going through … people who care."

"Of course, you do." He paused. "As soon as the ceremony is over, we'll go home," Kal-El said and tried to smile.

"Thank you, Kal-El," Kara said, truly grateful for her family.

"Everything is going to be alright," Lois said and took her hand. "We're here for you."

"Thank you, Lois." Kara looked between the two of them. "I'm lucky to have you both in my life." She also tried to smile. "Oh, will Jo be there too? I know she's getting married soon."

Lois hid a grin. She had been thrilled that Jo and Sam had decided to delay living together, plus Kara and Jo had formed a bond because of what happened to them. "Well, Jo and Sam have decided to live apart for a year to save money and for Sam to finish school."

"That is great news, isn't it?" Kara said, excited to get to know her cousin.

"Yes, it is good news," Clark replied. "Lois and I were truly happy when Jo told us their decision."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Diana poked her head inside. "It's time, Kara."

Kara took a deep breath and stood up a little straighter. "I'm ready, Diana."

~o~o~

_The Promenade deck on Watchtower:_

Everything was ready for the big announcement. All the shuttles had returned from picking up the press, the dignitaries from Metropolis and surrounding areas, even as far away as Washington. The President's envoy was also on board, and an even a few members of Congress.

Clark was impressed with the number of people who accepted the invitation. Events on board Watchtower were rare. The last time was when he had presented his children to the world. It wasn't as large a gathering as this, but large enough to move the event to the Promenade deck, which could hold up to 500 people without too much trouble.

The galley had been active for days preparing food for such a huge gathering. A podium had been set up as well as a platform behind it for all the members of the League. Bruce and Damian were also there, which surprised him. Damian seemed to be coping well after the death of his Mother. Bruce had informed Clark about his son and Kara and how worried he was about Kara's behavior. Clark was proud of Kara and the things she had done since joining them, and he had no problem with their friendship but Bruce did not seem happy about it. When Clark had asked him why, he explained how strangely Kara had been acting and he did not want Damian to be hurt.

Clark believed, and he told Bruce this, that Kara was still too young to get involved with anyone. Bruce tried not to roll his eyes at that statement. Clark caught his look. He was doing it again. Kara and Jo were not the same at all meaning Kara was more mature and wiser, maybe not about Earth's traditions, but certainly about men and women. Clark then promised Bruce that he would look out for Kara.

Minutes later, it was time to begin. Everyone was there including Jimmy, Perry, Martha, Ben, and a few reporters from the Planet as well as other representatives from other newspapers familiar to everyone in the city.

Clark then went up onto the podium and tapped the microphone. "May I have your attention, please?" A few murmurs then everyone quieted down. "Thank you all for coming. Welcome to Watchtower. As many of you know, I'm not much for public speaking. I thought this would give me a bit of practice since I'll be speaking publicly again in about a year. Anyway, enough about me. That is not why you're here. As you may remember, this young lady was introduced to you a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, she was not given the chance to speak for herself, but all that has changed."

"Her name is Kara. Kara Zor-El, and she's my cousin."

A few murmurs of surprise and then Clark continued. "Kara arrived here on Earth in a space ship which was waylaid by a kryptonite meteor. During her journey here, she was in stasis, meaning for the past twenty years or so, she traveled here to arrive safe and sound. We now welcome her as a member not only of my family but the Justice League family as well. All of us here at Watchtower are thrilled to have her here. And so without further ado, let me introduce Kara Zor-El or as everyone will know her … Supergirl."

Meanwhile, many miles from Metropolis in a psychiatric ward, Alexander Luthor II watched the television with a wistful expression on his face. _Kara, oh Kara … I miss you. Why haven't you come to see me?_

Back at Watchtower, and just a few moments later, instead of arriving through the doors, Kara made a grand entrance by drifting down from an overhead catwalk, arms wide with a smile on her face that stunned every man in the room and a few women as well. Cameras flashed and everyone applauded her stunning entrance.

Clark, Bruce and Diana all tried not to roll their eyes. She did love a show then they all smiled and applauded along with everyone else.

Damian was enthralled. She was incredible and so beautiful, his heart was pounding at seeing her again. Of course, they'd been on a few missions together and he loved it, but seeing her like this, so strong, proud and powerful, his heart would not stop beating so fast. He felt light headed.

Bruce caught his look, of course. His lips thinned. "Damian, please try and hold in your feelings. It's obvious," he whispered to his enamored son.

Damian finally pulled his eyes away from Kara. "What did you say Father?"

This time, Bruce did roll his eyes.

Damian sighed. "Father, please don't belittle my feelings. I'm sorry if this upsets you."

Bruce wanted to say more, but then Kara was speaking to the crowd.

"Thank you, Kal-El, and thank you all for coming today to celebrate this special day. I'm very humbled and so truly happy to be here on Earth. I haven't been here very long, but I do love it here. Kal-El and his children have welcomed me with open arms." She suddenly became emotional. "I don't know what else to say." Suddenly, the League came up to the podium to welcome her, each in turn. Most shook her hand, but a few gave her a warm hug. Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Robin II, and lastly, Kal-El.

Kal-El then spoke into the microphone. "Welcome to Earth, Kara, and welcome to the League." He gave her another hug.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Kal-El."

"Now, we'll stand still for a few pictures. I think we can handle that without running off again!" Clark announced to the crowd and smiled.

After pictures were taken, Alex Luthor could not help but notice how close together Robin II and Kara were standing or was he imagining it. He frowned not liking that at all. _Were they a couple?_ That question was unhappily answered a few minutes later when Kara took his hand. They both smiled at each other. The camera loved them.

"Ok, that's enough pictures. Now, everyone enjoy the food!" Clark told the crowd.

Kara and Damian were like two peas in a pod. They played the room like a happy couple. They came over to Jo, Sam, and Conner. Kara loved seeing her family there. "Thank you all for coming."

"Of course, we would be here, even though Dad pretty much commanded it," Jason told her with a straight face.

"He did?" Kara was upset by this.

"I'm joking, Kara," Jason told her.

Jo punched him in the ribs. "Knock it off, Jason. Kara, we wanted to come. Like Dad said, it is rare they have these functions. It's exciting to see Watchtower like this."

"Kal-El told me about the last time you were all together like this. You were pretty young at the time."

"Yes, it was a long time ago," Conner commented.

"What was the occasion?" Damian asked.

"A time we would like to forget, but back then, it was fun for us, but then later, Dad explained why he had done it," Conner reluctantly replied.

Kara sighed. "It was because of Lex Luthor and the fact that he knew some things about your Dad."

"We don't talk about that time, Kara. It hurts our Mom," Jason whispered. Both he and Jo instinctively straightened their masks.

"Of course, I won't speak of it again," Kara said.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know," Damian apologized.

"It's ok, don't worry about it," Jo said.

"What's ok and who's worried about something?" That was Lois coming over to join them.

At times like this, the kids addressed her differently. "Hello, Mrs. Kent. Did you get the exclusive from Superman?" Jason asked his Mom.

"Yes, Jon-El, Superman was very forthcoming. Kara, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course, Mrs. Kent." Kara followed Lois to another part of the room.

"That was odd," Damian commented.

"We're use to it," Jo said then sighed, and wished that things were different for their Mother.

Clark watched Damian following Kara around with a look that spoke volumes. Bruce came over to him. "What did I tell you? I think they've fallen for each other if it hasn't happened already," he whispered to his friend.

"I don't think they have. I think it's just friendship, or maybe they're helping each other get through a difficult time. I wouldn't worry."

"Are you blind, or just putting your head in the sand?"

"Bruce, I know what love looks like," Clark said.

"Yeah, right, well, it may not be love, but they can't seem to stay away from each other."

Clark popped him on the shoulder. "Relax and enjoy the party."

~o~o~

A few minutes later, Lois finally caught up with her husband, but in order for them not to make a scene he brought her to a quiet area to speak with her.

"Lois, I know where the photographs are," he whispered to her without preamble.

"So, Talia wasn't bluffing after all. So, who has them?"

"Mona Miles."

"Mona, oh no, but how do you know?"

"Well, she had the gall to bring them on board. I searched all the visitors and saw them. They're in her bag."

"But she hasn't approached you yet?" _That's odd_, Lois thought.

"No, not yet, but the night is still young."

"She must want something," Lois thoughtfully whispered.

Suddenly, they both turned as someone spoke to them.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Mona whispered and smiled, but her smile did not quite reach her eyes.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _How It Feels To Fly_, Alicia Keys.

A/N: I could definitely picture Bruce being the worried father figure. His feelings toward Kara are canon. He did not trust her at first and he was reluctant to give her free rein, and throwing Damian in the works definitely changes things. Oh, dear, what are they going to do about Mona? You have to come back next week to find out. Thanks for reading everyone. Things are winding down. We may have two or three more chapters until the end. *feels sad* I know what would cheer me up. You guessed right … reviews are love! :D


	21. Because You Loved Me

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Damian and Kara can't fight their attraction, but their families are worried, Alex is released from the psychiatric facility, and later it was time for Kara to go out on her 'promised' date with Alex, much to Damian's dismay. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 21: Because You Loved Me_

The party was still going strong. Everyone seemed to be truly enjoying themselves. It was a rare occasion indeed to have all the famous superhero teams together in one place, but of course a few urgent alerts pulled a few of them away for some kind of emergency or another.

Bruce anxiously stood back and watched Clark and Lois and for a minute, then he suddenly lost sight of Kara and Damian in the crowd. It was her party. _Where are they? _Bruce suddenly stood up straighter. He wasn't going to turn into Clark or even Ra Ghul who tried to control Damian. He would not do that to him. Damian was an adult, and besides he had girlfriends before and hopefully he knows how to handle himself, but that did not stop him from searching for them and asking about them or wondering where they could be.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the observation deck:_

Damian and Kara were at that very moment on the lower decks watching the sunset, laughing and smiling happy they were able to spend some time alone. He had wanted to kiss her for so long, and she looked so beautiful when she arrived at her party that he couldn't stop himself when he came up behind her pulled her close. He closed his eyes enjoying their closeness.

Kara leaned into him. "Damian, I don't know what's happening."

"Me neither," he whispered as he breathed her in, taking her inside of him in this one small way. He stroked her hair. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Kara closed her eyes as his words burrowed themselves inside her mind and her heart. "I feel the same."

He still wanted to kiss, but he felt that he should tell her why he hadn't made a move. "Kara, I have to tell you something."

She turned around still within the circle of his arms. "You can tell me anything. What is it?"

"My Father … he's worried …"

"Kara!?" They jumped apart, each feeling embarrassed and sorry they had been caught … again. "Everyone is asking for you." Clark was not in the mood for this. After speaking with Mona and setting up a time for them to meet away from Watchtower and other prying eyes, Mona had agreed not to run the story at least for the time being.

"Of course, I'm coming." Kara walked past him, but she couldn't look at her cousin.

Clark stepped in front of Damian. "Wait here, I wish to speak with you."

"Yes Sir."

Clark sighed as he watched Kara enter an elevator then he walked over to the window enjoying the view, but this next conversation will be hard for both of them. "Kara may seem older than her years, but she's not. She's sixteen years of age. She misses her family immensely and now is not the time for her to be seriously involved with anyone."

"Sir …"

Clark turned to face him. "Let me finish, please. I'm her guardian, and as her guardian, I will look out for her and make sure she's not taken advantage of, no matter who they are."

"I would never do that, Sir."

"I hope you mean that Damian. Both your Father and I are terribly worried about you two."

He hung his head. "I know that Sir."

Clark touched his shoulder. "You're going through a lot yourself. Listen to your Father, Damian. He's a decent man and he's been around the block a few times."

"Yes Sir."

Clark turned to go. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute, if that's Ok?"

"Of course, enjoy the view."

Clark left him standing there. Damian turned back to the window, closed his eyes and wondered again about where he belonged. His Father wanted to help him, but he felt lost. When Kara was around when he was with her, he didn't feel this emptiness, this loneliness that threatened to choke him. Tears welled up.

"Son?" It was Bruce.

Damian wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Don't be afraid to show your feelings. Let me help you."

Confused by his Father's advice, he turned to him. "So which is it? Don't show how I feel or don't be afraid of my feelings? Make up your mind, Father."

Bruce sighed. "Son, I just want to help you. That's all I want."

"If you want to help me, then please don't forbid me to see her."

"Damian, I won't forbid you to see her, but both of you need time to adjust to your new surroundings. Kara will be moving in with Clark and his family once this party is over. I understand she will be attending high school, so you see, she won't have time for …" He hesitated.

"She won't have time for me. Is that what you were going to say?"

"Yes, as I said, she needs this time to adjust. Give her that, and Son, you need this time as well."

Damian knew he spoke the truth. "Alright, I'll stay away from her." He was devastated, but he hid it well.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you." He paused. "Come back to the party, and try to have some fun."

Damian sighed and decided to play along. "Sure, lead the way." He was thinking. _If this is what it takes to stop him from getting between Kara and me, then this is what I'll do._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the psychiatric ward:_

Alex was pacing in his room, getting more and more agitated.

_I have to get out of here. I'm losing her, I can feel it. I have to convince them that I'm not crazy, that I can function in the real world without hurting anyone. I can do this. I'm ready to get this done. _

_I can't lose her, I can't …_

~o~o~

_The next day, the Daily Planet offices:_

Lois and Clark were trying to come up with a strategy to stop Mona from printing those pictures of their family and ruining their lives, destroying everything they had built and secured for years.

"Well, any ideas?" Lois asked her husband. He was standing by the window looking up at the sky. "Clark?"

"I'm sorry honey." He sighed. "I think we start with one question … What does she want from us, and then we'll go from there."

"What if she wants money or something?"

"Mona won't stoop that low. It would be blackmail, and she can't get away with it."

"You're right of course."

A knock came at the door. "Come in," Lois answered.

Perry came into her office and shut the door. "Why in God's name is Mona Miles doing here?"

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "She knows, Perry," Clark answered.

"What!? How did she find out?"

"Talia Ra Ghul sent her the photographs I told you about a few weeks ago. Apparently, she sent them to her before she died."

"That is a problem. What are you going to do?"

"That depends on her, Perry. We have to give into her demands. We have no choice in the matter," Clark answered sadly.

"Maybe you do have a choice," Perry said.

"I can't imagine what other choice we would have," Lois said.

"You could tell everyone," Perry said to the shocked couple.

"You can't be serious, Perry," Lois said wondering if he had lost his mind.

"Now listen for a minute."

Clark was not giving into this. "Perry, we have to at least listen to what she has to say. Maybe we can work this out." He paused. "We are not going to tell anyone, ever. Is that clear?" Perry was silent as he thought about it.

"Yes, it's clear," Perry sadly replied.

"I'll go get her," Lois said and left them alone.

"Perry, you should leave. If she knows you know, it will only make matters worse."

"Alright, I'm going," Perry said and left his office.

A minute later, Lois walked in with Mona behind her. Clark realized that she did not have the photographs with her.

Instead of sitting down, Mona walked around their office. "Nice set-up you have here."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "What do you want Mona?" Clark asked.

"I need a job," Mona replied.

Lois rolled her eyes. "But you've been at the Inquisitor for years. What happened?" Lois asked.

"It's going out of business, well not entirely. It's going on-line only. It's a death sentence. They won't profit from it."

"Well, they may get lucky?" Clark was doubtful about that.

"There's no such thing in the newspaper business and in six months, The Daily Planet will be the lone newspaper in this city," Mona replied, upset and worried.

"There are other papers, Mona," Lois said hoping to steer her away from the Planet.

"Not in this city and certainly not reputable ones."

"You can't work here, Mona," Lois told her.

Mona was desperate. "But what about the photographs?"

"This is blackmail, plain and simple," Clark said and frowned at her. He then tried to intimidate her. He came over to her and gave her his full height. Mona backed up until she hit a chair. She sat down abruptly. "You should leave."

"I'll print them," she told them.

"If you do, I'll sue you, and that rag you call a newspaper for lies and slander. No one is going to believe it. The photographs were doctored. Whoever sent them to you is a remarkably talented manipulator … with Photoshop!"

She frowned. "You don't have any proof of that. You're bluffing."

"I don't think your editor would think so. As you said, they don't have the money for a long drawn out court battle." She opened her mouth, but did not say anything. Clark continued. "I didn't think so."

Lois walked over to the door and opened it. "Mona, good luck with your job search."

Mona tried to keep her back straight. "You haven't heard the last of me." Mona walked out. Lois rolled her eyes then shut the door.

Clark slumped back onto the desk, took off her glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"You were fantastic," Lois said then gave her incredible husband a hug.

"Do you think she bought it?" Clark was worried.

"I think she did," Lois replied, hopeful that their plan worked.

Perry knocked then came back in. "Well, what happened?"

"It worked," Lois replied.

Perry was doubtful and extremely worried. "I don't trust her."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "We have to find the photographs and end this once and for all," Clark said, determined to protect his family.

~o~o~

_A few days later, at LexCorp:_

Kara was at the company with Sam and Jo. They would be starting college in a few days, and Kara was going to miss them. They had become truly close. Damian had not called her, and she had not called him. It was obvious that their families were not keen on them seeing each other, and she did not want to rock the boat. Kal-El, Lois, and Jo treated her like a member of the family and they helped her get into high school. She would be a sophomore, and she was actually excited about that. It would take her mind off of Damian. She missed him terribly.

Even though, Sam was not working at LexCorp, he did stop in from time to time to consult with the interim executives from the Wayne Foundation just to see how the company was doing. The company was now relatively stabilized, no jobs were lost, and things were now looking up.

Suddenly, Kara got a call. She did not recognize the number. "Hello, Kara Kent here."

"Hello Kara." It was Alex.

"Alex, what's happened?" Kara was shocked to hear from him.

"Well, I haven't heard from you. Are you alright? I saw your debut. You looked fantastic."

Jo and Sam glanced at each other both wondering why he was calling Kara now after all this time.

"Thank you, Alex, but why are you calling?"

"Well, I got word this morning that they're going to release me in about a week."

"Release you?" Kara glanced at Jo and Sam. Both their mouths dropped open.

"Yes, I will be out on bail, and I was hoping we could set up our date." No response. "Kara, are you there."

"Yes, I'm here." Kara was stunned, but she could not go back on her word.

"I'll call you in a few days to confirm where we'll go. Do you have a preference about food?"

"No, I'll eat anything," she responded.

He chuckled. "Me too. I'm so tired of the terrible food in here. It will be terrific to have some real food for a change. I'll call you in a few days. Bye, Kara."

"Good-bye, Alex." Kara hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Jo asked her cousin.

"I have a confession to make," Kara began.

"Go on," Sam said.

"I made a deal with him. If he helped us with the assassins, I told him that I would go out with him … on a date."

"You what?" Jo exclaimed, shocked. "You can't go out with him. You have to get out of it somehow. I know, Dad will help you."

"No, no, I can't go back on my word. I told him that I would go out with him and I will."

"But Kara, you can't," Jo was worried about her.

"Look, would they have released him if he were crazy? Well, would they?" Kara tried to look on the bright side.

Jo and Sam glanced at each other. "I suppose," Sam finally replied, still worried.

"Besides, it's only one date. What harm could it do?" Kara asked and dreaded any possible answer to that question.

Kara gasped to herself. She suddenly thought of Damian and prayed he never finds out about the date.

~o~o~

A week later, Alex was released from the psychiatric ward. His attorney met with him and told him to be a decent guy and in a few months when trial would start, this may turn around for him. After the news of the assassin attack had hit the airways and the newspapers, Alex's defense would lean toward what happened there, and his attorney was confident of his defense.

After leaving the hospital, he went directly to LexCorp. He needed a job and the appearance of being a sane person. He was sane, he told himself. His fixation on Kara and getting her into his bed did not make him crazy. He could control himself. It won't be a problem.

He walked into LexCorp as if he owned the place. The security guard was so shocked, that he almost fell out of his chair. "Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes, it's me. You're looking well, Ben."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor."

"Is Mr. Hamilton here? I understand he comes here from time to time?"

"Well, Sir, I don't see your name on the visitor list."

"Could you please call him? I was hoping to speak to him for just a minute."

Ben did not like this. Mr. Luthor did shoot Mr. Hamilton. "Well, I'm not sure."

"Look, dial the number and then I'll speak to him."

Ben dialed the number then handed him the phone.

Sam answered his private line. "Sam Hamilton here."

"Hello, Sam."

"Alex?" Sam was shocked. "What do you want?"

"I would like a few minutes of your time." Alex was calm and collected. Not like him at all.

Sam had nothing to say to him. "Give me one good reason why I should speak to you or even see you?"

"You need me here. I know what's going on around here," Alex replied, confident he could talk him into it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam couldn't deny that he was a brilliant businessman.

"Can we discuss this in your office? I'm drawing a crowd down here."

Sam sighed. "Alright, tell Ben to let you up."

Alex handed Ben the phone. Alex was then escorted to the elevators and then he waved goodbye to Ben.

Minutes later, after receiving shocked and curious glances from employees, Alex stood at the door of his old office, but Sam's name was on the door. He shrugged it off then he knocked.

"Come in, Alex," Sam answered the knock, stood up and came over to the door.

Alex walked in, and Sam actually staggered a bit as he stared at him. Sam still could not get over how much they looked alike. It was truly astonishing, same height, breath of shoulders, all exactly the same. The only difference … their eye color.

Alex held out his hand.

Sam stared at it for a moment, unsure whether to shake his hand or not. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"That's Ok," Alex said and lowered his hand. He slowly walked around Sam's office, and nothing much had changed.

"I'm listening, Alex. Were you truly serious about working here?" Sam did not think it was such a bright idea.

"Well, I know the company was sold to the Wayne Foundation. I recognized a few of their consultants."

"Yes, that's true. The sale went through a few days ago. Why would you wonder about that? It does not concern you. You have no claim on this company, or any of Luthor's assets."

Alex held up his hands. "Don't get upset. I know I have no claim on anything in this town."

Sam calmed down a bit. "So I'll ask you again. Were you serious about working here? It won't work."

"Well, maybe not here in this department, but maybe in research and development. I've always been interested in start-up, you know getting things started from the ground up. This company could use a few new ideas to get things going again. Well, what do you say?"

"You truly are wasting your time here. I don't do any hiring or firing. That's up to the consultants."

"But you must have some say in it?" Alex was sure of this.

"No, I don't."

He frowned. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, but I suggest you call H.R. next time, and speak with Diana Johnson, the head of H.R."

Alex was losing it. Taking a few deep breaths, he stared at him. "Fine, I'll give her a call." He took another breath. "I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me. Have a nice day." He abruptly turned and walked out.

Sam narrowed his eyes as he stared at the door. He wanted to feel him out and he got his answer loud and clear.

~o~o~

_Later that evening at the Kent house:_

"She did what?!" Clark was astounded at Kara's thinking.

"Now Dad, stay calm," Jo said as she watched her Father pace back and forth getting more and more agitated by the minute.

Just then, Kara walked in loaded down with books from her first day of school. "I need a backpack, maybe one with rollers." She stopped suddenly as she placed her books on the dining room table. Removing her black wig and fake glasses, she knew what was going on just from the looks of their faces. Groaning to herself then shook out her hair. She turned to her cousin. "Now Kal-El before you bite my head off, let me explain."

"Kara, I told you to call me Clark here at the house. Kal-El at Watchtower, Clark here got it?"

"I got it, sheesh!" Kara mumbled and sat down to do her homework, unconcerned about her family and their constant worry about her.

"Kara, I told him about Alex and your date," Jo said.

"Oh, that; it's no big deal. I'm going out with him on Saturday. He just called me."

"Kara, no, you can't do it," Clark was terribly worried about her.

"Kal, I mean, Clark, it's for a few hours. He'll be here at 7:00 pm and I'll be home by 9:00, and then that will be that, no more dates."

"Are you sure about that Kara? He won't settle for that, and you know it," Jo asked, unsure about her thinking.

"I'm sure about it. I won't go out with him again. That will be the end of it, please stop worrying. Now, I have to study, or should I go to my room? I need the space here. There's no desk in my room."

Clark sighed. "Of course, go ahead and study. I'll have Lois get you a backpack," Clark said and went upstairs to call his wife, who was still at work.

Jo tentatively sat down and watched Kara for a moment. "Kara, I hope you know what you're doing."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Jo knew who it was. She opened the door, and Sam walked in. He kissed her cheek. "Hi, honey."

"Hi, Sam, and thank you for coming. Kara, Sam is here, and he needs to talk to you."

Kara groaned. "What is it now?"

"Hi, Kara." He sat down and so did Jo. "You should know that Alex came to the office today, unannounced and asked for a job at LexCorp."

She was surprised to hear that. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I did not have any authority to hire him. He looked pretty upset and then he left."

"How upset? Did he rant and rave, like a crazy person?" Kara was being sarcastic, but inside she was worried.

"No, he didn't but …"

"And did he threaten you in some way?" Kara crossed her arms.

"No, Kara, he didn't but …"

"But what? What were you going to say?"

"I just got this awful vibe from him. When I explained that I had no authority to hire him, he took it badly. It felt as if he were holding himself back to prove that he was ready, that he could be trusted, but I don't trust him, not at all and you shouldn't either."

She stood up suddenly. "A vibe, truly? Look, I am not a child and I can take care of myself. The date is set for Saturday, please get over it." She then gathered up her books and headed upstairs. "I'll be in my room."

Jo and Sam both sighed.

"She can't go through this alone. Someone has to be there for her. I know what, I'll call Damian. He asks about her every day," Jo said.

"He does? I knew he still cared about her. It was pretty obvious, especially witnessing them on Watchtower," Sam thoughtfully said.

Kara had just come out of her room and had overheard them talking_. Damian asks about me? Oh, Damian._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Mansion:_

Damian was at that moment about to pick up his phone and call Kara, but his Father entered his room to give him the unwelcome news.

When Damian heard it, he didn't believe it. "She made a deal with him?"

"I'm sorry Son."

"No, you're not. You're happy about this."

"Do you think I want to see you unhappy? Of course, I don't."

Damian sighed. "I'm sorry, Father, but there must be an explanation for this. I know she doesn't like him. She never once talked about him."

"Well, that should have given you a clue. She was hiding it."

"I don't believe that." He then thought about it. "I'm calling her, and you can't stop me so don't even think about it."

Bruce held up his hands. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He then left him alone.

Kara was almost done with her assignments, when her phone rang. She knew the number. "Damian?"

"Yes, Kara, it's me."

She sat up in bed, smoothed her hair as if he could see her. She felt silly. "How are you, I mean … ummm …."

He interrupted her. "Kara, I know about the date."

Kara fumed, but did not reply. Her silence spoke volumes.

"Then it's true?" Damian was hurt, but he had no one to blame but himself. He had stayed away from her, left her alone, all because their families thought they weren't ready for any of it. Now, he realized what a terrible mistake he had made.

"Yes, Damian, it's true, but you have to listen to me."

"Go on." The pain was unbearable, but he wanted and needed an explanation.

"Alex refused to help us with the assassins. I knew he had feelings for me, so I told him that I would go out with him for one date, and that's it, one date."

"Kara, it was deceitful to do that. I'm sure his hopes are up, maybe thinking there could be something between you, but it's all a lie."

"I realize that now, but I can't back out. Damian, he's the last person I want to see." She paused almost in tears. "I want to be with you, no one else."

His heart soared at her confession. "Oh, Kara, I miss you too."

"What am I going to do?" She tried to hold back her tears.

"Kara, listen to me. You have to back out of it, you have to."

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Damian, I can't do that. I gave him my word, and I can't back out now. My word is all I have, and I promised him."

He couldn't fault her for it. Her heart was true and pure, and he couldn't fault her for doing something at the time that felt honest and desperate, but he had to help her. "What time is the date? I'll shadow you, follow you, just to be sure you'll be Ok."

"I don't know, Damian. What if he sees you? It could set him off or something."

"Kara, you don't feel safe with him, do you? That's why I have to be there."

She got the feeling he would be there no matter what she told him. "Alright, he's picking me up here at the house a little before 7:00 and then we'll be at a French restaurant downtown. It's called Chez Daniel, located off 34th Street and 8th Avenue."

"I'll be there, but you won't see me unless you need to."

Kara was truly grateful. "Thank you, Damian."

"Bye, Kara."

~o~o~

_Chez Daniel, 7:15 pm, Saturday night:_

Alex jumped out of the car, helped Kara out, and then handed the keys to the valet. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had gained an appointment for a job interview, not at LexCorp, but one of the many corporations that had sprung up recently. The economy was on the upswing, and he was going to work his way up from the bottom. It didn't matter, as long as he could support himself and maybe one day a family.

He held out his arm and Kara took it. She was truly stunning this evening. Her long blonde hair was hanging loose about her shoulders. The glasses were a surprise, but she explained that she needed a disguise. He understood.

She was wearing calf-high black boots, a black jersey evening dress. It wasn't low cut, but just below her neckline that showed off her beautiful throat and shoulders.

"You look lovely, Kara," Alex told her again.

"Thank you Alex, but please stop complimenting me. You're swelling my head," she said, trying to make light of it.

He chuckled at her quip. "You deserve it, especially after what I put you through." He didn't actually want to talk about those nights in the lab, but he found himself thinking about those nights more and more.

The hostess brought them to their table. After pouring their wine and taking their orders, the waiter left them alone.

Kara decided to set the tone for the evening. She was not going to talk about those nights in the lab. "Look Alex, you and I both know the reason I asked you out. So, let's leave it at that."

He frowned. "Keep telling yourself that, Kara, but I can't forget those looks you gave me at the courthouse, in jail and at the psych center." He grinned at her shocked expression. "You know it's true, so please don't try and deny it."

Not far away just out of hearing range, a tall, handsome, gentleman sat and watched the couple. His menu was high enough to cover his face, so he watched them closely on the alert for anything that may happen.

Kara took several deep breaths and thought about his words. She had felt something during those visits, but now there was Damian and what she felt for him far surpassed anything she had felt for Alex. It was clear to her now. "Alex, look …"

He stopped her by taking her hand and held it tightly. She tried to pull her hand free, but he wouldn't let go. "Kara, please just forget about all of it. Enjoy your meal and then we'll talk."

He finally released her hand. Alex sighed, but did not try and take her hand again. Minutes later, their food arrived and then they ate in silence. Kara refused to talk to him. Her nerves were raw. She finally admitted to herself that she had led him on, and it had been wrong and deceitful. Damian was right about that.

Damian frowned and continued to watch them. It was clear even from where he was sitting that they were not enjoying each other's company. He felt Kara's resistance and Alex was trying way too hard to get her to talk to him.

"Kara, please talk to me. How are you? I read about the celebration on Watchtower, and I saw you on television. Everyone loves you." He paused then glanced at his plate. "By the way, who was that tall, dark-haired man? He seemed to be following you around all evening."

He was casual and relaxed with his question, but Kara felt the steel will underneath it. It grated her nerves and suddenly she was terrified for Damian. She cleared her throat and took a sip of water, but she refused to answer him.

Alex closed his eyes for a moment then hoping to get a rise out of her, he murmured, "I know who he is."

Kara did not like his tone. "You stay away from him."

"Aha …who is he?"

She frowned. "I thought you just said you knew who he was?"

He frowned too. "What I meant to say was that I know _what _he is. He's a member of that Justice League team."

"Yeah, so what? We're friends."

"Friends? I'm not an idiot," he raised his voice.

"Alex, calm down." She looked around but did not see Damian anywhere.

"I'm perfectly calm," Alex said and took a deep breath.

Kara put her fork down. "I'm finished. Please take me home."

"Kara, I'm sorry, please. I won't ask about him again. I promise."

She did not want to make a scene, so she picked up her fork and quietly finished her meal. She glanced at him several times, then she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Alex, I cannot believe you brought a gun on our date."

He frowned. "It's for my protection. I've gotten a few death threats." He tried to change the subject. "Would you like dessert? This place is famous for it."

She did not believe him. "No thank you." She sighed. "Alex, about the gun …?"

He sighed. "Kara …"

She sighed again and realized he wasn't going to tell her the real reason he had brought a loaded weapon on their date. "Please take me home, Alex. I'm sorry, but this was a mistake."

"What do you mean a mistake?" Alex was getting upset.

She looked around then tried to diffuse the situation. "Please, Alex, can we go now?"

"Not until you answer me. Did you want to go out with me or was this a pity date?"

"I explained why, and no, it was not pity, not at all. I just …" She hesitated.

"You what? What was the real reason you asked me out? You asked _me_ out Kara, not the other way around."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Alex, but it was the only way you would help us. You were attracted to me, so I asked you out so you would help us." She repeated herself. "That's all there was to it." She paused. "I'm sorry."

He covered his ears. "Noooo! Stop saying that!" He raised his voice again.

That was it. Damian left his chair and came over to them. "Kara, is there a problem here?"

"You!" Alex suddenly stood up, knocking over his chair. "You did this! She's mine! Do you hear me?! Stay away from her!" He pulled out the gun.

"Nooo, Alex, don't do this!" Kara screamed terrified for Damian.

Damian reacted immediately. Kara realized it was happening again. She couldn't use her heat vision; someone could be harmed. Damian grabbed Alex's arm, the gun raised over his head then he tackled Alex to the floor.

The gun went off, but no one was hurt. Everyone screamed and ran for the exit.

This time they were not evenly matched. Damian was stronger, taller, and he had been trained to fight and to protect himself at all costs. He gained the upper hand pretty quickly pulling the gun from his hand. After pulling Alex up from the floor, a few waiters came over to subdue Alex until the police could arrive.

Damian walked over to Kara. She watched him come closer, admiring him, then she went into his arms holding him close. "It's over." He whispered and pulled her closer and stroked her back.

All Alex could do was stand there and watch them knowing he was going back to prison, and this time, there would be no help from her or anyone else.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Because You Loved Me_, Whitney Houston.

A/N: Alex and his irrational fixation on Kara had to end badly. That was televised, wasn't it? Did it have to end this way? Well, yes and no. There really wasn't a threesome, not really. I feel kind of bad for Alex. He wanted to change but he was hooked. Poor guy. Please come back next week for an update. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are love.


	22. Handed This Moment

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Damian and Kara get caught up in a moment, Jo needed answers from her family, and later Clark reluctantly reveals to his fellow superheroes that he and his family may have to leave Metropolis forever. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 22: Handed This Moment_

_A little while later, at the Mansion:_

After speaking with the police, Kara was still a bit dazed from the incident, but Damian was right there beside her looking out for her not leaving her alone for even a moment. It was undeniably something new for her. For as long as she could remember, she was always able to take care of herself no matter what may happen, but she had been out of her element with Alex.

Kara felt shy and timid, but she also felt guilty for what had happened with Alex. It was all her doing, and everything had been her fault. As she slowly followed Damian inside the mansion, the next thing she knew she was in his bedroom.

"I shouldn't be here. I should go home."

"In a little while, here sit down for a minute. You need to compose yourself. If you go home like this, your family won't let you out of their sight for days or even weeks."

He had a point. Sighing, she pulled his coat closer around her shoulders, closed her eyes and breathed in his unique manly scent. It calmed and soothed her frayed nerves. "Thank you, Damian."

"You're welcome." He paused for a moment, but he was finding it hard not to stare at her. "I'll … ummm … get you something to drink. Would you like a cup of tea?"

She tried to smile. "I'd like that, thank you."

"I'll be right back."

After he had left, she slowly walked around his room touching his books and small items of remembrance from his days when he lived in Europe. There were a few photographs of him from different ages. In one photo, he looked to be about ten years old, another one from boarding school and this one had been taken recently. She smiled at the looks on their faces. His Father seemed overjoyed to be with him, and Kara felt blessed to know him. Tears welled up.

She had made a terrible mistake, and now Alex will spend the rest of his life in prison all because of her stupidity and feeling as if she were the only person who could have saved him.

Damian walked in. She turned to face him. Tears hovered then slipped down her cheek.

He put down the tea and came over to her. He pulled her close and let her cry. "It's going to be alright."

She pulled him closer. "You were right about me. I am full of myself. I wanted to help him. I truly did."

"I know you did. Don't cry, please don't cry." He stroked her back for a minute or two then he pulled back, took off her glasses and laid them on the desk then he smoothed her hair away from her face. Her beautiful blue eyes were beckoning to him, pulling him in. He couldn't help himself. He kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheek and then … her soft and tempting lips.

Kara closed her eyes enjoying his kisses, and when his lips touched hers, she felt it clear down to her toes. She kissed him back.

He pulled her closer deepening the kiss. "Oh, Kara, we should stop." His kisses rained down her throat.

"Don't stop," she murmured. His coat fell to the floor.

He stopped suddenly. "Don't move," he whispered. He went to the door, closed and locked it.

She watched him come closer. He loosened his tie and removed it.

She unzipped her dress then stepped out of it. Standing there in her bra and underwear, Damian's breath caught. He was new at this after all. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He stood up and removed all his clothes.

"Oh, Damian," she whispered and held out her arms.

"Are you sure about this?" He lay down beside her. He knew she was young but certainly not in the way most of the girls he had known in school.

"I can't seem to think about anything or anyone else," she whispered as she stroked his hair.

"Me too," he said and kissed her over and over again. Her bra and underwear were removed slowly. "God, Kara, you're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," she whispered and smiled at him.

He returned her smile, but then their smiles faded as his kisses became more and more intense. Kara's heart was pounding hard as she closed her eyes enjoying his foreplay, but she had to tell him. "Damian, I … I never …."

"I know." He ducked his head, and then he raised his eyes to hers, feeling shy, he murmured, "Me too."

"Oh my, really, truly?" Kara was stunned.

"Yeah, I guess I was waiting for you, Kara."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Damian, I feel as if I came here, just for you."

After those heartfelt words, nothing else needed to be said. They came back into each other's arms holding tightly to each other.

"You feel so good, Kara, so soft and warm," he whispered in her ear.

He began his exploration at her ear then down her throat. Soon though, her beautiful breasts were calling to him. Her nipples puckered tightly, and he was obliged to pay close attention with his tongue slowly at first then his lips closed over the nipple pulling and sucking until Kara thought she might scream at the unbearable pleasure.

Her hands would not be still. She stroked his hair his wide shoulders, and down his arms, and then she touched him. He groaned at her intimate touch. His groans affected her in such a way that sent her mind and heart into a tailspin. She felt as if she were floating in space, limp and pliant and ready for whatever may come. He stroked down her arms, her legs, her thighs. Her legs opened of their own accord.

But when he touched her there between her legs, she wasn't ready, not at all. She closed her legs. "Damian, I …"

"It's alright, just relax." He continued to murmur to her and then he kissed her again stroking her tongue. His kisses were out of control as he returned to her breasts again laving and stroking with his lips and tongue. Then he moved on top of her.

Kara thought she was ready for this. She opened her legs again, but something was not right. She was stiff and unresponsive to his kisses. "Kara?"

She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Damian sighed and moved away from her. She started to cry.

He pulled her to him without hesitation. "Don't cry. It's alright, please honey, don't cry."

"You called me honey. You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad. When the time is right for both of us, it'll be fantastic. Don't worry about it."

Her cellphone rang, "It's Clark probably looking for me." She pulled her bag from the floor and answered the phone. "Hello, Clark. Yes, I'm OK. I'll be home in half an hour. Good-bye, Clark."

"Get dressed; I'll take you home." He left the bed, went into the bathroom for a few minutes. He got dressed in silence then opened the door.

"Damian?" Kara had put on her bra and underwear. Standing there staring at him, she tried not to break down in tears.

He couldn't look at her. "I'll bring the car around."

Then he was gone.

~o~o~

_The Kent house, the next morning:_

Kara had managed to avoid talking to Clark and Lois the previous evening. They probably knew what had happened at the restaurant. There were already numerous videos on the Internet. They didn't want to say 'I told you so,' but of course, Kara could see it on their faces.

She raced up the stairs, closed the door and fell onto her bed, and cried her eyes out … in silence. Damian had only two words for her in the car, 'Goodnight, Kara,' and that was it.

Morning came and her eyes opened slowly, dreading the new day. She had school to attend now.

A knock came at the door. "Kara, are you up? We need to talk."

"Lois, I have school."

"Kara, it's Sunday, you don't have school today."

"Oh, alright, I'm coming." Slipping into her robe, she opened the door.

"Kara, you look terrible," Lois told her, but then she regretted it. "I'm sorry, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap … sorry." She said and went to her dresser and tried to pull a brush through her hair.

Lois had to chuckle. "It's Ok. We know what happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kara sighed. "I know I made a stupid mistake by promising to go out with him, but please don't say I told you so.."

"It wasn't stupid, just ill-advised, that's all." She came over to her and took her hand. "Sweetie, you're compassionate, maybe a bit too much, but don't ever change. It's one of the things I love about you, your cousin Clark, and Jo as well."

"Really, Lois, you don't blame me for what happened?"

"No, honey, we don't blame you." Lois squeezed her hand.

"Lois, I made another mistake last night."

"Oh, dear, what happened?"

Kara wanted to cry for hurting Damian … again. "Damian and I, we …"

Lois knew what was coming. "Did you two … have sex?"

Kara nodded her head. "No, I wanted to, but something stopped me at the last minute."

"Oh, I see, and he didn't take it very well?"

"No, he didn't. He said not to worry about it, but he wouldn't talk to me in the car. Lois, I'm truly worried. I don't want to lose him. I think … I think I'm in love with him."

"Oh, sweetie." He pulled her close to her side. "Listen carefully, Kara. I truly don't believe he'll hold it against you. I also believe that Damian understood that you were not ready to take that step. And Kara, if he truly cares about you, he will forgive you. Give him a day or two to accept it and then he'll be Ok."

Kara truly wanted to believe that. "I hope you're right."

"I know I am, now get dressed and come down for brunch."

"Thank you, Lois." Kara gave her a tight hug.

"I'll see you a bit," Lois said then left her alone.

~o~o~

_Downstairs in the dining room:_

Sunday brunch was about to begin. Clark, Jo, Jason, Conner was ready to eat.

"Is she coming, honey?" Clark asked.

"Yes, she'll be done in a few minutes," Lois replied, then she headed back to the kitchen.

"Man, that Alex had a lot of nerve pulling a gun on Damian like that." Jason wanted to throttle the man.

"I guess a leopard can't change his spots. I can't believe they released him from that psychiatric facility," Conner stated getting upset.

"Alright, everyone, once Kara comes down, no more talk about Alex," Clark stated.

As Lois and Jo approached the dining room with more food, they overheard that curious comment, they glanced at each other.

"I agree, Dad. She must still be upset about last night," Jo commented as she took a seat.

"Yeah, she's still upset," Lois said thinking about their talk.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kara exclaimed to her startled family members. She looked refreshed and upbeat.

"Good morning, Kara." Everyone said good morning to her then glanced around the table, surprised but delighted by her demeanor.

"Wow, everything looks wonderful." She watched everyone try not to say anything. "Let's eat Ok," Kara said and tried to smile.

"I'm starved," Jason said as everyone else dived into the food.

Jo had a lot on her mind. Well, if she were honest, only one thing seemed to be on her mind. Since her visit to the Fortress, she had tried so hard to forget about it, but she couldn't. She glanced around the table. Her family would understand and maybe talking about it would help her to get past it or at least accept it.

"Mom, Dad, everyone. I need to ask something," Jo began.

"What is it, sweetie?" Lois asked as she buttered her toast.

"It was what Jor-El said to me …" She hesitated.

Clark frowned knowing where this was going. Jason and Conner also knew what she was referring to.

Lois and Kara were not in the know. "Ok, what's going on?" Lois asked.

"Mom, Jor-El has this speech about … outliving most humans and Jo is finding it hard to accept it," Conner reluctantly answered her.

"Conner, your Mother knows about that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kara asked totally in the dark.

"Kara, because of our abilities, we will live a unusually long time here on Earth. Most humans live to the age of between 70-90 years. We could live twice that or more," Clark replied.

"Oh, I see," Kara said and thought about Damian.

"How do I accept that? Should I tell Sam about it? I don't know what to do." Jo was getting upset.

"Honey, it will take time to accept, but there truly is no need to tell Sam, at least not right away. He will live longer than most humans because of his close contact with you, but I don't think you should burden him with it. Right, Clark?"

"I agree honey. Jo, the most powerful thing is that you found each other. The years will go by, and you and Sam will live your lives, maybe have a few kids, and one day, it will be like a distant memory. I'm sure of it."

"You think so?" Jo was hopeful that it will fade in time.

"I know so." That was Lois.

Kara could not stop thinking about Damian. "I'm finished eating. Can I be excused?"

"Of course, Kara."

She left the table, went upstairs and called Damian.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Mansion:_

At that moment, Damian was in his room standing by his bed thinking about Kara and what could have been. Running his hands through his hair, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He still wanted her as powerfully as he ever had, even from that first moment they had met.

His cellphone rang. He picked it up. It was her. "Hello, Kara." He hadn't meant to sound so defeated and worried, but he couldn't help it.

"Hello, Damian. I just wanted to say …"

He interrupted her. "Don't say you're sorry. I know how you feel because … I'm sorry too."

Kara had to grin. It reminded her of their first meeting and also the way she had felt at that moment. "Are you busy? Can we meet to talk?"

"Sure, I have a meeting later at Watchtower, but when can you be ready?"

Relieved and extremely happy, she replied, "I'm ready now."

"I'll be there shortly. Goodbye, Kara."

"Bye, Damian."

~o~o~

Fifteen minutes later, Kara floated down the stairs. Clark, Jo, and Jason were still there, but Conner had left.

"Where are you off to?" Clark asked, coming to see her. He smiled at the look on her face.

"Damian is coming, and we're going to talk. Things got complicated last night, and we need to talk about it."

He frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Lois and I talked about what happened, and Damian and I need to clear up a few things."

He frowned again. "Lois!?" Clark hollered to his wife.

"What is it Clark!?" Lois asked, coming into the living room, a dishtowel in her hand.

"Kara and Damian are going to talk." He raised his eyebrows. "Please tell me what's going on."

"Kal, I mean Clark, Damian and I …"

Clark ignored her. "Lois?"

Kara crossed her arms.

"Damian rescued her last night. You know about as much as I do," Lois replied.

"And that's it?" He raised his eyebrows again.

"Yes, that's it," Lois answered him honestly.

Suddenly, the front doorbell rang. Before Kara could answer the door, Clark opened it. "Damian," he greeted him stiffly.

"Mr. Kent?" Damian tentatively asked, wondering if he knew about last night.

"Let's go, Damian," Kara said and pulled his arm, afraid he might spill the beans.

"We'll talk later, Sir," Damian said politely.

"Kara, we'll see you at dinner," Clark said, his meaning clear.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Kara said and then they were gone.

Lois smacked her husband's arm with the towel and left him standing in the hallway.

"Remind you of anything?" That was Jason with raised eyebrows so like her Father that Jo groaned to herself.

"Poor Kara." That was all Jo could say.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at Conner's apartment:_

Conner was getting ready for the big meeting at Watchtower later that evening, but of course, Jo and their conversation was on his mind.

"What's the meeting about?" Megan asked.

"I have no idea," Conner replied. He stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "Are you happy, Megan?"

_Oh, dear,_ she thought. More secrets were not what she needed at the moment, especially now. "Come on, sit down and tell me what's on your mind." She patted the sofa and waited.

Conner sighed and sat down. "It's strange, but I haven't thought about this for a long time."

Megan was confused. "Thought about what?"

"You and me and how long we'll be together before …" He hesitated.

She frowned. "What in the world are talking about?" Then she thought about his words. "Are you leaving me?"

His head snapped up. "No, no, what gave you that idea?"

She shook her head. "Well, with your sister getting married soon, and I don't know, maybe you may want to find someone else, someone who can give you a family, kids and all of that?" She whimpered that last part.

He took her hand. "Oh, honey, no way. You're my family. I can't imagine my life without you."

She went into his arms holding him close. She pulled back and tried to smile. He wiped away a stray tear. "Then what did you mean about how long we'll be together?"

"Well, a long time ago, when my Father took me, and my brother to the Fortress, my Grandfather gave us a speech about outliving humans for a long time."

"Oh, I see, well, that doesn't apply to me, unless you want to have children. We tried, Conner. It's just not possible."

"Well, maybe we could adopt."

Megan was shocked. "Adopt, adopt what?"

He chuckled. He saw her point. "A human child, maybe?"

"Conner, we would have to get married to do that." He smiled at her.

Megan gasped as her eyes filled with tears again. This time they were happy tears.

Smiling from ear to ear, he pulled out a ring.

~o~o~

_Downtown Metropolis, later that same day:_

After receiving numerous stares from passerby, Damian, commented, "You really should have worn your wig, Kara, and your glasses."

Spotting a movie theater, she pulled his arm. "Let's see a movie!"

Damian glanced at his watch. "Well, we do have a few hours before the meeting tonight."

They entered the movie theater, and after agreeing to watch the recently released James Bond movie entitled 'Skyfall,' they headed inside. Before the movie started, Damian explained to her about fandoms and movie culture that grips the country whenever a popular franchise launches a new movie. James Bond had been around since before he was born.

Kara was fascinated. Damian grinned. They would have plenty of time to talk and to work out their differences. He put his arm around her. They shared popcorn and watched the movie. She seemed to enjoy it.

They left the theater nearly three hours later and headed back to her house. No one was there it seemed and so they headed to her room. "I can't stay long, Kara, the meeting?"

"I know. I have to be there too."

"I wonder what this meeting is about." He thoughtfully said. "I was hoping for some quiet time before anything crazy happened, you know, before we get a new mission," Damian said.

They had a few minutes to talk. "Damian, about last night …?"

"Kara, we don't have time …"

"We should talk about it, Damian. It's been hanging over our heads all day."

Sighing, he said, "I know."

"Come and sit down."

He did as she asked then he took her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed her fingers. "I don't want to lose you, Kara."

"You won't lose me, I promise."

"I hope so, but when you rejected me last night, I thought maybe you were thinking about him, and that's why you stopped kissing me."

"That wasn't the reason. I wasn't thinking about him."

"So, why did you stop? I asked you several times if you were ready and you said you were."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I thought I was ready. I truly believed that."

"So do you know why you changed your mind?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm listening."

She stood up and told him what was actually bothering her. "My parents."

"Oh, go on."

"Where I came from, marriage is an extremely powerful ceremony. It happens only once in a lifetime. It's engrained in our minds pretty much from the day we're born, and when we grow up, our mates are chosen for us. There is no pre-marital sex."

He stood up and came over to her. He took her hand. "I understand, I do. Where I came from, we believe the same thing, Kara. I suppose that was one of the reasons why my Mother felt so betrayed and rejected by my Father because he refused to marry her after she became pregnant."

She squeezed his hands. "We are alike in so many ways. I want so much to get to know you Damian, where you came from, your beliefs and standards, all of it."

"I feel the same way, Kara. There truly is no rush to give into these urges. I know it will be hard at times, but I think we can do this, see each other every day, work together, go out on dates and …" He hesitated.

"And what? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." He couldn't look at her. His eyes roamed everywhere but her face.

"Damian?" She asked then she followed his gaze. He was staring at her bed.

"Yeah, I see your point." She pulled his arm. Then they practically ran down the stairs. "I'll see you at the meeting?"

"Sure, bye, Kara."

"Bye Damian."

Once the door had closed, they leaned against it, closed their eyes and tried terribly hard not to think about last night and how close they had come to giving into those darned urges they were just talking about. _This is not going to be easy_, they both thought at the same time.

~o~o~

_Later that evening, at Watchtower:_

J'onn took roll call. "Everyone is here Clark, except Conner and Megan."

"Well, they won't be here. They're celebrating," Clark said.

"Celebrating what?" Jason asked.

"They're engaged," Clark admitted to the shocked group of superheroes.

"Engaged!?" Zee's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. Jason glanced at the ceiling.

Bruce thought it best they move on. "Why are we here, Clark? I'm sure everyone would like a breather after our last mission," Bruce commented then he glanced at Damian. He didn't appear upset by the mention of that horrible night.

At that comment, everyone nodded their approval.

Clark paced for a minute or two trying to gather his thoughts.

Kara and Damian avoided eye contact, but when they both couldn't stand it anymore, they glanced at each other … at the same time, then immediately looked away. They both groaned to themselves.

Bruce inwardly sighed as he caught their looks. "Clark?"

"I'm sorry to bring you all here under such a mask of secrecy, but … my secret identity may come out any day now. I don't know when but if I can't find the photographs of me and my family floating around out there, then it's over." He paused. "I may not be able to be Superman anymore if the photographs aren't found and destroyed."

No one said a word. Everyone was shocked speechless.

"But you must have some idea where they are?" Jason asked, shocked and seriously worried. Jo came over to Jason and touched his arm. They both stared at each other, both of them terribly upset.

"Talia sent them to Mona Miles of the Inquisitor. She came on board Watchtower the night of Kara's party and told me that she had them. She actually tried to use blackmail to get a job at the Planet, but I think I called her bluff, telling her that the photographs were doctored, plus I threatened to sue her and her newspaper. I think it worked, but I can't be sure."

"Mona is the worst reporter ever to pick up a pen and paper, and this stunt has not endeared me to her," Bruce angrily commented.

"So where do we start?" Kara asked, hoping to help her cousin.

"Well, her office first, her residence, her bank, her vacation home, anywhere that she could have hid them."

"We'll start first thing," Bruce said. "J'onn, please print and distribute everything you can find on Mona Miles."

"I'm on it!" J'onn said. Soon, the pages were handed out, and each team took a separate area to begin their search. "It says here that she owns multiple properties, one in the mountains and one here in town. The security systems will have to be disarmed." He was thinking of another solution, but Clark would have to agree to it.

Kara touched his arm. "I'm so sorry, Kal-El. How is this affecting Lois?"

"She's just as strong as ever, Kara, but there has always been a chance that the secret could come out. Our family has been through this before, but this is the worst it's ever been."

Damian wanted to come forward and say something, but he couldn't, not without Kara and him coming into close contact with each other. He hated this.

The teams had their assignments. Clark only had one more thing to say, "Thank you all for helping me. It means a lot."

"It's the least we can do. You saved our butts too many times to count." That was SkyGirl.

"Good luck!" Clark grinned as he watched them leave.

Bruce came over to him. "That was a pretty drastic solution, don't you think? If the secret comes out, you don't have to stop being Superman."

"Bruce, I would have no choice in the matter. Clark Kent and Superman cannot be one in the same. You know that."

"And why not? I know it would be disorderly at first, but people would accept you eventually, and everything you stand for, I know it."

Clark shook his head. "I can't take that risk. My wife and family comes first, Bruce." He paused as he thought about it. "If I decided to continue being Superman, I would have to leave Metropolis, get a new job with a new identity." He paused again. "Everything would have to change … everything."

Bruce did not like that idea. "Leave Metropolis?"

"Believe me; I don't like any of this."

Bruce was determined to help him. "We will find those photographs Clark. Don't give up hope."

"I'm trying not to." He sighed. "I need to see my wife." He turned abruptly and left the Hall.

"Clark, wait!" That was J'onn. "I'll walk you out."

Damian was still there. "Father?"

"Yes, what is it Son?"

"I have to tell you something."

After he stopped speaking, Bruce could not tell him to stay away from her because they worked together almost every day.

"Tell me what to do. I miss her."

"I know you do." Bruce did not have an answer for him, except one. He then told him his answer.

"But Father, I don't want anyone else. I can't do that. If Kara found out, I would lose her, I know it so I won't take that risk. I can be strong. I can do this," Damian said more determined than ever to stay away from her.

Bruce just shook his head at him. "You love her." It was a statement not a question.

Damian did not have to think about it. "I guess I do. I don't know exactly when it happened."

Bruce sighed. There was another answer. Bruce gave him a choice.

Damian was shocked speechless. "But I thought you wanted me to stay here with you, Father."

"Of course, I do, but if being here and seeing her every day is too much temptation, then you need to leave. Get a degree overseas, come back in a few years and then you can be together."

Damian did not want to leave Kara. "She could follow me there. Did you forget that she can fly? And if she comes to me, Father, I don't think I'm strong enough to send her away."

That gave him pause. "It's just a suggestion. Think about it."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, not far from the shuttle landing platform:_

J'onn managed to catch up with Clark before he left the station. He then offered him a solution to the Mona problem.

"J'onn, it's a risk, isn't it? I know full well how it could backfire on you."

"I realize that, Clark, but what other choice do we have? The longer it takes us to find those pictures, Mona could duplicate them, send them to someone else. We have to move fast."

Clark knew he was right. "Alright, J'onn, do what you have to do." He squeezed his shoulder. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay for this, J'onn."

"What are friends for, if not to help each other, support each other, and besides, without you Clark, all of us would be …" He couldn't finish.

"You're a good friend and thanks to you, J'onn, you won't ever have to think about that."

J'onn truly hoped that was true. "I'm just glad I could help you, Clark."

He suddenly became emotional. "Me too."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Never Let Go_, Josh Groban

A/N: J'onn is a true friend. Awww, hugs Kara and Damian. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only a few more chapters are coming. **cries** Stay tuned for more. I wanted to take a moment to thank a remarkable friend and an incredible reviewer for her keen insights, helpful hints, suggestions and thoughts about my story. Thank you. Thank you so much. Until next week, please take a moment to leave a comment.


	23. The Thing About Love

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, J'onn gets the job done, but the photographs are still missing, Damian makes a heartfelt decision about Kara, and later the family prepares for the statue ceremony. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 23: The Thing About Love_

_The Inquisitor offices, later that same night:_

J'onn Jones had no problem with tying up the night security guard and turning himself into his double, J'onn made his rounds of the offices to make sure there would be no interruptions. He particularly noted all the staff on Mona's floor had left for the night.

After checking with his friends about the whereabouts of Ms. Miles, he entered her office unannounced. She wasn't afraid only curious why he was there. "Is there a problem, Andy?"

"No problem," he replied, but then he hesitated, appearing a bit anxious as if he wanted to say more.

"Was there something else?" Mona asked.

"Well, I … Umm … saw you on television the other day at Watchtower … and ...?"

Mona leaned back in her chair with a self-satisfied smile on her face. "Oh, I see. Did you want to ask me something?"

His eyes lit up with excitement then he sat down in a chair. "The superheroes are phenomenal, aren't they? I mean I can't believe you were _this_ close to them?" He held his hands close together to stress his point. "It must have been incredible to be invited up there and to see Watchtower? Wow, to be _this_ close to Kara Zor-El, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, to see them in person must have been remarkable." J'onn rambled on hoping her mind would think of Kara's debut, her threats to the Kent family, all of it, then removing her memories would be a lot easier.

She chuckled at his enthusiasm. "It was pretty incredible, well, except for one thing."

"What was that?" He quickly asked, excited to hear her answer.

"Well, as usual, Lois Lane-Kent got the exclusive about the battle the other night." She rubbed her chin deep in thought. "I've always had my suspicions about those two for as long as I can remember, especially after she wrote that article, you know the one how she 'spent the night with Superman.'" She paused again. "Now I know why, or should I say, the entire world will know and in a matter of just a few short hours … everyone will know."

J'onn frowned then slowly stood up. He walked around her desk, still staring at her with a strange expression on his face. Mona watched him come closer, a curious frown marring her brow. "Andy … what is it?"

Then he raised his arm and a beam of yellow light attached to her forehead. In a matter of few moments, all of her memories about the photographs, her suspicions about Superman and Lois Lane, all of it was gone.

After it was over, she slumped forward on her desk unconscious. J'onn moved her chair aside and searched her computer for any and everything about Clark Kent, Superman and Lois Lane-Kent and, to his surprise, even copies of the photographs. He then read a few of the unpublished articles, searched her emails to see if she had sent them to anyone and it appeared they had not been sent, then he downloaded the articles to a flash drive and then he deleted everything that he had found from her computer.

Minutes after J'onn had left her office, Mona awakened both dazed and confused. Blinking to clear her vision, she glanced at the clock on her desk then wondered why she was at the office so late at night. Her screen was blank, and she realized how tired she was and then she remembered that the paper was shutting down and how she still needed a new job. Shutting down her computer, and stifling a yawn, she gathered her things and headed home.

Clark was hovering in the sky, still searching and realized that the photographs were not inside Mona's office, nor in her building. He received a message from J'onn that his mission was a success, but he was pretty sure that the photos were at her vacation home, and his children were at that precise moment searching for them.

He thanked him truly grateful for what he had done, and headed home to wait for any news with his wife.

~o~o~

_The Kent house, minutes later:_

Lois was still awake and waited as her husband joined her. He removed the suit and climbed into bed. Sighing, he laid his head on her chest, closed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Lois could tell from his mood that things were not going well. She waited for him to say something.

"It's over," he murmured, still worried the photographs would not be found … ever.

She frowned. "Then J'onn succeeded? Mona's memories are gone?"

"Yes, they're gone."

She stroked his hair. "So, it's truly over?"

"The photographs were not in Mona's office."

"So, that means …?" She couldn't finish.

"Yes, they're still out there, and they could be anywhere. The kids are at Mona's estate right now searching for them, but …"

"Oh, Clark, they may not be there. Is that what you were thinking?"

He left her arms, sat up in bed, took her hand then told her the awful truth. "We may never find them."

"I don't believe that. She wouldn't destroy them. They mean too much to her and her career."

"We have to prepare ourselves that they may never be found. I'm sorry honey, they're out there somewhere waiting for the wrong person to find them, and then it truly will be over. Everything we worked so hard to protect for so long … will be over." His voice defeated, he murmured, "Talia won."

'What are you saying? No, she hasn't won, and you sound as if you've given up. You can't stop looking for them."

He pulled her to him. Lois continued. "Clark, we've been down this road before. Someone finds out your secret, and then we stop them. This is no different. We will get through this."

He pulled her closer and kissed her temple but didn't say anything. He sent up a silent prayer for help, that his children would find the photographs, and this nightmare would be over.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile in upstate lake country, Mona's vacation home:_

Messages had been received from several team members how their various searches had been unsuccessful. The photographs had not been found. Mona's lakeside home was the last place to be searched.

SkyGirl, Wonderboy, Superboy, and Supergirl had left their respective teams and were now at Mona's estate. After having received an urgent message from J'onn and what he had done by stopping the photographs from being published by removing Mona's memories, now it was crucial that they find the photographs as soon as possible.

"J'onn did a memory swipe? He actually did that?" Kara was stunned by the news. "That is a remarkable ability."

"It truly is. He rarely uses it because of the issues involved, but there was nothing else we could do. He made the right decision," Jo commented.

"I agree, Jo." Conner shook his head thinking about their Father. "I've never heard our Father talk that way before. He sounded truly worried about his secret coming out," Conner commented.

"I know, but thanks to J'onn, we won't have to worry about Mona anymore. Now on to the most crucial part … finding the photographs," Kara said. "They must be here. Everyone look inside. Do you see any lead boxes of any kind?" Kara asked her family.

"No lead," Jo responded.

"Good, now take a closer look," Kara instructed.

Everyone closed in on the house. Hovering high above a few trees, they managed to get a clear view of her house. It was now after midnight, and the neighborhood was quiet, no lights in the houses, and no cars were seen on any of the streets for a while since they had arrived a few minutes ago.

"I think I see something. She does have an office. So how do we get inside? I see a security system. That's going to take some time," Kon-El thoughtfully said.

"Before we do that, make sure the photographs are there," Jon-El said, not liking that they would have to break inside her house. Everyone took a closer look.

"I don't see them," Kara regretfully said.

"Now what do we do? They have to be here. All the other locations came up empty," Jo asked truly worried for her family. They were about to give up when Kon-El spotted something.

"Wait, what's that? Is that a storage shed?" Kon-El asked as he headed to the back of the house. "Look, there's a lead box inside buried in the ground."

"But that doesn't mean the photographs are inside." Kara was skeptical.

"There's only one way to find out," Kon-El said then he ripped off the lock and entered the shed. There were no security cameras or alarms to hinder their search. The box was buried but not too deep. Minutes later, he removed the box, opened it, and there they were.

Kon-El held them up for all to see. They glanced at each other. No words were said.

Extremely relieved, Kara murmured, "Let's go home."

~o~o~

_The Kent house, minutes later:_

Lois was awakened by her cellphone beeping constantly. She knew who it was and what it meant. "Kara, you found them?"

"Lois?" Clark murmured coming awake from a much needed sleep.

"Yes, yes, thank you Kara. Yes, I'll see you soon."

Clark sat up at the look on his wife's face. "They found them?"

Her eyes watered. "Yes, Clark… it's truly over. Talia didn't win."

Lois was in his arms holding him close. "Thank you, thank you!" Clark murmured over and over again, thanking whatever God he could for his blessings, for keeping his family safe, and for this incredible woman who never gave up hope, never wavered in spite of all the odds against them, and for believing in him, in their family, and for loving him.

_Yes, most of all, for loving me._

~o~o~

_The next morning, at the Mansion:_

Damian came down to breakfast after being awake all night. He couldn't stop thinking about his Father's suggestion that he leave Kara behind finish his degree overseas, far away from his Father, his home, and yes from the woman he loved. After admitting that obvious truth to himself, he resolved not to leave everything he loved behind. All of his life had been spent moving from place to place, never having a home to call his own, a parent who truly loved him and wanted the best for him. He would never leave them. He couldn't do it.

"Morning, Father," he greeted his parent warmly.

"Morning, Son," Bruce said and watched him closely for a moment. "Son, I don't want you to think that I don't want you here. I've dreamed of us being together, being a family, and I don't want you to go."

Damian smiled to himself and thought we do think alike. "I don't want to go either."

So intensely relieved, Bruce's eyes lit up. "So you'll stay here, work things out with Kara, and finish your education?"

"Yes, we'll work it out, and I do have faith that Kara and I can do this. And I do want to finish school, continue working with you and with the League, of course."

"I'm glad Son, but remember, no relationship is perfect. You two got off to a rocky start, but I believe, and I too have faith everything will be Ok."

Damian almost spit out his coffee at that statement. "Do you truly believe that especially after what happened at the restaurant the other night?"

He grinned, thinking about Kara's impetuous behavior. "Kara may have been mistaken about Alex and a bit over-zealous, but her heart was in the right place. She truly wanted to help him and I can't fault for that."

"I'm happy you feel that way … Ummm … Dad." He ducked his head and took a bite of food.

Bruce smiled. "Dad?"

"Oh, do you mind if I call you that? Father is kind of formal and I like … Dad."

Bruce's smile was even wider. "Of course, you can. I like it too."

"Dad, did you mean it when you said we could talk about anything that nothing was off limits?"

Bruce swallowed then he took a sip of coffee. "Sure, anything at all."

"Kara and I, well, after the shooting at the restaurant, I brought her here to the mansion and things got a bit tense, and before I knew what was happening, we were in bed."

"And, did you two …?"

"No, no, she wasn't ready and to be honest, I wasn't ready either."

"Son, there truly is no rush to have sex."

"I know that now. She has to finish school and I do too. We have our other jobs to keep us busy, and if we see each other now and then, we'll keep it on friendly terms and …"

He interrupted him. "Friendly terms? Are you sure about that?"

He shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm not sure, not at all."

Bruce may have a solution for him. "We should talk some more about this … in the gym. Finish your breakfast."

~o~o~

_Later that same day, at Watchtower:_

Clark was in extremely good spirits and after making rounds and flying over the city that he loved, he thought about the past twenty-four hours. Just the thought of having to leave his home, maybe start a new life somewhere else, uproot his family, and leave all of it behind, sent him into a crushing depression. He knew Lois sensed it last night, but she was there holding him up, reassuring him that they would push through it just like they always have and always would no matter what happened.

"Good morning, everyone." Clark could not help his mood.

"Morning, Kal-El," Kara said and came over to him. It was the weekend, and she loved being at Watchtower, but she loved her home and her family even more.

"So is there any follow-up news about the assassins or anything that we should know about?" Kal-El asked.

"No news yet, Kal-El," J'onn responded.

Kal-El had to ask him. "And anything to report about Mona?"

"No, nothing yet, but I have checked out her story about the paper dissolving, laying off most of its staff, and everything she said was true. In a few short months, the Inquisitor will be no more," J'onn responded.

"I can't say I'm surprised. The Planet has adjusted, and I think we did the right thing years ago by evolving and opening up all avenues of revenue, and that includes the Internet."

"I'm just glad everything worked out," J'onn said.

Clark smiled. "I'm glad too."

Minutes, later, Damian and Bruce entered the Hall also in good spirits.

Kara immediately looked the other way. He looked so tall and handsome. _How are we going to do this? _She nearly jumped out of her skin when he felt a touch to her arm.

"Kara, can we talk?" It was Damian.

Bruce and Clark glanced at each other.

"Kal-El, do we have a minute?" Kara asked her cousin.

"Sure, we have a few minutes, but we do have assignments for you," Clark responded.

"We won't be long," Damian said and escorted her down to the observation deck.

~o~o~

"How are you?" Damian asked when they were seated opposite each other, not knowing what to say.

"I'm alright. How are you?" Kara asked, feeling a bit awkward.

Damian sighed. He hated this. "Do you truly want to know?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I do."

"Kara, you say that, but after the other night, everything has changed between us." He paused for a moment. "We have to come to an understanding." He paused again as he stared at her lovely face. "You should know that my Father suggested that I leave the country, finish school overseas, so we could adjust to … everything."

Kara shook her head not understanding. "Leave the country, but … what about us?" She blurted out, eyes tearing up, heart pounding with dread.

Sighing when he saw her tears, and he couldn't help himself, he took her hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I'd miss you too much. Would you miss me?"

"Of course I would silly," she responded as he wiped a stray team from her eye.

He squeezed her hand. "Kara, we can do this, and avoiding each other and not speaking as if we couldn't bear to be it the same room, which is the furthest thing from the truth, let's just be ourselves. And Kara, I see no reason why we can't see each other away from school and away from here. What do you say? Are you ready to do this? And in a few years …"

Kara gasped. "A few years, but …?"

He chuckled. "Kara, you're too young and after what almost happened the other night, we can't put ourselves in that type of situation. It's too tempting. You're too tempting," he said and again he could not help himself from touching her. He slid a stray curl behind her ear.

Kara couldn't help touching him either. She scooted a little closer, and she touched his chest. "Is this too tempting?" She asked and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Kara ..?"

"What about this? Is this too tempting?" She kissed his ear.

Heart pounding, he closed his eyes. "You're killing me, you know that?"

She pulled back and tried to smile. "I know, but I know we can do this, Damian. I want _us_ to work more than anything."

He smiled at her. "I do too."

She took his hand and returned his smile. "It's time to get to work."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the Hall of Justice:_

"Since Kara and Damian are away, what can you tell us about Alex? Where is he now?" That was Bruce. He had pulled a gun on his Son. He needed to know what was going to happen to him.

"He's in custody, Bruce, but now there won't be a trial. His lawyer has pleaded guilty, and he will be sentenced in a few months," Diana responded.

Bruce came over to her. "I miss you," he whispered. "Damian …" he hesitated.

"It's alright, I understand. Your son comes first," Diana whispered.

Clark shook his head thinking about Alex. "And after everything Kara did to help him, I heard he was up for a job away from LexCorp, and his temporary insanity plea could have stood up in court if only …"

"If only he hadn't become obsessed with me," Kara finished for him.

"Kara," Clark began as he came over to her. "We don't fault you for trying to help him. You only did what you thought was best. That's all any of us can do."

Kara sighed as she glanced at Damian. He gave her an encouraging look.

"I know, but …"

"All of us were manipulated by Talia, but Alex had way too many strikes against him, but that didn't stop you from wanting to help him, and I'm proud of you, Kara."

"You are?" Kara was elated.

"Yes, I am."

Relieved, she said. "Thank you, Kal-El."

"Now about your mission," he began. "And Damian, you can go with her."

"Yes, Sir," Damian said.

"Keeping you both busy is what you need right now." He stared at them then couldn't help but give them some encouragement. They were brave and strong, and they just needed to remember that. "I have every faith in both of you, and in time you can put this all behind you."

They glanced at each other. "Thank you, Sir," Damian said.

"Good, now let's get to work."

~o~o~

_That evening at the Kent house:_

It was dinnertime, and Kara and Clark were running late, but they were on their way. Thanksgiving would be upon them in a week, and they had a hell of a lot to be thankful for this year.

Martha and Ben were there, as well as Kitty, Emil and Sam was there, as well. As far as Lois was concerned, tonight would be a celebration for them. The statue would be unveiled a few months early, meaning early spring, not early summer as first announced, and Lois could not be more pleased.

The good news just kept coming. Jo and Sam's decision delighted her to no end and of course she knew it was Jo's idea to delay living together for a year, but the best news was Conner and Megan being engaged. Lois was ecstatic with the news. She watched them for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes.

Everything seemed to be working out for her family. Smiling at everyone, she said, "Well, let's eat. I'm sure they won't mind if we start."

Just then, Clark and Kara walked in.

"Perfect timing!" Lois exclaimed as she came to greet her husband.

He kissed her cheek. "Something sure smells good," Clark said sniffing the air.

"It sure does," Kara agreed.

"It's your favorite, roast beef, honey," Lois said and smiled.

"What's the occasion?" Clark asked.

"No occasion, just a pre-holiday dinner. Hurry now, go wash up and then we can eat."

A few minutes later, everyone was at the dinner table. Martha felt a prayer was in order. "Everyone, let's join hands."

Our Father in Heaven,

We give thanks for the pleasure

Of gathering together for this occasion.

We give thanks for this food

Prepared by loving hands.

We give thanks for life,

The freedom to enjoy it all

And all other blessings.

As we partake of this food,

We pray for health and strength

To carry on and try to live as You would have us.

This we ask in the name of Christ,

Our Heavenly Father.

Amen.

"Thank you, Martha for that beautiful prayer," Lois said. "I would like to say a few words."

"Go on, honey," Clark said.

Lois stood up and looked around at her dear family. "All of you know what's been happening these past few days, and Clark and I have been through a lot worst, but not that long ago, our family secret was almost exposed to the entire world, and now it almost happened again. But with our friends to help us and with our children standing by us, we made it through … again."

"And so, let's raise our glasses and make a toast. Everyone have a glass? Great, to us, for sticking together, no matter what, for believing in each other, no matter what, and most of all for loving and trusting in each other … because without that we have nothing."

"Hear, hear!" Everyone loudly agreed.

She sat back down. "Ok, I'm done. Let's eat."

Lois smiled at her husband. She raised her glass again in silent salute, and he did the same.

~o~o~

Meanwhile, in a Metropolis city jail, Alexander Luthor II lay on his cold, hard jail cell bunk bed with only one thought on his mind. His lawyer informed him that he would be probably be sentenced to the maximum of twenty-five years. He could be released, depending of course, on good behavior and a favorable outcome at his parole hearings.

Alex did not have to worry about his health, and he would look exactly the same once he faced the Kent family again, and he had no doubts at all about that.

_They will see me again._

~o~o~

_Six months later, a few hours before the statue ceremony:_

Today was Clark's day so the rest of superheroes would not be wearing their costumes. They agreed that it would distract the crowd from the man of the hour. His children and Kara would be the exception. Clark insisted that they be on the stage with him. He had to convince them that they were just as valuable to the world as he was. They gave in after Lois had chimed in and agreed with her husband.

Back at the mansion, Diana and Bruce had a few minutes before they had to leave for the ceremony. Damian had already left to pick up Kara, but Bruce was worried they were going to be late. "Diana, it's time to go. Hurry up!"

"Hold your horses!" Diana exclaimed as she came down the stairs.

Bruce was in front of a mirror straightening his tie. "It's about time," he muttered. He turned to face her as she came down the stairs slowly showing off a lovely dress that emphasized her curves to distraction. The sleeveless crepe swing skirted dress was a lovely shade of red not too bright, with a gold belt at the waist. Her hair was long and loose about her shoulders and her jewelry was lovely.

Diana always had a brilliant sense of style, and he loved the dress.

"Now that was definitely worth the wait."

"You truly like it? It wasn't sure what to wear. I can change if you want."

"You look lovely, and we don't have time to change. Let's go!"

"Ok, I'm ready," she said and followed him outside.

Alfred insisted on driving them, so they sat in the limousine enjoying each other's company. "You know Bruce, when Clark asked us not to wear our costumes, I was surprised."

"I know, but I think it was a good idea. The media can concentrate on Clark and the kids. It's the right thing to do."

Diana sighed. "I guess I'll have to save my new costume for another time."

He chuckled. "Another costume, really Diana?"

"And why not? There's nothing wrong with a little change, something to keep up with the … Ummm …" She hesitated.

He frowned, but then he thought about it. "The younger crowd? Is that what you were thinking?"

She gave him a serious look. "Bruce, I'm not getting any younger."

He chuckled. "Diana, you're immortal or have you forgotten?"

She raised her eyebrows, but didn't answer him.

Bruce thought about it. "Does this have anything to do with all of those engagements flying around? It seems like everyone is getting engaged these days." He shook his head. "It must be something in the water."

"I'm surprised you even noticed," Diana said and turned back to the window.

"Diana, marriage is not for everyone, and we don't need rings on our fingers, or a piece of paper to solidify our relationship."

Diana didn't believe that for a second, but then she decided to call him on it, and said, "Whatever you say!"

He stared at her for a minute then he decided to change the subject to a safer topic. "You know, Diana, I can't help but remember how adamant you were about letting go of our secret, and it was the best decision we ever made."

She chuckled remembering then she turned to him. "Well, after twisting your arm a time or two, you finally came around."

He returned her smile, but only for a moment. Suddenly serious he murmured, "I like it when you twist my arm, Diana."

She didn't know what to make of that comment, but her mind seemed to have stopped working. "Bruce?" Her heart began to pound. He was staring at her so strangely.

"Well, here goes," he said then he pulled out a gold key from his pocket and held it out to her not saying a word.

Diana was happily confused. "Bruce, what is that? Is that what I think it is?"

Resigned to their future, he murmured, "I have to start somewhere, huh?"

Diana gave him a brilliant smile and took the key. "Wow, and I didn't even have to twist your arm."

"Come here," he said the pulled her to him and kissed her soundly.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Centennial Park:_

It was nearly time to begin the ceremony. Not far from the grandstand, a tent had been set up for Clark, along with Kara and his children. The Governor would make the introductions then Clark would say a few words. The unveiling would be last on the program and then pictures would be taken with Clark standing beside the statue with his family on one side and him on the other. The entire ceremony shouldn't take more than an hour or so.

The crowd was full of families, children, the media from Metropolis as well as from around the world. Everyone was excited about seeing the statue and whether it truly resembled their hero. Banners of 'We love you Superman,' all held up above their heads waiting for their favorite superhero to arrive.

Lois Lane-Kent hurried over to the tent. She did not have much time left before the ceremony and she did want to see them for just a minute before the ceremony began. The security detail allowed her inside because they knew who she was and of course they checked her press badge and identification. Taking a deep breath to get control over her emotions, she entered the tent.

Jo, Jason and Conner wanted so much to run to her but Lois held up her arms. "Don't, we can't do that, just let me good at you," she whispered to her beautiful family.

"Lois, maybe this wasn't such a good idea …" Clark began.

"I'm alright," she assured him. "I just wanted to say how proud I am of all of you."

"We know that, Mom," Jason whispered.

"Can I take a few pictures?" Lois asked then she pulled out her camera.

"Sure," Clark replied, hoping this would distract her from what she must be feeling right now. "Line up, everyone."

Clark stood to one side, then Conner next to him, then Jason, Kara, and then Jo.

"Perfect!" Lois exclaimed, then she took several pictures. She slowly lowered the camera, and Clark could see her tears.

He honestly did not care who saw them. He hurriedly came over to her and pulled her close. "It'll be over soon."

She welcomed his comfort for a moment, then she stepped out of his arms and stiffened her back. "I'll see you all later."

"Goodbye, Mom," her family whispered to her so low that Lois barely heard them.

"I love you," Clark mouthed the words.

"I love you too," Lois also mouthed the words.

Then she was gone.

Clark came prepared. He handed all of them a few tissues.

"It's time."

~o~o~

TBC!

Song Inspiration: _The Thing About Love_, Alicia Keys

A/N: Awww, man, that was tough but fun too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. *heavy sigh* I'm in the mist of writing the epilogue, and I clearly have a lot of ground to cover. *very excited* Please come back in a week for the final chapter. I still can't believe it's almost over. *cries sad tears* Please leave a comment and thank you for reading. Reviews are love! :D


	24. Epilogue: Home Again, Part 1

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this almost final chapter, the statue ceremony moves ahead, Jo and Sam's wedding gets off to a bit of a rocky start, and later Kara and Damian reach a new level in their relationship. Read on and please review this chapter. Thanks everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 24: Epilogue: Home Again, Part 1_

_Minutes later, Centennial Park, Metropolis:_

After that rather emotional meeting with her family, Lois returned to the excited crowd, as everyone welcomed her into the fold. Perry, James, Martha, Ben, Kitty, Emil, Sam, Bruce, Damian, and Diana were all there to support her. She welcomed her family and friends and their welcoming smiles cheered her up in a way, she couldn't help but feel truly blessed for her extended family. They surrounded her and gave her the strength she needed to hold it together for a little while longer.

The Governor came up to the podium and began his speech.

"What a glorious day this is, isn't it?" The crowd was very enthusiastic as they applauded their approval for several minutes.

"How many of you are old enough to remember that amazing night when Superman first appeared in our city?" A few murmurs were heard. "I was a young, eager lawyer back then, and I'll never forget that night. Superman chose our city to call his home, to fight crime and to bring a safer and better world to all of humanity. This statue is our way of saying thank you for all that you have done to protect us, to save us, and most of all to inspire us and to follow your example. Thank you, Superman." He paused for a moment. "And now, let me introduce not only Superman, but his entire family including three of his extraordinary children, Superboy, Wonderboy, SkyGirl and lastly his cousin, Supergirl, who came to us just a few short weeks ago. Ladies and gentlemen I'm proud and honored to introduce Superman and his incredible family!"

The crowd immediately erupted in applause and cheers, and when Superman arrived and approached the grandstand he waved to the crowd and smiled lighting up his face. The rest of his family followed him and waved and smiled to the crowd, as well. Cameras flashed, and the crowd cheered even louder for Superman and his incredible family.

This was the first time that his family had been seen together like this, well since the last time he had introduced them to the world years ago, but that was on Watchtower. This was totally different. The younger family members were still wearing masks, and of course, the crowd was yelling at Superman asking him where was the Mother and who was she. Clark tried to ignore them, and then he saw Lois. Their gazes locked for a heart-stopping moment. Lois did not want to look away, but she managed with considerable difficulty. Martha took her hand tightly inside her own to give her support.

Clark glanced at his wife again out of the corner of his eye, steeled his emotions then began his speech. "Thank you, Governor, for that warm welcome and for this tremendous honor. I'm truly humbled by your acceptance of me and my family. My children and my cousin are also humbled by your acceptance." He paused for a moment. "We're all alike in our own way, but we struggle everyday to be the best that we can be. And what better role than anyone can aspire to than the role of hero." He paused as as crowd cheered. "Before I go, I wanted to tell you a story, a story that has stayed with me for a long time. When my daughter was a little girl, we had a talk about me and how some people were still afraid of me. I tried to make her understand that they had nothing to fear from me or any of my family. I'll never forget what she said to me. She said, 'Daddy, I don't understand. You love them, just like us.' I said, 'That's true sweetie, I do, very much.' Then she said, and I'll never forget it. 'Someday, everyone will know that you love them and not to be afraid, right Daddy?' And I said, 'Yes, someday, they will.' He paused becoming emotional, "And now today, I'm happy to say, that day has come. I love you all. Thank you so much."

Lois could not hold back her tears. Martha held her close her arm around her shoulder. "It's almost over," she whispered to her daughter-in-law.

Jo was also on the verge on tears. Kara took her hand and held it tightly. Jo closed her eyes, took several deep breaths, and nodded her head at her cousin truly grateful.

As everyone applauded his speech, the Governor nodded and the covering was removed from the statue, and there stood Clark in glorious bronze, his cape flowed about his legs, his head held high looking up at the sky, his left arm raised and an Eagle was perched on his arm, also appearing as if it too wanted to take flight.

The crowd cheered their approval. Clark, Kara and his children left the grandstand and came down to the statue as they all looked up at tall handsome man in bronze.

"It's so tall!" That was Jason.

"It's you, Dad!" Jo commented.

"It certainly does look like me!" Clark had to smile.

"It really does look like you!" Conner said then they all laughed.

"Not bad, cuz!" That was Kara, of course.

Smiling, Lois wiped at her eyes and listened to them and shook her head at their silly banter. It truly did look like him, Lois noted.

The Governor then came forward with a portable microphone in his hand, and asked Clark to read the inscription:

"Superman – One Man Can Make a Difference."

The audience loved it. Cameras flashed and then the crowd cheered them once again.

Clark and his family stood side by side, just as they done in the tent and Lois and all her family and friends came forward and took more photographs.

The Governor spoke up then. "I know everyone would love it and I hope you wouldn't mind …" He hesitated.

"What is it, Governor?" Clark asked.

"Well, would you all fly for us?"

The crowd cheered and began to chant and clap their hands … 'fly, fly, fly!'

"We would be honored, Sir." Then Clark took off first then they followed him in turn, Conner, Jason, Kara and lastly, Jo. After a few minutes, they circled back and waved to the crowd, smiling and laughing.

The crowd went insane. Lois was leading the cheers. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she didn't mind these tears, not at all.

~o~o~

_Jo and Sam's condo, two years later:_

"Megan, are you sure you want peach bridesmaids dresses? I mean …"

"I love that color. Don't you?" Megan was hurt by Jo's reaction to the color she had chosen.

"Yes, of course, I do, but …"

"You don't like it."

Before Jo could answer here, her three month old Son needed a feeding.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm coming, Sammy."

Megan sighed. She continued to flip through the bride's magazine and suddenly she saw the absolute perfect color for the gowns. She held it up for Kara to see. She had just come into the living room from the kitchen with a glass of iced tea. "Well, what do you think?"

"I like that one, better than peach, that's for sure," Kara replied with a straight face.

Zee chuckled behind her hand.

Megan glared at her friend. "You have the nerve. Your time is coming then you get to decide what color you want." She suddenly felt exhausted by all of it. "This is not easy, Zee. Help me out here."

"There, all fed and changed," Jo said and held her son close to her and kissed his forehead. "He's already nodding off."

"He's growing so fast." Kara and all of her friends gathered around to see Jo's beautiful little boy.

"Of course, he would have red hair," Kara commented.

"Of course," Jo responded as she stroked his hair and kissed his forehead again.

"He's adorable, and he looks more and more like you every day Jo, even with that red hair," Zee commented, as she and Megan both cooed and smiled over the adorable baby.

"Can I hold him?" Kara asked.

"Here you go, just hold his head in the crook of his arm, that's it," Jo instructed.

Jo, Zee and Megan all glanced at Kara as she walked little Sammy around the living room. "How's Damian these days?" Jo asked.

"Busy as always with school, his Father's business, being a superhero, but sometimes he drives me stark raving mad."

"Kara, you know why he avoids you," Jo reminded her.

"I know we made a pact years ago, but now …"

"Are you ready to take that next step? Kara, you have to ask yourself if he's the one, and once you have that answer, then you'll know," Jo asked her cousin but also giving her some sound advice.

"I do know and he knows it too. It's just, everything will change and what if he …" She couldn't finish.

"What if he what …?" Zee asked, knowing what she was going to say. They've all experienced doubts and fears about giving your heart and body to someone for the first time.

As she handed the baby back to Jo, she thought about her answer. "What if he looks at me differently after we … do it?"

"You know Damian loves you, Kara," Zee commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious how much he adores you, but if you're not ready, then don't do it," Jo told her firmly.

Kara suddenly looked at the floor to hide her blush. "I have a confession to make." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "After the incident with Alex that night in the restaurant, Damian took me to the mansion and we came really close to making love, but I stopped him, unsure about my feelings and about having sex. I'll never forget that night. He was so sweet and caring, trying to protect me. I think I fell in love with him that night, and it's just gotten stronger over the past few years. So you see I am ready to take that next step because … I love him."

"Oh, Kara, it appears that you are ready. So, when will you tell him?" Jo asked excited for her.

"Tonight, we have a date for the movies. I love the movies. I never realized how much I love fandoms and movies. I love it."

Jo, Zee, and Megan laughed at her enthusiasm. Fandoms had thrilling highs but sometimes the lowest of lows, but it was all worth it in the end.

"Well, have a wonderful time tonight," Zee said and wished her good luck. They all did.

~o~o~

_Later that evening at their favorite movie theater:_

"Did you like that one?" Damian asked, as they exited the theater. "The reviews were pretty good, four stars." He wasn't sure if she did enjoy it, because she was being unusually quiet and a bit nervous about something. "Did you hear me Kara?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I was distracted."

"You've been distracted all evening. Has something happened?"

"No, everything is fine," she replied then took his hand. "Let's walk for a while Ok?"

"Sure, it's a nice evening," he replied. Damian was beginning to worry. Their unusual relationship seemed to have worked for the past few years. He kept himself busy but he didn't completely ignore her, and of course, he still remembered their night together and then those urges would strike him in the gut and then he would disappear at a moment's notice, leaving her upset and mad at him.

Kara heart was pounding with dread and hope. Taking a deep breath, she decided to let the pieces fall where they may. "Damian, do you still want me?"

That stopped him in his tracks. "What a question. I've wanted you from the first moment we met."

She had to smile, but she didn't believe him. "Really?"

"Of course, I did. Kara, what's the matter?" Then he thought about it. "Did I do something to hurt you? I know I've been busy with school and …"

She touched his lips. "No, nothing is wrong."

"Then what is it, tell me."

She had to say it. "I love you," she admitted it at last.

"Kara, I … I love you too. You know that."

She went into his arms. "I guess I just needed to hear it."

He stroked her hair. "I have something for you. I want to make you happy Kara, so if you'll indulge me for a minute." He stepped back and smiled. "I think we've gotten to know each other pretty well over the past few years. I remember when you told me about your visit to the Fortress with your cousin." He paused then took a deep breath. "Thank you for telling me about it. I've never felt closer to you." He paused again. "Well, I was going to do this at the mansion surrounded by my ancestors. You remember the spot." He got down on one knee. "I'll been carrying this around for a few months now."

"Damian, what are you doing?" Then she gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"This is my way of showing my commitment to you, Kara and no one else." He held up a stunning gold and silver bracelet accented with diamonds.

Kara was happily stunned. "Oh, my, it's beautiful. You remembered?"

"Of course, I did. Your heritage and what you've lost still resonates in everything you do, and this one small gesture of what your parents' shared, well, I hope you like it."

"It's lovely. Thank you, Damian." He slipped it on her wrist. "But, where's your bracelet?"

He stood up and took her hands in his. "Well, I was thinking, when you're ready to take that next step, then ...?" He let that hang in the air for a moment as he smiled at her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She returned his smile then hugged him close.

He pulled back, lifted her chin and kissed her right there in the street, but they only had eyes for each other.

~o~o~

_A little while later, at the Mansion:_

Damian held Kara's hand as they explained to his Dad what he had given Kara. Bruce was not surprised by this major step in their lives. He was proud of the way they'd handled themselves over the past few years and told them how he felt. Kara glowed with his praise. She impulsively gave Bruce a hug, surprisingly him. He hugged her back for a moment.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne," Kara said. It appeared to Kara as if he had finally accepted her and Damian as a couple.

"Go on you two!" Bruce said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks, Dad," Damian said. He also gave him a hug.

As they headed up the stairs, Bruce watched them for a moment and couldn't help but remember when he had first laid eyes on Kara. He also remembered how protective he had been. Shaking his head, he thought, _strange how things work out sometimes, strange and wonderful_.

~o~o~

_Upstairs in Damian's room:_

"Your room has changed a bit," Kara commented, feeling nervous for some strange reason.

He sensed her nervousness. "Kara, we've waited this long. We can wait until you're ready. I'm Ok with it."

"I know you are, but we can make love but we don't have to … make love," she said and blushed.

His eyebrows rose. "And you're Ok with that?" _Damn, we could have done that years ago._

Kara chuckled. "I know what you're thinking."

It was his turn to blush. "Sorry."

She chuckled at the look on face. "Oh, Damian, we can make love, but I mean go all the way if you want, but I thought a bit of experimenting could heighten the experience."

He groaned to himself. "You know you're killing me again and you haven't even kissed me yet."

They both laughed then and then the laughing stopped.

"I need to remedy that. You should lock the door," she whispered, as she slipped out of her jacket.

He did as she instructed. He took off his leather jacket, his shirt, slacks and there he stood in just his boxers.

She did the same, slipping out of her slacks and blouse and there she stood in her bra and underwear.

They both licked their lips and smiled.

"Come here," he said.

She slowly walked over to him taking her time, looked him up and down slowly. Her heart pounded so hard she couldn't believe how much she still wanted him and after all this time. "I love you, Damian. Thank you for waiting for me."

"Kara, I would wait as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere, not without you." He paused. "I love you too."

Kara's throat closed up. "Oh, Damian, just hold me, don't let go," she whispered.

He did as she asked then he kissed her over and over again never tiring of her sweet mouth. She opened to him freely, kissing him back and spurring him on. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He stroked her hair out of her eyes and then his hands and lips worked their magic. Kara was lost, lost in her feelings for him.

Damian was staring at her with an intensity that Kara had never seen before. His hands were everywhere, smoothing over her breasts and tweaking her nipples, down her back, touching her thighs. Kara loved touching him. He was so smooth and hard and so handsome, he took her breath away. She stroked his hair.

And then he took her to an alternate place that only lovers knew the mystery, the place where dreams are fulfilled, where love bloomed, and a place where two people became one, where souls are joined, and where life is formed.

Later, much later, wrapped up in each other's arms, Damian and Kara fell back down to Earth their hope renewed and their faith in love restored.

With both of them coming from a place where only death took its toll, they felt blessed and so very lucky to have found each other, and they would never let go …

_Never let go._

~o~o~

_Downtown Metropolis, Jo and Sam's apartment:_

With little Sammy down for his nap, and Zee and Megan off to work, Jo opened the door to her Mom. Lois had taken a leave of absence for a month to help with the baby but it had turned into three months. She had the time and so she took it.

"Mom, you're early. I told you I only needed a few hours at the office."

"I don't mind coming over early, sweetie. So, is he asleep?" Lois asked heading to the nursery.

"Yes, but he'll be waking up in about an hour. Thanks, Mom. I'll head out now. His bottles are in the fridge and his diapers are …"

"I know where everything is. Go on now. I'm sure Sam is waiting for you at the office."

"Thanks again. I'll call when I'm on my way home." She kissed her Mom's cheek then headed out.

After checking on the baby, cooing at him for a while, Lois headed back into the living room, checked the baby monitor and turned on the television. Switching channels for a few minutes, she happened upon that reality show called 'Bridezilla' and then her mind flashed back to Jo's wedding a little over two years ago.

Pre-wedding jitters was an understatement.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I'm sorry, but the last chapter was pushing 8,000 words, so I decided to split it up. SammyJo's wedding day and all its craziness and romance will be the last part, also a sweet ending for Clois as well. You won't have to wait a week, so it will be posted mid-week! We're almost there. Stay tuned. Please leave a comment for this 'almost' final chapter! Thank you.


	25. Epilogue: Home Again, Part 2

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters, except for Joanne Kent and Samuel Hamilton; they're mine. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: Well, here's the second part of the Epilogue, and the final chapter! *wibbles and wipes eyes* I love these characters so much, but it's time for their happy endings. In this last chapter, as everyone gathers for Jo and Sam's wedding, it looks as if that bright future that they so hoped to find is upon them, and they couldn't be happier about it, and neither could I. *sniffles* Read on and please review this last chapter. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 25: Epilogue: Home Again, Part 2_

_Two years earlier, a few hours before Jo and Sam's wedding:_

"Mom!" Jo was losing it. Everything had gone wrong. First of all, her Father was still missing in action, Sam had just called the house, now Conner, his best man, was also missing, and now her dress was too tight.

"Honey, what's wrong now?" Lois asked her frazzled and upset daughter.

"Look!" Jo pointed to the zipper.

"Oh, no, Jo, are you pregnant?"

"Of course not."

"Are you sure? Maybe you are."

"Mom, I'm not pregnant." She pulled off the dress and looked it over. Jo gasped. "Oh no, I can't believe this. Look, Mom, they sent over the wrong dress!"

"Give me that," Lois was shocked. It was actually one size too small.

"Where's my dress? Now, what are we going to do?" Jo was almost in tears.

"Stay calm, honey, I'll take care of it." She scooped up the dress, pulled out her cell, and dialed her remaining family member who could fix this and do it quickly. "Jason, I need you … NOW!"

Nothing was going right. Standing in front her full-length mirror, Jo lost it. Martha took that moment to come into her room.

"Jo, I heard what happened. We still have time. Here, dry your eyes, honey, your make-up is running."

Jo sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Have you heard from Dad?"

"Yes, just a few minutes ago. Your Dad is on his way here while Conner is on his way to the church, so you see, everything is OK. "

Jo was intensely relieved to hear it. "Thank you, Grandma."

Ten minutes later, Lois arrived. She unzipped her dress from the garment bag and helped her into her stunning wedding dress. It was a halter-style with a full flowing skirt, and a beautiful waist-length veil.

"Oh, Jo," Lois murmured about to cry.

"Now, Mom, no crying please, not yet!" Jo begged about to cry again.

"I'm Ok," she sniffed.

The door suddenly opened. It was Clark. "Is someone getting married around here?" He stopped when he saw Jo. His eyes watered.

"Dad!" Jo ran to her Father. "You're here. I was so worried."

"I'm here, sweetie. We have to hurry now. The limo is waiting."

Jo saw his tears. "Dad, please no tears! My makeup!"

"Sorry, honey," Clark murmured and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

It was time to head to the church. The flower girl, little Ariel Olsen and her parents, the bridesmaids and the maid of honor had left for the church. James had tried to convince Jo to have his son, Adam, as the ring bearer, but he was far too young, just eighteen months old.

Jo had chosen deep lavender for her bridesmaid's dresses because it reminded her of her Grandma's wedding and of course her first dance with Sam. The maid of honor dress was the same as the bridesmaids only a darker shade of purple. All of the bridesmaid's dresses were strapless with scalloped bodices and cute bows at the waistline.

Kara was the maid of honor, and Tiffany, Zee and Megan were her bridesmaids.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the church:_

Sam was so nervous, he was shaking inside. If he didn't get his heartbeat under control, fainting was a real possibility. His parents were there watching his every move.

"Mom, Dad now, I'm Ok. You know I've wanted this since I don't know how long, and I'm not going to mess this up. It's her day."

"It's your day too, Son," Emil reminded him and smiled hoping to calm him down.

Still a bit agitated, he looked out the window. "Where is everyone? Conner ran out a half hour ago, and Jason got a call, and he ran out too. Jo must be getting truly upset by all these disappearances."

"Well, there they are!" Emil handed him his cell phone, and sure enough Conner and Mr. Kent was doing their thing on the freeway.

"Why am I not surprised?" He shook his head at his family … _my family_, he thought. He was going to lose it. He handed the phone back.

"Sam, honey are you Ok?" Kitty asked her unusually quiet son.

He raised his shining eyes to his parents. "I … need to … Ummm … I'll be right back." He hurriedly went into the bathroom.

"Let him go, honey," Emil said as he stopped her with a touch to her arm.

Kitty shook her head, thinking about the past. "You know, I knew the moment he had begun thinking of her as more than a friend."

"Really, I thought I knew the answer to that. When do you think it was?"

"He was twelve years old, and Conner was still in the hospital. I remember how he just stood at the window and looked up at the sky. I knew he was thinking about her; I just knew." She paused as she thought about it. "He was being extremely quiet not wanting to talk about any of it then I turned to him and asked,

_"You think about her a lot don't you?" It was a statement not a question._

_Sammy was tired of hiding his feelings. "Yeah, I do. I know it's wrong."_

_"It's not wrong, honey." Kitty went over to him. "You and Jo … well, you've both been through a lot these past few weeks, and I think …" She hesitated._

_"What do you think, Mom?"_

_She took his hands in hers. "Honey, there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling, but the kidnappings seemed to have heightened your feelings toward each other. When you're older, there's no telling how you'll feel about her, say in ten years."_

_"Ten years?" He asked shocked then he thought about it. "Jo will be all grown up, and I'll probably be in college or something."_

_"Probably," Kitty agreed._

_Sammy frowned. "I see." _

_Kitty did not have to wonder what he was thinking._

"That was a telling conversation, honey, but I remember later on when Sammy was in high school, and then later after Jo joined the cheerleading squad, I know he wanted to ask her out. I could tell," Emil said.

"Really? He never said a word. How do you know?"

"I know my son. Every time I would ask about her, why he wouldn't go see her or ask her out, he would shrug his shoulders and say how busy she was, and she had lots of friends, and that she didn't need him."

"Oh, my, that was definitely a sign."

"Definitely a sign of what?" Sam asked as he came back ready to get married.

"Oh, nothing." They both smiled.

~o~o~

_An hour later, it was time for a wedding:_

The friends of the family were all seated. Most of the League members were there, only a few remained at Watchtower, but Clark had set up an audio uplink for the ceremony.

The main hall of the church was set up with beautiful bouquets of pale blue, white, and lavender flowers all over the church and the pews.

It was time. A few of the guests glanced at the wedding invitation. It was beautiful: It read:

_A friendship that was shared by two _

_Has grown into a love so true._

_Come Fly with Us!_

_Joanne Josephine Kent and_

_Samuel James Hamilton_

_As we take a trip of a lifetime_

_In getting married_

_Saturday, June 15, 2013_

_St. Paul's Church, 2:00 pm _

_~o~o~_

The bride's wedding march began. Little Ariel slowly moved down the aisle. She did not need any coaxing. At seven years of age, she was ready for this. Everyone stood up and waited for the bride to appear. Standing at the alter waiting for his bride, with Conner his best man beside him, Jason, David, and Damian as the groomsmen, Sam had to take a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart and then he saw her.

Jo and Sam only had eyes for each other and rightly so. Damian and Kara only had eyes for each other. David stared at Tiffany, Jason stared at Zee, and of course Conner stared at Megan. Everything was perfect.

Jo held tightly to her Father's arm. "Are you ready Dad?"

"Me, I'm fine honey." He shook his head and tried not to tear up again. "Jo, you've never looked more beautiful than at this moment, sweetie." He kissed her cheek. He helped her pull her veil back over her face.

"Thanks, Dad. Let's do this!"

He chuckled then he squeezed her hand as they walked down the aisle.

Sam was thinking. _A beautiful goddess … I'm marrying a goddess. Take a few deep breaths and try not to faint, man._

Jo was thinking. _I know what he's thinking_ … _no more condoms._

~o~o~

Soon, the Minister began the service. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Joanne Josephine Kent and Samuel James Hamilton. If anyone can show just cause why they should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused for effect. "Joanne and Samuel have chosen to speak their own vows. Sam?"

He took her hands in his then Sam spoke to her from his heart:

_Jo, you have captivated me, inspired me, and have filled me with joy. You are beautiful, fun, creative, and caring. I'm excited to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you with my whole heart and put you first above my work and my own desires. I promise to protect you. I am never going to leave you, no matter how intense the mountain storms may get. I promise never to go to bed angry. I will fight for you, cherish you and pursue you for the rest of my life._

_I, Samuel take you Joanne, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part._

The Minister turned to Jo. "Joanne?"

Jo spoke to him from her heart:

_Sam, being married to you is my dream, has always been my dream, and my dream is coming true and I promise to give my entire self to you. I promise to trust you and appreciate who you are and put your needs and desires above my own. I promise to stay adventurous and youthful, and to be always up for going somewhere new with you. I will love you and will respect you for the rest of my life._

_I, Joanne take you Samuel, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part._

They both smiled at each other then, both trying to hold back their tears.

"Now, we will have the exchanging of the rings." The Minister looked at Conner. The Minister blessed the rings.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Sam said as he put the ring on Jo's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Jo said as she put the ring on Sam's finger.

"Let us pray." After speaking the prayer, the Minister said, "What, therefore, God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Insofar as, Joanne and Samuel have spoken their vows each to the other, and have exchanged rings, by the power vested in me by this church and this state, I now pronounce them husband and wife. Sam, you may kiss your bride."

He lifted her veil, took Jo into his arms and kissed her sweetly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back loving the feel of her husband as they both didn't seem to want to stop.

Then all the guests whooped and erupted in applause. Jo and Sam smiled at each other, and holding hands, turned and walked down the aisle as Mr. And Mrs. Samuel Hamilton.

~o~o~

_Metropolis Garden Hotel, a little while later:_

The wedding guests were seated as the wedding party made the entrance to a rousing song. The Master of Ceremonies introduced the bridal party: Firstly, the bride's parents, the groom's parents, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, the maid of honor and the best man, then the flower girl (with her parents), and last of all the newlyweds.

After the wedding party was seated and introduced to all the guests, a blessing was offered by the Minister, and then dinner was served.

Suddenly, Clark stood up and went to the podium for a special announcement. "Everyone, before we move on the speeches, Lois, Kitty, Emil and I have arranged a slideshow of Jo and Sam, and we thought you would enjoy it." He glanced at the happy couple. "Not sure how they would feel about it, but here goes!"

And so, their 'Then and Now' slideshow began with side by side photos appeared with a lovely song played by the Wedding DJ: newborn baby and toddler pictures; Christmas pictures of Sam and Jo as toddlers with their presents; first day of school; Martha and Ben's wedding (Jo and Sam's first dance); high school pictures (Jo as a cheerleader; Sam as the valedictorian of his class); and lastly the prom pictures.

Sam and Jo kissed a few times and smiled at the photos. "Thank you, Mr. Kent," Sam murmured. Clark went over to them and gave his daughter a hug and a kiss and shook Sam's hand!

"Thank you Dad," Jo whispered and kissed his cheek.

Now, it was now time for the toasts and speeches. Kara was first as the maid of honor. She stood up and tapped her glass to gain everyone's attention.

"Before I start I would like say that Jo, you look positively beautiful. For those who don't know me, my name is Kara, and for those who do, well, I'll try and behave myself." A few chuckles were heard. "Jo, when you asked me to be your maid of honor, I was delighted and then as the momentous day approached, I knew I would have to make a speech and a toast. Being the shy and retiring type," she paused for effect as everyone laughed, "I tried to think of ways to get out of it, but who can say no to Jo? Certainly, not me! Sam knows what I'm talking about, right Sam?"

Jo leaned over and whispered in his ear. "That's certainly true," she said and kissed his ear. Sam knew enough not to disagree with her and certainly not on their wedding day.

Kara continued. "Now just because I'm not married doesn't mean I don't have advice for you two. Sam, whenever you're wrong, admit it, whenever you're right, shut up!" Everyone laughed at that good advice. "Now before I get into trouble, one more thing. This is a day of new beginnings, learning what love means, for your wedding day is just the start of many hopes and dreams." She raised her glass. "A toast to the bride and groom!"

"Hear, hear!" Everyone took a sip of champagne then applauded Kara's speech. She bowed and took a seat. Damian leaned over and kissed her cheek. "That was great, honey."

Now it was Conner's turn. He stood up as well and tapped his glass. "For those who you who don't know me, my name is Conner, and I've known these two their entire lives, and I can honestly say that I've never seen either of them happier than on this day. I wanted to thank Sam for asking me to be his best man. Jo has not only changed his life for the better, but she has brought out the best in him. I also wanted to thank the families for helping them both prepare for this beautiful wedding. They are a fabulous couple, and they've been through a lot these past few years, but here they are. You made it guys!" He paused becoming emotional. "And so, I wish them all the happiness in the world. Ladies and gentlemen would you please raise your glasses and join me in a toast to the Joanne and Sam? To the new Mr. And Mrs. Hamilton may you have a lifetime of health and happiness! Congratulations."

"Hear, hear!" Conner sat back down and wiped his brow. Megan kissed his cheek. "You were great, sweetie!"

After cutting the cake and tossing the bouquet and garter, of which Megan and Conner managed to catch without much trouble, it was time for the dances.

Sam escorted Jo out onto the dance floor as the lights dimmed and their memorable dance began. "I forget how tall you are," Jo commented as they moved around the floor.

"Well, you did take off your shoes," he said and smiled.

"You know me and high heels, just not my thing."

"Don't I know it," he whispered smiling.

"Oh, Sam, I love this song," Jo said and pulled him closer.

"Me too. It's a beautiful song I thought it was perfect for us."

"You and I," she sang along with the song.

As song slowly came to a close, Sam whispered in her ear, "You and I forever, Jo, I love you," he murmured and then he kissed her sweetly at first and then they both got a bit carried away. The song ended then they pulled apart and smiled.

Clark was waiting his turn. Sam escorted his bride over to her Father.

Clark and Jo began their dance. 'Isn't She Lovely?' by Stevie Wonder, began to play.

"Dad, this is a great song," Jo said as her Father moved over the floor, surprising her with his moves.

"I still got it!" He said and smiled as Jo moved out of his arms, he twirled her back and forth. Jo laughed enjoying their dance.

"You sure do!" Jo undoubtedly agreed.

Soon their dance came to a close then Sam asks Lois to dance.

Emil cut in on Clark and Jo, taking his turn with the bride.

Clark then cuts in on Sam and Lois, and lastly, Sam asks his Mom to dance.

Then lastly, Lois and Clark, Kitty and Emil and Jo and Sam dance a truly memorable dance.

And then the entire wedding party joined in on the fun.

Conner then cuts in to dance with Jo then Sam dances with Kara.

And finally, the rest of the guests headed to the dance floor and the wedding was in full swing.

A few hours later, it was getting late, Jo had changed into her traveling clothes, and she and Sam were ready to begin their new life together, but first Hawaii here they come!

As the happy couple exited the hotel, rice was thrown at them, as the ran to to the limo. As everyone gathered by the limousine to say their goodbyes, tears were not held back. Jo gathered her Mom close holding her tightly. Clark did the same and kissed her cheek.

Kitty and Emil were holding themselves together but barely as they said their goodbyes to Jo and to Sam.

It was time to go. The limousine pulled away from the curb, with cans and a just married sign attached to the fender.

Clark held his wife close to his side. Lois waved goodbye as happy tears flowed freely down both their cheeks.

~o~o~

_Present day, Jo and Sam's condo:_

Lois wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand but was brought back to the present by a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" But inside she knew. She squinted out the peephole, and it was her husband. She opened the door with a look of fake astonishment. "Clark, what a surprise!"

"Hi, Lois," he greeted her, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Is Sammy awake?"

"No, he's sleeping," she replied and watched him head toward the nursery. "Clark, don't wake him up. Babies need their rest."

Clark couldn't help the pout that appeared on his face. "But …"

She took his hand. "Come on, we have half an hour, then he'll be awake."

"Alright," he said and sat down, then realized what she was watching. "I am not watching that. Isn't there a game on or something?"

Lois laughed. "Oh, I wasn't watching it. I was sitting here thinking about Jo's wedding and of course the lovely reception."

"It was a beautiful day, wasn't it?" Clark asked, thinking about that day.

"Well, it certainly did not start out that way, but we got everything under control … without you," she said and gave him a devilish smile.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. The freeway!"

"Clark, I thought you had decided to cut back, take a break now and then. Conner could have handled that job, and you know it."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess it hasn't quite sunk in yet."

"Well, I'll be heading back to work soon, and you promised me a trip abroad for at least a week. What happened to those plans?"

"I think we can swing a week off. How does Paris or London sound?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Pack your bags we'll head out in the morning."

Suddenly, the baby began to cry. They both jumped up and ran to the nursery.

Lois picked him up first. "You get the bottle warmed and then you can feed him." Clark did not argue with her. He loved feeding his grandson. _My grandson._ His mind boggled again at the thought.

Soon, they were sitting in the living room feeding their grandson with awe and love on their faces.

Lois watched her husband for a minute, so she had to ask him as she stroked his hair. "What are you thinking?"

He raised his shining eyes to his wife. "I never for a moment had any doubts."

"Doubts, doubts about what?"

"You and me, and that we could make it."

Lois was confused. "I don't know Clark. There was a time when you gave up on us, on humanity on all of it."

"I never gave up on you, or on humanity, not at all. I gave up on myself. I didn't believe that I was capable of having a home, a family, or a future with you. Those were doubts about me but not about us. I knew I loved you, and I knew you loved me, but I wasn't sure how to make it work."

Eyes shining, she asked, "I see, and now …?"

"I still believe in us, and now … here we are."

"Here we are," she whispered softly, eyes still shining.

He leaned down just a little, then she met him halfway and then they kissed a sweet and tender kiss … a kiss of trust, faith and … hope."

_The end._

~o~o~

Inspirational Wedding songs:

Wedding Party procession_: I Still Believe_, Mariah Carey

_Then and Now_ Slideshow: _Straight to You_, Josh Groban

Wedding Party songs:

Jo and Sam: _You and I_, Stevie Wonder

Jo and Clark: _Isn't She Lovely?_ Stevie Wonder

Lois and Clark, Emil and Kitty, and Sam and Jo_: Lovesong_, Adele

The remaining wedding party: _Diamonds (In the Sky),_ Rihanna

Party down songs (all wedding guests):

_We Are Family_, Sister Sledge

_I'm Every Woman_, Whitney Houston

_Staying Alive_, The Bee Gees

_ABC_, The Jackson Five

_I Got You (I Feel Good)_, James Brown

~o~o~

A/N: It's actually over? *cries on her laptop* Gosh, wow, I tell you, this story clawed its way out of me at first, but then it flowed pretty well, especially after the first Act, when the plots were set, and I knew where I wanted to take the characters. Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me. I began this trilogy back in April of 2011, nearly eighteen months ago. I did manage to write other stories in between, but I knew I wanted to come back to this, and I did. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Please review this final chapter. Until next time, keep reading and writing (if you're a writer)! Thanks again. Bye for now!

Oh, before I go, if anyone wants to see the wedding attire, flowers, cake, ballroom decorations, and most of the wedding party, head over to Photobucket (babettew54) and check out my album Superman Returns and the sub-albums: _**SR I Still Believe**_ and_** ISB Sam and Jo Wedding.**_ Enjoy!D


End file.
